Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends Unraveled
by lucarioknight56
Summary: A team known as Project Empowerment is raiding villages and taking children, with little reason behind their actions. Laryon, a Riolu, and his aunt, Azure, have their own village attacked as Laryon's uncle, Theus, visits, and they flee into a dark forest. This leads to a series of events to correct an ancient legend and break bonds of mistrust and deceit, in the PMD world.
1. Chapter 1

_Years ago, there were two Pokémon, who had loved each other as brothers. They had done everything together, even when they were young. When they became old enough, they formed an Exploration Team to battle through the treacherous Mystery Dungeons of the Equivos region._

 _Soon their reputation became astronomical, and they become renowned throughout the region. One of the Pokémon when he evolved became so strong, that he was able to battle the mighty Legends and Myths of the Pokémon World without failure. The other was left to conduct their Exploration Team, which had grown large through their popularity. But this member was jealous for the power and glory that his partner had._

 _While his friend went on his adventures to battle the mighty Legends and Myths, the jealous ally slowly convinced the Exploration Team to turn against the adventurer when he returned, so that he can be the only one receiving the glory. But when he did return, he proved to be far too powerful for the Team, and in his fear, he had eliminated them all, leaving the Exploration Team with only two members: Himself, and his childhood friend._

 _In an attempt to bring down the adventurer, the opposing partner attacked the village that he and his ally had been raised in, so as to ruin the source of his partner's strength: The friendship that they had. The adventurer came as fast as he could to save the village, but it was too late. Almost all had been killed, his loved ones gone._

 _Once he discovered the culprit of the destruction of his village, he went to challenge the Pokémon he once called 'Brother', but to no avail. He went into hiding, so as to avoid the enraged adventurer. And so, in his grief, for the loss of his power, friendship, and family, he ventured the world with no one calling his name in reverence. The rumors of the desecrated Exploration Team, them not revealing the purpose for attacking the team, spread through the region, and eventually the world, causing the ones who once loved him to fear and hate him. He changed his identity, making sure no one knew who he was, still searching for the Pokémon who had ruined his life. Now none cares to even remember what species this adventurer was, or even his partner. And so is the Legend of the Adventurer and Betrayer._

"Is that it? I wanted to hear more about the Adventurer!" A young Riolu asked an elderly Ninetales, whose golden fur was changing to white in her age. The Riolu was like any other, except that he wore a golden-linked necklace with a strange, circular symbol attached as the ornament.

She looked down at the young one and laughed, replying, "No one wanted to remember who that Pokémon was, or even what he had accomplished, after that day. The Legends and Myths themselves, who come to the Harmony Continent every so often, even say they can't remember who had bested them. Believe me, Laryon, I would tell about his many deeds if I could even remember. That day had caused everyone to forget about him for some mysterious reason. All that remains is a collection of the pieces that Pokémon could remember, which the story I just told you was." The Riolu, who was apparently named Laryon, looked down, saddened to hear that he couldn't hear about the Adventurer.

"I wish there was more than that, though. He must've been so strong to have even defeated the Legendary Pokémon! Do you think he might've gone against Arceus Yarra?" Laryon asked. The Ninetales named Yarra laughed again, amused by the questions that Laryon had.

She then replied, "I don't know, he may have even gone against the Mythical Hoopa!" She looked over to the west in her resting position, noticing that the sun was setting in the little village of Respit.

Respit was a small development consisting of several houses, a Deposit Box, the Kecleon Shop that distributes goods, and the ever-vigilant teacher of moves, Mienshao. With a population of around twenty, it served as more of a rest station for the exploration teams that served under their guilds throughout the region. Very few came from a different region than that of the Equivos Region, due to the ominous Mist Wall that surrounds it, which only lets Pokémon cross it once in a very long time

Yarra looked back to Laryon and said, "It's getting late, young Laryon. You had best go home to your mother." Laryon rolled his eyes as he turned around toward the other houses in the village.

"She's not my mom, she's my aunt, remember? See ya!" He corrected as he ran off. Yarra shook her head as she slowly got up, her old joints protesting from age, and walked inside.

"Ah, what old age does to Pokémon such as I." She mused.

Laryon ran past the seven houses, one of which was reserved for explorers, waving to the other children that resided in the village. They liked his company well enough, but most stayed away when their leader, Clera Sneasel, was around; she loathed Laryon for unknown reasons. Regardless, she waved to her, who scowled fiercely back.

He finally made it back home, with the sun just barely poking above the horizon. On top of the hill, which was the foundation of his home, he gazed at the last moments of sunlight. He sat down on the soft grass, so that he could rest from the run from the main village. While sitting, he enjoyed the beautiful last moments of day, while also contemplating the story that Yarra had told.

"I wonder...what the Adventurer was like, before all that bad stuff happened. He must've been so strong to even beat legends, but so nice to help all those Pokémon before he went on those adventures." He wondered aloud. The sun set completely below the horizon, and as it did so, he asked to the sky, "Does he still search for the Betrayer today?"

Another voice called out from the tiny house that was behind him, saying, "Laryon! It's time to come in! You know what come out at night!" Laryon looked back and quickly stood up, not wanting to meet the wild Pokémon that come out from the Mystery Dungeons at night, while they change their shape. No one ever goes into Dungeons at night, and it is extremely dangerous to remain in the dungeon itself when the sun sets. So, all the Pokémon inside escape into non-Dungeon areas, such as Respit Village.

Laryon quickly ran inside, other Pokémon in other parts of the village did so as well, and afterward locked their doors. Most nights the wild Pokémon stayed outside of the village, but sometimes they wander in. No taking chances when you're so close to Mystery Dungeons.

Once inside, Laryon walked over to the room that was connected to the entryway, which was the kitchen. There he saw a Lucario in a pink apron, stirring something in a pan over the stove. She was rather scrawny for one of her kind, but she was stunningly beautiful as well, the spikes on her chest and paws were filed down to smooth points, and her fur shiny and smooth. It was a wonder she never found a mate.

She heard Laryon come in, and in response said, "Good timing, and sweetie, the Wacan Berry Stir Fry is nearly ready. Go clean yourself up, dirty paws are never good to have when eating!"

"Alright Aunt Azure, I'll clean up! Just make sure to leave some for me, I'm hungry!" He yelled as he ran off to the small stream of running water that ran through the house. The Pokémon who built this were wise to think of this so that there will always be fresh water inside.

After some moments, the Riolu came dashing into the kitchen once more, his appetite reaching new heights as he saw the stir fry set on top of the table, with a protective cloth underneath it. Azure sat herself down, and so did Laryon at an opposite seat.

"Thank the almighty Arceus for the berries and herbs that made this meal possible. Now, let's eat!" Azure stated. She began scooping some of the delectable meal on her own plate that was on the table.

"Alright, this looks delicious, as usual!" Laryon said as he started scooping some on his own. Just as they were going to eat, there was a click in the door, and when the two heard it, they immediately froze. Azure stared at Laryon in confusion.

She then asked her nephew, "Laryon, you locked the door, didn't you?" He nodded his head, fear growing in his eyes as he remembered the wild Pokémon that would usually be lurking outside.

The door opened, coming as a surprise for them, and just as quickly as it opened, it closed, with the lock on it being relocked. Azure got up, and went to investigate, her palms glowing a slight blue. Laryon hid underneath the table, himself not being strong enough to handle an attack.

When Azure reached the entryway, she saw a figure clad in brown leather clothing, covering it completely from the neck down, with only a black pair of legs visible at the bottom. The head was covered with a wide brimmed hat, with two holes punched out at the top for two pointed ears. The figure held a staff that was covered with markings, but was otherwise unremarkable.

It raised its arm, which looked alike to Azure's, only brawnier, and took off its hat, revealing the figure to be another Lucario, which unlike Azure, appeared older with grey fur appearing scattered in its blue and black. It smiled as it put the hat on a peg embedded on a wall, with Azure scowling as she recognized the Lucario.

"Ah, my dear Azure, you never changed that lock after all these years. One could simply flip it with a stick from the outside." The male Lucario commented as he set the staff against the wall. The lock itself was a simple crooked metal bar embedded into the door and a loop on the frame, so yes, knowing the location could open the lock.

Azure snorted as she took note of his comment. "I never had the need to since no one, wild or civilized, would consider it. Although some see it another way. Like you." The other Lucario chuckled as he took off the leather coverings, it covering every inch of his body except his legs, paws and head.

Laryon, hearing no fight of any sort, came to see what Azure was doing. He called out, "What's going on Aunt Azure? Is it someone we know, like Wenstrel the Quagsire?" Wenstrel often goes on absent minded strolls and doesn't know where he's going until he's there. He often doesn't make it home before dark, but knows how to handle himself with the wild Pokémon.

Azure looked to the other room as she replied, "No, it's just someone I wasn't hoping to meet again." Laryon came into the room and awed at the elder Lucario, there being many scars visible through the dark blue fur.

The Lucario's jaw dropped as he heard Azure comment in such a way, and he replied, "I am hurt Azure. I came all this way to see my beloved sister after all these years, and this is what I get." Azure glared at him once more, her eyes narrowing as she thought of how to make him leave.

"Who is he, Aunt Azure? He said he was your brother, so that makes him my uncle?" Laryon asked. His parents had died in an accident when he was only an infant, leaving Azure to take care of him when she received word. He knew that this Pokémon couldn't be his father.

The Lucario looked down at the Riolu, a glint of recognition appearing in his face. He then replied, his expression turning slightly less lighthearted, "Why yes, I am your uncle. My name is Matheus, but I prefer the name Theus. I came from far away to see your Aunt. And you as well."


	2. Chapter 2

In the Electivire Guild of the Harmony Continent, a messenger Pidove came rushing in, bearing terrible news. It held a rolled-up piece of paper in its claws as it flew through the main gate of the guild, the Pidove calling, "Emergency message for the Guild Master! Let me through!" The guardian Pawniard made no move to stop him, opening the gate to the messenger.

The guild was set in the face of a plateau that was in the middle of the Gigawatt Plains, a massive field prone for many lightning strikes within the continent. The monument was the only structure that was a major change in height for miles, and so was the most ideal area for a fort in the plains. What's more, due to there being only one single entrance, a reservoir of water and fertile farmland for miles, as well as a good storage plan, this was a place ready for ny sort of battle. But there hasn't been a battle or war for many, many years in the Equivos region.

The Pidove rushed past the Pokémon that crisscrossed through the main stairway, themselves making way for the V.I.M. (Very Important Messenger). The Pidove, whose name was Remus, has long been known throughout the guild as a messenger, despite his forgetfulness. So, if he's rushing directly to Guild Master Electivire, then it must be important. Of course, there are days that he forgets what the important message is.

When he reached the Guild Master's Quarters, there was a sudden spark of electricity as a voice roared, "How many times do I have say 'Do not disturb!' for people to get it!" The voice came from the almighty Guild Master Aram Electivire, who was widely known for his short temper. And, his terrible anger management.

Remus squawked as he narrowly avoided a well-aimed Thunderbolt from his Guild Master, and when he did, he came crashing to the floor, right next the Guild Master. Aram looked down, and recognized his faithful messenger, his anger cooling and the electricity in his prongs zapping away.

"Ah, Remus, how delightful to see you. You didn't forget to bring the message this time, did you?" Aram questioned as he picked him up and set him on his feet. Remus often ends up on the floor in the guild.

Remus quickly spat out whilst looking around for the paper, "Yes sir, I brought the message this time, I'm sure of it! Or was I. No, I'm sure I did, it was right-"

"Here?" Aram finished as he picked up the roll of paper from the floor. Remus sighed as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry sir. Can't seem to remember much of anything now. It was better when I was younger, but now…" Remus explained. He's never really wanted to evolve to a Tranquill, or more like, he keeps forgetting to visit the Luminous Cavern in the Creation Continent in his time off. Because of that, he retains the characteristic forgetfulness of the Pidove.

While unrolling the paper, Aram replied, "No need to apologize, Remus. It's not my fault that Pidove are so forgetful. Now, what was this message about…" Remus then remembered why the message was so important, and began hyperventilating again.

"It's downright terrible, that's what! It's in... It's in... Ah great, I've forgotten again! Now what am I supposed to-ugh" Remus blathered out before falling unconscious. Aram shook his head and looked to the ceiling.

"Happens every time. Sarai, you know what to do." Aram called out. An Audino came walking in with a trolley, and she picked up the fainted Pidove, and wheeled Remus away.

Aram, after pondering a better way to remind poor Remus to evolve, returned his attention to the slip of oh-so-special paper. He began reading, and as he continued, electricity began to course from his tail and head prongs, the sparking becoming more and more furious.

Knowing their cue, the guardian Pawniard outside of the Guild Master's door quickly slammed the door shut, knowing full well the warning signs of what was to come. Just after they closed the heavy metal door, it sustained the full brunt of a massive Thunderbolt, the metal sparking with power.

"Kidnapping again! Again! Alert Team Rerunen, this requires their attention!" Aram roared. He slammed open the door and yelled, "And don't you forget it! Graah!" Pokémon in the vicinity quickly ran away, and while they loved their beloved leader, they wouldn't dare stand near him in his rages. Whilst in the middle of this confrontation, a Murkrow outside noted the reaction of the Electivire, and quickly flew off.

"All according to the plan. Heh." It muttered as it flew to the sea.

"Ah, what a delicious meal you have made for the three of us, Azure. You have always been a wonderful cook." Theus announced as he chewed through his plate of Wacan Berry Stir Fry. Azure couldn't help but smile, despite her bitterness towards her brother.

She then replied, in her usual cheerful tone, "Oh, it's something that I learned from Wenstrel Quagsire, the local chef. He cooks lots of things for everyone, even if he doesn't always deliver it to the right person. It's a good thing he's a family friend, right Laryon?" Laryon looked up from his food at the mention of his name, and quickly finished up his current bite.

After he gulped, he replied, "Oh yes, Wenstrel is a great cook, and such a nice guy. He's always wanting us to come over to his restaurant." He looked back to his food, and continued eating. Wenstrel, despite his absent-minded nature, proved helpful whenever anyone needed help, especially if that Pokemon was Azure or Laryon.

Theus looked to the Riolu, rather pleased that he was doing so well. "And how about your social life? Surely a good lad like you would have plenty of friends." Laryon shrugged in reply.

Laryon replied, "I have no idea. They all like me, sure. They want to be my friends, but Clera Sneasel is their boss. She hates me for some reason, and because of that she wants all the other kids to not even be around me. They do play with me whenever she's not around, which isn't often." Clera hates Laryon with a passion, and no one really knows why. Not even her parents.

After hearing this from Laryon, Theus dropped the fork he was holding and slammed the table. He exclaimed, "Well, if she's causing that much trouble, let me talk to her. I'm sure she'd change her ways when she sees a face full of-"

"Theus!" Azure yelled before he could finish. Realizing how he was acting, he sheepishly picked up the fork and poked into the food.

He then apologized, saying, "I know, I know, let kids fight their own battles, like how old Dad said. Still, it's obvious he hasn't been able to handle it." Azure muttered after he said what he did, mumbling something about "If this isn't the fiftieth time he's acted like this…"

Laryon felt uncomfortable discussing this, so he tried to divert the subject by asking, "So, Uncle Theus-"

"No no no, call me just Theus. Uncle Theus makes me feel old." Theus interjected. Laryon, chuckling a bit, corrected himself.

"So Theus, why are you visiting us now? Where've you gone? Aunt Azure's never mentioned you before." Laryon asked. Azure growled as she continued eating. Theus coughed uncomfortably as he cleared his throat.

He then replied, "Well, Azure and me had a... troubled past to say the least. I'd rather not get into details. But I figure that's why she's made no mention of me to you, despite my status as an explorer." Laryon's eyes grew wider at the mention of the word 'explorer'.

"You're an explorer? Where have you gone? How many wild Pokémon have you beaten? Have you heard of the Legend of the Adventurer and Betrayer?" Laryon quickly asked Theus. Once the words 'Adventurer and Betrayer' came out of the child's mouth, Theus's mood became more dark, his eyes narrowing and his black appendages rising an inch or so.

Theus said softly, "Don't mention that legend again with me around, okay. I don't like that story for reasons that I do not want to repeat." Laryon held his tongue as Theus slowly calmed down, and after some moments, the old Theus was back.

He then continued, "Anyways, I've been everywhere, lad. Everywhere within the region of Equivos. But don't think I'm as great as the-" He shuddered a bit, and said, "-Adventurer. I have never been out of the region, nor have I even seen a Legend or Myth, and I have always been a Freelance Explorer, working out of the bounds of an Exploration Team or Guild. I can't say I've ever met the Adventurer either, and if I did, I most likely wouldn't remember anyways due to the mysterious thing that made everyone forget." Laryon didn't really care if he was as great as the Adventurer. Explorers hardly came through Respit Village, and Laryon really wanted to meet more, so that he could hear more stories from outside the village.

Azure commented snidely while eating, "Well, that's something I've wanted to hear for a while. You've always prided yourself for being a great explorer, Theus, often boasting that you're better than the Adventurer. So much for-"

"No need to continue, Sis." Theus mumbled as he returned to the plate of Stir Fry just waiting to be eaten. Laryon was not content with having a relative of all things not answering his questions.

He asked again, "Are there any good stories you have to tell?" Theus held up his paw as he finished the last bite on his plate. Stir fry that good didn't last that long with a hungry Lucario in the house. He went to scoop some more out of the pan with his free paw, but Azure batted it away before he could.

"No stories tonight. Suddenly I feel less...eccentric. But I am going to tell you why I came here in the morning." He explained. He next looked out the window that was on the far side of the room, revealing a pitch-black night sky. "It's dark out, and I will need my rest if I'm going to tour the village tomorrow, with a wonderful nephew to help." He got up, stretched himself, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the necklace that Laryon had around his neck.

He suddenly came next to Laryon, exclaiming, "Do you know where that necklace came from?" Theus pointed at the golden linked chain necklace around Laryon's neck. Laryon thought long and hard about the trinket, remembering that Azure had given it to him when he was young.

"I got it from Aunt Azure when I was five, but she never told me where she got it from. Do you remember?" Laryon asked Azure. She got up and, with an empty plate, picked up the panful of goodness and brought it away from the table.

"I received the pendant from your parents before they had their accident. I believe they originally got it from Theus after one of his many adventures." Azure said while putting the stir fry in a wooden container. Theus was going to say more, but after a glaring pair of eyes from his sister came into his field of vision, he knew when to stay quiet.

He then continued, "It's nothing. Just a little treasure I found in a Mystery Dungeon. Now good night. I assume I'm sleeping on the couch. Of course, the guest room…" Azure shook her head at the question.

"You come here without being invited, I have my right to not treat you how I normally treat guests. Now go on, make yourself comfortable on the couch that nobody sits on." Azure said. Theus, defeated for the night, retired to the couch, which was obvious that no one sat on it because of its non-cushy frame.

Laryon was going to ask one more question, but before he could, snores came from the couch, signaling Theus's arrival to dreamland. Laryon yawned, and rubbed his eyes, wondering why Theus was so mysterious.

Azure noticed her beloved nephew, and went to him. As she hugged him, she said, "Don't think that because of the way I treat Theus that I don't love him. He has just made some mistakes in the past that I can't bring myself to forgive." Laryon nodded as his eyelids began drooping.

"How long do you think he'll stay?" Laryon asked. While in their embrace, Azure shrugged.

She replied, "Who knows. I'd prefer him to leave tomorrow, but knowing Theus, he'll stay for at least a few days before he goes wandering again. He never stays in one place long. I hope you stay here for a long time. The Mystery Dungeons in between the many villages are treacherous, and I wouldn't want to lose you to them. I love you too much for that." Laryon fell asleep in the warmth of his aunt, and within a few minutes, both he and Azure were in their beds, waiting for the events of tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Laryon awoke to a loud 'thump' as Theus woke himself up. Theus was sleepwalking, and in his slumber, he bumped right into the wall, where the window was hanging open, and the sweet savor of breakfast was coming from the home of Wenstrel Quagsire. Theus groaned, and as he gradually opened his eyes, he mumbled, "What a delicious smell...doesn't quite smell like Azure's cooking, but it'll do."

Laryon rubbed his face as he said to himself, "Wenstrel gets cooking, and everyone seems to sleepwalk to his home. Even if there's a wall in the way." Wenstrel was a prodigy cook, and he always had a full house in his restaurant on a cook day. He would have them more often, if it wasn't for his wanderings.

As he got up, he felt attracted to the smells coming from the kitchens himself, but he had long before gotten used to the smells. Azure had as well, bumping into the wall just as Theus had in the past. Multiple times at that.

He went out of the room, and Azure came out afterward, asking, "Did you wake up to Theus as well?" Laryon nodded. Azure smiled, and said, "Always happens to a Pokémon when they first smell Wenstrel's cooking." She then noticed Theus sniffing out of the window, still sleeping. "How about we go to his house to eat today? Might as well, considering Theus's obvious desire to try the food. His stomach oftentimes speaks louder than his brain."

Laryon nodded, then had a dark memory haunt him once more. "Remember the Snorlax who one day who refused to budge out of line after his tenth serving of Cheri Berry Pie?" Azure shuddered in reply.

"Dark day for Respit Village. Hope Theus isn't like that. He often knocks out after a nice meal. Though he isn't as heavy as a Snorlax." Azure continued. She shuffled over to where Theus was hanging out of the tiny window, sniffing the air. He was mumbling something illegible, all except for one particular sentence.

"Mm mm...Must be something with Oran…" Theus mumbled. Laryon, with his sharp ears, overheard Theus, and with a quick sniff, he knew Theus was right. Wenstrel was well known for his Chesto Pancakes with Oran Berry sauce.

Azure, not feeling sympathy for the sleep-sniffing Lucario, promptly pulled him off the windowsill, and gave him a quick slap with her rounded-spike on the back of her paw. He immediately woke up, and yelled, "No, not the backhanded slap!" He looked up and around, and smacked his lips. "Anyways, who's hungry?" Azure sighed in annoyance.

In the home of Wenstrel Quagsire, the smells were overwhelmingly strong. But that didn't bother Wenstrel one bit as he put in some more salt into the Oran Berry Sauce. He was a standard Quagsire, albeit with some more berry stains, a strangely elongated tail, and a rather pudgy belly. Probably from too many delicious meals. Wenstrel wasn't that strict of a chef, and always took the opportunity to try his own meals.

Already there was a line out of the door to the house of Wenstrel, and when he gave the magic word 'Breakfast is served!', the floodgates loosed. He was near the doorway when he yelled, and so Wenstrel was savagely pounded to the floor as a deluge of feet and pads came from what seemed like everywhere as the sixteen other residents came to retrieve a stack of Chesto Pancakes and a cupful of sauce. Wenstrel came unsteadily to his feet, rubbing his head as best as he could. He said aloud, "I think I'll feel that tomorrow. Or maybe not. I have a rather thick head." It made little difference to him as he went around the counters to the 'hidden' back door into the kitchen. It's best not to show people the secret way in if you don't want them continually wanting food from you.

The kitchen was full of steam, due in part from the large amount of pancakes cooking on the skillet. Wenstrel had only left them temporarily to give the word, and so proceeded to flip them. The sauce needed stirring as well, and so after flipping he proceeded to the sauce. All the villagers would agree that burned berries immediately counteracted the delicious smells of the kitchen.

As he stirred, he mused to himself Wenstrel said care freely, "Why must we always be in a rush? It never bothers me if I accidentally burn something." He never cared too much about the world, as he was of the belief that as long as he was where he was, he was where he needed to be, with no need to do anything except as he felt like it.

Of course, many did not share this belief, and a certain Sneasel named Clera overheard from the other side of the serving counter. "Yeah, but we certainly don't like it if you ruin our breakfast!" Wenstrel sighed quietly, and continued to take more pancakes of the griddle.

All of a sudden the main doors swung open as a graying Lucario leaped over the counter, yelling, "Gimme some of the sauce!" He then landed on the floor, sliding right into the large pile of Chesto Berry husks across the room, due in part to the slab of butter that was dropped by a sly Sneasel.

Slightly confused, Wenstrel gazed at the moaning heap of Chesto berry husks as the Lucario shook himself out of it. It pointed to the crowd on the other side of the counter and yelled, "I say! Who put that butter on the ground! I know it was one of you!" Wenstrel, after removing the last of the pancakes, waddled over to him and helped him out by grabbing onto his pointing paw.

"Good day to you, whoever you are. I take it you want some food. I hope you aren't like the Snorlax from a couple years ago." Wenstrel stated as the Lucario stood up. He shuddered at the mention of the Snorlax. Dark day for Respit Village.

"Well, I am rather famished right now. Can I have a nice stack of pancakes?" The Lucario asked as he shoved husks back into the pile. Chesto berries were extremely hard, so they needed to be peeled before they could be used. Hence the pile.

The door swung open, this time without a hungry Lucario rushing into the mix. A familiar youthful voice called out, saying, "Excuse Theus, Wenstrel! He's a bit strange!" Wenstrel, with a sparkle in his tiny eyes, came rushing out of the kitchen door to greet his friends.

"Hello Azure and Laryon! So nice to see you today! How would you like some Chesto Pancakes with Oran Sauce? Fresh off the griddle!" Wenstrel cheerfully greeted as the Lucario and Riolu made their way to the dozen tables outside of the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, Wenstrel! Thank you so much, you're always so kind!" Azure replied. She seated herself elegantly at a chair pulled out by Wenstrel. Laryon pulled out his own chair, it being taller than himself, and sat down on it eagerly.

He then commented, "Where's Theus? I saw him run into here." Just as he said that, there came a howl of pain from the kitchen.

"Ow, my knockout paw! Why do pots always have to burn?" Theus exclaimed in agony from the kitchen. Wenstrel smiled and shook his head.

"Always nice to hear another lesson learned." He commented as he walked off into the kitchen to help Theus with the Oran Sauce.

Laryon looked around at the familiar home of Wenstrel Quagsire, which doubled as a restaurant when he felt like he wanted to cook. The extra-long counter where Wenstrel deposited finished food ready for serving was to his right, and on the other side was the kitchen. The only (visible) way there was through the door to the right, which was generally left alone for Wenstrel's use. There was another doorway a little ways past it that led to Wenstrel's living space, which was kept locked most of the time.

Azure sighed in slight boredom, wondering what was taking Wenstrel so long. She looked to the counter, and saw several stacks of pancakes, as well as several pitchers of the Oran sauce. She then heard a small cry of pain, and soon after Wenstrel came out of the kitchen, massaging his head.

"I may have a thick head, but that doesn't mean I won't have a headache from over a dozen Pokemon trampling over me." He explained. Most villagers lined up to Wenstrel's place to eat his delicious food whenever he was home, and was in a cooking mood. They also rushed after it like a pack of starving Poochyena attacking a Pidgey.

Azure laughed slightly, and replied, "Well it certainly doesn't help that you stand right in front of the door when you tell everyone that your meal is ready." Laryon looked around for a solution for Wenstrel's issue, as no one deserved to be thrown down like a rug.

He then saw a little alcove next to the main door, which appeared to be just large enough for Wenstrel. "What about that little space there?" Laryon pointed out, directing to the alcove. "It's next to the door, and you won't be in the way of everyone when you call out meal time.

Wenstrel processed this through his head, and shrugged. No reason why not to try it. "Might as well. I wouldn't mind not having a headache every time I make breakfast, lunch or dinner for everybody."

Theus poked his head out of the kitchen door, and satisfied that no one was around it, he retreated back into the kitchen. He then kicked the door open, carrying a stack of cakes that was at least three times the size of the other stacks (which were usually two to three pancakes), and it was covered with Moomoo Cream, various types of sauce, and even Apricorns.

Azure shook her head in disappointment, while Laryon stared at it in amazement, in which Wenstrel continued thinking of the alcove, not caring about the slightly emptied larder. "Always trying to top everyone else, right Theus?" Azure commented.

Theus gave a sniff of mock approval, and began cutting into the pancake on top of the stack. "Doesn't mean I can't have breakfast how I like it..." Theus muttered.

Theus was busy chewing through a bite of pancake when Laryon asked, "So Theus, why'd you come here? Did you want to give us a story about one of your adventures?" Theus looked around, seeing that no one gave much attention to him as they ate.

He swallowed, and replied, "In good time, Laryon, in good time. I wonder, why does nobody here show any interest in strangers? Surely in a small place like this you'd notice an extra Pokemon." Laryon thought of why that might be the case.

"Simple really. We've grown not to get used to having travelers coming by, so much so that even if there is one, we don't pay any attention to them...unless they do something to earn it." Azure replied. She was smiling at him with a knowing look as she said so. Theus's eyes beamed, and he set his plate on the table, then afterwards he strode up a behind burly Machamp, and tapped his shoulder for attention.

"Good morning, sir!" Theus greeted. The Machamp looked behind him, and seeing Theus, he grunted in reply, and continued eating.

Theus's cheerful demeanor changed into a more casual one, and so he continued, "I'd like to challenge you to a friendly fight, mister…?" The Machamp looked behind him once more, glaring at Theus.

"Serling. Now beat it. It's not exactly fun to watch the Mischievous Forest entrance for an entire day. I like it when I get a break here." The Machamp grumpily replied. Theus snorted in contempt, and continued back to Azure, Laryon and Wenstrel.

As Theus came over, Laryon smirked, and replied, "Ever since Serling was elected for watching the entrance, he's been sour like this. At least Max visits him every so often, or else we wouldn't be around him." Max Machop was one of the six children in Respit, the others being Farce Dunsparce, Laryon, Presing Pancham, Erika Kirlia, and Clera Sneasel.

Theus sat himself down in front of his stack of pancakes, and began eating them once more. "I remember seeing that fellow when I came into the Village. Certainly seemed like he was having a fun time, in dreamland that. Snoring like a stuffed Spoink he was."


	4. Chapter 4

Talk continued at the table, and as they spoke, customers gradually left, eating their fill of Chesto Pancakes. The first to leave was Serling the Machamp, who remained irritated until his son Max came next to him, which brightened up his day immensely. He enjoyed dueling with his strapping young Machop.

Wenstrel was currently trying out the little gap in the wall, and testing out its effectiveness as a haven from oncoming Pokemon. He sighed happily, thinking of how he could cushion the area, and make it the best spot to be for food rushes.

During his experiment, Clera Sneasel, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, yelled aloud, "All full! Compliments to the chef, and I hope that his day goes off with a bang!" She then ran from her table, and ran to the entrance. She swung open the door, biffing poor Wenstrel across the face with the indoor handle. Clera cackled as she ran along the path to the home of the Weaviles, her parents.

When the door swung back, Wenstrel was trying his best massage his face to remove the pain. Azure and Laryon ran over to help their friend, while Theus finished off the last pancake that remained on his stack. He looked over to them, with a puff of Moomoo cream on his face, and exclaimed, "I say, that was a foul thing to do! I take it that that was Clera, the sneaky Sneasel." Laryon looked over to the door and frowned.

"She's nothing but a bully to everyone but her mom and dad. Some time I wish that she'd get what she deserves." Laryon said annoyedly. As Wenstrel held his head, Azure and Laryon brought him over to a chair next to the table they were at.

While doing so, Azure replied, "While I try my best to like most Pokemon," She glared at Theus, who shrank back in innocence, then continued, "I simply detest that girl. She certainly likes to cause trouble, and nothing else. She's been particularly loathsome to me and Laryon, though we don't really know why..."

Theus continued with another bite of his breakfast after Azure averted her eyes back to Wenstrel. He then mentioned while eating, "Reminds me of some other adventures I've had, at other villages, that Clera." Laryon heard the word 'adventure' mentioned, and then suddenly went from massaging Wenstrel's head to sitting eagerly at the table.

"Will you tell us a story now?" Laryon queried. Theus finished his meal, and then got himself ready to share a tale, by clearing his throat and straining his mind for just the right venture.

Amid his pain, Wenstrel asked, "You're an Explorer, eh? Ooh...this hurts...anyway, what Guild do you work under?" Azure looked up from Wenstrel's head and looked to Theus, with a knowing look in her eyes. Theus bristled with annoyance.

"I don't work under any Exploration Guild. I work under my administration. No busybodies and control freaks for me. And I don't work with a Team either, so no need to ask. I work by myself as a Freelance Explorer, and I earn every Poke myself, and spend it all myself. No taxes!" Theus yelled. Most everyone had already left the building, but the few remaining quickly turned back, glaring at Theus, and when he shrunk back into his seat, they continued.

Laryon, thirsty for adventure, asked, "So what stories do you have? I'm sure you have plenty with how long I think you've been exploring." Theus perked up and thought hard for a good tale for the ten-year-old. Even for a sister and a pained acquaintance.

He immediately thought of a great one, and he began it by saying, "In the far away Wayfare Continent, I was tasked to rescue a Teddiursa for a mother Ursaring in the middle of the impossible Darkness Mountain. The toddler had somehow managed to make it midway up the massive monument, and so I was truly challenged that day. I entered into it, and immediately I encountered...a Monster House!" The three gasped as they remembered from Mienshao's teachings the terror of encountering a Monster House. Dozens of Wild Pokemon crowded into a single floor made it practically impossible for the explorer to continue.

For added suspense, Theus paused, but Laryon called out, "Come on, what happened next!" Theus held up his paws in apology.

"Calm yourself! Anyways, I was in a Monster House, and immediately I charged towards the nearest tunnel, knowing that even with my experience, I wouldn't stand a chance against the myriad of Dark Types within the area. After some well-placed Aura Spheres, Force Palms, and a good rap to the head with my staff, I finally reached the stairs. It wasn't all that difficult after that, until I reached the poor Teddiursa." Theus continued. He stood up on the table to demonstrate how helpless the Teddiursa was.

But he was quickly pulled down by Azure as she came around the tables to control her brother. "And he quickly discovered that an Aerodactyl had taken it to its lair, and so he just barely escaped with his and the toddler's life! It continued chasing him even out of the dungeon, until he finally reached the town where the Teddiursa's mother was! The end!" Theus grumbled as he reseated himself, while Laryon cheered. There was apparently a demand for stories, even short ones.

"That was my favorite part…" Theus mumbled. Wenstrel had wandered away during the story, and afterwards he came back in, with a tray of Pecha tarts in his flippers.

"Anyone hungry for more breakfast? These tarts are a specialty." Wenstrel explained. He set them onto the table, and everyone grabbed one, two for Theus. Laryon noticed that Theus grabbed one of the black tarts, and he grimaced as he remembered what it was.

Before he could explain, Theus announced, "Thank you, kind sir. Sorry about what happened earlier with me leaping over the counter and all. But, the breakfast was worth the Chesto husks. Cheers!" He then chomped into the black tart, and paused.

Laryon then told Theus, "Um…Theus. That was a burnt Pecha Tart. Usually Wenstrel throws those away, but he tends to forget at least one or two…" Theus looked down at the tart, and in a flash, runs off outside, yelling one thing:

"Water! Get me some water!" He yelled. Wenstrel rotated around to the doorway, appearing unconcerned.

"He'll be fine I'm sure. A burnt pastry never hurt anybody." Wenstrel mused. He turned back around to the rest of his customers, and added, "Theus seems like a nice fellow. Who is he exactly however?" Azure sighed, and set down the pastry on the table.

She replied, "He just came into the house last night and invited himself in. He's my brother, an Explorer who never stays in one place for long. He said that he'd tell us why he's here in Respit-"

The doors flung open and a rather jovial Theus announced, "Water from the river can do wonders for a Pokémon!" He came back to where he was sitting, and continued, "I heard something about me telling you why I came here. I have sharp ears, you know." Azure groaned as she continued.

"Well, I was saying that you were an explorer who never stayed in one place long, and that you'd tell us why you came to Respit in the morning, which is now!" Azure exclaimed. Theus, as he was grabbing another one of the Pecha Tarts, making sure it wasn't burnt, looked around the table as all eyes turned to his.

He cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I came here for a myriad of reasons. First off, it's closest to where I, Azure, and Laryon's father grew up, in the old Quantus Village. It's since been...extinguished, being destroyed by a stampede of wild Pokémon one night…" Azure glared at him as he said so, Theus watching his tongue with that particular subject. He continued, "Secondly, when I heard from some wayfarers leaving from here, that there was a kind Riolu wanting some more explorers to come through Respit, I figured that he was my brother's son, Laryon. Lucarios like myself, or Riolus like Laryon, are rather scarce in Equivos."

Laryon pondered, as did everyone (though not so vocally), "So you came here to see if you're suspicions were right?" Theus nodded, taking a small bite out of the tart.

"Yes, so I did. I haven't seen the family for a long time, and if Laryon was there, Azure must be there as well, seeing as she was the only other Pokémon who would take care of him." Theus explained. He looked over to her, and she turned away. "Of course, it's been some years since I've seen her, and the last time I met her, we got off on the wrong foot. I had been wanting to make amends, but I've been unable to find her until yesterday." Azure, now curious, turned back towards him.

She then asked, "How would you 'make amends' after that day?" She looked carefully around the room, and continued, "I don't want to repeat what happened, but suffice to say, it was enough to make me never want to see my brother again. How could you-" She pointed at Theus, "-redeem yourself after what happened!" He sighed, and set the tart on the table.

Theus then finished, "When Laryon's parents died, I felt terrible for what had happened, myself feeling partly responsible. I don't know why, but I do." There was another glare from Azure. He continued, "But I want to make up for it, and after hearing about Laryon's interests, I know just how to make up for it: I want to train him to be an Explorer."

Deep in the Serenity Continent, the place where Respit Village lies, another village is being investigated by the renowned Team Rerunen. Aram Electivire received word from the Dragonite Guild about more kidnapping incidents, only this time it was significantly worse. The events here at the remains of Dreaw Village was clear evidence of that.

Dred Blaziken, Leader of Team Rerunen, was investigating the charred remnants of the clock tower of Dreaw, realizing that there was more than a burned building here. He called out, "Zaman, come here, you need to come look at this!" A Xatu came from another part of the village, ignoring the other Pokémon that were looking for survivors, and he came close to the burly Blaziken.

"You called, Leader Dred?" The Xatu asked in a monotone.

Dred stood up and walked away from the zone, explaining, "There is more than ash here. From the looks of things, a Pokémon. These bandits didn't settle with kidnapping children this time. Can you look into the past to see what happened here?" Zaman closed his eyes, his wings outstretched as he focused on the time.

In the cloudy pieces that Zaman could witness, he saw a Lopunny desperately running away from a Gengar that was in pursuit of the bundle of fur in her arms: Her young Buneary. The Gengar, although not strong against the Lopunny, continually chased her until she ran into a massive Magmortar. It cackled as it tore the Buneary from her grasp, the mother yelling, "Why are you doing this! We have done no harm! The children-"

"Will be put to good use under our care, fool. The Empowerment Project is in full force, and we need all the young souls we can get. Not that it will concern you...anymore." The Magmortar said as he set his flamethrower on the Lopunny, from which she couldn't survive.

After his job was finished, the Magmortar muttered to the Gengar something illegible from the vision, but two words were clear from it: Respit Village.

Zaman's eyes flung open, and he turned back to Dred. He said again in his monotone, "Terrible things have happened here. These Pokémon who are the culprits have been working for the 'Empowerment Project', and I can make an educated guess as to what their next target is: Respit Village, which I know is at least twenty miles from here, past the Mischievous Forest Mystery Dungeon." Dred closed his eyes in despair. Why in the world would Pokémon do such a thing?

He opened his eyes again, flaring with determination, and ordered, "Team Rerunen, March to Respit Village! We must stop the Empowerment Project before they reach it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"No! Absolutely not! I will not let you!" Azure yelled as she slammed the table. She then proceeded to name every reason why Laryon should not go with Theus, and in the midst of this, Laryon's consciousness dwelled on the prospect on learning the trade of an Explorer.

First, he thought of what he would gain from this. He would finally become the one thing he had always revered: An Explorer. Learning from Theus, who was an accomplished one, he could be great. And he'd get to see the world. And what more, he could learn about his Uncle Theus. He had proved to be someone with quite a history behind him. Even more than this, he could discover why Azure disliked Theus so much...and why it seemed like he wasn't telling the full truth sometimes.

He looked down at the pendant around his neck, which glinted off sunlight as it hit it from the nearby window. Theus seemed to want to tell him about it last night, but he halted because of Azure. Besides, he was quite familiar with what Kecleon usually retrieved from dungeons, even if he doesn't really know what they do. He asked the shopkeeper, and Kecleon had said so that Mystery Dungeons don't produce works like the pendant. He wanted to know what it truly was, and why he had gotten it.

Laryon looked over to Wenstrel, Azure and Theus. Theus was having a hard time trying to reason with his sister, as she left little room for him to explain himself. She was very defensive about the prospect of Laryon adventuring with Theus, due to the fact that she knew a lot about Theus's past. She knew all the mistakes that he would make.

The Riolu sighed as he realized that even if Azure was willing to let him go with Theus, he didn't want to leave her. Ever since his parents had died, she had cared for him, even if he can't remember how she came to be with him. He was hardly walking when he came into the care of Azure.

Over at the Adults' area, Theus was trying to explain why it was a good idea, but in the window behind him, a Murkrow was peering inside, making careful observations. He took interest in the older Lucario, Theus…

He heard a rustle of trees in the distance, and quickly flew off in the direction of it. He said to himself whilst flying, "Master Magmortar will take special interest in the Lucario and his companions. Maybe he will consider sparing them...that pendant…" He trailed off, and flew off into the distance, right where the Mischievous Forest was located…

Theus felt a tremor within him, and suddenly stood upright from the table. He looked out the window, and looked closely at the gate to the Dungeon. Azure, curious as to why he was looking in that direction, asked, "What's the matter? Something catch your attention? Something that's more important than what's happening right now?" Theus appeared to have ignored her, and closed his eyes. Moments after, they snapped open.

He exclaimed, "I need to get ready! Everyone else, hide!" He ran out of the restaurant, and he left dust behind him as he raced to the home of Azure.

After some moments, Azure tilted her head in confusion, and asked, "What was that about? Did he feel the need to play a game of hide and seek?" Laryon, who ordinarily would have laughed, felt disturbed in some way as well. There is something odd afoot…

Wenstrel replied, "Hmm, I remember some years back that you had said that Lucarios are sensitive to disturbances in Aura, the force that's in all things living. Maybe he felt something?" Wenstrel recalls random pieces of information every so often, just stating them when they float into his mind.

Azure replied, while focusing her thoughts on the Aura surrounding her, "I remember saying something like that, yes. Only trained Lucarios can feel such disturbances. Most do feel a sense of...foreboding, I guess? It's hard to describe, considering that they don't happen often." She suddenly felt a spike in the aura, and the trees in the background shook.

Laryon noticed the trees, and he trotted over closer to the window. He then nervously asked, "Did anyone else notice the trees shake?" Azure stood up, and peered closely into the trees.

"Something is not right…" Azure murmured. Out of the blue, a Rampardos charged through the gate into the village, wrenching out of the soil several trees. Serling the Machamp, who was watching the gate from a distance, came charging towards the Rampardos, to interrogate and, if necessary, fight it.

He never got the chance, as a wild Pin Missile flew from behind the Rampardos, and embedded themselves into Serling. He fell to the ground, unconscious from the strike.

Azure felt the disturbances, and with eyes widening in fright, she grabbed Laryon and put him on her back, then exclaimed, "Wenstrel, hide yourself! Those Pokémon mean harm!" She then exited the restaurant with Laryon protested, insisting that Wenstrel come.

"Wenstrel can't protect himself, he can't fight! He has to come with us!" Laryon yelled. Azure knew that Laryon would want Wenstrel to come, but she knew he couldn't.

Azure looked behind her as she ran to her home, seeing Wenstrel peer out of the doorway, nod to her, then retreat into the restaurant. Azure felt a pang of regret for Wenstrel, but pressed on, replying to Laryon, "Wenstrel is not so quick on his feet like I am, so even if he did come. He couldn't keep up!" Laryon looked behind him, and saw the home of Wenstrel Quagsire being bombarded by a slew of malicious Pokemon, crawling into the abode from every entrance they could find.

Laryon looked back toward his own home, which was still quite far away. "I hope he'll be alright. Those other Pokemon certainly don't look like they'd treat him well if they found him…" Laryon quietly mentioned. Azure overheard, and then she wished that Wenstrel could have come with them. It was practically a death wish for him to stay behind.

Along the path back to the home, a Gengar took notice of the three runaways, and with a morbid chuckle, he pursued Azure. Azure noticed the ethereal Pokémon and ran faster along the path home. Other villagers took to running as well, though not to their homes. They all made way to the opposite exit, to the Were-Forest, a more treacherous Mystery Dungeon than the Mischievous Forest. It was almost never explored, since almost all who enter get trapped in the night, when the Dungeons change shape.

She looked behind her, and noticed the Gengar was gradually coming closer, its legs taking far greater strides than they originally appeared. She turned her head back forward, and saw the home within reach.

She said to Laryon, "Laryon, get ready to use Shadow Claw when the Gengar gets close!" He looked behind him, and saw the Gengar getting steadily closer. He positioned himself to where he could go strike it, pushing Dente slightly, and held out his paws. He learned Shadow Claw thanks to Kecleon's kind offer to sell him the TM when he had it in stock, and under the recommendation of Azure to learn the move.

The Gengar finally came within reach, and Laryon swiped at the ghost, causing a wave of dark energy to sear into it. It roared in pain, and it lagged behind, clutching at the claw marks that lay embedded in its chest.

"Nice shot! That Gengar will feel that for a long time!" Azure cheered.

Laryon, feeling proud of himself, stuck his tongue out at the creature, which howled as it ran away in the opposite direction. He stated, "Ha! The coward's running away! Can't take a scratch, you purple freak?" He nearly fell out of Azure's grasp, and after steadying himself, remained quiet.

"We're nearly to our home, Laryon! We need to get supplies and hide in the Were-Forest with everyone else!" Azure called. Laryon quickly looked back behind, and saw that no one will hide with them that day.

He saw the evil Pokémon taking all the children, and killing their parents. The Pokémon committing the murder cared not for the parents and only for the children. Clera was in tow with her parents, the Weaviles, and they were the only ones to survive thus far.

Azure finally made it to the house and dropped Laryon from her back. "Come on, go inside! We'll be safer in there!" She opened the door and rushed inside, as did Laryon.

She went into the kitchen to prepare supplies, when she came across Theus quickly packing berries and leftovers into a satchel. He was dressed in his leather clothing, and his staff was leaned against the table.

"Ah, there you are! I was worried that you didn't survive! Now come, help me pack! I've got the basic camping supplies; just get something like Reviver Seeds!" Theus exclaimed while packing. Azure groaned in annoyance.

"Do you think we would even need Reviver Seeds in a place like this? We have never had an attack!" Azure replied in an annoyed tone. Laryon remembered what Reviver Seeds were from Kecleon when he was describing the stock he received from his brothers. They had the capability of reviving a Pokémon just once if it fainted, or worse, died.

A question kept nagging on Laryon's mind, and to get rid of it, he asked Theus and Azure, "What do those Pokémon want from us? They're killing everyone except the kids like me! They're taking them away back into the forest!" Theus quickly glanced back as he continued stuffing everything he could from the cabinet into the satchel.

He replied, "I don't know, I don't know anything at all. All I know is that when the Aura spiked, I knew immediately something was wrong. I've learned from my years of exploring that when there's a disturbance that large, I need to prepare for the worst…hence the satchel." Laryon sighed, and looked out the window next to the doorway, and quickly hid out of view, his eyes wide with fright and himself breathing quickly.

"G-g-guys! T-there's someone out there! Someone s-scary looking!" Laryon stammered out. Theus looked up, the hat on his head covering the top of his eyes, grabbed his staff, and slowly stepped to the door to investigate.

Azure, feeling satisfied that there was enough, hefted the bulging sack and proceed to walk towards the doorway. "We need to get out and go to the Were-Forest. It's the only other real exit out of here. The mountains surround everywhere else!" Azure hoarsely whispered. The two forests were the only way out and in only because of the mountains that surround the non-Dungeon forests. As the enemy Pokémon was coming from the Mischievous Forest, the Were-Forest was the only way out.

"But I thought you said we shouldn't go in there! Anyone who goes in never goes out!" Laryon replied fearfully. Azure stopped before the doorway, and sighed in regret.

"It's either that or facing the attackers. We'll die if we try to go against them, and they would take you as they did with the other children. I can't let that happen, never on my life." Azure replied. She continued towards the door, until Theus peered out of the window.

He looked out of it, and saw a Magmortar staring right through it. Theus leaped back in surprise, and hid away just as Laryon did. The Magmortar sneered, and it sunk the claws in its left arm into itself, and the flame within began to fume out. Theus sensed the danger, and so he grabbed Laryon and pushed Azure away, yelling, "Get away from the door!"

The door was suddenly engulfed in flame, and within seconds it was ash. The Magmortar outside chuckled maliciously, and stomped into the doorway. Theus hid his face and held his staff out defensively, meaning to protect his friends. The Magmortar cocked his head, and shrugged. It then slowly said in a deep voice, "I've been looking for you...Matheus."


	6. Chapter 6

Theus kept the staff upwards, and stammered out, "N-no, you're wrong! My name is Theus, and I-"

"The removal of two letters doesn't change who you are Matheus. Come with me peacefully, and I assure you...none of your friends or family will be harmed." The Magmortar sneered. He raised his flame cannon, the fire inside glowing as it charged.

Theus, unsure of what to do instead, lunged forward and knocked the cannon towards the ceiling. The Magmortar fired out of surprise, and created a gaping, burning hole in the roof, making a way outside. He jumped on top of the Pokémon, and jumped out of the hole. He looked down and said, "Come up, quickly!" Azure grabbed Laryon, mumbling about why she must carry all the luggage, and with struggle jumped on top of the Magmortar to reach the hole. She narrowly dodged his claws, and while avoiding the flames now searing into her home, she followed Theus out into the open.

The Magmortar roared in rage, and stomped out of the house and towards the four escapees. He muttered while in pursuit, "After all these years, I, Maxim Magmortar, have found Matheus, and then he runs away again!" He then realized that there was no way that someone of his bulk and speed could reach the Lucarios, and so yelled toward the gathering horde behind him, "I have found Matheus! Capture him at all costs!" Most of the Pokémon heard him, and began to run in the direction of Theus and Azure. The only two Pokémon left, two Escavalier, were left to guard their prisoners: A Sneasel (the Weaviles sadly lost their beloved Clera, but they instead escaped, vowing to return), Dunsparce, Kirlia, Pancham, Machop, and oddly a Quagsire. All but him lay frightened to see their home demolished, their parents gone, and being imprisoned by strange Pokémon.

The Quagsire simply sighed, and said, "Such is the life of Wenstrel Quagsire."

Back at the pursuit of the Lucarios, Theus hit one by one the Pokémon that got close to his family and friend, whether it be an Aura Sphere, a well-placed punch, or good whack with his staff. After hitting a rather unlucky Mightyena with a Sphere, he panted, "There's too many! I can't hold them off!" Azure looked back behind her as best as she could with the load. Theus was purposely running behind so that he could protect the threesome.

"We're nearly at the entrance to the forest! Hold on!" Azure replied over the clamor of Pokémon. The Were-Forest came into view, and as Laryon saw it, he instantly dreaded going in there. The very existence of the forest seemed to protest the natural laws that the region had set.

"W-we can't go in there! It's haunted, I can feel it!" Laryon yelled. Azure took no notice of them, and continued running to the forest. She was breathing heavily now, unaccustomed to the increased weight of both the satchel and the young Pokémon when running. She usually ran by herself when she felt like it. She was never all that strong.

At the entrance to the Were-Forest, Azure finally stopped for a breather. "We...we came this far...where's Theus?" Azure panted. Laryon hopped off of her back to get a clearer view. With the lack of burden, Azure felt the need to let go of the satchel to rest, and so she did, setting it on the ground.

"Look, over there! He's in trouble!" Laryon exclaimed. He pointed over to the horde of sixty or so Pokémon, where Theus was single-handedly facing against them. He had shed the staff, tossing it aside, and instead fought using more of his natural abilities. He blasted Pokémon everywhere with Aura, and tossed aside other Pokémon with his melee abilities. She knew, deep inside, and knew that he was stronger than this, years ago.

She replied, "He's been an explorer for most of his life, Laryon. These Pokémon are obviously inexperienced in the art of war, and he has faced against countless other Pokémon of equal skill. He can handle himself." She was confident, along with the others, until a Magmortar came into view, along with a Gengar.

The two shoved past the other Pokémon in the fray, which were still rushing towards Theus. He was skillfully dodging and hitting at precise moments, but he was slowly making things more and more close to failure. He was growing tired, and soon would collapse.

Azure's face gradually looked more concerned, and when the Magmortar and Gengar came right next to Theus, she yelled, "Get out of there! There's too many!"

Theus looked back and realized she was right. He was so caught in the moment of fighting that he didn't care how large the mob grown. And so, he batted the Magmortar across the head with his staff, which he had recently picked up again, and ran to Azure and Laryon to escape into the forest.

As Azure was picking up the two bundles of burden, the Magmortar looked down to the Gengar at his side and ordered, "Gregorius, pursue them!" The Gengar smiled, and ran to capture his prey.

As Theus made it to the entrance, he wheezed from exhaustion, and announced, "I'm in no shape to fight anymore...get into the forest!" Azure gladly complied, but before she could begin to enter, a shadow loomed behind Theus.

"Theus, behind you!" Azure shrieked. Theus looked behind him too late, and saw Gregorius with his arms wide open.

Azure dropped Laryon and the satchel to push Theus out of the way. She ran into him, shoving him aside, and ended up in the clutches of the Gengar. She was pinned completely, and could not move her arms or legs.

Gregorius groaned, not getting the prize he had been wanting. But he settled with this Lucario, and glared evilly at Theus. "Mine! All mine!" He roared.

Laryon looked in shock as Azure struggled to get free. She had to leave with them, or else he wouldn't go. Azure needed him, just as much as he needed her. He cried in despair, "Theus, do something! He's got Aunt Azure!" Theus lifted his staff achingly, and just as he was going to strike, a mob of Pokémon appeared behind Gregorius.

"He's ours now, boys! Matheus has nowhere to run!" The Magmortar exclaimed. The mob cheered altogether as their prize was within reach. But Theus wouldn't be so easy to capture.

He grabbed the satchel and Laryon as quickly as he could, with Laryon hanging upside down in his grasp, and went running into the forest. Laryon yelled in agony as he saw Azure growing farther and farther away, in the darkness of the forest.

The Magmortar gaped in shock as he computed what had just happened. He knew full well the rumors and legends of many explorers that had gone into the Were-Forest. No one, not even Theus, was daft enough to go in there. He looked to Gregorius, who had a weeping Lucario in his grasp, and asked, "Would you go in there? Even for Matheus?" The Gengar gasped, and quickly shook his head in response. Not even the half-mad Gregorius would go in there.

The Magmortar sighed, and turned around towards the ruined Respit Village. He had committed such acts of destruction many times in the past, so it no longer concerned him. He called to his command, "Turn back, Project Empowerment. We have lost Theus once more, although more permanently this time. Let's head back to base, and report to the Leader." The other Pokémon, now silent as well, turned around towards the Mischievous Forest. Everyone had captured a fine bounty of five young souls today. But what to do with the Quagsire and Lucario…

The Magmortar stood behind with Gregorius as the troop marched back to the other forest. The Magmortar looked down the Gengar and asked, "Should we keep these two prisoners still? Or eliminate them just as we did with the others?" Azure didn't notice as she cried, feeling a loss for her family, and expected what she believed was inevitable.

The Gengar, with Azure still in his grasp, looked back to the Were-Forest. After some moments, he turned to the Magmortar, and replied, "Matheus will not go down easily. The Were-Forest is perilous, yes. But I have the feeling he will survive, along with that child of his, Maxim." Maxim the Magmortar's eyes gleamed as he heard the answer.

"I'll take that as a yes, Gregorius. We should keep them if we want to get Matheus. The Leader will be pleased." Maxim stated. He noticed the rather awkward way that Gregorius was holding Azure, and asked, "Do you want me to handle her?" Gregorius shrugged as best as he could, and held up Azure for being taken. Maxim picked her up gingerly in his claws, and put her over the shoulders. She never resisted. She felt lost, and didn't know what to do. Theus and Laryon were gone.

Deep in the Isle of Regret, a creature stirred in the landscape. The Isle was nothing but a solid rock of stone, littered with many passageways that wormed through the rock. Despite the lack of any nature, the Pokémon within enjoyed it here. Why you might ask? It is to be as far away from the thing he hates: Pokémon.

The Pokémon was known as Mewtwo. He had come about in an anomaly when Mew was creating the many other Pokémon in the world. Mewtwo grew to hate the other Pokémon, due to them being meant to come here, while he was a mistake. The Isle of Regret was the only place in the entire Reflexon region where he could be away from all other Pokémon. None liked the Isle. It was ugly, there were no landmarks, and the one resident had driven off all visitors.

Mewtwo was meditating, until he felt a slight disturbance in the force that goes through all things: Aura. He nearly passed it off, but if an Aura disturbance was coming here to the Isle Regret when he figured it was coming from the Serenity Continent, he knew something was wrong. He normally wouldn't care, considering the things that go on in the region don't concern him, but this disturbance made him think otherwise.

He sent his mind's eye to the location of the disturbance, and saw the destruction that Project Empowerment had caused. Respit Village was now nothing but ashes and most of the residents had either been captured or killed. He normally laughed at such carnage, but this was something else. This involved him.

He looked around, and noticed a familiar figure: A graying Lucario in a set of leather clothing. Mewtwo smiled ever so slightly, and said, "What trouble have you gotten yourself into, Theus?" He looked around the fleeing Theus, and saw a female Lucario, which if he remembered correctly was Azure. He nearly skipped past a Riolu, until he saw something that gleamed on his neck.

The mind's eye focused on the Riolu, and Mewtwo wondered what made him so special. He looked around, and noticed the circular pendant around his neck. Mewtwo gasped ever so slightly, and chuckled. "So, this is where the pendant decided to go. Interesting choice...and knowing Theus, I would figure this young one is his nephew. How fitting."

The Mewtwo closed the mind's eye, and stopped meditating, picking himself up off the rock floor. This was the first time he had moved in ages, and he stopped a bit to stretch himself. "How many years old am I now...a couple thousand? These joints need replaced." Mewtwo mused. He rose from the floor and progressed into the tunnel system he was currently in. "This business now concerns me. It involves me. And when something involves me, I intervene. Good luck Theus. My favor to you has been done, but I feel the need to help you once more. Who knows? Maybe this time, you will owe me the favor."


	7. Chapter 7

Theus ran through the forest with Laryon as fast as he could, running away from the danger of Project Empowerment. He felt a surge of energy when they took Azure, and in the excitement, he thought the forest would be safe. But now when the feeling had passed, he realized that he made a grave mistake.

He ran past a myriad of trees and bushes within the pathway. Overhead, trees formed a tight canopy, letting no light shine from above. There were noises heard every so often that sounded like wild Pokémon. Laryon paid no attention to them, his thoughts being focused elsewhere.

Theus noticed that Laryon was upside down with blood rushing to his head, and quickly righted him. "I'll find a clearing, and then we'll stop there. I need to rest after what just happened…" Theus explained. Laryon made no reply. He both looked down and remained silent.

After some moments, Theus found a clearing, which honestly still appeared dark, as the many trees extended their branches to cover the daylight. It was as if the trees hated having even the smallest amount of light on the forest floor…

Theus set down Laryon, who remained silent. Theus then set down the satchel, and began digging through it. "I need an Oran berry if we expect to continue on. There's too many dangers out there for me to be as weak as I am. Even if I did just carry you a long way." He explained. He shoved things aside within the bag with increasing agitation, not finding any Oran berries.

Laryon looked inside and noticed the selected berry, and quickly grabbed it before it could be buried again. He held it out to Theus, who noticed it in the corner of his eye, and let it be taken from his paw as Theus accepted it. "Thanks, Laryon. Good thing you noticed it faster than me, or I would've continued searching like that forever." Theus mused. He closed the satchel, then took a bite out of the berry.

Whilst eating the berry, Theus noticed that Laryon remained still, and not once removed his eyes from the ground. Remembering what had happened at the entrance to the Were-Forest, Theus quickly finished the berry, feeling his strength returning to him, and moved over to the ever-quiet Laryon.

He went out to put his arm over Laryon's shoulders, but Laryon shoved the act aside. Theus sighed in failure, and said, "I know how much this must hurt, Laryon. Azure-"

"-was my teacher, my parent, my...my...everything! Why did they take her! Why! They only wanted you!" Laryon exclaimed. Laryon continued before Theus could reply.

"And she was more than that! She raised me ever since I was a baby, and she taught me everything I know! Sure, she was a little angry at times, but I loved her still, just like she loved me even if I got angry at her! And now…" Laryon yelled. He became silent for a minute, and he glared at Theus and continued, "If it wasn't for you our lives would've been great! You brought that Magmortar and his friends here! You made them take Azure, and killed everyone else! Including…Wenstrel…" Laryon looked down, and his eyes began to tear up. "I want Azure back!" Laryon pouted as he began to weep uncontrollably.

Theus was feeling more and more awful as he saw Laryon weep over his sister, and he felt terrible indeed. He needed to act as a comforter here, especially if they expected to survive in the forest. Wild Pokémon are often attracted by loud noises.

Theus took the hat off his head, and embraced Laryon. He muffled his sobs as he thought of what to say that might comfort him, as he never raised children of his own and never had to deal with this sort of thing.

He closed his eyes, and softly said, "I never wanted this to happen. I had no idea that Maxim and Gregorius were searching for me. And I think they weren't expecting to find me there. Just seeing how Maxim reacted when he saw me...it makes me think they were there for another purpose." He looked around quickly to see if there were any enemies coming, and after seeing nothing of interest, he continued, "I think that if I never came here, Maxim and Gregorius would have still come. Only then, since I wouldn't be there, you probably would have been taken along with Azure." Theus heard a rustle in the bushes, and looked up to find out where it came from.

Laryon began to calm down slightly, his sobs becoming more controlled. He looked up and he asked, "Why would they come then! We never did anything to hurt them! We never saw anyone in Respit even go into the forests! We never did anything!" The rustles were coming closer, and Theus had the distinction that the source of the rustles wasn't friendly.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm sure that Azure and Wenstrel would want us to be strong, especially after that crisis. Once we're ready, we'll go back to go against Project Empowerment, and free Azure, and Wenstrel if he's there." Theus explained as he got up slowly. Laryon came out of Theus's arms, and he noticed that he had stopped crying.

"Do you really think we'll see Azure again?" Laryon asked. He sniffed a bit, getting over the tears. "And Wenstrel too? You think he's still alive?" Theus shrugged as he picked up his staff.

He began pacing around the fringes of the clearing, searching for the rustle, and replied, "I have the feeling we'll see both again. When that will be, I don't know. There was a reason that Gregorius took Azure, and I intend to find out." Right as he finished, a wild Parasect leapt from the fringes, landing right on top of Theus.

The insect seethed as it clawed at Theus, failing in its attempt to have him for lunch. Theus was holding out his staff horizontally to block the blows, and he was straining to protect himself. Laryon yelled out, "Theus!" The Parasect screeched as it attempted to reach its selected prey, and it let loose a plume of yellow powder from the mushroom on its back.

Laryon cringed as he remembered what the powder was: Stun Spores. It would cause Theus to be paralyzed as the Parasect attacked him. As the plume reached Theus though, he quickly covered himself with the leather cloak, protecting himself from the dangerous concoction of powder.

He was now only using one paw to hold up the one thing protecting him from the claws of the assailant, his staff. The Parasect saw the opportunity and attacked even more furiously. Theus strained himself as the plume still fell, and the claws continued coming down to scratch him. He thought to himself, "And to think that years ago, I could've beaten this bug in a heartbeat. Now look at me."

Laryon, fearful for his uncle, ran to the rescue, and jumped right on top of the mushroom of the Parasect. The insect shifted its focus to the Riolu on his back, ignoring Theus for a moment as it clawed the top of its back. Within that time, as Laryon dodged the claws as best as he could, Theus swiped the underside of the creature with his staff. It screeched as it flipped over and landed on its back, with Laryon of course jumping off before it flipped.

Theus continued, and hopped up and batted the Parasect with his fist back to the outer fringes of the forest. It screeched once more as it skittered away into the darkness. No prey was worth that trouble.

Theus breathed in quickly and sharply, his old age starting to catch up with him. "Never in my life did I expect to need help from one as young as you, Laryon. You certainly have the bravery for an explorer." Laryon smiled as he brushed off some remnants of the now ineffective Stun Spore.

Theus chuckled as he tossed aside the staff and went over to Laryon, and assisted him in brushing off the powder. "You certainly didn't expect that, did you? Neither did I, and I saw that fear in your eyes… a Parasect is enough to make anyone squirm. Still gives me the jibblies...yeesh…" He shivered as he remembered it. It wasn't the first time a Parasect had come out of nowhere for Theus.

Laryon's at first proud face was changed to one of anger wriggled out of Theus's grasp and landed on the ground with a thud. "I still blame you for what happened in what's left of Respit!" he accused. He went into a position ready for attack, crouching and holding out his arms with an intention to hit.

Theus however was not amused. "Take it easy, little one. I thought I explained before, I had nothing to do with Maxim and Gregorius finding us." Laryon tilted his head in confusion, as he never heard the name Maxim before.

"Wasn't Gregorius that Gengar that chased me and... Azure? Who's Maxim?" Laryon asked. Theus stood still, only breathing slightly, as he heard the question.

"It's nothing. Maxim was just a name I heard floating around in the chaos. I assume it must be...the Magmortar, yes. And I am sure that Gregorius was the name of the Gengar. That's what Maxim, who I still assume is the Magmortar, called him." Theus explained. He was scratching himself nervously, as if he was hiding something…

Laryon furrowed his brow as he relaxed into a more casual position. "Sounds like to me you know these guys...are you're not telling me something?" Theus, desperate for an escape from the question, noticed the satchel, and began digging into it.

"You know what, I think it's time we get moving. Who knows what else lies out there in the Were-Forest. Now, where did that Looplet go…" Theus mumbled. Laryon came closer for a better look inside the bag.

"Don't change the subject, I want to know…but what are Looplets?" Laryon asked. His thoughts were being distracted by the idea of these Looplets, as he had heard of them before from Kecleon. Theus grinned as he saw his plan working.

He replied, "Looplets are special items you wear that can make you more powerful within Mystery Dungeons such as this one. The magic of the Dungeons makes special gems called Emeras, which can be embedded into the Looplets. Emeras are little gems that disappear soon after you spot them, so nab them when you can." He continued digging around, ignoring the fact he still had to explain his knowledge of their attackers. "Of course, the Emeras are rather useless without a Looplet. The Looplets transfer the power of the Emera into the wearer of the item. I remember packing one or two with us. Ah, here they are!" He brought out a golden bracelet, with three ovoid indents embedded around it. It was nothing fancy to look at, but it did do the job of continuing to divert Laryon's attention from his queries.

"That's a Looplet? They don't look like much…" Laryon commented. Theus nodded in reply.

"Oh yes, this isn't much on its own. There are special Looplets that can give the wearer special buffs outright without Emeras, but these are standard Looplets that Azure kept hanging around." Theus explained. He pulled another out from a pocket embedded into the leather cloak. Rather than gold, it was silver with six segments, and had a slight sparkle to it as well. "This one I've kept with me for years, and I don't intend to lose it. This lets me detect enemies and items on the floor of the dungeon we're on, before they are even within sight." Laryon admired it extensively, staring at it in awe.

Theus slipped the Looplet onto his arm, and it glowed slightly as the connection was made. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. As Laryon moved to grab the other Looplet, Theus's eyes snapped open, and he stumbled backward in surprise. "There aren't any more enemies on this floor for now, but I think there is one more item that could help us. It's right...there!" He pointed to the little gem that was lying on the ground, and was slowly beginning to fade away.

"Laryon, grab it! That's an Emera!" Theus yelled. Laryon quickly got up from his tumble, and leapt for the nearly invisible gem. He landed with a grunt and a thud, and then Theus came to see if he caught the prize.

"Did you get it? Did you get it?" Theus asked excitedly. Laryon groggily got up as he spat out the Emera in his mouth. Theus laughed as he saw the dazed and confused expression that Laryon had as he noticed where the Emera went.

"Ah ha ha ha! Nice one, Laryon! Never thought it would get in there, did you? Next time, just run for it. No need for dramatics." Theus chuckled. He took the Emera from Laryon's paw, and slipped it into an indent in his Looplet.

The Emera glowed purple, and Theus felt a surge of energy as a bright flash came from the Looplet. "A Barrage Emera? Nice find, nice find. Nothing better than an extra hit every so often." Theus mused. Laryon was now up on his paws, aweing at the power of the Emera.

"Can I use the other Looplet? Please?" Laryon asked as he ran over to nab the other Looplet. Theus shrugged in reply. Why not? Looplets never harmed anybody.


	8. Chapter 8

Laryon got his own Looplet, which was standard Looplet with only three segments. After slipping them on, the duo continued through the dungeon to find the exit. Theus was always full of good information on dungeons, and so as they progressed, he made note of everything they passed.

In one room, there was a staircase descending into the floor, and where it went was a mystery. Laryon ran over to it and looked down. He saw nothing. "Where does this staircase go?" He questioned. "Looks like it's an endless staircase…" He exclaimed. Theus chuckled, and came next to the learning adventurer.

"The Stairs have an end, I assure you. But these don't just go to another floor." Laryon looked curiously to Theus. He cleared his throat, and thought to himself, *At least he doesn't appear to be sad about Respit*.

"The Stairs, as they're called, go down into a new portion of the Dungeon, which is called a Floor. The new part's shape is nothing like up here, and there are new items to collect, and more enemies to fight. So, whenever you want to explore a Dungeon, always look for the Stairs to continue, and eventually find the Exit Stairs, which has a shaft of light appearing around it." Theus explained. He then stepped onto the top step, and began to descend. Laryon quickly followed, and an ocean of darkness surrounded them.

After some moments, they dropped into the middle of a new room, and fell about three feet, and it was noticed that this room was completely unfamiliar to the young Explorer. "Where's the stairs?" Laryon asked. "And how did we get here?" Laryon then pointed upwards, which a dark square of darkness had embedded into it.

"The Stairs don't let people cross between floors; it's one of the mysteries of the Dungeons. That square is the approximate location of the stairs we just crossed, and the inky blackness was us going here. Now come on, they don't call this place the Were-Forest for nothing; many dark and dangerous Pokémon lurk this place, which are far worse than the Parasect we encountered earlier." Theus explained as he began heading off into a tunnel that the Dungeon had created. Laryon followed, as they heard a suspicious howling in the distance.

Laryon looked around and noted that despite the fact they were in a new floor, there were still trees completely overcrowding the ceiling, so the sky could not be seen. The rules for the Dungeon apparently did not restrict the trees that grow here. "Theus?" Laryon asked. The elder Lucario looked back as he hiked.

"Yes Laryon?" He asked.

"Do you think that we'll see Azure again?" His nephew replied. Theus was hoping to avoid that question. He puffed his cheeks and let the air out slowly.

"And what about Wenstrel?" he added. Theus' eyes looked to the young one, and wondered what to say. It would be wonder if either survived, given the treatment that the other villagers received. But it wouldn't do to say that the two had...most likely died.

Before it would be an awkward silence, Theus spotted a light blue crystal sphere, just sitting on the ground. He grinned, and yelled, "Hey, look here!" He ran over it, leaving Laryon to look at him curiously, as if he was thinking why he must be like this?

Theus picked up the sphere, and swiped his paw across the smooth surface. It was opaque, and only slightly heavy, which made it feel fragile. He repeated the swiping motion, until he felt an engraving on the object. It read, "Petrify".

Theus looked back over to Laryon, feeling a pang of guilt for the fact he wasn't willing to answer his depressing query. "Come over here, you should see this!" He said. The one he referred to came over, and Theus held out the ball. Laryon picked it up, studying it curiously as he tried to figure out what it was.

"What is this? Some sort of ball to play with?" Laryon asked. He was going to drop it to test its bounciness, but Theus quickly took it out of his hands.

"No, not to play with." Theus chided. He then held it up so that it could reflect light for effect, but as there was none, so it failed. Feeling slightly cheated, Theus continued, "This ball is called an Orb. Orbs are powerful little things, containing what seems to be magic, which can only be created here in the Dungeon." Laryon looked underneath the ball, as that was all that he could see from his viewpoint, and saw nothing special.

"All I see is a ball. If this has magic in it, what is it?" Laryon asked. Theus smiled slightly, and brought the Orb to his level, showing him the engraving.

"Orbs have all sorts of different effects. This one for example is a Petrify Orb. This, when used, will freeze all the enemies in this room! Nice for escapes, or if you want to fight against Pokémon one at a time." Theus continued. Just as he explained, Laryon noticed six pairs of glaring eyes in a nearby pathway.

He tugged on Theus's cloak, his own eyes not shifting from the sight. "Th-Theus, th-there's other P-Pokémon in there!" He pointed to the pathway, and Theus looked in the direction. He scowled in dismay, as he didn't want to have to deal with wilder Pokémon.

Laryon scurried behind the legs of the Lucario, chattering out, "M-more Parasect! C-Come on!" The Pokémon advanced, revealing themselves not to be just Parasect. There were three of the large mushroomed bugs, but there were also two Dustox and a Carnivine waiting in the pathway.

"Always wanting to pick on innocent travelers!" Theus yelled. The primitive Pokémon buzzed, screeched, and clamped as they heard him, and they began to advance into the room.

Theus knew that there were too many for him to handle, considering his latest experience with the previous Parasect, and so there really wasn't an option. He handed the Orb to Laryon, and said, "Smash it against the ground!" Laryon looked up at Theus if he was crazy.

"Are you sure? Won't it break?" Laryon asked loudly. Theus was tempted to throw it down himself, but if Laryon expected to become an Explorer, he needed to learn.

"Just do it!" Theus exclaimed. Laryon looked down at the Orb and then to the six Pokémon approaching him. He then ran forward, lifted the Orb high and threw it down at the ground.

He was just expecting it to shatter into millions of pieces, but instead, once it contacted the ground, it blasted apart in a flash of light. The light did not hurt their eyes, and so they saw the would-be attackers seething as they were immobilized just a few feet in front of them.

Laryon stared at them, and began to grin. "Ha! Take that, you dirty thugs!" He yelled as he ran toward the wild Pokémon with his paw held high. "I'm gonna show that Carnivine some Riolu fury!"

Theus held out a paw in frustration as he yelled, "Hold it Laryon!" He stopped with his feet skidding the ground, his fist being only a few inches away from the vines of the Carnivine. "Once you attack the targets of the Orb, the petrification ends, so don't attack them unless you really want to, and if you want them to attack back!" He continued. The Carnivine moved its jaws slightly as it gaped at Laryon, wanting to make his meal out of the young Riolu. Laryon peeped, and ran back to Theus.

"Why does this place have to be so creepy? All these wild Pokémon, dark trees, things hiding in the dark...I want Azure! She'd make me feel less afraid..." Laryon sniffed. Theus was now less worried about the carnivorous bugs and plant and more for the morale of his nephew. It was hard to try and make young ones forget about their guardians, even for a little bit. Theus knew that the only way to make them feel better was to reassure him about Azure, and that was to slip a little lie…sadly.

Theus came down to Laryon's level to talk to him easier, but after seeing the strained attempts to reach them by the immobilized Pokémon, he thought it better to leave. "Before I tell you something, can we go into the hallway? There's less mouths that are waiting to chew me up there."

Dred Blaziken was now investigating the remains of Respit Village, arriving as fast as he could in hopes to protect the helpless residents. But he had arrived too late. He mourned within himself as he investigated the remains of the gentle Kecleon, who had wanted nothing more than to peddle his wares looted from Mystery Dungeons for his life.

The team was made of a total of six Pokémon: Dred the leader, Zaman Xatu the psychic, Iris Leavanny the healer, Sunas Greninja the water searcher, Winglus Pidgeot the sky investigator, and Gambit Rhyperior the earth excavator. They were currently the elite Exploration Team in Equivos, and thanks to the calls of the Electivire Guild, and the permission of the Dragonite Guild, they were permitted to investigate the ominous Project Empowerment as they followed their trail of destruction.

Iris came next to Dred with a crestfallen appearance, her antennae drooped and her normally cheery disposition doused with death, and gave the report, "There are no survivors, Dred. All the homes had been searched, the valley as well, and there is no trace of Project Empowerment…except for the fact there are no children among the deceased." Dred looked up from his investigation and turned to Iris.

"Why in Equivos would these Pokémon kidnap innocent children, kill all the adults, ransack the buildings, and just leave? There must be a reason behind this…there just has to be…no one kills without reason…" Dred pondered. Iris sighed, and let her claws fall in front of her lap.

"I don't know sir. Winglus has tried to fly above the Were-Forest dungeon to try and follow the tracks that led inside; it's possible that some escaped from the attack." Iris replied. Dred felt the slightest hope in his heart once more, as with the escapees, he might be able to figure out who exactly they were dealing with.

When a prisoner caravan needs to go swiftly, they will go swiftly…with Magmortar fire at their heels. Team Rerunen couldn't find any trace of the tracks that the large caravan had left behind because of one Pokémon: A Zoroark. The lithe creature remained behind the caravan, and hidden the tracks with powerful illusions…of course, no one in the caravan saw it; it never wanted to be known that it was there.

Azure marched swiftly alongside Wenstrel, and around them were the children from Respit; they felt too afraid to be near any of the other prisoners, all of them being other young children, albeit being more starved and disheveled compared to the newly caught Respitians. They were travelling through an alternate exit from the Mischievous Forest, which had let them avoid the pursuing Team Rerunen, and they were travelling through the lightly covered Ignis Plains, where there were few trees, but high walls surrounding them, making up the borders of this dungeon. The members of Project Empowerment herded the Pokémon through the corridors, sending out scouts to find the Stairs so that they could quickly go through the dungeon, and end up back on a less dangerous path.

Wenstrel stared out blankly as he marched along, keeping in time alongside everyone else with no issue, despite his short legs. He had no reason to complain, as it was his way of life to not have a care in the world. But inside him, he felt a pang of loss as he realized he may never see Laryon again. It was hard for him to maintain his wise and oblivious personality when they were lost…

Azure herself was also taking this hard. She had taken Laryon when he was little more than a toddler, only just learning to walk on his two feet. He was never away for long, so having him gone, with Theus of all Pokémon, made her wonder, "Will he be okay?" With the stories from the Were-Forest lingering on her mind, she secretly hoped they weren't true.


	9. Chapter 9

After the six would-be attackers were behind their backs, Theus looked down to Laryon, and when he was about to explain through a lie, he noticed a bundle of curved sticks, which had one or two leaves decorating the top, and they were bound together by a simple piece of vine. They appeared to be ordinary, and with them being in a forest, it would be no surprise seeing a bundle of sticks as such. But these were not ordinary…

Theus reached down to grab the pieces of wood, and Laryon looked down to where he was reaching. He was wondering why Theus would grab a bunch of sticks from the ground more so when Theus began rubbing the sticks, much as he had before with the Orb, and his eyes beamed once he rubbed a portion.

"Oh ho, what have we here?" Theus said. He looked at the engraving set in the wood more closely, and one word was visible: "Guiding". Laryon looked up and sniffed a bit, wondering what made Theus so intrigued.

He asked, "What's so special about those? Look like some twigs that broke off the trees." Theus tutted slightly, and began to unbind the vine keeping the twigs together. Laryon smiled slightly, and continued, "Knowing you, they're something that isn't quite what they look like." Theus had stood up, with his staff in paw, and so Laryon could only see the underside of the twigs. "Can you bring them down here for me to see?" Laryon asked.

As Theus complied, he explained, "These aren't just twigs, as you guessed; these are called Wands." As the Wands came down, Laryon looked all around them, not wanting to be caught with another Pokémon attack; the last time they found something new, insects had attacked…the same ones that were behind them.

"Wands? Why are they called Wands?" he asked. Theus grinned, and began to wave one of the Wands. It sparkled slightly, and then it sent a burst of energy through the thick trees and foliage, which didn't harm a single leaf. The Wand then disintegrated, leaving not even dust.

Theus breathed in deeply, and then said, "Just like Orbs, Wands have different abilities. These Wands are called Guiding Wands, and they are one of my favorites: they can help me visualize where the Stairs are located on this floor!" Laryon beamed at the prospect, and in his mind, he thought of having to just use these Wands to find the Stairs easily.

Theus predicted the very thought, and explained, "These particular Wands are rather rare compared to other Wands, like Confuse Wands, Petrify Wands, et cetera. What more, they only work once, but at least they're found in bundles." Laryon was beginning to really like the different things you could find in the Mystery Dungeons, and this made him more curious about the different mechanics of being an Explorer.

Laryon remembered something Theus had mentioned, which would have saved them some trouble earlier. "Theus, doesn't your Looplet let you see other Pokémon and Items on the floor?" The Lucario's eyes beamed, and then he saw what Laryon was going for.

His eyes lost their luster, and he replied, "Oh…well, yes, my Looplet does let me see Pokémon and items on the floor…and with that in mind, I could have noticed these Wands, or even the six buggers back there…"

Laryon was now rather irritated that he was hiding from the attackers because of Theus, on top of his insistence to answer his questions. "You mean to say we could have avoided them if you used the Looplet? Oh great, now we just used our only Petrify Orb to stop those bugs! Next a Pokémon will be snitching our food!" Theus, who was confident that thievery wouldn't happen, began to feel a rustle in the satchel.

He quickly opened it, and saw a tubby Munchlax munching away at one of the last berries inside. It was a wonder he was never noticed, but that proved to be a major issue, as now all they were only left with one apple, a couple of Oran berries and a Pecha berry. The entire satchel full of food was gone.

Theus growled in rage, and he rushed to grab the Munchlax. It noticed Theus and jumped out of the bag, and quickly went off into one of the passageways adjacent to the room. Theus almost chased after it, but he knew it was little use; the glutton already ate the berries, so why should they chase him?

Laryon noticed the fleeing robber, and then looked into the rather empty bag. He then stared crossly at Theus.

"You could've used your Looplet to actually know there was a thief! Munchlaxes are nearly as bad as Snorlaxes, because they can run off after eating or keeping a bunch of food!" Laryon exclaimed. He hated scolding Theus after how he's helped them, but now this mistake could cost them their life via starvation, if they remained in the forest for long.

Theus, who tried to divert the subject once more, asked, "The bugger must have sneaked in when it was on the ground on the last floor...anyway, how do you know how Munchlaxes act? Through Mienshao's Pokémon Habit Studies class?" Laryon did in fact learn a lot about what he knows about Pokémon from Mienshao, who thought it a necessity to know about the different habits of Pokemon so that they could efficiently deal with any opponent that they may meet out in the world. Theus had learned about Mienshao and his classes in the time before Theus' coming to Respit.

Laryon right now wasn't hearing any of it, and he then continued, "Stop changing the subject! You never did this when we were in Respit, you were telling the truth, not avoiding it!" Theus winced slightly after hearing this, and he turned away so that his face wasn't the target for a long angry look made by Laryon.

After some apprehension, Theus sighed and put the remaining Wands into the satchel. He then replied, "I…I don't know what to tell you, to be honest." Laryon's anger changed to puzzlement as he heard Theus. "I've never experienced an attack on a village, I've never taught younger ones like you about exploring, and, worst of all I really don't know what's happened to Azure and Wenstrel. I'd love to tell you what I hope had happened, but then, I wouldn't be telling the truth would I?"

Laryon thought of this for a moment, and began to reason with Theus's thoughts. He really didn't know much about his past, aside from the fact that he was a Freelance Explorer, so who's to say he isn't lying? But with the matter of Azure and Wenstrel, no one knew what happened to them. But then again, there is something he is hiding about the Magmortar and the Gengar...

He then asked angrily, "What about the Magmortar? He seemed to know you, so why won't you tell us about him?" Theus sighed, and looked to a passageway from the room.

"Believe me, I would tell you if that information wouldn't put you at risk. It is not safe to know much about my past...trust me." Theus explained. Laryon wanted to ask why it was not safe, until a great roar came from the distance. Obviously, it was not happy, and large footsteps seemed to march towards the nervous explorers.

Laryon came behind Theus, asking nervously "W-what was that?" Theus remembered hearing that cry, but only a long time ago...in a time he wished he forgotten.

The caravan moved swiftly through the Ignis Plains, and now they were on the eleventh floor. All were panting heavily, wanting to rest from the long trek...but according to Maxim, there were at least four more floors to go. After they escaped the Dungeon, then they could rest. Project Empowerment was taking no chances in being caught by Team Rerunen, for fear of their tracks giving them away...but then again, they didn't know about the efforts of the Zoroark.

Azure was as silent as ever, not wanting to speak after the attack on Respit. It remained hard for her to maintain a positive outlook when Laryon was stuck in the Were-Forest. Even if Theus, a master explorer, was with him, it just made her fear more for him...especially after that day…

Before she could reminisce, a Teddiursa quickly ran up to Azure, hopping up and down as they went. The young cub asked, "Please hold me? I don't know where my mommy is...do you know?" Azure gave a halfhearted smile, and picked up the Teddiursa.

"Don't you worry; I'll be your mommy for right now." Azure replied. The child snuggled into a comfortable position in Azure's paws, and fell asleep. All the children were extremely tired from the trek, and wanted to be held by their parents. But alas, all were most likely gone, and there was only Wenstrel and Azure among the captured youth.

Clera the Sneasel made a harrumph of displeasure as she saw Azure pick up the Teddiursa in the middle of the march, and as she noticed Wenstrel just marching along with a blank look on his face. "Laryon's lucky that he has his aunt alive. Arianna's dad didn't stand a chance, same with Max's." Max was the Machop that remained with Clera, and his father was Serling, the Machamp who was killed guarding the Mischievous Forest entrance.

The Sneasel looked around, seeing the many other tear-stained Pokemon surrounding her, which surrounding them were the hardened Project Empowerment guarding them. "My mum and dad will come back for me. They would never leave me with these fools. They...would never…" She began tearing up a bit as she remembered her parents running away from the oncoming Garchomp that had dived for her.

The Weaviles were carrying their precious daughter towards the Were-Forest, just as Azure and Theus were bringing Laryon towards the one available exit. But unlike Gregorius the Gengar, the Garchomp had caught them by surprise from underground. He sprung from underneath the earth like a weed crawling through stone, but far faster. Clera was knocked back from the upheaval of earth, and the Weaviles were pushed away. The Garchomp landed next to Clera, and picked her up in one of his wings. "She's mine! Leave her, unless you wish to die!" The Weaviles had made no move, considering their options. They looked to each other, and then to Clera.

"We'll come back for you Clera. Just you wait." Mrs. Weavile said, a quiver of fury striking through her speech. They both ran off, avoiding the fray and slashing and enemies when necessary. Clera cried out for them to save her, but inside, she knew she'd rather have them run to fight another day than to die this day.

The Garchomp then ran back to the entrance to the Mischievous Forest entrance, where her gang was captured as well. She didn't see Laryon among them, and immediately, her hate for him grew deeper as she realized that he had escaped while she hadn't. Why did he have to have everything nice happen? He was true friend to all the other kids, unlike her. She made them fear her, and want to be their friends through trickery and deceit. Him though...he was honest with them. And she was jealous of that.

She brightened up when she saw Wenstrel bound up with the children, although why she did not know. But then she figured that Laryon would want to come back to save him, and then she smiled evilly. He'll come to save him, and then he'll be stuck just as she is. She also reveled in the fact that, for the first time since she met Wenstrel, he looked genuinely sad.

Later after the main attack was over, she saw Azure being dragged into the camp, which afterwards she was chained up alongside Wenstrel. Even better for her, as Laryon would come for both, and they'd all suffer.

Her fangs glinted as she reveled in the prospect of her two most loathed Pokémon in Equivos being captured like she was. She soon stopped when a rusted Pawniard gave her a strange look, and she returned to being glum and downtrodden like the rest of the prisoners. She'll have her chance to smile one day.


	10. Chapter 10

"That roar came from a Trevenant, a despicable tree that guard forests like these. Usually they aren't much trouble, at least for an explorer like me, but this one is different. He's ancient and sly, and the main reason all those adventurers you hear about coming into here never returning." Theus explained. He then looked in the direction of the stairs and continued, "I think that I am so far the only one to escape from this place successfully, and even then, I had the aid of an Escape Orb to return to the entrance I came through." Rustling came through the trees, and a low groan echoed in the distance.

Theus then held out the bag to Laryon and exclaimed, "There's only one thing for it: Escape. We must make it to the next set of Stairs. Hop in! The bag's practically empty now." Laryon went ahead with Theus' direction, not speaking for fear of this Trevenant. Theus then went into a hallway that would hopefully lead to their escape to the next floor.

As they continued through the tunnel of trees, a strange floating creature came in their way. It appeared to be a round stump with large red eyes and black tendrils on the top and bottom of it. It moaned spookily, as if it was warning them about something.

Theus batted it away with a swipe of his staff, sending it spiraling into the trees. As it moaned painfully afterward, Laryon asked, "Was that the Trevenant?" Theus wanted to chuckle, but decided against it for the circumstances.

"No, that was just a previous form of it, a Phantump. Little more than nuisances at this stage in their life. They only turn into Trevenants when they transfer into a new forest; after that they can haunt the place and make more Phantumps. Now please be quiet until we get to those Stairs!" Laryon obeyed, and hid himself in the sack that smelled distinctly of mushed berries.

The bag muffled any outside sounds surprisingly well, and only the constant movement from Theus prevented it from feeling like a hammock of sorts. This made it an ideal environment to think about current events, while Theus was running for both their lives away from the danger known as the Trevenant.

Laryon thought of how Theus was so suspicious before, and also how trusting he was of his mysterious uncle. He was knowledgeable in the ways of an explorer, yes, but he certainly had things to hide. Such as his involvement with the Magmortar.

He remembered the fellow well, considering that he was an ally of the Gengar that took Azure. He seemed to be the leader of the Pokemon who ransacked Respit, although why was a mystery. He just felt in his heart that everyone was either imprisoned or dead, and with Azure and Wenstrel there…

He shut his eyes tight. He refused to believe that Azure was dead, along with Wenstrel. There was a good reason why they didn't just murder her in front of him. They had a good reason to keep her…and maybe even Wenstrel.

There was a sudden sinking feeling, and Laryon though he remembered it: it felt like his first time descending the Stairs. He let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Theus made it to the next floor safely. After that came another spike of concern for trusting him like he did before.

He peeked his head out from the bag and whispered, "Are we safe from that thing?" He saw Theus look down, panting heavily. His hat was hanging off a single ear, and he had a large scratch across his cheek.

As Laryon crawled out of the bag, Theus replied, "Coast is clear, I'll tell you that. That Trevenant was in the same room as the Stairs, so that made everything more difficult. Thankfully, there was one of these Seeds and- "

"Seeds?" Laryon asked. He remembered hearing about Kecleon getting Seeds every so often in his shop, but he never really understood how they worked.

Theus replied, "Yes, Seeds. Like Wands and Orbs, they perform wonderful things in these Dungeons. The Seed I happened to find was a Warp Seed; I could tell because it was engraved in the hull of it. All I did was threw it into the mouth of the beast, and voila! He was teleported into a different part of the floor." He threw his arms into the air for effect, but then grunted in pain afterwards.

He rubbed his shoulder as he continued, "Of course, not before the thing got me. It has enormous claws you know, so that's how I got this scratch on my face and another across my back." Laryon started walking behind Theus to see how bad it was, but Theus blocked him and said, "I wouldn't recommend looking there right now. If it looks as painful as I think it is, then I'll need to get back to a town as quick as I can." He pulled one of the Guiding Wands and handed it Laryon. Afterwards he went to the closest wall and sat down.

"Feeling rather weak now, so if you could just find out where the next set of Stairs is, we'll be good to go." Theus commented. He then closed his eyes, mumbling about wanting to find an Escape Orb.

Laryon looked down at the Wand, then over to Theus, and back again. He didn't like how Theus was before, but right now he was his best chance of survival. He knew hardly a thing of proper dungeon exploration, while Theus was a master. Plus, he was his uncle; with Azure gone he was the only family he had left.

He breathed in, then slowly exhaled. He never used a Wand before, so he wasn't sure what exactly to expect from it. He waved it front of him to the left and right, and it went up in a puff of sparkles. What came next was a totally new experience for the Riolu.

In his mind, he saw himself going through a passageway in the dungeon, turning left and right, even going past a room or two, until he saw the room that had the Stairs. He didn't remember seeing any wild Pokémon in the way, but then again Theus never saw any either. It might just be that you couldn't see what lay ahead first.

Laryon thought he saw something next to the stairs, but he couldn't really tell. _"Maybe it's one of those Escape Orbs he was talking about!"_ He thought to himself. But then he remembered that it wouldn't be much use, since they'd just go back to Respit. The Magmortar and his crew could be waiting there.

He gave up on figuring out what the item was, and returned to Theus. "I found the Stairs! They're through this passageway, and it shouldn't take too long to get there." Laryon exclaimed. Theus still had his eyes closed, but he wasn't mumbling any more. He didn't appear to be moving at all for that matter.

Thinking about what might have happened, he put his ear against Theus's chest to check if his heart was still beating. He heard a steady 'bump-bump', which meant he was still alive.

Laryon let out a sigh of relief. Theus was still alive, but he was unconscious. His heartbeat was going slowly, and if the scratch was as bad as he thought it was, Theus might not have much longer to live.

Back at the caravan, the march was continuing, now in an open landscape devoid of the passages that made up the Mystery Dungeons. It was filled with coarse red grass, with several dried husks of trees scattered in the landscape. It appeared to be a new part of the Ignis Plains, although in a more natural part of the world.

Project Empowerment had allowed a brief rest for all the prisoners, as they were still concerned about Team Rerunen, but knew that children couldn't go for as long as they themselves could. While it was refreshing, fifteen minutes wasn't enough to completely revitalize the young ones.

Azure was acting as the main caretaker of the children, alongside Wenstrel, as Project Empowerment only made sure they were fed and watered; they never stood for the emotional needs of their prisoners. They constantly swapped out the children they would support on their shoulders as they kept up the swift march, and on the way, they learned about the captives.

At the moment, Azure was carrying an Eevee on her back. She would soon have to shift out, but she quite liked having her there; she reminded her of Laryon after all.

"It looks like someone else's turn is coming up Rema. I'll make sure to talk to you again when we stop!" Azure told the Eevee. Rema smiled as Azure stopped temporarily to drop her off, and giggled as Azure scratched under her chin. At a shout from one of the Project members, however, she ran off to the other Pokémon under their power.

As Azure continued on, Wenstrel came by beside her, carrying a sleeping Slakoth on his head. Azure looked over to him and smiled, saying, "Things could be worse here. They could be starving or beating these little ones, but they know that if they do that they'll just be slowed down." Wenstrel nodded sagely, but it was hard to take him seriously with the lazy Pokémon on his head.

"Indeed. But I fear that that might end soon. I overheard from some of those Project members that we're approaching our destination: an outpost for their organization." Wenstrel replied. Azure wasn't exactly expecting that to be the first thing that Wenstrel would say after a day or so of travelling, but then again, she wouldn't expect anyone to be able to find them in time; most likely they would be moving somewhere else after some rest.

Azure replied, "You'd think we would travel for several days before coming to something like that. We've never seen or heard of Project Empowerment before today." Wenstrel shrugged as best as he could while moving alongside her.

"I thought they weren't serious at first, but then again I've been wrong plenty of times before. They're probably desperate to get out of here just so that they don't have to worry about Team Rerunen." Wenstrel added. Team Rerunen was of course a well-known Exploration Team, and have been renowned for defeating various outlaws throughout Equivos.

"I wish that they could find us before they hole us up, though if they haven't found us by now, I don't expect them to." Azure noted. She looked behind her temporarily, seeing the walls surrounding the Mystery Dungeon they had only recently exited from.

"Wenstrel, do you think we'll see Laryon or Theus again?" Azure asked. Wenstrel looked down, remaining silent for a moment.

"I hold hope that we do Azure. With them in the Were-Forest, I'm not so sure though. I don't know as much about Theus as you do. Maybe you could explain why you haven't mentioned him to me before?" Wenstrel answered. Azure half-expected this reply, but nonetheless, she dreaded it.

"I…I really don't want to go through what happened between us for me to dislike him so much. He's my brother, yes…but even blood doesn't repay for what they've done to you and your other family members." Azure explained. She then turned away from Wenstrel, and went to find someone she could hold in her arms and hug; she felt like she needed one right then.

Wenstrel only shook his head, and looked up to the Slakoth on top of it. It snored slightly, and shuffled a little bit to get into a comfortable position. Wenstrel then said to it, "If only others could be as relaxed as us. Many bad things happen to people in life, and often they can change it for the worse. But so long as they trust all will be well, things will go in the direction they choose."


	11. Chapter 11

Laryon grabbed Theus' arms and pulled toward the tunnel behind him. He leaned forward, but moved back when Laryon let go from fatigue. Laryon, hearing a noise come from the bushes that made up the wall of the room, pulled Theus once more, this time making him go on his back. Laryon gasped.

Along Theus' back a thick streak of crimson showed through the leather of his cloak, oozing still as it hardened. Laryon forced himself to look away, pulling Theus with all his might toward the tunnel. Ever slowly he moved through the tunnel, many squawks and scrabbles emitting from the walls.

Laryon pulled Theus into the next room, noticing a strange darkness that now hung above them. The sky above had faded to orange, marking that dusk was approaching. Parasects, Beedrill and other wild Pokemon came from the walls, swiftly heading towards the Stairs.

"It can't be that late already!" Laryon exclaimed. A deep, rumbling moan came from above him, along with the startled cries of a variety of Pokemon.

Laryon continued pulling Theus, making it to the next tunnel and eventually to the next room. The moan came again, this time louder, causing the floor to quake. Trees creaked behind him, and Laryon saw the Trevenant.

It was far larger than any Pokemon Laryon had seen, the limbs the size of actual trees, and the single glowing eye as large as Laryon. Its claws gleamed, sharpened to points, and its mouth remained constantly open as he lumbered.

The hulking beast moved slowly, carrying its canopy-scraping girth to the next tunnel. Laryon stopped, assuming a fetal position as it passed. The Trevenant ignored him, making its way to the next room as fast as it could. Many Phantump trailed behind, moaning in fear as darkness loomed above.

Laryon stood up, realizing that the Phantump swarm didn't seem to stop. He was pushed by one, and another, and even more until there was a river of Phantump escaping the room. Hundreds of Phantump flowed, moving Laryon and Theus to the Stairs while following their master.

Laryon struggled to stay above the ghosts, pushing upward to remain breathing. Many of the Phantump simply rolled on top or in the middle, letting the Phantump behind them push them to safety. Theus, still unconscious, lay on top, the Phantump flowing underneath him as they struggled to escape.

Another groan came, rumbling the entire floor. The Phantump quickened their pace, emerging in the next room and flowing into the Stairs. Laryon entered with them, submerged by the onslaught. He looked up but only saw the fearful faces of the Phantump, failing to see Theus above. In his final glimpse of the floor, he saw trees pile on top of the stairs, and the fading cries of Phantump echoed through his ears.

Laryon dreamed. He saw the face of Azure, smiling warmly. He saw the face of Wenstrel, staring dazedly. He saw the face of Clera, sneering with contempt. He saw the face of Theus, grinning with cheer. He saw the face of the Magmortar, grimacing at his once-potential captive. He saw the Gengar, cackling vilely as he pursued him and Azure. He then saw an unfamiliar face, one of a lavender creature, one with the looks of hate...yet it looked in neutrality at him.

He moaned slightly, another apparition appearing. He stood in a burning village, Pokemon running from their homes in the darkness of night. Many other Pokemon pursued them, breathing fire, firing lightning, and controlling the elements, intending to kill the villagers. One led them all, going to and fro and witnessing the carnage: A black creature, looking around him and smiling with satisfaction.

The black, lupine creature stared down at him, pointing a dagger at the pendant around his neck. "Traitor!", it yelled. It leaped, the dagger shining in the moonlight that appeared. Above in the sky, blue eyes watched the event unfold.

Laryon's eyes shot open. He thought of the strange dream, wondering who that one with the dagger was, and why he called him a traitor. He thought of the lavender being, so filled with hate yet showed indifference with him. Last of all, he thought of the soulless blue eyes that witnessed the terrible ransack of the village.

He looked up, seeing a wooden ceiling instead of a leafy canopy. Startled, he lifted his head, seeing that this was not the Were-Forest but a cottage. A table in the corner with a basket of berries, a window revealing glorious sunshine, and other precious household items like a dresser and a mirror were within.

He thought he heard a voice, coming from outside, singing a beautiful song. He got up achingly, noticing that he had bandages wrapping his leg, arm, even forehead. He shuffled to the door, the voice growing louder as he opened it.

Theus lay next to a river on his chest, unmoving. Next to him sat a Garedevoir, her back turned to him, leaning over his back. A forest lay past the river, calls of birds coming from it. The Gardevoir was the source of the song, singing solemnly yet lovingly words of an aria:

 _"Oh, let this being heal this day_

 _to go along his merry way._

 _If he does not come through this test_

 _then let him have his well-earned rest._

 _I did not give these gracious tears_

 _to make tell of my many fears._

 _I will not succumb to his face_

 _For I heal the frail in this place._

 _I Arianne won't fail another..."_

The Gardevoir straightened, stopping her song.

 _"...for I have learned these skills from mother."_ A purple pulse emanated from Theus, ending with a soft sparkle across his back.

Laryon stood placidly, soothed by the gentle song of who he thought was Arianne. He looked at Theus, remembering the wound he had suffered from the Trevenant.

Arianne stood up, staying still for a few moments. Laryon looked attentively, wondering if the song had done anything. He wanted to go closer to Theus, to make sure that the soothing song had somehow affected him. He wanted to meet this stranger, to know why she would bring them to her house. Most of all, he wanted to know if Theus was alive.

After a moment of tension, Theus' back rose slowly, then relaxed after.

Laryon sighed with relief, and Arianne nodded slowly. Theus began to rise steadily into the air, coming up to her waist. She turned to the door, her eyes closed and arms crossed against her waist, and began to walk to it, with Theus hovering nearby.

"Please move Riolu. This Lucario must be inside." she said. Taken aback, Laryon went back into the cottage, wondering how she knew that he was there.

Theus soon entered the doorway, hovering still, with Arianne coming after. Her eyes remained closed and her arms remained crossed as she set Theus atop the bed that Laryon laid on moments ago.

"He will live, but my only fear is that his back will not recover. Few have exited the Were-Forest since I settled here, and any who have did not live long after attempts to heal them. This Pokemon is strong in heart, mind and strength to have come here." She said. She turned to Laryon, who now sat on a wicker chair in the corner.

"It is a miracle that the Trevenant carried you here. When dusk falls the wild Pokemon that live within the Revenant Woods flee their home, waiting until dawn for the Mystery Dungeon to shift its path and replenish their sustenance." She stated. She turned to the window and continued, " I usually remain here in my home until the Trevenant and his minions return, but this time I felt that I must greet them. For some reason, the lord Trevenant carried you and the Phantump carried the Lucario. They have only ever shown malice to travelers, but they have shown respect to you." She turned back to Laryon, eyes still closed, and asked, "Why would that be?"

Laryon looked up at the elegant Gardevoir, and replied, "I don't know. All I remember is being caught in a swarm of Phantump, and trees falling on top of the stairs as I went down. I wasn't sure if I or even Theus would make it." Arianne looked to Theus, slumbering peacefully still.

She paused for a moment, her face blank, and then said, "So that is your companion's name." She turned back to Laryon and asked, "What would your name be?"

Laryon replied, "My name is Laryon. I came from a village called Respit, but it got attacked... we had to go into the Were-Forest to escape." Arianne simply smiled, and came to her knees to be face-to-face with Laryon.

"My name is Arianne. I am a Healer from a village named Karyon, which has long since been gone. I came here to Revenant Glade, which is the exit of the Revenant Forest, or as you call it the Were-Forest, to train in the healing arts with my mother." She put her hand on Laryon's knee, smiling still.

"I figured that since you were open to me, I might as well be the same with you." She added. Laryon looked to Theus, crestfallen.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Arianne looked to him, her smile fading.

"It is hard to say. Some recover quickly, while others take a long time. He looks like an Explorer, and a hardy one at that, one who has encountered many a situation." Arianne stood up, walking to the table. "I expect that you will be ready to go within one or two weeks. The wound caused by the Trevenant cut deep, and he will be lucky if his spine had not broken." She looked down at her hands and continued, "My Heal Pulse is strong, but it has limits."

Arianne picked up the berry basket, bringing it to Laryon. She held it out generously, saying, "You may stay as long as you need. The Glade provides plenty of food for all, and so long as you don't go out at night, the wild Pokemon won't bother you. They are quite friendly during the day, so much so that they sometimes ask me to heal them." Laryon took the basket appreciatively, famished from his trip in the dungeon, and while eating Arianne added, looking at the two chairs next to the table, "It would also be nice to have some company..."

Laryon, while chewing on an Oran berry, asked, "Thank you so much! We really-" He gulped the berry and continued, "Mean it! I'm sure that if Theus were awake he would be grateful!"

While Laryon continued to eat berries, Arianne looked over to Theus, her eyes still closed. "I'm sure he would..." She whispered to herself, her face one of concern.

Thunder boomed above the Isle of Regret, the inhabitant making one of his rare crossings from one tunnel to another. Lightning flashed, revealing Mewtwo in the storm above.

He floated above the many rocks, protecting his feet, while he ventured to what he called the Insight Tunnel. He didn't usually go far from the Living Tunnel, but he needed to make the trip. Why? To receive insight on the one named Laryon.

He entered the miniscule tunnel, barely large enough for the height of Mewtwo. "Someday I need to expand that..." Mewtwo muttered as he scraped his head across the entrance.

The tunnel, short as it was, held a very important treasure to the Legend: The Mystic Orb. Before his isolation, he took to exploring the Mystery Dungeons the world had to offer. On one such occasion he found the Mystic Orb on a pedestal in a dungeon that has long since stopped shifting. Now it sits on an earthen pedestal in a very different location.

He came to it, smirking while he said, "What makes you so special to have that Pendant, Laryon, nephew to Matheus?" He pressed his fingers against its surface, and gasped in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Laryon sat at the table, showing courtesy to his hostess, and continued to eat berries. After finishing a plump Pecha berry, he asked Arianne, "So how long have you been here?" She stood above Theus, tending to him by applying a salve along his back.

"I've lived in the glade for many years. I came here with my mother, Reya, to learn the arts of healing, as well as to refine my psychic abilities." She replied. She faced Laryon and smiled. "I remember when the Trevenant was just a lonely Phantump, wandering the land in search of a new home. It came into the glade one day, with its face badly cut. It was a miracle that its mystery attacker didn't slice it in two." She turned back to Theus, eyes remaining shut. "It stayed here for several days with us, and when its face healed, it wandered into the forest, where I assume it evolved into the Trevenant it is today."

Laryon pushed the basket to the center of the table, his stomach full, and had a thought. "Why do you always keep your eyes closed?" Arianne froze, her meticulous hands halting their resolve.

She turned to Laryon with a frown. "It happened shortly after we left Karyon. After we began our journey to a place of solitude, we realized that we forgot to thank the Pokémon who had discovered it for us. He was a wonderful explorer, full of skill and might, and when he had learned of our need of private place-there were too many village duties for my mother to do while we lived there-he put up the offer to find one for us." She rubbed her eyes, as if there was something irritating them. "Only an hour after we left, we found that Karyon was attacked, razed to the ground. Everyone we knew was murdered that day. I don't know who it was that led them, or if it was just wild Pokémon that came across it. While fleeing, an Emboar pursued us, attacking us with a Flare Blitz." A tear flowed down her face.

"It hit my eyes, blinding me while I was only a Kirlia. I can't say what happened next, but I believe that my mother somehow fended it off. She guided me here, and working with a team of Timburr that the Explorer sent there, we built this house." She turned back to Theus, continuing her work. "After many attempts to restore my sight, I had to grow used to living here without vision. Mother taught me to see things with my mind, using my psychic powers to see my surroundings. I don't dare go out of the glade, for while this skill allows me to see, it places strain on my psychic powers; I can't protect myself." She faced the window, which showed the entrance to the Were-Forest. "The Trevenant protects me, and ensures that no other Pokémon comes here, to repay the healing my mother and I gave it."

Laryon sat peacefully on the chair, thinking about what had been said. "We were driven out by this group called Project Empowerment. They were only taking kids like me, and all the adults…" He looked down, closing his eyes. "Only Theus and I managed to escape. They even took Azure, my aunt. With all the others, I'm sure about what happened, but I still think Azure is out there..." Arianne said nothing, tending to Theus.

Moments after, she said, "One day, my mother decided to go out of the glade, to where other Pokémon were. She trusted that I would be protected by the Trevenant, but she still asked whether I wanted to come." She looked up at the ceiling, smiling slightly. "I said that it was too dangerous for someone who can't see, out there in the world. I was lucky I could see telepathically, let alone be a healer with this disability. So, she went out of the glade, looking for Pokémon to give them aid." Looking back down, she sniffed.

"She said that she would come back, to see how I've lived. To see how many Pokémon have come through the Revenant Woods. So far, only two have." Looking to Laryon, she smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm troubling you with things from my life; it's hard enough with what you've lost recently." She added. She finished soothing Theus' back, the wound dressed, and walked to a small board, with a wooden chest on top of it.

"While mother was still around she loved playing PokéBoard. I never cared for it then, but now I realize how much I need some entertainment; I can't exactly go into the forest without vision." She picked up the board and box, setting them in front of Laryon.

"Would you care for a game?"

Over the next three days Arianne and Laryon stayed together, waiting for when Theus would wake. They played many games of PokéBoard, with Arianne often winning, and also went together in the glade to pick berries and other foods. At night, they stayed inside, sharing stories and cooking with what they had, with Laryon sharing some of the recipes he remembered from Wenstrel.

PokeBoard is played with a 4x5 grid board, and with eight figurines, with each player controlling four each: A Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, and Mew for one side, and a Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, and Mewtwo for the other. The goal of the game is to block the opponent's pieces from moving with your own pieces, moving a piece of the same size or larger to block them, except in the case of the Caterpie and Weedle, which are the only ones that can block the Mewtwo and Mew. Arianne often played the Mew side, while Laryon played the Mewtwo side.

On one such occasion, playing yet another game of PokéBoard, Laryon asked a question: "Who was your dad?"

Arianne set her Butterfree piece on her square, contemplating the question. "I remember that my mother described him as a wonderful Gallade, wandering the world in search of adventure. He left before I hatched from my Egg, but he promised that he would one day visit me and my mother." She faced Laryon and smiled.

"I believe that I won again." Laryon looked incredulously at the board, not believing the statement. He relented, seeing no way that he could move even his Beedrill out of the way.

"I don't know why I still play with you; I never win." Laryon complained. Arianne laughed, placing the pieces back on their starting squares.

She replied, "You'll eventually get the best of me. For now, how about we head outside. Theus might wake soon; I can sense that his mind is more active than it was before. We'll need to have some fresh berries for him to eat." She moved her Metapod towards the middle of the board, adding, "Of course, one more game can't hurt.

"Where the deuce did my cloak go?" A voice exclaimed. Laryon and Arianne swiftly turned to where Theus had been resting; now standing in stark surprise, he looked curiously to both his nephew and his healer.

He pointed at Arianne and asked, "First: who are you? Second: Where am I? Third: Have I seen you before?"

Azure panted under the scorching sun, running alongside the waddling Wenstrel, who had boundless energy despite his laziness. "I thought you said… we were close to that outpost… four days ago," She panted. Wenstrel sighed, waddling as best as he could with the crowd. The young Pokémon have been with Project Empowerment for four days, moving towards the seemingly-close outpost in the middle of a desert plain.

"I only said… what I heard… if I'm wrong… don't blame me…" Wenstrel replied, breathing heavily. Azure groaned, wishing that this torture would end. It was bad enough that she didn't know if Laryon was alive, let alone bending to the wishes of her captors.

"These young ones need rest… we need rest… I'm surprised they don't need rest!" She wheezed. Project Empowerment members, ranging from Mightyena to even the great Gregorius, breathed heavily, wanting to make it to their destination before Team Rerunen could even have a chance of finding them.

Wenstrel ran silent, knowing that they needed to conserve their breath for the seemingly endless journey. There was little chance of Team Rerunen coming if they haven't even been sighted after this many days; they were slowed down by the sheer number of children they had to guide, while Rerunen only had themselves.

A Murkrow flying above them cawed, saying after, "Fortress Ervine dead ahead!" A whoop of success echoed among Project Empowerment, with Maxim Magmortar roaring the loudest.

"Hurry now, to beds and food, and to the Leader!" He ordered. Various Project members quickened their pace, forcing their captives to follow suit. Within a minute a spire of black stone poked between the canyon walls, appearing at first tiny, but grew progressive larger as they ran to it.

A massive building supported the spire, being made of the same black stone as the spire. It boasted large turrets on the corners, many windows embedded in the walls, and numerous guards patrolling the roof. Several Project members stood in front of the gate, guarding from some unknown thing. They caught sight of the returning patrol called up above to an Exploud, who yelled mightily to alert the other guards.

The Project members surrounding Azure, Wenstrel and the children slowed to a walk, breathing heavily, with their prisoners following suit. The gate slowly swung open, Pokemon both large and small lining up on either side. They stood at attention, standing straight and holding their heads high.

Approaching the guards, Azure said to Wenstrel, "What do you think they're lining up for?" Wenstrel looked over to here and shrugged as best he could.

"Maybe they want to make a show of force?" He replied. Out of their vision, a dark shadow clawed its way along the canyon wall, making way to Fortress Ervine.

Guards stopped coming after twenty were on both side, all wearing black bands with a red burst across their chest, arm, head, or even leg; Azure assumed that none of the Project Members who captured them wanted this identification to be noticed, so they didn't wear one.

Maxim stomped forward, pushing ahead of his subordinates. He stopped in front of the gate, then kneeled, calling out, "Hail Lord Arthus, leader of Project Empowerment, and the true Adventurer!" The rest of Project Empowerment kneeled as well, with some forcing the children, Azure and Wenstrel to their knees.

A shade whipped past the guards along the wall, stopping just above the gates. It then dropped down, revealing a figure in a black cloak. It seemed to be hunched over, yet for for some reason it appeared to stand tall. Project Empowerment remained in solemn silence, leaving the captives to wonder who this Pokemon was.

The figure raised its arms, revealing grey fur and red claws, and pulled back the hood that covered its head. It revealed a lupine head, with a large bush a red hair on top. Streaks of grey coursed through it, ending at the tip, where a jewel-covered blue ring kept the fur together.

The Zoroark looked to the left, then to the right, looking for inconsistencies. He looked forward, eyes meeting with the Magmortar's. He slowly strode forward, his back remaining erect, and stopped in front of the fire-type.

He looked down, and motioned for him to rise. Maxim did so, afterwards saying, "Lord Arthus, we have new captives from the west. We found twenty-five children, perfect for your purposes." Arthus looked into his eyes, his facing showing a faint grin.

He said in a light, tenor voice, "Very good. They should be honored for being chosen." He looked around Maxim, noticing Wenstrel and Azure kneeling in the middle of the children, the latter staring in shock at Arthus.

He looked back to Maxim and asked, "Who are those two? They certainly don't look like children, as I had requested." His eyes strayed to Azure again, making her think that he recognized her in some way.

Maxim, maintaining a steady voice, replied, "Sir, we found the Quagsire and Lucario in association with one you once called 'friend': Matheus." Arthus' eyes flashed with anger, his claws closing around Maxim's throat. He dragged him downward, his fury permeating through the guards.

He demanded in an elevated voice, "Where is he? I don't see him here, so I assume that he escaped before you captured them!" Maxim clawed up at his master, his breath coming in short wheezing gasps.

"L-Lord, he did... escape... but he is sure... to be long gone... now! He escaped... into the Were-Forest... with... with... huhh..." His eyes fluttered upward, threatening unconsciousness for the Magmortar.

Arthus let go of his throat, letting Maxim land on the ground, him now gulping down as much air as he could muster, and stared coldly at Azure and Wenstrel. Wenstrel kept a blank face, with only a twinge of fear, while Azure stared wide-eyed at the creature who nearly suffocated Maxim.

After sufficient time, Arthus took Maxim's enormous hand and lifted him up effortlessly, assisting him to his feet. "What did Matheus escape with?" He asked, a hint of anger hidden within.

Maxim protected his throat with his hand, saying, "He escaped... with a young Riolu. He had the pendant-" Arthus kicked Maxim square in the chest, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain. He looked to the guards on either side of him, eyes filled with rage.

"Take all but the Lucario and Quagsire to the main pit; take the two to my personal chambers." He said with hurried breaths. The guards nodded, picking up each of the children and carrying them into the gate. Azure stood up to protect them when Gregorius, standing in the back, took Azure by her arms, chuckling maliciously. His chilling breath coursed down her back as he said these words:

"You're in for it now, Lucario!"


	13. Chapter 13

Arianne faced Theus, face unchanging, as Laryon ran over to his uncle. "You woke up!" He cried, embracing his legs in a hug. Theus tried kneel down to him to meet the gesture, but stood straight and cried out after.

"Augh my back! It hurts!" He yelled, moving back to the bed to sit on it after Laryon let him go. Arianne stood up after, crossing to the other side of the room to collect medicine and berries for Theus.

Theus looked to Laryon sadly. "I'm glad to see that we got out of that wretched forest. But how? It was evening, and I doubted that we could have made it without an Escape Orb." Laryon came next to him and smiled.

"I used the Guiding Wand to find the Stairs, then I went to them, dragging you behind me. Soon after I heard a loud rumble from above, then another that was closer to the canopy. After that one a huge Trevenant came-"

Theus interjected, "You don't mean the-"

"Yes, the same one that scratched you, but that's beside the point. It ignored me, moving to where the Stairs where. A little after that we got swept away by a swarm of Phantump, unintentionally pushing us with them into the Stairs. After that I passed out, but I learned from Arianne that we got carried to her by the Trevenant after we got out!" Laryon exclaimed. Theus looked confusedly at his nephew, not believing what he said.

"There's no way that Trevenant would have carried us out; he attacked us before we got out!" He argued. He turned his gaze to Arianne, who came over with the medicine and a large basket of berries. "Who's this nice lady?" He asked as he dug into the berries, starved from his four-day rest.

Arianne stood straight and replied, "My name is Arianne; I healed you and your nephew after the Trevenant brought you to me. I healed that Pokemon long ago when it came to me as Phantump, with its face nearly cut in half. After that it has protected this glade from any intruders that happen to come along, to protect me." She sprinkled the medicine on top of the berries as Theus ate, who ingested the life-curing substance.

Theus looked up and said, "If that thing guards against intruders, that would explain why no one really gets past the Were-Forest. Combine its strength with the fact that its length makes time pass more quickly in there, it's a lethal combination when dusk falls." He popped a Cheri berry in his mouth, relishing the flavor. "I don't usually care for Cheri berries, but anything tastes delicious after a long time. Anyway, about what I said earlier; Arianne, where'd you put my leather clothing? It was a special gift from a friend of mine, and I'd rather like to keep it."

Arianne pointed to the corner near the door, where the hat and pieces of leather lay neatly folded. "I had to take them off to get to the scratch on your back. They look just fine, but the tear caused by the Trevenant should be fixed." Theus grunted, displeased by the news.

"Not many things can penetrate that leather. I'll have to find Saria again on the Serenity continent to get it repaired." He replied. Before Laryon could ask who she was, Theus continued. "Anyway, now for the others. I can tell that you, Arianne, lie here in the glade of the Were-Forest, and I assume that you're blind because you haven't once looked at me with your eyes-sorry to put it so bluntly-and that you must be a fantastic healer to have set my back on the road to recovery." He squinted as he tried to dig something from the back of his mind.

"You seem so familiar. Have we met before?" Theus asked. Arianne looked at a window facing the entrance into the Were-Forest, silent.

"Do you remember Karyon Village?" She replied. Theus looked as if he had been stabbed, his eyes shutting and his jaw clenching.

"Yes...yes I do...you can't be that same..." He trailed off, opening his eyes in faint recognition. Laryon looked at his uncle in concern.

"You were the explorer that told Arianne and her mom to come here?" Laryon asked, astonished. Arianne remained facing Theus, her face confirming Laryon's thoughts.

Theus sighed, massaging his back gently. "I didn't think anyone survived from Karyon. It happened years ago, but I think I remember what happened...

"I was a young Lucario then, following the dream that so many other Pokemon shared: explore the five continents and see what they have to offer. I've seen Harmony, Serenity, Creation, Wayfare, and even Deity in my prime. I was crossing from my home village of Quantus through many Mystery Dungeons, and I came to what was known as the Revenant Forest. It was quite peaceful, and this made me wonder why it deserved such a foreboding name.

"At the end of the dungeon I discovered a peaceful glade, full of berries and good-natured wild Pokemon. I looked around and wondered how such a beautiful place came to be. I continued, enjoying its beauty but realizing that I must press on. After several more days of travel, I came to Karyon Village.

If only it stood today! While not much larger than Respit, it boasted a spirit as large as a Wailord. Many wonderful Pokemon, not the least of which was Reya Gardevoir, healer and psychic extraordinaire. I came to her to help heal my wrist after I sprained it on the main trail to the town. She had it fixed within minutes!

"After I thanked her for the help, she offered to see my future, and warn me what was to come. I complied, thinking I would be a humble explorer in the future just as I would be then. Soon after she reared away from me, taking little Arianne in her arms.

"'Beware of he who calls himself friend to the world, for he will cause a loss so great that all shall forget it!' She said to me. I was just as shocked as she was, not knowing who the one who calls himself 'friend of the world' is. I offered to leave if I distressed her, but she soon fell out of the trance, apologizing for how she had acted. She asked if I wanted to have dinner there, as it had grown dark. I obliged.

"Outside of that one instance, she and Arianne were perfectly friendly to me. Reya explained that she had wanted to find a place where she could train her daughter in the arts of healing in peace. While Karyon was pleasant, there was too much to do to start teaching. I told her about the glade and said that if she hired some builders they could make a cottage there. I of course assured her that the glade was perfectly safe; no malevolent Pokemon or anything of the like.

"She thanked me for the info and went on to find some builders, who would happen to be a travelling group of Timburr in search of work. They must have accepted the offer, as the cottage is here now.

"I left Karyon shortly after, thanking Reya for her healing. I continued to another Mystery Dungeon, known as the Torrential Swamp. I spent hours wandering in that place, the darkness of the mire clouding my vision, not to mention the sheer number of Poison-types. Thankfully us Lucarios are part Steel, so I could resist their poison. But their strikes wore me down gradually, and eventually I was forced to use my only Escape Orb to return to the entrance, and eventually Karyon. Little did I know that Karyon was no more.

"I returned to a smoking husk of what had once been a perfect village. I would have mistaken it for an abandoned village had I not seen Reya's house. It suffered the most, the interior nothing but ashes, and the walls soon would have been the same. I left that day feeling sorry for myself, thinking that I could have done something to help the Pokemon who suffered...Reya and Arianne included."

Theus looked at Arianne and sighed. "You look a lot like your mother. If only I knew what she meant that day. I still don't know now what she meant." He stood up, shaking off Laryon, who remained staring at the floor, realizing that Arianne suffered a loss alike to his own.

Theus turned back to Laryon, regretting his telling of the story. He knelt down, holding Laryon assuredly. "I can't help but feel that the attack on Karyon would have been alike to Respit. But believe me that villages are not attacked as often as one might think. Out of the hundreds that exist in the world, only a few are destroyed." Laryon looked up at him and sniffed, a tear welling in his eye.

"Do you think we'll see Wenstrel or Azure again?"

Theus looked away, saying, "Of course we will."

Arthus dashed into the fortress, sliding past the various Pokemon that carried the children inside, swiftly stepping up the stairs. Gregorius dragged Azure inside afterward, leaving Wenstrel to be carried up by a beefy Krookodile, who followed Gregorius.

Inside a large staircase spiraled high, going past the ceiling into the spire. Darkness made the atmosphere, with the steady flame of torches lining the walls provided illumination to the dark stone. Five hallways connected to the room, with all the children being brought to the far-right one. Project Pokemon stood at attention, keeping a watchful eye for any struggling children. From the far-left hallway a foul-smelling concoction that was presumably food wafted through, while the one to the right of it smelled of soap and dirt. The center hallway had the whooping sounds of laughter, presumably the barracks, while from the one to the right loud roars of anger could be heard.

Gregorius and the Krookodile started up the staircase, keeping a careful hold on their cargo on the way up. Azure looked down below, her heart reaching out to the terrified Pokemon from Respit and the other villages. Wenstrel's blank face narrowed as he deeply breathed in.

"What sort of meal is your cook making today?" He asked the Krookodile. The Pokemon grunted, not caring for the Quagsire.

"Food. I don't really care. That stuffs for the prisoners, while old Gaska will be making a better dinner for us members." He replied, an irritated snort following. "Don't ask too many questions to me, Borik, the prison master. I don't care what sort of stuff gets down your throat so long as it keeps you alive." Borik lifted Wenstrel higher, then positioned him precariously away from the stairs, above the floor down below.

"If you don't like, then you can have a talk with Gaska yourself. I'll help you down... the short way." Borik added dangerously. Wenstrel maintained a straight face, even though on the inside he was feeling slightly fearful.

Gregorius looked back and hissed, causing Borik to return Wenstrel to where he previously was. "No doing that with prisoners, you should know that. Nearly got a scar the last time you threatened them." Gregorius warned. Borik snorted, looking down on the Quagsire as he continued up.

A Machoke guard roared in pain from down below, a scratch bleeding across his forearm while a Sneasel attempted to run away. "You're not going to force me in there! My parents will be back for me, you'll see!" Clera cried as she was dragged back by a Mightyena and Houndoom. Azure looked down below, feeling a mixture and sympathy and satisfaction as she went down the hallway with the other Pokemon.

"Always rebels among new prisoners. They'll all shape up, especially once I get back down to teach them the rules." Borik sneered. Azure looked back and scowled.

"Why do you want to take them? They're innocent, their parents were innocent! It doesn't make sense!" Azure cried. Borik cackled and looked upward.

"We'll see if Lord Arthus wants to trust you with the purpose of Project Empowerment. For now, brace for your new master." Borik replied. A large trapdoor hung above, a heavy iron ring dangling from its rung. Gregorius held Azure with one arm and smacked the ring against the wood, three echoing thumps coming from it. The door lifted, revealing the smiling face of Arthus above.

"Welcome to Fortress Ervine. I hope your stay here will be most pleasant. I am Lord Arthus, friend to you, and friend of the world."


	14. Chapter 14

The dimly-lit spire was immaculately clean, with spotless floorboard and shining windows and all. Next to the curving walls were many shelves laden with various Mystery Dungeon Items, such as Orbs and Wands, covered with glass doors, curving with the wall. To the north, a desk covered with various papers and writing utensils sat in between the various shelves. There seemed to be no place for Arthus to sleep, as there was no bed or any other seat except for the wooden chair next to the curved desk. Scattered on the walls behind the shelves lay rust-covered tubes that each had a bell-like head at their peak.

"Welcome to my humble abode, which I call the Spire of Wisdom, or simply the Spire if you will. I try to make everyone at home here in Fortress Ervine." He stated to Azure and Wenstrel as Borik and Gregorius carried them out from the trap door.

Azure looked around fascinated by the sheer number of items that Arthus had gathered from Mystery Dungeons. She shook her head soon after, maintaining a neutral expression. "If you try to make everyone at home here, then why are you forcing people into this place. Those children and I didn't come here because we wanted to." Arthus chuckled, holding up a claw to Azure.

"Do not fear, it is far better than you initially think here. Children are prone to making some bad decisions when fearful and angry, so we need to make sure that they do nothing while they are being brought to their rooms." Arthus replied, moving away from her and sweeping some dust off the top of one of the shelves.

Azure pointed back to Borik and Gregorius. "Why did you need them to carry us up here then? We aren't children." Borik growled, looking snidely to their captives.

"Obviously, you're more dangerous than those kids because you're adults. It's a wonder that Maxim even captured you two. Both of you would be dead if it wasn't for Ma-"

"Do _not_ mention his name!" Arthus warned, his voice elevated. Borik quickly went silent, his eyes exposing fear.

Arthus sighed, massaging his temple. "The fool is correct; we can't have you going off on your own accord within Ervine, for I know full well of the measures that Maxim and his retrieval gang take to gather more children for our purpose." He looked out the window that faced the east, the direction that Azure and the other children had come from.

"If it isn't too much, maybe you can tell us what you want all these young ones for?" Wenstrel asked. Arthus grinned, staring down at his claws and scratching them together.

"That information is on a need-to-know basis, and you, sir and madam, do not need to know. I will tell you that it has very much to do with our name: Empowerment." He looked up to them, his smile fading away.

"Bring them to their rooms, and make sure that their meal is delivered to them. I do not trust them enough to let them into the main lines." Arthus ordered, turning back to the window. Borik and Gregorius took Wenstrel and Azure respectively, with Borik opening the trapdoor beforehand.

"You cannot feed us that food!" Wenstrel exclaimed, his normally calm nature melting away. Arthus turned back to him, his face one of amusement.

"I see we have a chef among us! Well...Borik, what are the guests having today in the mess hall?" Arthus requested. Borik stood at attention as best he could with Wenstrel in his claws.

"I believe it was supposed to be a delicious mixed-berry soup sir. The prisoners-"

"How many times must I tell you that they are guests!" Arthus interrupted. Borik fumbled on his words, finding the right words.

"Pardon me, 'guests', will have professional cooking by our dear Gaska. The Quagsire complained about the smells coming from the mess hallway, but he must have been mistaken." Borik explained, earning skeptical looks from Wenstrel and Azure.

Arthus nodded sagely, moving towards one of many pipes that funneled from the floor. "Ah yes, a wonderful menu. Now, how about we ask dear Gaska if that is indeed what we are having." Borik's eyes filled with fear as Arthus pulled off the metal cap on the pipe's end.

"Gaska, are you there. This is Arthus calling from the Spire." Arthus said into the pipe. It echoed slightly, a shudder climbing down its body. Soon after heaving breaths could be heard from the pipe, indicating a huge Pokemon approaching.'

"Well, let's see what's in the pot...ah, yeah, it's gonna be a soup o' sorts for Project members, but a mixture of table scraps and undesirable ingredients for the 'guests'. Orders came from Captain Borik to conserve resources until our expedition party comes back." A voice replied. Arthus nodded, looking at Borik with a sneer.

"And do you know when they will come back?" He added. A loud hum echoed into the pipe, the voice deep in thought.

It replied, "I'd say in a couple weeks. It takes a while to scour the Dungeons for enough food to sustain this place y'know. We thankfully have a year-supply, but most of it's for emergency purposes." Borik began to quake, his master's teeth glinting in the paling sunlight from outside.

"Thank you for your time Gaska. I'll make sure to come down and investigate your hard work. Don't serve it until I do." He finished. He capped the pipe afterward, not hearing Gaska's reply. His smile faded as he looked down at a streak of grey fur that lined his arm, stroking it curiously.

"You know, I don't like Captains who feel like their authority overrides mine." He stopped stroking his fur and looked Borik dead in the eyes. "So, tell me, why is it that you've explicitly ignored my orders to give our guests the best treatment possible?" Borik stuttered, his words incoherent as he tried to think of a suitable explanation.

"P-Please sir, it was an honest mistake! I assure you that all your other orders have been followed to the letter! Members are keeping composure at all times, the pris-'guests' have proper bedding and light, a-and harsh treatment is strictly forbidden!" Borik exclaimed, letting go of Wenstrel and stepping closer to Arthus. Gregorius slowly let go of Azure, his smile growing gradually as Borik said attempts to protect himself.

Arthus nodded sagely, motioning to Gregorius to take both Azure and Wenstrel down the trapdoor. His smile sliding to a frown, Gregorius complied, taking their arms and bringing them downstairs. After he closed the door, a drawn-out scream came from above.

"What shall we have for dinner tonight?" Arianne asked Theus and Laryon. Both were playing against each other in PokeBlock, attempting to block each other's Pokemon with their own strategies. Theus played the Mewtwo side, while Laryon played the Mew side.

"Mmm...what to do...oh, sorry Arianne. Do you know how to make Wacan Berry stir fry?" Theus asked, thinking intently on his present situation in the game.

Laryon, who was currently winning, added, "Aunt Azure loved making that!" He moved his Metapod next to Theus' Weedle, causing his uncle to yell dejectedly.

"Oh, come on! I was so close!" He exclaimed, banging his paw against the table. His eyes widened and he let out a grunt of pain. "Arianne...my back's hurting again. Going to need some of that salve." Arianne turned to him, having in her hands some Wacan berries.

"Laryon, maybe you can give your uncle some of it. Just look on the bed for it." She told Laryon, turning back to prepare the stir fry. "Just pour some of it in your paw and rub it along his upper back; the effect will spread to all his back soon after." Laryon removed his pieces from the board and obliged, running over to the bed.

Theus groaned and said, "When do you think I'll be able to stand up straight without worrying about the pain?" Arianne continued preparing the meal as Laryon began pouring the salve into his paw.

"It's hard to say. I haven't healed someone from one of the Trevenant's scratches. I believe that his claws didn't contact your spine, but there certainly was a lot of damage made. Until you can stretch out your body with no pain, I think it would be best for you to stay put." Arianne replied, leaning down and striking the wood down below with two fire stones. It soon lit up, the dry grass igniting and burning the wood below.

Theus groaned once more, although more in disappointment than pain as the salve began to take effect from Laryon's application. "I can hardly stand, let alone stretch. It'll take a miracle for me to get back on my feet again." He muttered.

"I bet you've recovered from more than this." Laryon asked. Theus chuckled, sitting straight now that his pain relieved.

"Well, I don't know about that. I remember one time I suffered some severe burns from a Charizard." Theus replied, shuddering after. "I will never forget the pain I was in. I was lucky that I escaped, let alone made it to the nearby village. Chansey lived there, so I was soon able to be healed." He tried stretching, quickly going straight again.

"Although that was a different case. While that would have only caused fur and skin damage, this could cripple me. I won't be able to be as acrobatic I need to be in battles unless my back heals." He continued. Arianne looked back to him, stirring the fry in a pan.

"You should be grateful that you're even alive. If it wasn't for the kindness of the Trevenant toward Laryon you would have been dashed to pieces." She scolded. Theus nodded, and Laryon looked to his uncle curiously.

"Do you know why the Trevenant would do that? That thing hasn't let anyone through the woods ever since it came here, so why would it start now?" Laryon asked, his pendant's swirling design glinting in the sunlight that shown through the window.

Theus held his jaw thoughtfully, staring at Laryon, with his eyes gradually going down to the pendant. "I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with that pendant." Laryon picked it up in his paws, tracing the design, wondering how it might have saved them.

"You said yourself that it was just a thing you found lying around in a dungeon. You gave it to Azure while I was too young to remember anything." Laryon replied. Theus nodded, mumbling to himself.

"Yes...but that doesn't mean it wouldn't have something linked to it that wild Pokemon would recognize, more specifically powerful entities like the Trevenant." Theus looked to the ceiling, reminiscing.

"On my travels, I remember seeing that same design, though not in plain sight. An occasional branch had a knot in that shape, or a cave had what looked to be it popping out on the wall. It always appeared within Mystery Dungeons, more so in dungeons with guardians such as the Trevenant." He looked back down to the pendant, his eyes full of knowledge.

"The mountain I was climbing, with that Charizard I mentioned earlier, had that symbol embedded in various rocks. I don't truly know why they occurred, but the one thing the Mystery Dungeons that had them had in common was that they always had guardians. Whether it be a Gyarados or a Luxray, it was there." Arianne came over, with a pan full of the delicious stir-fry.

"Mysteries aside, I think this has been a lovely morning." Theus finished, scooping the stir-fry to a plate that Arianne gave to him. Laryon did the same, and soon Arianne joined, digging into the fine cuisine. Night fell gradually, and the Trevenant and Phantump swarmed out of the Were-Forest, right on cue for their daily schedule. Kricketot chirped, and Parasect screed, not daring to assault the little house with the Trevenant patrolling around it.


	15. Chapter 15

Gregorius guided Wenstrel and Azure into the hallway that the children had only recently passed through, the weary souls resting and crying pitifully. Many doors poked out in the hallway, each one with a silently sobbing set of children.

Many doors passed by, and several turns in the hallway came, when Azure noticed that there were far too many doors to even house one child each from the band she arrived with. "How many young ones do you have here?" She asked. Gregorius grinned, shrugging with the two Pokémon in his grip.

"Not sure these days. We've been at this for months now, and only Borik or Maxim would really know how many we have, or maybe even Arthus. We all know what happened to our dear prison master, and right now Maxim is not in high standing with Arthus..." Gregorius chuckled, enjoying the conversation.

"Most choose to not let me talk to anyone; say I can babble on forever if I chose, which is dangerous considering I'm trusted with some more private knowledge." His eyes gleamed, looking directly in at Azure's eyes. "Though don't think that makes me a fool. I am sure that Arthus wouldn't mind having one of his captains deal with you if you learn too much. So, if you want something, do not ask me...even if it be as small as a glass of water." He chuckled maliciously, thinking he had made a clever joke.

Azure's heart went to the others who had been forcibly taken from their homes and brought to this despicable place. Arthus seemed to care for their well-being, but the reason why is a mystery. Azure didn't trust him, but for some reason, she felt like she had met him before...

That thought eluded her as an ear-splitting roar came from a nearby cell, claws meeting iron and body meeting door. Gregorius laughed again, even harder. "That one was a difficult one to restrain, let alone get in while we brought him here to Ervine. I don't know if I've ever seen one of his like before; a new species of Pokémon he is." Wenstrel and Azure looked at him perplexedly.

"What do you mean by that? I remember from school that there's 721 species of Pokémon, so surely it must be one of them." Wenstrel replied. Gregorius laughed again, stopping in front of the door.

"You really want know for sure? I've seen plenty of Pokémon in my time on this world, even while I was of the living, but never have I seen one of his like. Here, let me get the viewing window..." Gregorius offered. Claws squealed across the metal afterward, with a challenging roar echoing from within.

"Yes, yes! Face Zacheus Incineroar of the Forgotten Isles! I dare you!" A half-crazed voice called out. Gregorius flinched and drew back, his smile shifting to a grimace.

"O-on second thought, let's move on." Gregorius corrected, pulling Wenstrel and Azure through the hallway.

Azure looked back at the beaten door, wondering what an 'Incineroar' was, until she was thrown into a cell with Wenstrel, landing on the hard-stone floor. "Where did you find Zacheus?" She asked, somewhat worried for the strange Pokémon. Gregorius shrugged, his lips closed.

"I wasn't on the party that found the beast. Only Maxim would know, but I can sure tell you that he won't slip a thing involving Project Empowerment's plans." Gregorius slammed the door shut, with only his ears poking up through the barred window on the door.

"Arthus couldn't ask what he had originally wanted to thanks to that fool Borik, so I'll take care of the job for him while he's cleaning up Borik and his mess." Gregorius continued, cackling at the end. He floated up so his eyes could look through the window, and said, "What do you know about Matheus Lucario?" Azure remained silent, with Wenstrel looking away from the Gengar.

Gregorius tsked, shaking his head. "We know you know something about him. Our agent Uras Murkrow saw you talking with him in that cafe. Until you decide to spill, you'll be left in this cell with no food or drink. It's your funeral if you don't tell us." Gregorius warned. About to cackle once more, a roar came from Zacheus' cell, shaking the floor.

"Just you wait, Gengar! When I get out of here, you'll be one of the first to feel my fury!" He yelled. Gregorius faded into invisibility, floating along the floor as to not have his footsteps heard. "I'll check in with you tomorrow, this time exactly." His incorporeal voice finished.

Azure sighed, looking up to the ceiling in disappointment. "What did we do to deserve this?" She shuffled to the wall and slumped against it, with Wenstrel following. She brought up her knees and wrapped her paws around them, letting her head hang. Wenstrel simply sat, looking downward, his expression unchanging.

"Sometimes the worst trials make the best of us." He said.

Arthus sniffed the concoction of food that was to be considered a meal for his 'guests' in Fort Ervine, his face contorting with disgust. "If this is what Borik wanted to give them, I should've killed him long ago." He turned to the weighty Bibarel known as Gaska and scowled.

"Throw this waste out and delve into our stores so that our guests can have a proper meal. I expect expert craftsmanship." He ordered. Gaska hurried to pick up the massive pot, straining to heave the massive piece of metal.

Arthus turned to Maxim, who stood behind his leader, a large red scar visible on his chest. "Maxim, get the Lucario and the Quagsire. It's time to see if we can find anything involving Matheus. Also, I wonder if they could be of service to us here…" Arthus explained. Maxim saluted, grimacing with slight pain, and went out of the kitchen to retrieve the two.

Arthus sat on a wooden chair, taking in the room. On his right was the main affair, where all the tools and appliance of Gaska's trade lay. The stove simmered with heat, slowly heating the stew. Various pots, pans and utensils hung in the air above the stove, counter, and sink, making a perfect array of tools for any chef. Past the kitchen, a vast wooden table extended from the edge of the counter to the far end of the room, with at least one-hundred chairs lining the edges.

Moments later a voice cried out, "Stop trying to bite me Lucario!" Maxim came from the hallway, holding Wenstrel and Azure in both hands, with Azure squirming in his grip. Wenstrel, not being particularly comfortable, voiced his complaints.

"I've had enough of grinning and bearing the humiliation, from being lifted into the air by a Krookodile, to being dragged across the floor by a Magmortar. Let me go!" He complained. Arthus nodded, and Maxim let go of the two 'guests'.

Azure looked at Arthus angrily. "What do you want now? I remember your servant Gregorius saying that he wouldn't come until tomorrow. I don't think a day has passed since our little 'talk'." She stood warily, looking cautiously at Maxim as his hand steadily receded into his arm.

Arthus chuckled, amused by her statement. "Gregor can be like that sometimes, making up random times so he can have some control over things. I intended to see you right now, especially after...examining the food that our late Borik had intended you to eat." He waved his hand dismissively. "Do not worry, I never intended anyone, even the most troublesome visitor, to eat the sludge. Gaska is throwing it out now."

Wenstrel sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. If there's one thing I care about, it's a proper diet in every Pokemon, even those I don't care for." He replied. Arthus smiled and clapped his hands together.

"That's just what I want to hear! I figure that you're a chef from the way you care so much for food. Do I figure correctly?" Arthus asked. Azure stepped closer to Wenstrel and clasped his hand.

"He was the best chef in our village, before your cronies burned it to the ground. Why are you taking children away into this ghastly place?" She exclaimed. Arthus put a claw to his heart, his face taking a saddened appearance.

"I am hurt, dear...what is your name?" Arthus said.

Azure growled and said, "Azure." Arthus sighed and began stroking his fur.

"Forgive me, I am pretty terrible with names until I grow closer to the Pokemon in question. Anyway, I never wanted to order such horrible attacks on-" His eye twitched, "-innocent villages, but sometimes to make sure that our guests are happier here, we must make sure there isn't another alternative to return to."

Azure, in shock, stepped forward, with Maxim stepping forth as well. "That is...just wrong! It's thanks to you that so many children are without their parents, or even homes to return to, so how can they be considered 'guests' if you won't let them leave?" Arthus looked to her and snarled, rising up from his seat.

"Unless I gave the order, they would just attempt to escape from the safety of Fort Ervine. Outside these walls is a Mystery Dungeon known as Dracon Canyon, where numerous Dragons reside. When night falls, they flee to the space surrounding the fort, and even my own confederates can't go out without risk of being consumed." He stepped away from Azure, to a window that let pearly white moonlight shine through. A dark shadow passed by with a mighty roar.

Arthus turned back and continued, "I am lucky to have Ghosts as wall guards during the night, or else we would never be ready for a potential attack… or escape. Be grateful that you and all these others have this place of solace." He sat down on the chair once more, closing his eyes.

"I won't talk anymore involving this matter; we've detracted too far from the original reason I asked you here. We have need of an assistant chef within our kitchen; Gaska is getting older, and I'm afraid to say that it is growing harder for him to cook for such a large castle as this." Arthus explained. He opened his eyes, looking at Wenstrel. "Would you be up for the offer?"

Wenstrel, smiling, replied, "Why of course! Anything to make sure that everyone enjoys a lovely meal...the children especially!" Arthus nodded, and Maxim turned and walked through the hallway.

"I'll have a Chimecho keep watch on you. You are still guests here in Fort Ervine, and I can't afford anyone trying to escape to the dangerous world outside." Arthus explained. Maxim returned with a Chimecho trailing behind him, jingling cheerily as she saw her master.

"I'll gladly serve the great Arthus for whatever you need!" She chimed. She floated above the kitchen, and attached herself to the ceiling. She gave a quick ding and set watch on the room.

"Maxim, take the Quagsire named..." Arthus said, waving his arm for someone to reply.

"Wenstrel." Wenstrel replied.

"Yes, Wenstrel, to Gaska's quarters. They'll need time to get used to each other." Maxim nodded, and reached out to grab him. Arthus added, "And please, let's have a level of trust and not treat him like a prisoner." Maxim took back his arm, grunting slightly, and led him to a doorway past the kitchen.

Arthus smiled, then turned to Azure. "As for you, I have need of someone special for taking care of our guests. My guards are...how should I say it...rambunctious and uptight involving them. I heard from Maxim and Gregorius that you took special care of the latest party to arrive." Azure, her expression softening, nodded.

"Yes. With such a loss, someone had to do something. I even lost..." She replied, trailing off at the end. Arthus' eyes flashed, and he diverted the subject.

"Yes, well, I want to know if you would be interested in acting as caretaker. You would visit each of them and do what you need to make them happy here. I don't want to appear as a demon to them. I would much rather be a guardian." He grinned, and snapped his fingers.

The wall behind him shimmered, and a black ball of fur ran to Arthus. It stopped at his feet, and Arthus leaned down and picked it up.

"Meet my son, Erik." He set it down and revealed a black and blue Zorua, cheerfully yipping and hopping on the table. "He has need of a nurse. Sadly, his mother is currently..." He looked around, searching for the words. "...on a trip. She can't take care of him, and with a sudden arrangement I didn't have enough time to arrange another. Would you be interested in being caretaker of all the children within Fort Ervine?" He looked down at Erik and continued, "Including my own?"

Azure, still unsure of how much she should trust Arthus, felt her heart go to his son as she saw him play with his father. She also knew that if she did have this chance, she could finally have a chance of organizing some sort of jailbreak...regardless of the wild Pokemon outside.

"I will." Azure replied. Arthus pointed Azure, and Erik dashed to her and began nuzzling into the soft fur below her neck. Taken aback, she at first reared back, but then gently hugged the young Zorua.

"I can see that my son is already taking a liking to you. If you have any issue, don't regret to come to my room to explain. I have no secrets within these walls." Maxim stomped back into the room, without Wenstrel in tow.

"Maxim, one final favor. Take Azure into Erik's room, and have her meet his guardian."

One Day Later...

"Ah, it hurts!" Theus cried out as he stepped out of the house. He wanted to finally get on the road again, toward his old friend Saria to repair his leather cloak.

Laryon stood nearby, ready to help his uncle up if he fell. "Maybe you should take another day inside before we walk around some more?" He suggested. Arianne stood in front of Theus, and shaking her head, held out her hand for Theus to be supported.

"He's quite enough for now. If he expects to be the explorer he was before the injury, he'll need to walk around." Arianne explained. Theus grunted with approval, taking slow steps to heal his back.

"Yes…yes indeed. I never got anything done sitting on a chair, and I don't plan on spending the rest of my days sitting, watching the world go by as I grow old. Now, get me my staff!" He spat. Laryon sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"It got lost in the Were-Forest as we were getting out. Unless it got out somehow with the Phantump, I think it's gone." Laryon replied. Theus groaned, forcing himself to stand despite the pain in his lower back.

"Curses! I made that out of quality wood too…" Theus muttered, forlorn for his handiwork. A rustle came from the trees, causing Theus to turn to see the source.

Another rustle came, and a clatter of wood echoed from the source. Yet another clatter, and a slim shaft of wood fell to the ground. Theus recognized it and went walking as fast as he could.

"My staff! How could it have gotten up in the branches? Ah, who cares, it's safe!" Theus exclaimed. Laryon, curious as to how it could have gotten there, dashed ahead of Theus to see it.

Ignoring the protests of his uncle, Laryon picked up the staff and studied it. On the surface were many engravings of the same pattern that lay within the pendant around his neck. Some were large, others were small, and some were wrapped completely around the surface of the staff. All of them were carved with great precision, as if there was a guide to assist the paw that engraved them.

Before Laryon could say anything, Theus snatched up the staff and used it as a support for walking. "The least you could have done is give it to me so the process of walking could be less painful."


	16. Chapter 16

Aram Electivire sat impatiently outside the gate into the Electivire Guild, awaiting news of the efforts Team Verac, in hopes that they had stopped the mysterious kidnappers of children. Before waiting out here, he ordered Remus to go directly to the Creation Continent to evolve into a more useful Tranquill.

The Gigawatt Plains was not itself today. It's usually turbulent skies were still and overcast, with a light breeze. The green, bolt-stricken ground made for a comfortable place to sit and collect lightning, a favorite snack for the massive Electivire. But none dare fall that day.

Aram sighed, muttering to himself, "I doubt he'll make it past the shoreline before he forgets what I ordered him to do." Electricity fizzled past his prongs as he contemplated the news from three days before:

 _Guildmaster Electivire,_

 _We are in terrible need of your assistance. A band calling themselves Project Empowerment is organizing various kidnapping efforts on the Serenity Continent and abroad. Guildmaster Dragonite is missing from her guild, and without her leadership they can unfortunately not put together a team to combat this cause; too many do not respect my authority, and so refuse to trust my judgement on these matters. Various villages have been burned to the ground and deprived of life, and I am concerned that they will soon target the larger towns. Please send someone to help us!_

 _Regretfully yours,_

 _Barty Grovyle_

 _Assistant Guildmaster of Dragonite Guild_

Aram sighed, remembering various letters, all detailing either kidnapping or the absence of Guildmaster Dragonite, one of five Guildmasters within Equivos. She presided over the Serenity Continent, and so she would normally handle any issues on Serenity.

He heard flapping in the sky and looked up to see a Pidgeot high in the air, veering downward. Squinting his eyes, he saw that the Pidgeot wasn't simply coming down to land: its fall was far too fast, and its wings appeared to be closed.

"Get me air personnel, we've got a crash-landing bird up there!" Aram roared, electric bolts spiraling off his twin tails. Immediately after six Unfezant, one of which holding a net in its claws, burst from the top of the plateau, rushing to catch the Pidgeot before it crashed to the ground.

The Unfezant positioned themselves in a hexagon, and the one holding the net threw the different ends to its comrades. The net spread taut, they flapped to catch the falling bird. The Pidgeot dropped straight into the center, and a painful squawk came from its beak.

"Bring him down, that's right!" Aram exclaimed. He fizzled as he wondered where in the world this Pidgeot came from. It was certainly not from Team Verac; their only Bird Pokemon was a Swellow.

The Pidgeot came to the ground, and the net was spread across the ground. Aram came to the Pidgeot, and recognized the face of it.

"Winglus Pidgeot, member of Team Rerunen! What in Arceus' name are you doing here?" Aram questioned. Winglus looked upward dazedly, seeing the blurry face of Aram Electivire. His feathers were completely awry, and there were various scorch marks along his frame.

"We went...to investigate kidnappings...in Serenity...after Team Verac went missing. We answered the call from you instead...with Barty's permission. We never found them...but they found us. We were ambushed by someone...and Dred told me to fly to you, instead of...to the guild." Winglus gasped.

Aram looked around, seeing the Unfezant looking intently, ordered, "Go get medical assistance, now!" They obeyed, flying back above the plateau to get help.

He looked back down to WInglus and replied, "It seemed like you were doing fine until just before you started to fall. What happened up there, and why didn't you go to Delphox Guild instead?" Winglus groaned, and he held up a roll of paper in his claw.

"This will tell you why. Dred wrote down something he discovered on there...but he didn't reveal what it was. He told me to deliver that to you instead...of Barty...but I don't know why. I rushed...as fast as I could. Talonflames waited up there for me...above the clouds near here...they're long gone now...but I couldn't stay flying after that." Winglus added. His eyes closed, the roll of paper remaining in the air.

Aram looked down in shock, then slowly closed his eyes. He reached for the paper, the medical crew coming down from the plateau and towards the injured Pidgeot. Aram grabbed the paper and took it away, letting the Chanseys and Miltanks tend to him. He moved away, letting the light breeze and overcast clouds above add to his feelings.

He unrolled the paper, and as he read, he clenched his fingers. Electricity sparked from prongs to tail and back again, and without warning, he roared out in fury, running away from the medics to vent out his anger in safety.

"Curse you Project Empowerment, and let death hang over your sorry heads!"

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay longer?" Arianne asked, Laryon packing necessities into the broad satchel; in the midst. Theus felt confident that some good questing will bring him back into shape, and so insisted that they leave tomorrow morning.

Theus paced back and forth, regaining strength in his back, and replied, "If I expect to be in tiptop shape, I must! Besides, we have to find Saria to repair my cloak and after that…" He trailed off, hanging his head and closing his eyes.

Night was falling outside, and the Phantump began to fill the glade. Rain had begun to fall, dripping from the branches and landing on the little wooden heads. Wind whistled through the trees, and the distinct moaning of the now-shifting Were-Forest echoed through the air.

Laryon slipped some berries and what few Seeds Arianne had into the satchel, looking up at his uncle. "We'll go to find Azure and Wenstrel." Laryon finished. Theus continued looking down, massaging his back.

Theus added, "Yes...yes. They surely aren't in Respit, but they might've been carried off with the rest of the kids. I'm doubtful of it, but..." The air began to hum, causing all three to look around for the source. It felt alike to the rumble of the Were-Forest, but more...unnatural.

"I sense...something...powerful...yet weakened. It seems to want to do something, but I cannot see it." Arianne explained. Theus looked up to the ceiling, his eyes closed as he mumbled something illegible.

Laryon held his paws to his head, feeling as if someone was trying to force its way into his mind. Theus did the same, feeling like Laryon, and so did Arianne. A flash of purple light lit the room, and all three shut their eyes in pain.

Laryon looked around, seeing nothing but blackness around him. Slowly, a grassy patch of land appeared in front of him, and steadily spread below him. A pinprick of blue shot into the air above, and spread similarly to the grass. He appeared to be in the middle of a vast field, extending far into the distance with no change materializing.

Flowers slowly popped into existence, each different from the last. He turned slowly, admiring this fantastical view. A deep sound, like a pluck on a string, echoed behind him, and when Laryon turned around, he saw a light-purple being with a large tail.

It looked at him, seemingly with care, but if one looked into its eyes long enough, one could see a shadow of hate within them. "Greetings." It said. It lifted its arms into the air and continued, "Welcome to your mind. I am your host, Mewtwo." He breathed the crisp, clean air, and slowly exhaled.

"Most minds are rather cluttered and filthy with things such as regret, pain, et cetera, but yours is rather pure if I say so myself. Ah, but look over there..." He pointed over behind Laryon, where a rising pillar of black rock corrupted the beautiful land below, steadily growing higher into the air.

Laryon looked behind him, having a feeling of what it may be. Next to him images of Azure appeared, some more vivid than others, each revealing the compendium of feelings that Laryon had for her.

Mewtwo nodded solemnly and added, "No need to say what that pillar of concern represents in your mind. I normally do not care for such matters; the world has grown to hate me, so too have I grown to hate it. But the minds of the young always seem to hold the most joy, purity, and other behaviors that I have seen little of in the minds of adults." Laryon, now overcoming the awe of his mind, wondered what he was doing here.

"Why are you here...Mewtwo?" Laryon asked. Mewtwo's face glowed at the saying of the right question.

Mewtwo replied, "Well, aren't you a sharp one, asking the obvious question. Before I begin, I will have you know two things. First, the only reason I tell you these things in this manner is because you are young, and I do not wish to spoil this beautiful mind of yours; these come few and far between, especially in this age." He lifted his hand into the air, and under a shimmering of light, it revealed a badly burned set of digits, though not b fire, but through another sort of pain.

"The second thing is that I have learned many new things from a rare Orb of mine, and I can assure you that I suffered lots of psychic pain for it. So, listen well." Laryon, unsure of what else he could do in this strange place, motioned to sit down. He wanted to have a cushy straw chair, reminiscent of the ne he had in Respit, and miraculously it appeared right as he sat down.

He looked under him and wondered how it got there, but assumed that just like the pillar, it came because he thought about it. Mewtwo smirked, and from behind him a massive throne of black obsidian appeared, silvery smooth and cold to the touch.

Sitting down, he said, "We have one who prefers the little luxuries of life, I see. I am one of more...flashy than comfortable." He seated himself, and with a flick of his wrist he conjured an Aspear berry and bit into it, and after swallowing pointed his finger at Laryon.

"I cannot reveal too much to you, as the Orb I used is rather reluctant to give knowledge unless I put up with more of a price. Did you know that pendant you wear holds the symbol of Arceus himself?" Mewtwo questioned, a distinct image of Arceus showing up in the mind.

Laryon thought of the pendant that he has worn for so many years, an image of it appearing in front of him. He studied it carefully. He noticed that within the swirling golden interlace lay a circle, with symmetrical prongs poking from it very alike to how Arceus' design on his sides looked.

"No, I don't think I've noticed it before. It definitely seems to be there though." Laryon replied. Mewtwo took another bite of the berry, waving away the picture of Arceus.

"That same design is within various Mystery Dungeons in Equivos. No one, myself included, knows how they got there, or why they were even placed there to begin with. But that pendant is called the Seal of Creation, one of few Dungeon Artifacts. It is like my Mystic Orb, which grants me new knowledge at the price of pain, in that there only exists one in this land, and unlike other Dungeon Items, these remain in their same position in the Dungeon, even when they shift." Mewtwo explained, bringing up an image of the dark Orb that gave him his knowledge.

Laryon looked down at the Seal hanging down his neck, the symbol of Arceus appearing more clearly now than before. "What does it do that so special?" He asked. Mewtwo shrugged, finishing the berry.

"It's a mystery. Unlike most things you find in dungeons, that isn't an Orb, Seed, Berry, or any such common item. It is unique, and so since there has been no other item like it, no one knows how to use it. But the one thing that I know is that once it has been discovered, it will go to someone it deems worthy." Mewtwo added. Laryon cocked his head, wondering what that meant.

"Worthy for what?" Laryon asked. Mewtwo shrugged once more.

"For whatever it can do I suppose." He looked upward and frowned. The sky was turning black once more, thin cracks of darkness edging across the faux sky. "We don't have much more time. There is not much more I have to say, but I will tell you that if it wasn't for that Seal, and the fact that once upon a time Matheus helped me, I would just ignore you like I ignore the rest of the world." Laryon perked up at the mention of Theus, not noticing the fading green of the grass below.

"Wait, what? Theus helped you? He said he's never met a Legend, and yet you, one of the most powerful and hateful Pokemon in the world, come to me all nice like this and say he's actually met you?" Laryon exclaimed. Mewtwo laughed slowly, his throne evaporating in a puff of smoke.

He made a portrait of four Lucarios and a little Riolu materialize into existence, holding the frame in his hands. Laryon recognized the two Lucarios to the side as Theus and Azure, although younger and even happier. The Riolu in the middle was himself, although he was just a little baby, probably just hatched from an egg. The two Lucarios in the middle he didn't recognize, but something in the back of his mind told him he had met them before.

"Are those two next to me...my parents?" Laryon asked, the chair he had dissipating and the blackness in the sky descending like a curtain.

Mewtwo sneered, saying, "I won't dare go into details, but there is one thing you should know." He forced the portrait to splinter into thousands of pieces, each hanging in the air, frozen in time. "Thanks to him, many bad things happened...including the splintering of one happy little family." The splinters faded out of existence, and Mewtwo began fading himself. The sky and ground below disappeared, leaving the original blackness of his mind. He put his transparent arm up in a salute, smiling hatefully. "So long, Laryon Riolu." He faded to nothing, and Laryon felt immense pain.


	17. Chapter 17

_The same night..._

Maxim and Azure entered a small light room, the floor covered in toys and the ceiling brightly colored. In the corner a small pad sat, most likely for the little Zorua, Erik. A small basket of Apples was next to the board, and a small array of books on a quaint bookshelf next to it.

Azure looked around the room, astounded by the lengths Arthus went to keep Erik happy. "This is...wonderful! I don't think I've ever seen something this nice for one little boy!" Erik ran happily in, grabbing a small ball with his paws and rocking it back and forth. Maxim sniffed impatiently, scratching his head in boredom.

"It's just a kid's playroom. Seems to be an attempt to spoil the tyke if you ask me." Maxim muttered. Azure ignored him and went down to the child, reaching for the ball in an attempt to play.

The space behind Erik shimmered, and dark red claws snatched Azure's paw before she could reach the ball Erik played with. Gradually the shimmering revealed dark grey fur, and eventually an entire Zoroark. His eyes looked directly into Azure's warning her to not touch Erik or the ball.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The Zoroark said. Maxim came between him and Azure and lifted his claw.

"This is the new nurse for the kid, so don't treat her like she's a kidnapper!" Maxim snapped. The Zoroark reluctantly released his grip, and stood up straight. Azure could now see that this Zoroark was younger than Arthus, with only a slight sagging of his features that made him look aged. He wore a cloak, like Arthus' but brown in color rather than black, and on his waist, was a cord, with a small brown bag tied into it.

"What's her name?" He said, crossing his arms cautiously. Azure stood up, allowing Erik to run around her legs playfully.

She replied, "My name is Azure. I was captured from Respit Village," The Zoroark perked up at the mention of the name "Had it not been for Arthus, I'd be sitting in a cell right now. Now, what is your name?" The Zoroark rolled his eyes, then held out a paw.\

"Ferrick Zoroark, official guardian of Erik Zorua, and brother of Lord Arthus." He replied, Azure taking his hand and shaking it. Maxim rolled his eyes and turned to the door.

"I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, so tell her the rules of taking care of Erik so I can be on my way; Arthus wants to make sure she knows what to do." Maxim grumbled. Ferrick stooped down and whistled, calling Erik to him. He stood up again, holding the Zorua in his arms.

He then stated, "Erik, being the son of Lord Arthus himself, requires special care. He is awoken at sunrise, then given his breakfast, which Gaska will prepare. Afterward he needs plenty of exercise and some extremely light combat training and illusion preparedness, which I will take care of. He must be watched always, and even though I am his guardian, I am to remain out of sight of the other Project guards, so you must fill that role. He takes his nap after his lunch, and should remain asleep until half an hour before dinner, which he will play some more before he eats. Afterward, he will remain awake until the sun sets, when he will be put into his bed, read a story to, and then after a small snack, will not be disturbed for the rest of the night while he sleeps. That is all." After the lengthy explanation of the care for the young child, Maxim dashed out of the room and closing the door, saying to himself how much he detests children.

Azure closed her eyes and pondered for a little bit, then replied, "Don't you think that is a bit...long?" Ferrick cocked his head, puzzled.

"After four months of taking care of him, I'm sure I know what I'm talking about." He stated, setting Erik on the ground to lunge for a doll of a Snorlax.

Azure looked at Erik, smiling at the pure joy of the youth, saying, "Well, children aren't pets or machines; they like to have variety in what they do and what happens around them. How long have you been his guardian exactly?" Ferrick thought for only a little bit, crossing his arms.

"Since he was born, which was approximately two-in-a-half years ago. His mother, Carris, left around when Project Empowerment was founded, which was approximately four months, which is when I started acting as his caretaker and guardian." Ferrick replied, coming next to Erik and picking him up once more.

"It is past his bedtime, only thanks to Arthus wanting him to meet you. Let's hope this doesn't make him tired in the morning." He set Erik on his pad, setting his paw on top of him to prevent him from running away, and grabbed a nearby blanket with his other paw, setting it on top of the Zorua. Erik, at first fitful, yawned and curled up into his pad. Ferrick reached into his pouch and fished out a small Cheri berry, and gave it to him to eat. After finishing the berry, Erik closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Ferrick smiled, but soon after returned to his grim state of mind. "It's best if we stay here for his protection, and for the fort's." He held up his hand, darkness emanating from it.

"I know that Arthus wouldn't just let you take care of Erik by yourself...and I also know that he wouldn't let you be unsupervised around here. If you leave my set, whether or not you're taking care of Erik, I will not hesitate to attack you. Understood?" Azure, expecting as much, nodded submissively. Ferrick put his hand down, and walked next to the wall, leaning next to it in a lazy fashion.

"I will request a bed for you in the morning, but for now you'll have to make do with the floor, unless you want to sleep as I do." Ferrick mentioned, pulling his hood over his head. Azure looked down at the ground, disappointed about the lack of a bed. She noticed that the floor, although stone, would be more comfortable if she improvised. She picked up the Snorlax doll, dragging it to an empty corner of the room, then sat down and leaned against it.

"Reminds me of when I was young. I loved sleeping on top of an elderly Snorlax during the day in my village, because they have such soft bellies. Ah, if only Laryon could see me now, sleeping here." Azure mused. Receiving no response from Ferrick, who was presumably asleep, she pushed against the Snorlax to make it more comfortable, then closed her eyes.

"If only Laryon were here." She said, before drifting to the realm of dreams.

Laryon's vision returned to the real world, and he discovered that he was lying on the floor with the satchel in his hands, and that Arianne and Theus were down with him. He lifted the bag, finding that it was heavier than it was before. He set it down next to him, and lifting the flap, found sets of Wands, Orbs and Seeds inside, along with a note sitting on top.

 _You'll need more than Berries if you expect to survive out there._

 _Mewtwo_

Confused by the act of charity, Laryon picked up the satchel and set it on the table, grunting from the effort.

Theus sprung up from the ground, gasping for air. "What in Equivos happened!" Theus exclaimed, holding his staff in attack position. Laryon looked curiously to his uncle, towards his back.

"Isn't your back hurt?" Laryon asked, coming next to him and examining where the scratch would have been. There was none, the fur and skin below looking brand new...for an older Lucario.

Theus looked down and sighed. "So, he wasn't lying after all." He perked up and smiled, then dashed back with a spring in his step to where his cloak lay folded. He spread it out, revealing the lack of a tear.

"He's brilliant! Just brilliant!" Theus exclaimed, slipping the clothing on himself, testing it to make sure it fit right.

Laryon looked to the bag, then to Theus again, piecing together something in his mind. "Did Mewtwo come to you too?" He asked, bringing the note to his uncle. Theus, after slipping the hat on his head, walked to is nephew and studied the note.

"Such generosity is unusual from that Pokemon. Wait, what!" He stepped back in shock. "He came to you too?" He exclaimed. Laryon heled up the Seal that hung around his neck

"I know what this is now thanks to him. He called it the Seal of Creation, and he also told me that this holds the same symbol as Arceus, right here in the center," He pointed to the signatures arcs of Arceus on the artifact. Theus took the Seal and traced the symbol, looking down at the wondrous masterpiece of its mysterious creator.

Laryon took the Seal back from him and looked into his eyes. "You didn't just find this on the floor of a random dungeon, did you?" Theus held up his paw as if to correct him, but lowered it, and sighed.

They stood for a few moments, Laryon staring at his uncle, pressuring with his gaze for what he felt was deserved. Theus massaged his head, trying to think of something to say.

Finally, he sighed once more, and said, "What else did he tell you?" Laryon, remembering the final vision that Mewtwo gave him, stood his ground.

"He also told me that many bad things happened because of you and that...you were responsible for my mom and dad." Laryon replied, dropping the Seal and letting it patter against his chest. Arianne lay still on the floor, her muttering ignored by the two.

Theus groaned inwardly, covering his eyes with his hat. "I don't speak of that. Not after what happened." Laryon stamped his foot, angry with his currently one relative.

"You have been like this ever since I met you first it was with the Adventurer and Betrayer-"

"Do _not_ mention that tale."

"-then it happened again when we were in the forest; you kept avoiding my questions about Azure-"

"I have news about her actually-"

"-And now you won't tell me what happened to my mom and dad! Stop being so secretive and tell me the truth!"

 _"It is for your own protection!"_

Theus took off his hat and covered his face, not wishing for Laryon to see him distressed. Laryon taken aback for Theus' outburst, felt sorry for driving his uncle this far.

"I…I'm sorry for making you angry, Theus." Laryon said, coming closer to his uncle. Theus looked down sadly, holding Laryon next to him.

He put his hat back on his head and replied, "Oh, it's not your fault. Not at all. I just do not want you to be hurt by what happened in my life before I came into it. Although trust me on this:" He came down next to Laryon and held his paws firmly.

"If we ever come to a point like this again, where you feel like I'm too dodgy, or that I cannot be trusted, show me this." He lifted his hat and pulled a little slip of paper out from the inside. He pressed it into Laryon's paws, and closed them. Laryon tucked it into the Pendant, ensuring that it wouldn't slip out.

"I ask of you: _Please_ do not look at it, until after that moment comes. Laryon looked down at his paws, nodding in response. Theus looked aside, nodding himself, saying, "Very good…very good."

"I've never realized how beautiful how beautiful the night sky was here."

Laryon and Theus looked behind them to see Arianne standing up, her back turned toward them, her head inclining towards the evening sky past the window.

She turned towards them and said, "And I so love the blue that your fur takes." Her face remained unchanged, except for one thing: Two deep, ruby eyes shown where only eyelids were.


	18. Chapter 18

"How…how did this happen?" Theus asked, completely surprised by the turn of events. Arianne looked away, smiling still.

"Mewtwo came to me in a sort of vision. He said he would never ordinarily do this, but thanks to some recent events, he felt he had to." She looked at her hands, ones that she hadn't seen since she was a Kirlia. "I've always heard of him as a cruel and hateful Pokemon. I wonder why he would ever do something like this for anyone." Theus cleared his throat, looking side to side.

"It may be, that, uh, that is to say, that someone may have, I don't know, saved his life, so…" He began to walk away from Laryon slowly, edging toward the bag, looking as I he was wondering what was inside.

"Wait…you helped Mewtwo? A Legendary Pokemon? You said that you haven't met any before!" Laryon exclaimed. Theus turned toward him and sighed.

"As I said just moments ago, it was for your own protection. I feel like it is too soon to explain my full past, but I will explain how I came to meet the cruel and hateful Mewtwo:

"I was going around the Equivos region, adventuring with a companion I met along the way. We both decided that we wished to go to the Isle of Regret, which happened to be the home of a great and terrible Legend, Mewtwo. We heard that he guarded great treasures, and that was what set us on that path.

"We journeyed across the sea for a great time, riding atop a Lapras who was willing to bring us there, but not bring us back to the mainland. We figured that we'd find a way to return when we got there, our minds being blinded by the treasure that supposedly lay there. We reached the Isle after a vicious storm broke above us, and after dropping us off, the Lapras soon headed back to the mainland for safe harbor.

"We searched for hours for where Mewtwo may be. Nothing lay on the isle but rolling rock and various caves. It was a wonder that Mewtwo even survived on that accursed island. We were sopping wet by the time we decided it was time to take safety in a cave; rain and lightning had descended with the storm.

"While eating from our supplies, we saw a shadowy figure outside the entrance to our cave. My friend left me to eat while he went to see who it was. He disappeared over the horizon, and a jagged bolt of lightning descended from the heavens. I went out to see if my friend was safe, and found some moments later that Mewtwo was struck by the bolt.

"We worked together to bring him inside, and we quickly tried to revive him; it would not be right to leave a Pokemon dying like that, even if he was a cruel and wicked Legend. We started a fire and kept him warm with our cloaks—not the one with me right now, as I got that months later—hoping for his recovery.

"After the storm stopped, and sunshine began to show on the Isle, Mewtwo woke up, looking worse than I did after the Trevenant. He stared at us with scorn, wondering why we were there. We could feel him probing our mind, seeing that we were after his treasures. He nearly killed us right then and there, but he saw something that touched his long-frozen heart: We healed him when he was close to death. Had we not been there, he would've died of hypothermia and the fact his body was quite literally in shock after the strike.

"He guided us to what little treasure he had after recovering, saying that the travelers he drives off constantly imagine that he's guarding a treasure, when really he just wants to be alone on the Isle of Regret. We didn't know that his greatest treasure was the Mystic Orb, seeing only the piles of coins scattered on the floor.

"He said that for rescuing him he would give his assistance when he felt he needed to intervene. Up until tonight I thought he had forgotten that promise, but now I realize he had simply been waiting for the right moment. He teleported us back to the town we left from, and we had been apart ever since."

Theus looked up and reminisced past experiences. "Ah, that was how it was in the old days. I was strong, energetic, and cunning. Now I'm becoming more of a grandpa each passing year."

Arianne looked happily at Theus. "I guess if it wasn't for you helping him, he would've just ignored us. Now I can see again after so many years of blindness!" Theus laughed, massaging his back once more out of memory of the pain.

"Yes, and I would still be able to hardly walk. What more, my cloak would still need to be fixed by Saria, who by her old age would probably have passed on by now." He stopped chuckling and held his face curiously. "But as far as I know he doesn't have any healing abilities. How is it that he could actually heal us?"

A Wand withered away as its powers were exhausted, Mewtwo's face unwavering as he thought.

"This is the final time I use my treasures for your own gain, Matheus. My Mystic Orb has harmed me, and now my Wishing Wands have all been used. Good luck, for you will need it for the times ahead. You will need the Gardevoir's sight, your own strength, and, of course…" He looked behind him, towards an ancient engraving of what appeared to be the many arcs of Arceus.

"The Seal of Creation. Good luck to you as well, Laryon Riolu."

"That's beside the point however. What's important is that now we can go straight to finding out where Azure is. However…" Theus thought aloud, pressing his chin into his fist.

"I think we'll need help. It can't be that the attack on Respit or any other villages that Project Empowerment attacked could be left without word. The Guilds across the continents must be aware of this." Arianne looked out the window again thoughtfully, thinking of Theus' words just as Laryon did.

"So, what should we do? Go to the nearest Guild and see if they'll be willing to help us?" Laryon asked. Theus looked up and grinned.

Theus lifted Laryon into the air in excitement and exclaimed, "Of course! Why shouldn't we? You saw how nasty Project Empowerment was back there. We'll need backup before we can go find Azure, who I can assure you is alive." Laryon beamed at that proclamation.

"Mewtwo told you, didn't he? If she's alive, Wenstrel must be too!" Laryon shouted. Theus laughed in reply, holding Laryon close.

"Of course, of course! With Mewtwo's help, we are well on our way to getting them back!" He set Laryon down and pointed to bed. "Be ready to leave in the morning! Off to sleep with us!"

"I'll be coming too." Arianne stated, crossing her arms in front of her, beaming with cheer. Theus thought for a moment, puzzled by her choice.

"But Arianne, it's been ages since you've ever seen this world. You don't know how to protect yourself, and what more, you've never really been through a Mystery Dungeon, which we'll inevitably have to go through to get to the nearest Guild, the Dragonite Guild." Theus explained.

Arianne nodded agreeably, replying, "That's exactly why I should go with you. I'm tired of being here, even if it's safe. I want to see how Equivos has changed since my eyes were blinded, and to see the beautiful places I've dreamed of." She picked up her PokeBlock set and began to slide the pieces into a cloth bag. "Besides, I've always wanted to be a travelling healer, bringing my powers to those who need them. It will do me some good learning how to go through a Mystery Dungeon." Theus looked down to Laryon, who shrugged, and lifted his arms into the air.

"Pack up what you want then! The more the merrier after all!" Theus smiled took a deep breath.

"I feel like this is a new volume in our lives already."

Amid her sleep, Azure stirred uncomfortably. A presence was trying to force its way into her mind. She tried her best to block it with what mental walls she had, but it inevitably broke through, and she cried out.

Azure looked around and noticed that she was in blackness. Everything, above and below, left and right, was completely black. Gradually, a forest popped up around her, the ground covered in dirt and leaves, and various deciduous trees covering the landscape. An indigo sky hung overhead, and with the vast forest of trees came a slow rain, pattering the leaves and the ground with soft droplets of water.

"How beautiful…yet already I can sense an inner sadness."

Azure turned to see Mewtwo sitting behind her, meditating with his arms and legs crossed. "Why are we here? Have I met you before?" Azure asked. Mewtwo shook his head, shaking off rain as well.

"We haven't met, but I have met your brother, Matheus, long ago." Mewtwo replied, standing up. A strong wind blew through the forest, coming and going swiftly.

Mewtwo looked up and grinned. "I see there are some harsh feelings toward him. He's not so bad. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead years ago," Azure looked at him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"If it wasn't for him, Quantus Village wouldn't be ruins, and Derek and Saphira would still be alive! I love him as brother, but I hate what he has done to our lives!" Thunder cracked overhead, signaling the onslaught of even more rain. Her gaze shifted from Mewtwo to the ground, and she began to rub her shoulder awkwardly.

"That is, I used to love him. He's probably gone now, what with being in that forest. And Laryon…" The rain continued to pour, Mewtwo shaking his head once more.

"I wouldn't fret about them any longer." Mewtwo replied. He conjured a lounge chair, fitted with an umbrella to protect from the rain. He lay down in it, conjuring a pair of black sunglasses as well.

"I met with them in their minds just recently you know. They're going off to the Dragonite Guild to get help to find you and your friend, Wenstrel. I just thought you should know." Azure's face gradually lifted, as did the rain and clouds with it. The sky above brightened, revealing bright sunlight.

"They're…they're alive!" Azure asked, rushing to Mewtwo. Mewtwo nodded slowly, lifting his sunglasses.

"Yes, yes they are. But I warn you:" He glared at her sternly, taking the glasses off. "They will fail in their plight to rescue you, Wenstrel, and the rest of those captive children unless _you_ do something about it." Azure looked at him incredulously, bringing her paws up to her chest.

"Me? What am I supposed to do? I'm going to be watched everywhere, and I can only talk with the children, not arm them!" Azure asked. Mewtwo shrugged the chair dissipating. The forest around them began to dissipate as well, leaving only blackness in its wake. He came next to her and whispered into her ear:

"I'm sure there may be a more…attractive way of going about things." He chuckled, and faded into mist with the rest of the mist.

Aram Electivire sat at the foot of Winglus Pidgeot's cot, awaiting his recovery. Chansey attended to him constantly, not leaving much time for him to simply rest. During the wait, Aram's body fizzled with electric power.

"Just you wait Barty Grovyle…" He muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm going to make you sorry for what you did. Whether it be now or later, Guildmaster Dragonite and Team Rerunen will be avenged! You can count on that!"


	19. Chapter 19

Arianne had packed up her PokeBoard set, as well as some pictures of herself with her mother, a book on healing, and lastly a journal to record her findings along their journey. She picked up a long-unused cloak that once belonged to her mother and slipped it over her shoulders, the size just right for her.

"I'm ready to go see what this world has to offer." Arianne stated, putting her bag over her shoulders. The morning light showed through the windows, the winds outside gently beating against the cottage. Each of the three Pokémon slept after finishing their preparations for the journey ahead the previous night, and now they all felt ready for adventure.

Theus was reaching into the giant sack that held their supplies, noticing that one item was missing. "My Looplet...one that I found in that dungeon many years ago...it's gone!" He pulled out as slip of paper, and then opened it up.

To Matheus:

I took the Explorer's Looplet as payment for my services; my Wishing Wands are all gone thanks to what I felt were your needs! Be grateful that I included two new Looplets to replace that one.

Mewtwo

"Dratted thief! Ah well...I guess it was for the best." Theus sighed, digging around in the satchel for the remaining three Looplets.

Laryon stepped over a pile of bandages, which happened to be what remained of what was used to help them recover from the Trevenant attack. "Where do we go from here Theus? I've never gone to the Guild before." Laryon asked, peeking into the satchel and snatching one of the Looplets Theus was searching for, slipping it onto his arm.

Theus grabbed another and put it on his own arm, replying, "The Dragonite Guild is situated in a mountain, perfect for protecting against any attack. As far as I know, they lie in the center of one of the various forests that the Serenity Continent contains, but if I remember correctly, their Guild's entrance is past a mountainous Mystery Dungeon known as the Cliffs of Silence. It's called that because of the eerily quiet nature of the dungeon, and the fact that nothing but Ghosts inhabit it, bringing silence to all who go into it." He brought out the final Looplet and handed it to Arianne, saying, "Put that on your arm and keep it with you; you never know when you'll need an Emera."

Arianne looked curiously at the Looplet, and then slipped it over her arm, it shrinking to make sure it remains there. "Emeras? I haven't gone into a Mystery Dungeon before, so can you please explain what they are?"

"They're a sort of jewel you put on the Looplet, and they give you some sort of boost depending on what it is." Laryon explained. Seeing Arianne's still confused face, he added, "Once we find one it can be explained a little better." Arianne nodded, putting her hand against the wall of the cottage.

"I'll miss this place; I spent many years of peace within these walls. I hope that some other Pokémon may find this place and make it their home." Arianne mused, sliding her fingers off the wall.

Theus opened the door and walked out, the bag full of supplies over his shoulder. Laryon followed behind, carrying the bandages to be buried under the ground. "Wouldn't be nice to just leave them there..." Laryon muttered, setting them on the ground and beginning to dig into it with his paws.

"It's incredibly unhygienic and I really see little point." Theus replied, looking at Laryon in disgust. He averted his gaze to the door and called out, "Come on, it's time to leave!" Arianne drifted out the door, looking around her in awe.

"I've never seen this place with my own eyes before. It's so...beautiful!" She exclaimed, twirling in excitement.

A deep, rumbling groan issued from the exit from the Were-Forest, causing Theus and Laryon to jump in surprise. Theus took a defensive stance, his staff held up protectively. "I'd recognize that noise anywhere..." He said under his breath. The trees shook, and a wave of Phantump poured out from the exit.

The Phantump avoided the three journeyers, rolling to their left and right as they came through. Laryon jumped back and forth, saying, "It's too early for them to come out for the Dungeon Shift!" Arianne and Theus agreed to themselves.

Theus batted away a soaring Phantump, exclaiming, "We should get out of here before the Trevenant arrives!" The ground below shuddered, and the Phantump swarm gradually diminished. Before any could act, the massive trunk of the guardian of the Were-Forest emerged from the exit.

The Phantump all moved behind their parent, following its moves toward Arianne, Theus and Laryon. It groaned once more, its steps slow in their movement. The arms were as large as Laryon remember, larger than everyone present. Its eye focused on Arianne, occasionally shifting to Laryon's chest.

It stopped in front of Theus, who stood in front of Laryon and Arianne, wanting to act as a guardian. Trembling, he said, "You've hurt me once before, but you won't do it again! This time we are ready!" Arianne rushed to him and pulled his staff down.

"If he wanted to attack you, he would've already!" Arianne exclaimed. Theus, seeing her reasoning, planted the staff in the ground, his black appendages rising with a blue glow.

"Can't be too careful..." He said, a blue ball of energy forming in his paws. He didn't fire it, but simply kept it ready in the case of emergency.

The Trevenant looked down at Arianne and groaned quietly, holding out his finger, motioning for her to come to it. She did so cautiously, and stopped within a few feet of the towering giant.

Its mouth struggled to move, and slowly and crookedly, it said, "Anne...friend...leave...?" Arianne, realizing why it had come, came closer.

"Yes Trevenant, it's time for me to go. I thank you so much for the protection you have given me in this glade." Arianne replied. The Trevenant's eye lowered, and a sad moan echoed from it.

"Don't...leave...please..." It moaned, planting its arms into the ground. Arianne smiled sadly, placing her hand on one of its massive legs.

"I've had my time here in the glade, and now it is someone else's turn. When a new traveler comes through the Forest, let them come through, and allow them to come into the glade and enjoy this house."

The Trevenant looked up, then back down to her. "Trevenant...forget... Thoughts...slow..." Arianne reached into her bag, and brought out a picture, showing her as a Kirlia and the Trevenant as a Phantump, its face wrapped with bandages from the injury it had suffered.

She held it up and said, "Take this, and let it remind you of your promise." The Trevenant held his hand over it and gingerly picked it up, looking at it. It sighed happily, and set it in the boughs of its head.

"You…help…me…" It traced a jagged scar across its face, the one remnant of its injury. "I…help…you…" It turned to Laryon, who stood farthest back, and waved to him.

"Arceus…rules…all…" It groaned. It then pointed at the Seal on his neck. "Arceus…chose…you… Chose…you…for…quest…" Laryon looked down at the Seal, then back at the Trevenant. Wondering what he meant, he raised his arm to get its attention.

"What quest? I don't know what you mean!" He exclaimed. The Trevenant had diverted its attention to Theus, to whom his voice took a hostile tone.

"You…hurt…many…" It grumbled, raising its fist. Theus held up his sphere defensively, expecting the worst.

"Helped…many…too…" It said, lowering its arm and letting it fall to the ground. It rose into the

Theus looked up, wondering what the Trevenant meant by this. He let the sphere he held in his hands dissipate, and he stepped a little closer to the Trevenant.

"Best…friend…" He said, pointing at Arianne. He looked sternly at Theus and finished, saying, "Let…get…hurt…" He pounded the ground, leaving his fist upright alike to a tree. "Make…you…flat…" Theus gulped and nodded vigorously, understanding what it meant.

The Trevenant stood up high, and turned back to the forest. "Good…bye…Anne… Good…bye…Chosen… Good…bye…Guardian…" It groaned for the final time, stepping back into the exit. Its children followed, rushing into the forest and back into the darkness.

Theus threw his arms into the air playfully. "Splendid. Now, let's get going. We've lost time, and we need to hurry to a town. With their help, we should be able to figure out how to get to the Dragonite Guild."

Arianne pointed towards the house, saying, "Behind the house is the path I used to get here. With luck, we should be able to get back to what remains of my hometown, Karyon Village. From there, there should be another path to a Mystery Dungeon called the Rapida Plains. From there on I don't know where to go, as I never ventured out of the village until we came here." Theus began trekking to the path, with Laryon following.

"To the Rapida Plains we go!" Theus exclaimed, marching onto the path. Arianne went behind Laryon, who while walking lay deep in thought.

He held the Seal of Creation in his paws, wondering what it meant to be chosen of Arceus. "I can't be important to some grand plan, can I?" He thought. He looked down at the slip of paper that lay intertwined within the design. "What is so important about this?" He looked up, dismissing the paper. "I guess I'll find out when the time comes."

They went on to the beaten path, and began their journey to the Dragonite Guild, leaving behind the cottage that for so many years was Arianne's home.

"Come on, you can make it!" Aram roared, stamping his foot on the floor. Winglus had until just recently been recovering quietly, but he suddenly had been overtaken by a panic attack, which in turn lead to a harmful series of coughing.

They were in the underground Electivire Guild, deeply set into the plateau of the Gigawatt Plains. Inside the formation lay an interconnected series of tunnels, all vital to the efficiency of the main guild of the Harmony continent; it also proved handy for discharging any electricity set off by their Guildmaster.

An Audino trying to restrain the frantic Pidgeot explained, "He must have internal bleeding from the attack. We're doing as much as we can, but the most we can do is calm him down so that he can recover. Past that, it will have to be left to a Heal Bell and rest." She pinned him down onto his bed and exclaimed, "Get Olaf in here!" Winglus breathed heavily, looking around wildly as the Audino held him down on the bed.

"They're everywhere...they're everywhere! Get away, get away!" He shrieked, pitifully attempting to escape her grip. A Butterfree flew in, flying above Winglus.

"Sleep Powder him Olaf, quick!" The Audino exclaimed, moving as far out of the way as she could. Olaf the Butterfree sent a gentle rain of silvery-grey powder on top of the Pidgeot. Winglus blinked the powder from his eyes, struggling still. He began to falter, and his flapping weakened.

"No... Dred. I must...save...you...and... everyone else..." Winglus said, before shutting his eyes. Olaf halted, looking up at the Audino.

"He's out. Now what?" He asked. The Audino grabbed her feeler and put it next to his chest. She looked up, listening intently. She slowly closed her eyes, and grimaced.

"He's gone. Too much blood escaped his system, and combine that with the sudden calming down of his body, he was finished." She turned to her Guildmaster, letting go of her feeler. "I am... sorry I couldn't do more." She added.

Aram nodded sagely, and walked calmly out of the room, his tails twisting together, a sign of anxiety for the Pokemon. The Audino looked to her aides and to Olaf, knowing what would soon happen.

The hallway flashed with lightning, followed by a roar of fury from the irate Electivire. "Curse you Project Empowerment!"


	20. Chapter 20

"All Pokemon wake up! Breakfast is being served in five minutes, so come get it!" A voice blared into Azure's ears.

She opened her eyes slowly, smacking her lips from dryness. and stretched her arms and legs. She shrank back, cramped from sleeping on the hard stonework of the floor. She rubbed her backside, wishing that she could have put something underneath her to cushion her body.

"Not much I can do for it now..." She mumbled, pushing herself up from the floor. Ferrick materialized from the wall, stretching as well. He yawned and shuffled over to Erik's cot, the little Zorua snuffling, still asleep.

"Come Erik, it's time to eat breakfast." Ferrick said, kneeling and shaking his charge. He opened one eye, then closed it. He growled with indignance, turning around to face the wall.

Ferrick stamped his paw against the floor impatiently. "You come now or else I'll pull you out!" Erik growled once more, scratching his ear lazily.

Azure stood up, leaning back to stretch out her soreness. "You know kids like him always want to stay in bed. They want to sleep in, just like us." She rubbed her eyes, still feeling exhausted. "Except for me right now; that floor is so uncomfortable!" Ferrick looked over to her, then turned back to Erik, his displeasure evident.

Having her own idea, Azure cooed, "Are you ready to wake up, little Erik?" Erik turned around to face her, and stood up shakily. He stretched out his legs, yawning, and slowly stepped to her, nodding in reply.

"Do you want breakfast?" Azure added. Erik nodded sleepily, and tottered to the door. Azure walked alongside him, making sure he didn't hit the doorframe. Ferrick harrumphed, and turning invisible. followed them.

In the kitchen, an aroma of delicious food wafted through the area, making everyone feel hungrier than before. "What is that heavenly smell?" As Smeargle guard asked.

"It smells better than Gaska's cooking!" A Druddigon exclaimed. Many other surprised comments echoed through the kitchen, taking up most everyone's conversation. All but one of the five tables were empty of Pokemon, the latter taken up by the Project Empowerment guards. Gregorius did not seem to be present however.

As Azure, Ferrick and Erik walked, a voice exclaimed, "Guards, bring our guests into the kitchen; they're more starving then you!" Many of them voiced their complaint, the voice responding, "Go, or else you'll be left outside when night falls!" Immediately 25 or so guards, just over half the table, left for the cells, leaving the others, who were assured that they would do their job.

Azure sniffed the air, recognizing it as Wenstrel's handiwork. "Good old Wenstrel; he can melt any heart with his miracles." She commented.

"Move. Erik's breakfast awaits." Something whispered, startling Azure. She looked around wildly, wondering where it came from.

"Who said that?" She exclaimed, receiving no attention from the guards. Something tapped her shoulder, and when she turned around, she noticed the disembodied head of Ferrick. Before she could cry out, an invisible hand closed over her mouth.

"Don't bring any attention to me!" He exclaimed quietly. He looked behind Azure, checking to make sure that the guards were focused on their own business. His paw still over her mouth, he explained, "Those fools over there think I'm dead, and I'd prefer it if you keep it that way; it's hard enough taking care of Erik undetected, and I would hate it if they decided to try searching for me. Do you understand?" Azure nodded, wondering why they thought he was dead.

Ferrick's head disappeared, and his paw moved away from Azure's mouth. "Go get Erik's meal, then we'll see about your food when the prison-I mean 'guests', arrive." He whispered. Azure went on, moving to the counter where a Bibarel and a Quagsire worked together to make a meal.

"You better than I thought you be for a Quagsire!" Gaska the Bibarel cried, gathering pawful of leaves. Wenstrel stirred a massive pot of a savory-sweet stew, the aroma intoxicating at this distance. He was cleaner than Azure remembered, most likely because he had to wash up to make sure nothing got into the food.

She looked down at her fur and sniffed. She was still rather filthy from the journey, her fur matted and covered with sand and dirt. She made a mental note to ask about a bath, then asked Gaska, "Meal for little Erik please?" The Bibarel turned to her, seeing only her filth.

"You in no state to be eating anythin', ya hear me? You spoil the stew made by me and this new sous chef if you so much touch a bowl." He looked up for a moment, putting his free paw to his face. He was rather portly, and he wore a ridiculously puffy chef's hat to show his rank. One of his teeth appeared to be chipped, and on a string around his waist were a variety of cooking instruments.

"You need a bath Lucario! Hee hee!" The cheery Chimecho chimed from above. Gaska came closer and looked over the counter, seeing a tired Zorua rubbing his eyes.

"You need mo' sleep before any food go down your mouth. Ah well, orders are orders." He turned around, then quickly turned back, pointing an accusing finger behind Azure. "I know yo there Ferrick, no point in hidin' from me!" He turned back around and opened a door into a cupboard, sifting through various items.

Azure could hear the muttering of Ferrick behind her, saying, "I've told him hundreds, no, thousands of times not to tell people I'm here!" Gaska came back, holding a bowl filled with an apple and several slices of bread, with a few berries on the side.

He almost gave it to Azure then noticed her dirty paws. He pulled it back, shooing her away with his hands. "No way, Lucario. I don' care if you the new nurse, I ain givin you this meal." He pointed over to the exit of the kitchen and said, "Go wash in the pool until yo fur shines, then we can talk." He held the bowl over the counter, and rolling his eyes, let go of it.

An invisible hand grabbed it before it could fall to the ground, causing Gaska to roar with laughter. "Can't fool me Ferrick. If yo' wan' somethin, come visible, like everyone else!" He exclaimed before returning to his preparations.

Ferrick cursed under his breath before setting the bowl down on the ground for Erik to dig in. After Erik began, the disembodied voice whispered into Azure's ear: "Everyone thinks Gaska's crazy when it comes to me; they thought they saw me die. He only knows about me thanks to me having to go to him for Erik's food." Erik grabbed up the bread, enjoying his food.

Ferrick sniffed, adding, "You really do need a bath." Before Azure could reply, the prisoners of Fort Ervine began to flow into the room, wondering if they were going to eat the same meal as the guards today.

Gaska took one look at them and sneered. "Y'all need to wash up before yo get any my grub. To the pool with y'all!" He demanded. All the prisoners were quite ragged and filthy, their lack of a bath evident.

"Yes, yes, do as he says; we don't want anyone getting sick in Ervine. Project members, take them and yourselves to the pool to wash; I think I can smell all of you from up here in the Tower of Wisdom. No food for any of you until Gaska says you're clean!" The voice blared once more. The Project members, while not quite so filthy as the prisoner, were in sore need of a bath, their stench fairly evident.

A Golduck Project member came up to Gaska, looking to be expecting some food. Before he could say anything, Gaska clouted him over the head with his fist. "None a you get this stew until y'all so clean I can see my reflection on ya bodies! Now get to the pool, and be quick about it! I sure wouldn't mind eating this grub all by myself..."All the Project Pokemon rushed to the hallway, pushing the prisoners out of the kitchen and into the hallway to the right of it, to the bathing pool.

Ferrick materialized, sitting against the wall next to Erik. "Best follow them. I must stay here to keep an eye on Erik. I'm warning you though: if I hear you go one step out of line, you're history!" He raised his claws into the air, a layer of dark energy coating them.

"Where could I go in this place? There's no one in the cells, and why would I go to Arthus or any of these guards?" Azure replied.

"Cause you Lucarios are sneaky ones, that's why!" The Chimecho exclaimed. Gaska pulled its tail hard, causing it to eek.

"No more about that, loudmouth." Gask warned. He looked at Azure, moving his eyes up and down. "What you standin' round for? Don't you want breakfast? Get outta here!" He turned to Wenstrel and looked at him as well. "As for you, join the other 'guests'. You washed yourself good, but another wash does anyone good. Now out!" Wenstrel nodded, walking around the counter and toward the hallway. He halted at the entrance, motioning with his hand for Azure to come.

Azure complied, and ran over to where he was, leaving Ferrick and Erik behind. She took Wenstrels hand, and followed the rest of the children and guards to the bathing pool.

"What do you think of Chef Gaska?" Azure asked, contempt riddled in her voice. Wenstrel furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"He may be a good cook, but he's by no means a good Pokemon. He lets me sleep in his quarters, but on the floor and without any comfort." He replied, looking behind him. "What do you think of that Ferrick character? I didn't notice him last night." Azure looked back as well, continuing to walk through the hallway.

"I don't know. He's certainly protective of Erik, but I'm not sure why. He keeps hidden to make sure that no one tries to find him for some reason, and so I think because of the lack of talking with others he's not as sociable as he could be." Azure said, thinking carefully. She turned back and sighed. "At least he's letting me stay with him in Erik's room. He said he'd try to get a bed for me, which amounts to something I suppose." Wenstrel whistled lowly.

"Good for you I suppose. Maybe you could ask him to get one for me. I'm not sure how many there are in this place, but I know I'll need one if we're going to be staying here for a while." He looked down sadly, looking at his shuffling feet. "I wonder how Laryon is doing. I dearly hope that he survives in that wretched forest." Azure, remembering her vision from Mewtwo, stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Unsure of how to describe it, she said, "I learned in a dream from last night something important: Theus and Laryon are alive! And what more, they are going to Dragonite Guild to try and get help to save us!" Wenstrel brightened up immediately, and felt so happy that he might jump.

"That's a relief to hear! Did the dream tell you when they'd get here?" Wenstrel asked excitedly. Azure shook her head, remembering the warning from Mewtwo.

"No, but it did say that I had to do something here in the fort if I want them to succeed in rescuing us and the children here. I don't know what to do though..." Azure replied.

An agonized roar echoed from the prison hallway, and Wenstrel and Azure turned to each other with the same thought in their minds. They both said one thing:

"Zacheus".

Gaska ladled out a portion of stew, passing it to Ferrick as he waited for the return of the prisoners from the bathing pool.

"You look deep in thought Ferrick. What on yo mind?" Gaska asked. Ferrick took the bowl and sipped from it, thinking to himself the deliciousness of the meal.

After gulping it down he replied, "I'm not sure to be honest. Arthus has always trusted me to take care of Erik all these years, and all of a sudden, he feels the need to recruit a nurse? Among the 'guests' at that?" He took another sip after he finished.

Gaska laughed as he poured a bowl for himself. "I know what you mean. A chef among the guests, and poof! Arthus decides it time for me to have a sous chef in the kitchen. Course it not so bad." He took a long gulp from his bowl. "He really knows his stuff. I was intending for him to sleep like the others, but after today, he deserves a mattress at the least." Ferrick nodded in reply. The Chimecho giggled, jingling in glee.

"I hear you'll be replaced soon. Rumors have been flying everywhere!" It cheered. Gaska yanked its tail angrily in reply.

He scooped out another bowl, holding out for the Chimecho to take, then took it back before it could. "I'm sorry, did I hear a fly? I dunno, but no fly gets any o' my soup. Ah well, more for me..." The Chimecho pouted, crossing its arms.

"Hey, no fair! I have little else to do while I'm up here waiting for something to do." Gaska held up the bowl once more, letting the Chimecho take it.

"Not my problem so long as you keep yo mouth free o lies!" He took another deep draught, wiping his chin off afterwards.

Ferrick looked down, seeing Ferrick chasing his own tail, his bowl empty. Ferrick set his own bowl down at the pup's feet, who sniffed it, then immediately began lapping it up, savoring the flavor. "The Lucario, Azure, knows more about children than me, even after the years I've taken care of them, ever since she left." Gaska perked up, choking on his soup.

After clearing his throat, Gaska warned, "No talkin' bout that, you know how Arthus feels." Ferrick shrugged, leaning back on the wall.

"Not much any of us can do for it anyhow. Regardless, something about Azure intrigues me. I'm not quite sure what, but I'll find out." Gaska nodded, setting his bowl on the counter.

"I already know what intrigues me about this Wenstrel character: He almost cooks better than me! Almost, but not quite." Ferrick growled in reply, thinking to himself that it was probably Wenstrel who cooked the entire stew.

He looked down at Erik and sighed. "I feel like I know Azure from somewhere..."


	21. Chapter 21

On the path to Karyon village there were few sights to sew. Along the flat earthen road many trees extended skyward, clouding the path with darkness. Outside of the scurry of birds in the treetops, few sounds reached the travelling party. The day was new when they first set out, the dawn just broken, but now it extended into the later morning.

Theus led the three along the path, assuming the role of leader since he had previously traveled along it years past. Arianne looked around in wonder, never being able to see these things for most of her life. Laryon looked around tiredly, bored of the scenery.

Laryon looked around him, seeing nothing but trees surrounding him. He felt sick of trees, from the Were-Forest and the Glade, seeing nothing but a green mess overhead. "How much longer until we reach Karyon?" He moaned.

Arianne replied, "Can't you enjoy the journey there? We're lucky that the path is so peaceful and quiet, and that there are so many great things surrounding us!" Laryon looked at a passing swarm of Ledyba, flying high above, sighing.

"It doesn't help that I've been in forests for nearly two weeks. I want to see some other place, like maybe the mountains up to the Dragonite Guild?" Theus laughed out loud, amused by his question.

"Believe me, you wouldn't want to see the Peril Peaks. While generally a misnomer, every so often a powerful sort of Pokemon take residence there, and don't really like to leave. Dragonite Guild has to lock up their doors every night because of the danger." Theus explained. He looked around him wearily, continuing, "I will admit that I am growing tired of these same trees extending everywhere. Ariane, would you happen to remember how long it took you to reach Karyon?"

Arianne shrugged, replying, "I'm not sure really; it's been many years, and I was unconscious from the pain I endured during that attack" The path ahead seemed to extend for miles, which disheartened Laryon.

"I hope that's not as far as it looks..." Laryon mumbled. Theus pressed onward, thrusting his staff into the ground at every other stride.

"We'll be there before you know it Laryon. Who knows? Maybe something intriguing will come up?"

Laryon laughed sarcastically. replying, "There's nothing in this place! What could possibly come to us?" As he said it, a skittering of legs came from behind them.

Everyone stopped, listening intently for that peculiar noise. "Everyone heard that...right?" Theus asked. Laryon and Arianne nodded, looking around slowly to find out what that was.

The skittering came again, this time closer. Theus raised his staff defensively, Laryon raised his paws combatively, and Arianne grabbed her bag protectively.

She whispered hoarsely, "I don't know how to fight! How am I supposed to protect myself?" Laryon sidled over, remaining cautious.

"Just keep out of the way. Theus and I should be able to take care of it." He replied. He didn't really think he could take care of whatever threat there was with what training he had, but he said it anyways to comfort.

The skittering came again, this time much closer. After moments of apprehension, a blue ball of vines popped from the background and onto the path, making curious high-pitched sounds.

Theus sighed and lowered his staff. "No need to be alarmed, it's just a Tangela." Theus came closer to, no sense of caution, in him. The Tangela stepped back a bit, but remained relatively still.

Arianne listened intently, with both her physical and mental ears. She felt something strange in the air; something...dangerous. "Theus, I don't think you should do that. There's something strange about this part of the path." Theus looked back, baffled by her comment.

He replied while still drawing closer, "What's there to fear, it's just a Tangela, nothing to-" A blue and red vine shot from the trees and wrapped around Theus' torso, lifting him into the air.

"Theus" Arianne and Laryon yelled, running to him. The vine began to shake Theus vigorously, causing him to drop his staff. Another smaller vine came from the woods, lifting the strap to Theus' satchel and dropping it on the ground. The Tangela grabbed it with some of its own vines, grunting from the effort, and it began to run off back to where it came from.

Theus was dropped to the ground, and the vines whipped back into the woods. He got up quickly, and, shaking his fist, exclaimed, "Thieves! Cowards! I'll show you!" He grabbed his staff from the ground, then began racing to where the Tangela ran off.

"Wait Theus, we can't keep up!" Laryon exclaimed, he and Arianne trying desperately to catch up with him. They saw spheres of blue light bolting in the distance, and heard the fearful pleas of the panicking Tangela. Eventually the light ceased and all that could be heard is the fuming roars of Theus' fury.

Laryon looked up to Arianne as they ran and asked, "What was that thing that grabbed Theus?" Arianne, panting from the effort, pointed ahead.

"We'll find out soon. I see a big blue blob of...whatever it is!" She exclaimed. Theus could be heard more clearly now, this time grunting in exertion.

"Give those back you vagabond!" He yelled. Arianne and Laryon, despite the trees, saw that the blue blob was projecting vines and attempting to strike Theus. "These our goods now. Go away!" A deep gurgling voice said. The slap of vine against body was heard, and Theus went flying from the point of battle towards Arianne and Laryon. He crashed against them and sent them to the ground, rolling behind them, his hat across the ground.

They picked themselves up, Theus grabbing his hat and setting it back on his head. "That Tangrowth over there stole our goods and is planning on selling them at a nearby town. Come on, let's get him!" Before he could rush back, Laryon grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"We can't let you face that thing alone; you got shot out like a Geodude from a Rhyperior!" Laryon exclaimed. Arianne swept herself off, looking in her bag to make sure no portraits were damaged.

Seeing that none were, she replied, "Your attacks didn't seem to do much against it. What does well against them?" Theus thought, though quickly since he wanted to get back at the Grass Pokemon.

"They're weak to fire, but unfortunately none of us have that sort of attack. I'd suggest an item of some sort, but we don't have them on us, and we can't use dungeon items out of a Mystery Dungeon anyway. We should just rush it!" He went dash to the fight once more, but Laryon stopped him again.

"Didn't you say that they were going to a town to sell the stuff?" Laryon asked hurriedly.

Theus tore Laryon off his arm and exclaimed, "Yes, yes, I _did_ say that, but why are you asking?"

"If they're going to a town, maybe we could try following them to it? Then after that we get our stuff and we ask around for the Dragonite Guild!" Laryon replied. The Tangrowth thumped across the ground, carrying their latest haul through the forest, towards the town.

Theus thought for a moment, then nodded in reply. "Smart plan. I don't really like it, but we'll have a hard time making it back to the main path at this rate, and if we just attack them and ask them directions, they could lead us into an unfriendly direction." Arianne and Laryon looked behind them, seeing the same endless trees extending past the horizon.

"Then let's follow them. We better go quickly too, or else that Tangrowth will be too far away." Arianne noted. The bumbling footsteps grew gradually quieter as time passed.

Theus sighed, looking over to where their thieves went. "Alright, but stay quiet; we can't afford them finding us and fleeing to another place." They complied, and remained silent, keeping a brisk pace through the forest to catch up with the Vine Pokemon.

Wenstrel and Azure passed the bathing hallway, earing the somber voices of the 'guests', and the irritated voices of the Project Pokemon. They knew that they needed to bathe to get their meal, but they had to see if Zacheus could be of any help.

They rushed across the main entrance and to the far-left hallway, where the prisoners stayed. They quickly traveled to where Zacheus' battered cell stood, the inmate silent. After several moments, they found the door.

Azure came close to it and whispered, "Zacheus, are you there?" A long growl came from it, and the shuffling of pads could be heard.

"Of course, I'm here, where else can I be? What do you want? Is this that group of Pokemon who hurl insults at me?" He ordered irritably.

Wenstrel came close as a well. "We're two prisoners, just like you! We've been given permission to work under some other Project members, but we want to find a way to get free of this place! Can you help at all?" The occupant remained still and quiet, contemplating the situation.

"Before any deals are made, I suggest that you look at me." He suggested. Thinking Azure and Wenstrel were confused (which they were), he added, "As that Gengar mentioned yesterday, I am a different breed of Pokemon than any you'd be familiar with. Where I'm from, there are even different varieties of Pokemon you have here, like Raticate and Ninetales. You had best see what I am, and... what state I'm in since my capture."

Azure shrugged, and reached for the sole entrance into Zacheus' cell, the metal door that blocked the visor. A voice yelled from the hallway, "Ten minutes until we're goin' back to the kitchens!" Azure jerked back her paw, knowing that they had to take a bath with the others.

"We'd love to stay, but we need to go!" Azure said. Zacheus sighed from the other side.

"At least see what I've become. They've tortured me outside these walls, and when you came yesterday they had only recently finished another round of it; I was nearly out of my mind. Please, for me." He pleaded. Azure looked to Wenstrel, shrugged, and then looked down the hallway.

"Wenstrel, go on without me, I'll make sure to be there soon." Azure asked. Wenstrel nodded, and went dashing off as fast as he could through the hall.

Azure breathed in deeply, and grabbed the handle of the sliding door. She slid the gate to the right, and she stood astonished at what she saw.

There in the cell was an upright feline creature, with a black chest and red arms, with stripes patterning his forearms and tail. He had a belt of fire, and the sides of his neck had puffs of fur in a decorative fashion. His teeth were sharp and pointed, and he had green and yellow eyes. On his body were scores of wounds, whether they be by scratch, burn, electricity, or some other attack; it was a wonder that he survived.

He sat in the corner, crossing his arms and perching his chin on his knees. He looked at Azure, smiling only barely. "I am glad to at least see a kind face." He looked at his claws, flashing them in the newfound light. "I am an Incineroar, a warrior of what you would call the Forgotten Isles, or as we call them, the Isles of Virtue." He looked backdown, circling his claw on the floor. "You had better leave...what is your name?" Azure, coming over the shock of seeing a Pokemon in his condition, replied:

"Azure. Azure Lucario." Zacheus nodded, and looked up again.

"Thank you, Azure, for looking on a wretched Pokemon such as myself. Now go." Azure shut the door, slowly, and went dashing to meet again with Wenstrel, to prepare for their meal.

 _"I want you to trust me! This is the chance we've been waiting for, and you're not taking it!"_

 _"No, it's not right! I am better than this, and so are you! What is that power worth? Surely not what we've discovered?"_

 _"If you won't do me the service of being my partner, I am afraid to say that I'll have to do this by myself."_

 _"No, I will not let you!"_

 _"Just try to stop me! I know the location of this, and after I have it, I will gather what I need to awaken its power!"_

 _"No, this is not what we dreamed of!"_

 _"I shall have it. Goodbye, Adventurer!"_

 _"No! No! You Betrayer to your cause!"_

Mewtwo meditated in his cave on the Isle of Isolation, remember that exchange of words so very well.

"The words that shook the very region, and the Myths and Legends themselves were changed. I dare not say again what happened, for my promise to the Adventurer and Betrayer are too great."


	22. Chapter 22

After days of flying across the vast sea, Remus Pidove has finally made it to the Creation Continent. The vast beaches of the landmass stretched to the left and right, going on for seemingly forever.

Remus wheezed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I made it! Now I just need to get to the cavern!" He flew onward, tired from the flight but still dutiful towards his guildmaster.

He squinted at the sights below, not finding anything remotely like a cavern. "Better head down to get a closer look." He swerved downward, getting a closer look at the various shells and seaweed that covered the sandy beach.

His claw landed on one such piece of seaweed, causing him to flap away in disgust. "Blech! Seaweed is just creepy!" Remus said to himself. After getting over the feeling, he looked around, searching for the Luminous Cavern.

Seeing none, he stepped toward the grass on the other side. "Hello? Anyone here who can help?" He called out. Expecting no reply, he continued.

"I might be able to help." A voice replied. Remus turned back warily, seeing no source.

"W-who said that?" He stammered. A Tranquill flew from above, landing in front of the startled Pidove.

Remus sighed in relief, wiping his head of mock perspiration. "Oh, it's just you. Could you help me find the Luminous Cavern? My boss asked me to evolve into a Tranquill, like yourself, but I seem to have forgotten the way there. The Tranquill tsked, pointing a wing to his left.

"Just head that way for a few minutes and there'll be the cavern you're looking for. I remember that when I was a Pidove, I could hardly keep a few facts in my head." Remus nodded appreciatively.

"I agree. It's hard being a messenger for someone as important a Guildmaster." The Tranquill gasped in surprise.

"You work for a Guildmaster? I'm so jealous! Which one?" Remus turned his head aside in embarrassment.

"Guildmaster Electivire. He has a bad temper, but he's very nice at heart." The Tranquill sighed dreamily, spreading his wings into the air.

"If only I could work for the Guildmaster!" He replied. Remus nodded, and began to fly to the cavern.

"It's been nice meeting you!" Remus replied. The Tranquill waved a wing in farewell, smiling cheerily.

The Pidove flew out of sight, and the Tranquill stopped waving. "Let Project Empowerment continue." Dark shapes flew above, heading towards the unaware Remus Pidove.

Azure and Wenstrel reached the steamy hot spring that acted as the washing pool for all the Pokemon within Fort Ervine. Within there were many Pokemon of varying shapes and sizes rubbing themselves clean of dirt, grime and stench. Many Project members took to washing themselves with the prisoners, grumbling about the need for hygiene. The prisoners, however, were grateful for this respite.

A lazy-eyed Darmanitan leaned against the entrance to the central hallway, guarding the prisoners. "Who're you and why you here?" He grumbled as they came in. Wenstrel stepped forward to explain.

"We just got lost. We left after everyone else, and so didn't know where to-"

"Ah whatever, just wash up before we leave. I don't want to stay here longer than I need to; my stomach's grumbling for that masterpiece of Gaska's." He interrupted. Azure and Wenstrel went into the pool, the water feeling uncomfortably hot.

A Sentret child, noticing their initial discomfort, said, "They found this hot spring here in the castle when they first started to build this place. No one knows where the water comes from, or why it doesn't stop. Still, it's better than having cold water." Azure pressed against her fur, squeezing the sand and dust from their long journey out from it.

"How long have you been here?" Azure asked. The Sentret looked up thoughtfully, scrubbing her tail clean.

"A few months maybe. It's hard to tell since we don't have anything like a calendar." She held out her paw, saying, "My name's Lilly. What's yours?" Azure took her paw and shook it in introduction.

"My name's Azure. I got brought her with the rest of the children for...I don't really know what reason. I'm actually going to be your new caretaker thanks to Arthus." Lilly beamed at the mention of that.

"Oh, that will be wonderful! It's been so hard here since I came, and with you here and that awful Borik gone, things are looking better and better!" The Sentret cheered. A Project Hitmonlee overheard, giving Lilly an awful stare.

"Quiet you! It's bad enough that we had to take a bath because of your filth." He grumbled. Lilly shrunk back in fear.

"Although it'll still be tough around here." Lilly whispered. The Darmanitan guard looked over to the pool with contempt

"Alright, time to get out!" He ordered. The Project guards eagerly escaped, while the 'guests' slowly stepped out, not wanting to leave the pleasing warmth of the water.

"Dry yourselves off before going to get food you idjits!" The Darmanitan roared, shoving a sopping wet Zangoose from the door. All the bathers went to take one of the many towels folded up on the shelves, with the Project members taking the best ones first.

When all the towels were gone, there were still quite a few children without them. They shook themselves free of what water they could, waiting for a towel to be out of use by another.

Azure, rubbing herself with a towel, came next to Wenstrel, who air-dried due to his slick skin. "What do you think of Zacheus? I saw him in the cell, and I can say that what they're doing to him is just beyond cruel." Wenstrel nodded in agreement, shaking his limbs free of excess water.

"Makes sense given the stereotypical personalities of the Project members. I wonder how he could be of help?" Azure sighed, rubbing her head with the towel.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking about getting him out of the cell and letting him help getting us free of this place, but in his condition, I'm not sure how long he can last." She replied. After she finished making herself relatively dry, she gave the towel to a drenched Buneary.

"We'll find a way. For now, let's just do as Arthus asks, and help out Gaska and tat Ferrick character." Wenstrel added. The Pokemon finally began to exit the pool and into the kitchen. Azure and Wenstrel followed, and soon reentered the kitchen, where Gaska and Ferrick lay in wait.

Theus, Arianne and Laryon kept their ears close to the reverberating thumps of the Tangrowth, who had the habit of chattering to his companion Tangela.

"When do you think we'll be to the town?" Laryon hissed, not wanting to grab their foe's attention. Theus shrugged as they slunk along.

"Who knows? The town might be a few minutes away, or it could be days! I'm just not sure." Theus replied. Arianne shushed them as the Vine Pokemon began to speak louder.

"We haven't had travelers along that road for ages, what with that old Trevenant blocking the other way into it." The Tangrowth bubbled. The Tangela replied with a series of eeps.

"No, I don't think it just dropped dead. That thing's a Ghost, and they don't go away peacefully. No, it had to let them through, although why is beyond me." The Tangrowth replied. Again, more eeps.

The Tangrowth smacked the Tangela behind him. "No, those guys wouldn't be following us, we made sure of that!" The Tangela eeped again, with the hearts of their three trackers beginning to beat faster.

The Tangrowth rubbed his eyes in irritation, then pointed with his free hand behind him. "If you want to see for yourself, be my guest." The Tangela squeaked, and the leaves began to rustle in front of them.

The rustling drew closer, and Theus, with his staff raised high, whispered, "Change of plans: Attack!" The Tangela came into view, but before it could see anything, Theus clouted it over the head. Its eyes rolled back, and it tipped to its side unconscious.

"Now what?" Laryon asked. Theus pondered for a bit, then picked up the comatose Tangela.

"If this guy doesn't come back, the Tangrowth is sure to come here to us. We'd best wait here for him, then we can catch him by surprise!"

"It's worth a try. Plus, we don't really have any other ideas unless we just want to go charging to the thief." Arianne noted. They waited for the Tangrowth to come, with Theus every so often clouting the Tangela into dreamland again.

Aram stamped his feet nervously, awaiting the return of his valued messenger, Remus. "I dearly hope that he didn't forget that he need to go to the Luminous Cavern..." He muttered, the occasional sparks of electricity dancing off his tail and head.

A Rhyperior opened the door to the Guildmaster's room and walked in, slamming it behind him. "News from the Creation Continent. Guildmaster Delphox has gone missing, similar to the situation at Dragonite Guild. No one knows where she could be." Aram grunted, standing up.

"Two Guildmasters gone. Now there's just me, Guildmaster Dusknoir, and Guildmaster Metagross." He held his hands behind his back, his tails twisting in anxiousness.

"What are we to do? First the kidnappings, and now Guilds are falling apart. Without us Guildmasters, how are the Guilds to remain organized?" The Rhyperior nodded sagely.

"The Guilds would dissolve, yes. None except the outlaws would think of dismantling the Guilds, but even they know better than to let the force who protects all from the ancient Pokemon who lurk in the Mystery Dungeons." Aram raised a finger up in the air for interjection.

"Another thing: The Mystery Dungeons seem to be receding." He looked out of the window, the view extending across the wide plains. "In the night, I would usually hear the shifting of our local Mystery Dungeon, the Thunderous Caverns. These past few nights however, I've yet to hear the moaning of their shift." He shook his head, walking away from the window. "I've heard of several ancient Mystery Dungeons stop, but never one like that. Usually they gradually change less and less, until eventually their form ceases to shift."

"But won't that be a good thing? We'll be able to go through the dungeons at night, and we don't have to worry about the wild Pokemon coming out to keEP us here." The Rhyperior asked. Aram nodded, his face solemn.

"Yes, it would be. But, that means that whoever travels through the dungeon after that must deal with larger amounts of wild Pokemon, and what more, the ever-changing format that protects their exits will be lost. Pokemon could create maps that lead through the safest way out of the dungeon, and if outlaws had them, they could more easily reach villages and other places without hindrance." He came to a chest against the wall and opened it, pulling out an Orb.

"Another side effect would be the loss of these Dungeon Items. Outside of berries, they cannot be found anywhere else but dungeons. The economies of certain villages could collapse., and what more, it would be far more difficult to traverse any dungeon." He set the Orb on top of the chest, and turned to the Rhyperior. "I believe I have made myself clear as to why we must have the Mystery Dungeons in our lives. While perilous and unpredictable, they make sure we can survive. So, I want you to investigate the Thunderous Caverns to understand why it has stopped shifting." The Rhyperior saluted, his right arm across his brow, and he exited the room.

Aram looked down at the Orb and sighed. He picked it up once more, reading the inscription on it: Rollcall.

"If only this could work out here. I'd call you back right now Remus. I just feel like the world is turning for the worse." He said to it. He closed his fist around it, and stood still, his tails not even twitching.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, where'd you go?" The Tangrowth called. The Tangela remained unconscious as Theus threw it into a tree, being supported by branches high in the air. Arianne lay hidden, not wanting to confront the enormous Tangrowth, and Laryon stood by Theus' side.

"He'll be coming soon, I just know it." Theus told Laryon. He held one of his paws in the air, ready to use a Shadow Claw against the thief.

The thumping footsteps of the Tangrowth came closer to their location, the Tangrowth burbling, "This isn't funny! Come back here! We need to get to Coreth before dark!" The lumbering giant came into view, his blue vines rising into the air.

Laryon dashed towards the thing, attacking it with a Shadow Claw as he passed. It hit his leg, causing the Tangrowth to kneel. "Hey, who's there?" The Tangrowth demanded. Theus came next, clapping a Force Palm across his face.

The Tangrowth leaned back, grabbing his face and leg. "Stop it, now!" He let go and whipped his arms outward, flailing them to drive off his attackers. He smacked Laryon's arm, and finding one of his attackers, quickly reached to grab him.

Theus brought his staff down on the Pokémon's arm, releasing Laryon from his would-be captor. Laryon grabbed his arm, wincing at the lasting pain, and ran off towards Arianne.

Theus ran to the Tangrowth, exclaiming, "Give us back our belongings, now!" The Tangrowth stood up and began to swing his arms in Theus' direction.

"No way! Times are hard without a Mystery Dungeon to give us supplies!" The Tangrowth exclaimed. Most villages had a Mystery Dungeon to provide Dungeon Items to the economy, so after an adventurer collect them and return to the entrance via entering the dungeon through the exit, he sells his items and buys others. It's more complicated, but this is the gist of it.

Dodging a vine, Theus replied, "Practically every village is near a Dungeon!" The Tangrowth roared, and brought both arms down to hit the swift Lucario.

"The Rapida Plains stopped shifting a week ago! Pokémon are starving!" The Tangrowth exclaimed. His right arm finally caught Theus' leg, and after letting is smack on the ground, he lifted the Lucario into the air, upside-down.

While healing Laryon of his welt, Arianne overheard the mention of the dungeon he lived next to. She finished quickly and ran to him. "Wait did you say the Rapida Plains?" She exclaimed. The Tangrowth looked down at her, holding the Lucario above his eyes.

"Yes, I did. They used to be plentiful, before they suddenly stopped shifting. Now there's hardly anything to eat, what with our explorers finding nothing new in there each day." He explained. He looked up at the dangling Lucario, and slowly wrapped his arm around his neck.

"I'm gonna pop your head off your neck for the trouble you gave me." He threatened. Theus' eyes flashed, and he desperately reached out towards Arianne and Laryon as the appendage wrapped around his airway.

"Wait, we can work something out!" Laryon exclaimed, running closer to the Tangrowth. The Tangrowth looked down curiously.

"And what would that be? Me and my buddy need those supplies that you had." He replied. Theus, suffocating as he was, tried his best to speak.

"We...can...look...in... the...dungeon!" He gasped.

Arianne, knowing what he meant, added, "If you let him go, we can look in the Rapida Plains for what might be causing it to not shift!" The Tangrowth slackened his grip on Theus, but only slightly.

"Many Pokémon have gone in there to find out what went wrong, but they haven't found anything. What makes you so sure that you can?" Theus attempted to pry away the vine around his neck, remaining upside-down by the Tangrowth's other arm.

"I've explored more dungeons than you can shake a stick at! I'm sure that I can find out what happened to it!" He exclaimed, becoming light-headed from being upside-down. The Tangrowth thought for a moment, then set the Lucario onto the ground.

"Alright, fine. I'll let you keep your head in exchange for seeing why the Plains have stopped shifting." He sent a vine behind him, and from that direction he pulled the large sack of supplies.

He at first brought it to Theus, but then pulled it away. "Wait, where's Tom? He went out to check for all of you." He asked. A weary Tangela tottered out from the wood behind them, very dizzy from the recent attack.

Tom almost screamed when he saw Laryon and the others, coming out as a high-pitched squeal, and quickly dashed back to where he came from. The Tangrowth sighed, and reached with his other arm toward him, and picked up Tom.

Tom hurriedly explained the situation he was in, completely illegible to Theus, Arianne and Laryon, but crystal-clear to the Tangrowth. He nodded every so often, and then looked at Theus suspiciously.

"You're not going to attack us any more after this, right? Tom here got slung into a tree, and he suffered a nasty hit to the head." Theus nodded quickly, eyeing the vine that gradually loosened its grip on the bag and moving steadily towards him.

"Of course, we won't! Now, can we please have our supplies back?" Theus asked nervously. The Tangrowth looked at him, then to the supplies.

"Not yet. If I give you these, then how will I know that you'll look into the Rapida Plains? You might just dash off with your friends." The Tangrowth argued. Theus smiled anxiously and wrapped his arms around both Arianne and Laryon, which turned out to be rather awkward for all of them.

"Nephew and savior actually. And anyway, just so long as we get those when we enter the dungeon, we should be fine. Now, which way to Coreth Village?" The Tangrowth set down Tom and picked up the bag once more.

"Just follow me and I'll take you there." The Tangrowth replied. He turned backward, and began to lumber through the forest. The others followed.

Laryon still wary of the Tangrowth, stood behind Theus as he asked, "What's your name?"

The Tangrowth, without turning, replied, "Thomas. Tom down there's my little brother. I'd rather not talk too much about my personal life until we make it back to Coreth."

Arianne and Laryon drew close to Theus, and spoke in hushed tones, as to not let the Tangrowth hear them.

"Should we trust this guy? He doesn't seem to like us." Laryon asked.

"Well of course he doesn't like us, we hit him across the face and legs!" Theus exclaimed. The Tangela turned back cautiously, causing him to quiet down. Tom leered at them for a short while, then turned back to follow his older brother.

After some time, Theus added, "While a strange turn of events, this turned out to be in our favor. We can get to this Coreth village without having to follow him in the shadows. What more, it will hopefully be guaranteed that we'll get our supplies back!"

"But what about the Rapida Plains? As far as I know, they should have stopped shifting like that for years. It just seems odd that it would suddenly do this." Arianne remarked. Theus' eyes shifted to the left, then back to her.

"I don't really know who or what would be causing this, but I assure you, we'll get to the bottom of it." Theus replied. He looked to the sky, wondering.

"I've seen this before..."

Azure and Wenstrel returned to the kitchen to begin eating their breakfast. The Project Pokemon stood in line ahead of the prisoners; they eagerly received their meal from Gaska, who chuckled silently.

"You fools don't know your stuff! Everythin' good about this stew is sittin on the bottom, flavor and all!" He said quietly. It took time, but eventually the guests of Fort Ervine received their breakfast, with Azure and Wenstrel being first.

Gaska eyed Azure, checking to make sure she was clean. He sniffed cautiously, and ladled the stew into her bowl. "Don't look as clean as the rest of 'em, but at least ya don't smell." Gaska said as he tossed in a slice of bread. She thanked him silently, then stepped towards the wall, where Eric cheerfully played with the bowl that held his meal.

She looked around for Ferrick, until an invisible hand set on her shoulder. She tensed up, then sighed after. "You really need to learn how to say 'Hi'." She told him. The hand left, and Azure could've sworn she heard him begin to lean against the wall.

"At least you didn't run off." Ferrick replied. He picked up a bowl from the floor, leaving another for Erik to play with. "I can talk more freely what with all the other guzzling down their food. Even you friend Wenstrel is busy." Azure looked behind her, seeing Wenstrel ladling stew and handing out bread to the prisoners, while Gaska sat on a stool and supervised. He didn't pay attention to him so much as he stared at the Chimecho. The Chimecho stared back.

The bowl moved toward a pile of other dishes, and tossed itself into it. Gaska and the Chimecho didn't even move. "Those two don't seem to like each other too much." Azure noted. Ferrick invisibly nodded.

"Gaska likes running things his way, while Ian likes to disturb that." Ferrick replied. Ian the Chimecho stuck his tongue out at Gaska, then promptly received a thwack by a ladle.

"I'll have no disrespectin' on ma turf, ya hear?" He exclaimed. Ferrick sighed.

"Anyway, you weren't doing anything but getting clean, right?" Ferrick asked. Azure, the thought of Zacheus in her mind, shook her head.

"Nope, nothing at all." She replied. Erik stopped playing with the bowl and trotted playfully to Azure. She kneeled, setting down her bowl, and then tickled the tiny Pokemon, who yipped playfully.

"You'd better finish that breakfast of yours. Soon the guests will be returning to their rooms, and that's when your second job comes in." Ferrick warned. Azure looked down at Erik sadly, then picked up the bowl, and proceeded to eating. Erik whimpered a little, then resorted to playing with the bowl on the ground, waiting for his new playmate.

She finished the stew and the slice of bread when the voice from before announced, "The kitchen will close in three minutes. Members, please escort the guests back to their rooms, then proceed with your daily duties." Pokemon, Project and prisoner, stood up, and formed a large line next to the counter. They dropped off their bowls at the start of it, then the Project Pokemon proceeded to gather the prisoners and drop them back off into their cells.

When all the guests and Project Pokemon left, Azure dropped her bowl off, with a mock cheer from Ian the Chimecho. "You're lucky that you got such a warm welcome! I figured after what Arthus as been through he wouldn't allow another one of you into his life." Gaska yanked his tail harshly, looking everywhere cautiously.

"No talkin' 'bout that, you know what the Boss does to Pokemon who talk about his private life." He grasped his neck for a moment, then turned to Wenstrel. "Quagsire, clean up all these dishes. I've some business down in the larder for the next mealtime." He went on toward the little door, and the heavy-set steps of the Bibarel could be heard receding downward.

As Wenstrel went on to do his job, the Chimecho harrumphed. "Matheus was no friend of his." Ferrick came out of invisibility and pulled the Chimecho away from the ceiling, causing him to screech.

"You do not speak that name under any circumstances! Understand!" Ferrick roared. Ian nodded vigorously, whimpering in fear. Ferrick reattached him to the ceiling, and leaned against the wall once more, clutching his face. Erik looked curiously to his uncle, ran up to him and mewed.

"My...head. It aches now because of that name..." He muttered. Azure chose to stay silent, not wanting to bring on any form of wrath from Ferrick.

She thought about why Theus might have such an adverse effect to Project Empowerment and its members, but she chose to stay silent on that matter. There was something that he is hiding from everybody, and she was determined to find out.

From her current position, however, she wasn't left to much. All of Project Empowerment seemed unwilling to even utter his name, let alone speak of why Arthus wants him so badly. Even if his utterance wasn't restricted, that wouldn't mean that they would be much help.

Eric ran around the kitchen with a bowl in his mouth wanting to play a game of chase. Azure complied, thinking to herself one thing: She was going straight to Arthus to understand why Matheus was such a target.


	24. Chapter 24

Azure caught the excited Zorua and brought him back to Ferrick, now fully recovered. He watched Azure carefully, never averting his gaze, not even for Wenstrel. The dishes proved to be a might chore, even for Wenstrel, experienced as he was. He didn't show it, but he was feeling worn down by the sheer amount left there.

"I'm sure that this is only temporary." He thought to himself. "Soon Azure will think of a way to get us out of here and through the canyon. I'm sure of it." He sighed longingly, wishing he was back at Respit Village, where everything was simple and he had the freedom to do what he wished, even if that was simply to wander.

Azure set Eric down in front of Ferrick, continuing to play with the bowl, and said, "I want to see Arthus." Ferrick stood erect, his eyes full of warning.

"Why would you meet with him? No complications have arisen since yesterday, and so far," He reeled inwardly. "you have done a fine job taking care of Eric."

Azure caught slightly off-guard by his sudden compliment, cleared her throat. "I want to ask something involving an important Pokemon that he seems so intent on having." Ferrick turned away, known exactly who she meant.

"He doesn't speak of him. Not anymore. It pains even me to think of him." Ferrick explained. He looked over to the hallway, where the guests of Fort Ervine lay in wait.

"Besides, you have a job to do. I heard that you'll be the new caretaker of all the children. With how long some of them have been here, I can tell that they'll need you." He added.

Azure, knowing what else she had to do, said, "At least tell me why you want my brother so badly!" Ferrick stepped back, moving his head vigorously to make sense of things.

"Wait, what? You are his sister?" Ferrick exclaimed. He looked up, rubbing his forehead. "Now I understand why Arthus wants to keep you here." He muttered while doing so. He looked to the left and right, and came next to her ear.

"Alright, listen. Your brother used to be friends, brothers in companionship, until one day they got into an argument. No one was sure what happened, but it was said that it was over a mysterious artifact. After that they parted ways, although Arthus considers him a traitor because he wouldn't go along with his plans for this artifact, and stole it. Now Arthus wants to have it back." Ferrick explained in hushed tones, looking around him every so often. The Chimecho tried its best to listen, but it could not hear what was being said.

"So why do I have to be here? Shouldn't they be trying to find The-my brother?" Azure asked. Ferrick nodded.

"They are doing that right now in fact. But that's not enough; many consider him dead since he went into the Were-Forest, where we believe a giant Trevenant lurks. No one that has entered has survived that place thanks to it." He said. "But Arthus believes he's still alive. He sends out search parties, and I now know that the main reason he didn't just kill you to begin with is because he knows that he'll come for you!" He looked out the far window, then looked back to Azure.

"You need to do what you've been assigned. Eric will go with you to the children's cells; I'll be nearby. No discussing this to anybody, or else they may just want to kill you for being related to...him." Ferrick finished. He evaporated into the air, and Azure was left with Eric in the kitchen.

She picked him up, and dropped off the bowl he played with to let Wenstrel wash it. He sighed, and began to scrub. "I hope our lives here will not be too difficult..." Wenstrel said.

Azure replied, "We'll find some way out of here, maybe; I won't be going outside while the Draco Canyon is around anyway. It's a wonder that we didn't cross by it on our way here." Eric struggled to get out of her grip, but she held on tight, and refused him that service.

Ian the Chimecho giggled. "This place is crazy like that. The Draco Canyon only really has Dragons at night. It's funny like that." He laughed again, but quickly stopped when he felt the pressure of a claw against his throat. Ferrick rematerialized, a threatening look on his face.

"The next time you blab, you can kiss your little tongue goodbye." He warned. He vaporized once more, and Ian hung in the air, quivering.

"He's scary..." Ian whimpered. Wenstrel returned to his work, and Azure secured Eric in her arms.

"Best not to talk any more about this." Azure finished. Wenstrel nodded, and Azure went into the hallway.

Azure's day carried on with her visiting cells, comforting children in their sadness, playing with them to make them feel better about being within Fort Ervine. She wished she could stay with them, but she longed to be away from Fort Ervine; she needed to find Theus and Laryon before they came here, if they did, in fact, get through the Were-Forest.

A while before dinner would be served, she came to the last child of the day. She went through the names of all the children she met, and groaned when she figured out this last one.

"Clera Sneasel. Oh boy..." She groaned. Eric wasn't at her side, as he was taking a nap in his room, with Ferrick temporarily watching over him. Still, Azure couldn't be sure that he wasn't around.

She set her paw on the handle, took a deep breath, and walked in. The room was covered in scratch marks, varying in depth, and a flurry of straw coated the floor, most likely what was left of Clera's mattress. In the far corner sat a dark-furred Pokemon, huddled away in the shadows.

"Leave me alone." She growled. Azure came in silently, closing the door behind her.

Azure sighed, and said, "I know that this must be hard for you-"

Clera turned around quickly and yelled, "Of course it is! My home is gone, I have no idea where my parents are, and everyone here treats me like a monster!" She scratched the floor harshly, the screech echoing around the room. She looked down at her claws, then turned back to the corner.

"My mom and dad said they'd come for me...and they will. I don't care what those guards say, I will get out!" She screamed. Azure tried to come near her, but she clawed in the air, forcing her to step back to avoid injury.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you! I only need my mom and dad!" Clera screamed. Azure sighed, and opened the door.

Before she left, she turned back, and said, "I know your parents are coming. But please, until then, try to make the most of it here. I don't like this place any more than you do, but I and the other children are trying to help each other while we're here." She closed the door to the heaving sobs of the cell's occupant.

"Are you there?" Azure called. Receiving no reply, she carefully stepped towards Zacheus' cell, and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Azure. How are you doing?" She whispered. She could hear the padding of paws as the Incineroar came to the door.

He replied, "I've been recovering, if only barely. I heal quite quickly thanks to my calling, but I'll need a few days before I can be in fighting shape, and even then, I need to have the nourishment for it. They give me hardly anything to eat." Azure looked over to the kitchen, then back to the cell door.

"I'll see if I can get you something. My guardian should take care of Arthus' son, and so he can't always be there to supervise me." She heard Project Pokemon yelling out to make sure the 'guests' were ready to go to the kitchen to eat. "I'll try to be back soon!" She finished, then went dashing toward the dining hallway.

"How much longer 'till we get there?" Laryon cried. They'd been walking through the forest for hours, and it seemed like the town of Karyon would never come into view.

Thomas the Tangrowth burbled with irritation and pointed ahead, "For the hundredth time, we're not that far!" They had carried on through the forest for hours, only stopping for a lunch break. The forest didn't change from the same endless trees that surrounded them in the Revenant Glade since they had begun.

" _Now_ I'm getting sick of trees. We have to get out of here, or I'll go crazy!" Theus exclaimed. Thomas burbled once more to himself, keeping straight ahead.

"With your grizzled look, I would say you already are..." He muttered. Tom the Tangela agreed, nodding alongside his older brother.

Arianne looked around, feeling tired by the same sights and sounds. "It's amazing how vast this place is. It gets so tiresome though. I think it'd be nice to see some mountains, or a lush valley-" Her stomach grumbled. She laughed and added, "And a nice Pomeg Trifle. It's been ages since I've had some of my mother's." Laryon's belly rumbled at the thought.

"Some Rawst-Pecha Bake from Wenstrel would be good right now..." Laryon thought. Theus had an unusually loud rumble compared to the both.

He held his stomach and cried out, "Stop, you're torturing me! I didn't eat as much as either of you did at lunch!" Thomas turned toward Theus and scowled.

"You ate a whole lot more than any of us if I remember correctly., You're just a glutton!" He bitterly replied. Theus harrumphed turning away.

"Doesn't help that they have the bag..." He muttered, still following the Tangrowth.

Tom dashed ahead suddenly and cheered, running past the trees and gone out of sight. Thomas looked up, his eyes beaming. "We've made it. Karyon sweet Karyon." Arianne, Laryon and Theus rushed past the trees to behold the long-awaited town of Karyon.

Down in the valley was a respectable establishment. Surround a massive tree was a slew of different small buildings. Kecleon's trademark hut could be seen, as well as a Deposit ox next to it. There were also several smaller shops of specialty wares, a medical house, and various houses. Pokemon, mostly Grass-type, walked down below, taking care of whatever business they might have.

Laryon sniffed the air, and found the delectable flavor of Cheri berry in it, a stream of steam curling up from one of the many buildings. "Last one there has to clean up dishes?" Laryon dared. Theus immediately began dashing down the valley slope, followed by the graceful gait of Arianne. Laryon laughed, and began to follow. Thomas and Tom looked to each other, shrugged, and began to slowly step down the hill after them.

"I haven't done dishes in my life, and I don't plan to yet!" A middle-aged voice yelled out. They ran down the hill, and the Tangrowth and Tangela looked at each other once more.

"Do you trust that Lucario?" Thomas asked. Tom shook his head.

"I thought so. That guy has something he's hiding; I can feel it in my vines." He added he looked to the bag, then turned back to Theus. "At least he won't leave without this."

It turns out that Arianne, Theus and Laryon all made it down at the same time, so all of them would end up doing the dishes.

Theus scowled and turned away impishly. "You two can do them on your own. I'm going to keep my streak, if that's fine with you." Arianne sighed, and looked down to Laryon.

"I'm sure that unlike your uncle you've had a proper education of household chores?" She asked. Laryon was tempted to say no, with Theus mouthing the word, but he thought better of it.

"Yes indeed! Azure made sure that I was a helpful worker!" He replied. Arianne nodded, while Theus slapped his own face in irritation.

"Very well, with that taken care of, let's find a place to eat." Theus announced. He began walking one way with Laryon, and Arianne went another.

"I'll look over on this side!" She said. And so, they went in to the bustling town of Karyon.


	25. Chapter 25

Karyon was full of energy, with Pokemon running to and fro from building to building, all the while letting the great boughs above sway gently in the wind. Laryon brushed past children his age, them all giggling as they played tag. Arianne gracefully dodged a lumbering Gurdurr, who nodded in greeting as he passed. While the busy atmosphere could be felt, there was this feeling of peace that overcame those who looked to the sky or towards the horizon.

Theus, admiring the view, ran into a Slaking, who was staring blankly ahead. He looked down at Theus, his face unchanging. Theus smiled weakly, and lifted his hat in hello. "I-I'm sorry for running into you there, good sir. I-Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, fearful for a negative reaction. The Slaking looked up again, then tipped to his right slightly. He continued to tip, until eventually he was on the ground, away from traffic, sleeping heavily.

Theus looked down, bewildered by the strange turn of events. "O-kay. Weird." Replacing his hat and raising his staff into the air, he searched for Laryon and Arianne briefly, and upon finding them, rushed to them and slid under Laryon, sitting him on his shoulders.

"Caught ya! Thought you could run away, could you?" He asked mockingly. Laryon laughed, and continued to look around.

"You're the one who ran off!" He exclaimed in good humour. The children playing tag came their way again, nearly tripping Theus. "It's so nice to see a town. It feels like it's been forever since we had to leave Respit." Theus nodded, being careful of his passenger.

"Agreed. It's about time we visited someplace like this. Plus, it's good for Arianne to see others since her blindness." Theus replied. He looked behind him, and seeing the huge form of Thomas, he turned around. "We don't want to miss out on our supplies; they'll be crucial for our journey to Dragonite Guild."

Arianne stood on the street, somewhat oblivious to what was going on around her. "It's been so long since I've seen so many Pokemon..." She looked down and smiled. "Or for that matter, seen at all." She looked around, and within the throng of the town, she searched for Laryon and Theus. She failed to see them.

Concerned, she looked for a landmark of some sort so that they might be able to find her again. The striking red cross of the medial center looked like the spot. "They know that I'm a healer. Surely they can find me there." She said. She began to walk to the center, moving farther away from those she was searching for.

Thomas and Tom looked down and up respectively at Laryon and Theus, who now stood in front of them. Thomas blubbered incredulously, holding the bag high in the air.

"You expect me to trust you to search the Rapida Plains? With this bag of goods that I could sell?" He blubbered. Theus set Laryon on the ground and looked crossly at the Tangrowth.

"Look, we made a deal. I'll search the plains, but I need to have supplies to go in there with. If they've stopped shifting as you say, then wild Pokemon won't need to exit, which means they'll be hanging around in great numbers. What more, they'll be taking up every Item they can, and there won't be enough for me to snatch up. So if you want me to search the dungeon, then you'll have to let me have those supplies!" Theus fumed. Thomas, shocked, looked at Theus, and then looked down to Tom. The Tangela closed its eyes and hopped, the closest it could get to a shrug.

Thomas thought for a moment, then looked inside the bag. After a few moments he looked back to Theus and said, "Me and Tom still need some food for dinner, so how about this: We take out these berries from your bag." He took the three armband out and held them up. "We'll eat the berries for dinner, and sell some out in the market. Also, you have to give me your word that you'll be back to tell me why the Plains have stopped. What do you think?" Theus held his head up with his chin, deep in thought. He then looked up to the Tangrowth and held out his paw.

"Deal."

Arianne weaved through the various Pokemon travelling along the dirt roadway. There were several avenues that branched off from the main street, all meeting at the tree that grew in the center. A roundabout encircled it, and the Pokemon were careful not to touch the soil that the tree occupied, as if it was too sacred to make contact with.

A Tyrogue nearly ran onto the ground, until his father Hitmonlee stopped him, grabbing his arms. "We don't disturb the rest of the almighty Xerneas." He cautioned, ushering him away from the tree.

Arianne looked up at the tree, mouthing the word. She knew of Xerneas as the giver of life, filling Pokemon and plants with new vitality. She remembered hearing of him from her mother when she was young, along with the other mythical Pokemon.

Her mind drifted back to the time she learned about Xerneas, and his darker counterpart. As a young Ralts, she sat on her mother's lap, pointing at a picture in book in her hands.

"Who's this blue Pokemon?" Arianne asked.

"That is the great Xerneas, giver of life and protector of the Tree of Life, the home of Arceus himself. Arceus made him to create Mew and the other Pokemon on this world, so that his creation may find use." Reya, Arianne's mother, replied. She sighed and looked up happily. "Ah, Arceus. Without him and his powers, none of this would be here."

Young Arianne smiled with her, but quickly stopped when she saw the opposing picture. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing at a red and black creature.

Reya's face turned to one of concern, and she turned the page, revealing a scene of the depicted Pokemon emitting a form of red energy against a large crowd of Pokemon. "That is Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. He takes the vitality of Pokemon, and after he takes it from many Pokemon, he goes into a sleep within the Cocoon of Destruction." She looked out the window, and towards a large tree. "Xerneas goes into a similar sleep, after he grants life to many." Arianne turned back the page, looking at the beautiful image of Xerneas once more.

"I like Xerneas. Is he asleep now?" Arianne asked. Reya smiled, and pointed to the tree.

"Within that tree lies the sleeping form of Xerneas. We dare not set foot on the soil he rested on, for he might wake, and he needs to create as much energy as he needs to make new life." She turned back of the book, flipping to another page. It depicted Xerneas on top of the symbol for Arceus, against the crimson energy of Yveltal. In the center of the picture lay two individuals, one blue and one red. They were simply shadows, with no definite shape.

"Someday, Xerneas will awaken to protect the Tree of Life and Arceus from a great danger, and and an individual will fight alongside him against this crusader." She turned to the tree once more and said, "It's been generation since Xerneas was awake, but when he was, he used his powers to create the tremendous forest we live in now."

Arianne stared at the blue figure clashing against the red, wondering who it might be.

"May I help you miss?"

Arianne blinked and shook her head, wondering where she was. She looked around, then saw who referred to her. She looked down, and saw a Nuzleaf tugging at her dress.

"You seemed to be lost in thought, so I assumed you needed help." The Nuzleaf asked. Arianne looked around, seeing the tree, where the slumbering Xerneas lay, and the buildings that surrounded it.

"Was there a village that existed before Karyon? That was here?" Arianne asked. The Nuzleaf stepped back a little and thought.

"Yes, if I remember correctly. Years ago it was attacked by some outlaws, I think it was named..."

"Coreth?" Arianne asked. The Nuzleaf clapped his hands and nodded.

"Yeah, that's it, Coreth! After it was attacked, Xerneas awoke, and healed this place of the devastation. What survivors were left came back and founded Karyon." He pointed toward the medical center and continued. "Some time ago someone from Coreth came here. She fled Coreth, and came back here to see what remained. She found this, and has stayed her ever since." Arianne beamed, knowing exactly who this individual was.

"Can you introduce me to her?" Arianne asked. The Nuzleaf bowed, and held out his hand.

"I would be happy to! Follow me!" He exclaimed. He began to walk to the medical center, and Arianne followed.

Aram sat uncomfortably at the dinner table, staring down at his food. Remus had still not returned from the Creation Continent, which was unusual considering the short process it takes to evolve. If he had forgotten to go there, he would have returned to Harmony and to the Electivire Guild.

The other Pokemon ate, chatting and enjoying themselves, unaware of Aram's problem. He stood up, picked up his plate, and walked out of the room. The Guild members didn't pay much attention to this, knowing how their Guildmaster sometimes is.

He marched up to his room, and, shutting the door behind him, set his plate of Figi Berry Steak on the table. He looked down on it and sniffed. "Never cared for this stuff anyways." He turned away from the meal, and looked out the window.

In the distance, he could see the distant light of the Ryperior he had asked earlier to investigate the Thunderous Caverns. Normally, he wouldn't go out at this time of day, but with the halting of the Dungeon's shift, there was no need to fear being consumed. Still Aram felt uncomfortable letting the Rhyperior go by himself.

"He's experienced...he won't let me down." Aram muttered. He turned to the wall, where a portrait of five Pokemon hung. In the center was Guildmaster Metagross, protector of the Deity Continent. To the right was Delphox, guardian of Creation. The left, Dragonite, Guardian of Serenity. To the far right was himself, Guardian of Harmony. Finally, there was Guildmaster Ludicolo, Guardian of Wayfare, to the far left. These five made up the Council of Guilds, the main governing body of the Equivos region.

He sighed, holding his hand up to the portrait, passing Dragonite and Delphox. "It has been so long since we have held council together, and I feel the need for one more than ever. Project Empowerment is growing, and we still don't know where they are, or where they will strike next." He pointed at Ludicolo, who smiled happily as he spread his arms out.

Aram smile, remembering their dancing competition. "Ah, you have always been the most entertaining Luke, or Larry as well like to call you. Despite the fact that you live in a desolate continent, you provide relief to many, with the vast resources that the Bountiful Crater has to offer. You provide joy, and I could really use that now."

He moved on to Debra Delphox, who stood solemnly, with her wand in her hand. Aram thought of their deep discussions involving the cultures of the continents, and their discussions as to how to govern them best. "It's sad that you're gone now. You have led many, and through the politics of this world, have unified us."

He moved to Martre Metagross, chief executive of scientific research within the Guild Council, in his ever-imposing standing position. "We would not have gotten as far as we have without your various tests on these Mystery Dungeons, Martre. I hope that we do not lose you, for we will need you help in determining why the Dungeons have stopped."

Carla Dragonite hung in the air, smiling as she swooped downward. "You provided inspiration for all, and encouraged the creation of the Guilds. Without you, we would not be where we are today." He clenched his teeth, balling his fist. "If only Barty proved more loyal." He breathed in deeply, relaxed, and moved to the final figure: himself.

His twin tails quivered as he saw himself. In the portrait had his arms in the air, and he smiled wide, joyful at this turn of events. He thought to himself the events that happened that day.

It was their latest Council of Guilds, and he remembered that there was a special announcement. Guildmaster Dragonite had come with a guest, and she wanted to congratulate him. For some reason, he couldn't remember who it was, although he should have known, because this individual had saved Equivos.

He looked harder at the picture, and in the back of his mind, he remembered someone sitting on top of Martre, the empty space above making him think so. Now the figure was gone, with not even an outline. He shook his head, thinking that he must be going mad.

"'A memory can never go away, no matter how small. They are always within our minds; it only takes something to push it to the surface.'" He quoted, remembering the sage words of the Legend Uxie, Guardian of one of three Lakes of Enlightenment on the Deity continent. As the bringer of memories to the civilized Pokémon, she would know of memories the most.

He turned away for a moment, and then turned back to the portrait. He squinted, nodded toward the portrait. He took the food on the table, and slipped it all into his mouth.

"I'm going to need nourishment for the journey ahead."


	26. Chapter 26

Dusk turned to night as the Project Pokémon locked down Fort Ervine, all of them ready to sleep in their Barracks. They ensured that all the cells were locked, all doors were sealed, and that the outside wall had a Phantom Patrol, the team of Ghosts that guarded the wall from Dragons in the night. Despite the peaceful glow of the full moon, the 'guests' of Fort Ervine slept uncomfortably, knowing within their hearts that there was some dark purpose for them being there.

Azure stood by as two Project Pokémon hefted a bed into Erik's room, Ferrick's thanks for her service. Due to Ferrick's situation of faking death, Arthus had to give the order for him.

"Remember, she's taking care of the heir of Ervine, so we need to give her the best accommodations possible." His disembodied voice echoed, coming from a mysterious place in the room. One of the Project Pokémon, a Pangoro, grunted with the effort.

"Who even took care of the kid before she came around? He's always running around, but no one seemed to be following him." He asked the voice.

"None of your business. Just do your job." The voice replied, a hint of irritation in it. The stuffed Pokémon from the night before had been moved aside to make room for the bed, which, while not too fancy, was comfortable.

In the kitchen, another two workers were working on bringing a bed into the room where Wenstrel slept, a tiny alcove next to the main galley.

"How do we fit this thing in?" One of them exclaimed. Gaska clouted him, spitting the floor.

"You just do ya job, as Arthus says!" He replied. Wenstrel stood aside, waiting for any orders. He felt the longing to simply wander the fort, but had to restrain it due to his current occupation of sous chef.

Azure also waited, but rather than waiting for orders, she wanted Ferrick to finally go to sleep. She hid part of her dinner underneath a pile of cushions, and she wanted to get it to Zacheus before much time passed.

The bed was finally in place, and the Project members left the premises. Ferrick returned to visibility, seeing Erik rub his eyes exhaustedly. He picked him up and set Erik in his bed, saying, "We best get some sleep. Tomorrow will be another day, doing this once more." From the window, the distant roar of dragons could be heard, signaling the dangerous time of night.

Ferrick positioned himself against the wall, and Azure got into the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was certainly better than the bare floor. Erik began to snore lightly, a little black ball of fur on top of a large cushion.

After a moment, Azure thought that Ferrick had gone to sleep. She almost went out of the bed, before Ferrick suddenly said, "Do you care for your brother?"

Azure, surprised by the sudden question, tried to make it look like that she was asleep. Ferrick opened an eye, and sneered.

"I know that you're awake. Now please, answer me." Ferrick added. Azure stopped faking, and looked at Ferrick.

"Why do you want to know? Don't you hate him with a passion?" Azure asked. Ferrick nodded, only slightly.

"I do, but sometimes a different point of view on things is welcome. Everyone in this place has heard of him, and most dislike him for no reason, as they joined Project Empowerment after we formed. The only ones who really hate him are me, Maxim, Gregorius, Gaska, and, of course, Arthus." He sighed, adjusting his cloak.

"It gets rather boring hearing the same things all the time around the place. And also, hardly anyone talks to me. Gregorius and Maxim sometimes do, but they don't often talk about anything except their plans. Gaska just likes to irritate me, and Arthus is too busy with his grand ideas of empowerment." He continued. Before Azure could ask what he meant by that, he added, "I'm just tired of being a wall flower here in Ervine, and while I don't care about your well-being, I don't mind talking about _some_ things." He looked hard at her and finished, "Don't think about getting close though."

Azure, wondering if she should trust him, thought about the situation. If she declined, then she could go to Zacheus and get him his meal after Ferrick was asleep…maybe. If she told him the story involving Theus, it would take time…but she could potentially make her life with Ferrick more manageable; most of the time he lay somewhere in the shadows, out of view, and it would be nice if he trusted her more.

She took a deep breath, and sat up on the bed. The night was still; the Project members were all asleep in their barracks, and the children were asleep in their cells. Gregorius, Maxim, and the other commanders of the Project lay asleep in their quarters, and Arthus stood in his Tower of Wisdom, gazing over the canyon as Dragons flew by.

Azure looked at Arthus and asked, "Could I call him Theus?" Ferrick shrugged, and waved for her to continue on. She nodded, and took another deep breath.

"Around 8 years ago, I and my brother, Derek, and his wife, Saphira, lived in our hometown, Quantus Village.; it was a wonderful place. Everyone knew each other, and we held no grudges against others. There were some arguments every so often, and sometimes they affected everyone else. Those didn't last long, and life was great.

"One day, Derek and Saphira had a son, that they named Laryon. They were so happy, and I was too; I was finally an Aunt! The news spread throughout Quantus, and everyone, who had been patiently waiting since they had their Egg, had a celebration with our family. It was one of the best days of our lives.

"That day, we had a surprise visit by my other brother, Theus. I can't remember where he was returning from, but he came the day after Laryon hatched; I have no idea how he learned about him. We always loved him, but he always seemed more distant from us, due to his adventurous nature; we were content with staying inside Quantus for the rest of our lives, but he wanted to go out and see other villages, and even meet a Legend! Can you imagine?

"Anyway, he came, and when Theus saw Laryon, he kneeled on the ground, as if in shock. 'I'm an uncle…' I remember him saying. I guess it put into perspective what stage he was in life, just as it did for me, and it was a lot for him to take in. He wanted to play with Laryon, but given how young he was, we figured that it would be better if Theus waited.

"He couldn't stay long, as there was something he had to take care of; my memory is just not so great when it comes to what Theus has done. Before he left, he gave Laryon his pendant, which he said he found in an ancient dungeon, and risked his life to retrieve. He wanted Laryon to have it as a sign of is love. I'm not sure how true that is, but Laryon has kept it ever since.

"Life continued on in Quantus, and for a few months, there was peace. Laryon grew, and began to walk around. Life couldn't get better.

"That's when tragedy happened. It was a normal summer day, and I was out with Derek and Saphira, helping them with Laryon. Suddenly, a huge Pokémon came from over the mountains, and it stormed down to Quantus. Following it was a swarm of various other Pokemon, all wearing the same silver armband on their left limb. I looked up at the massive Pokemon, and was horrified by what I saw.

"There on top was Theus, just standing on the beast, and watching as Quantus was brought down in flames. He jumped off its head, and began to run towards us. We ran, but Theus was faster. We were afraid for our lives, and it was my own brother threatening them."

She began to cry after saying this, and she turned away from Ferrick for a few moments. She forced herself to calm down, and wiped away her tears. She sniffed, and continued:

"But one Pokemon came from the same mountain, and fought off the assault. Before Theus could strike, the Pokemon came in and parried the blow. The two fought, and I and Derek and Sapphira ran, with each of us protecting Laryon.

"Other Pokemon began to pursue us, all the other villagers dead or dying. The Pokémon ran away from Theus and began to fight off the other Pokémon, saying 'Protect Laryon!', and we continued to run for the Forsaken Falls dungeon.

"The beast came towards us, and with a swipe of it's claw, it blocked the entrance. The evil Pokemon surrounded us, and soon we would have died. I was holding Laryon at the time, while Derek and Saphira fought alongside the mysterious Pokemon. Theus came again, and ordered the Pokemon to restrain the mysterious one. It took dozens of them, but they tied him to the ground, and kept him still.

"He challenged Derek to a duel. He didn't want to fight Theus directly, but he was forced to. They fought each other, with Derek using his aura, while Theus strangely didn't use it, and instead used some sort of red energy. Derek was forced to the ground, and then Theus asked him to look him in the eye..."

Azure was beginning to choke up, and she finally finished it, "He never got a chance to say anything before he was finished. Saphira was challenged next, and she was dealt with the same way. I was next, and poor Laryon had to stand aside.

"Before he challenged us, he fingered Laryon's pendant, and smiled viciously, unlike I've ever seen him. He said, in a dark voice, 'I've finally found it...the Seal of Creation...'. Right after he said that, the Pokemon broke free, and punched him right into the eye of the beast above. It fell to the ground, and while he fought the rest of the Pokemon, he blasted a hole with his energy, ordering us to leave. I fled with Laryon, and the entrance was sealed behind us."

She weeped for Derek and Sapphira, and had to stop for a time. Ferrick had turned away, his eyes closed, and his face full of discomfort. Erik sat still, his chest moving up and down rhythmically.

Azure wiped the tears away, determined to finish her story. "The Forsaken Forest hadn't had wild Pokemon in it for ages, and so it was peaceful the entire way to the path to a village known as Respit. I went there, and told everyone that Quantus was gone. I never told them about Theus, the Pokemon, or the beast." She looked to Ferrick, who was still turned away, and simply stared at him.

After a minute or so, Azure asked, "So tell me, what do you think I think of Theus?" Ferrick turned around, and sighed.

"There's something amiss in your story." He said. Azure, wondering what he meant stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you said that Theus gave Laryon the pendant, or the Seal of Creation, himself, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"The Theus that attacked you said he finally found the Seal, yet he was the one who found it and gave it to Laryon." Ferrick explained. He stood upright now, his face full of concern.

Azure thought of what he said, and came to a realization. "You mean...that Theus who attacked...wasn't Theus at all!" Ferrick nodded.

"I loathe him, but even if I now can't remember much of him, I remember how he was. He never said anything in such a way, and he never used red energy. There is only one Pokemon I know that has used red energy like that." Ferrick said. Azure came out of the bed, inwardly cursing herself for treating Theus like she did.

"Who uses this red energy?" She asked. Ferrick looked up, and then looked side-to-side. He motioned for Azure to come closer, and when she did, he said one thing:

"Arthus."

Aram stood on top of the plateau that made his home, and next to him hovered a Bronzong, awaiting instruction. The light of the Rhyperior ad disappeared into the dungeon, and all the Guild was asleep. Far above him, clouds rumbled with energy.

Aram turned to the Bronzong, and in his hand was a carved mmallet, engraved with a variety of symbols, the one in the center of the being the Arc of Arceus. He banged the Bronzong with the mallet, and a wave of energy reverberated from the Bronzong, emanating and expanding outward.

"Where could she be? She was with us a second ago!" Theus exclaimed, searching frantically through the dying crowds of Karyon village for Arianne. Laryon ran alongside him, the Seal clinking across his chest, the slip of paper secured in its weave.

"Maybe she got lost?" Laryon suggested. Theus sighed, and readjusted the pack across him.

"Well, we are too, if that's anything to say for it." Theus replied. He turned to the Tree of Slumber, and gazed distantly at it.

Just then, a wave of energy passed throug them, sending a dim light on the ground around Theus' feet. He looked to the direction it came from, and heard these words:

"I call all Guildmasters under the name of Arceus, for a Council of Guilds to determine the fate of the Equivos region on the Deity Continent, home of the Legends, or my name isn't Guildmaster Aram Electivire."

The message ended, and the light around his feet faded. Theus quickly looked to Laryon, to see if he had noticed. Laryon was looking at the Tree, and failed to notice the wave or the light.

Theus sighed, and looked back to the Tree. He then thought to himself, "Change of plans. We have to go to Deity."


	27. Chapter 27

Theus looked around, hardly believing his thoughts. A new Council of Guilds has been called! This would provide the greatest opportunity to call the Guilds to action against Project Empowerment!

He smiled, but only briefly, as he remembered the purpose of the Council. A problem needed resolved in Equivos, and that problem could only be the Project. Maybe they'll already be willing to help! He needed to leave, to enlist all five Guilds.

He turned to Laryon and frowned. He couldn't leave Laryon here, especially not after what they've been through. There were so many things he wanted to tell him, and it had not been too long since they've journeyed with each other either. He needed to convince Laryon to go.

Laryon turned to Theus and asked, "What tree is this? It feels alive...I mean, more than usual." Theus sighed, and kneeled down next to him.

"This tree is known as the Tree of Slumber. Within rests a Legend, known as Xerneas. He protects the Tree of Life, the home of Arceus, in times of danger, and grants vitality to those around it." He explained. Laryon stood in awe.

"Wow... a Legend." He whispered. He thought about old Yarra, the elder of Respit Village, and the final time she ever told a story.

"The Adventurer might have met Xerneas." Laryon said. Theus cringed, and turned away.

"Never mention it again." He warned.

"Why not?" Laryon asked, irritation in his voice. Out of all the heroes he's heard about, he held the Adventurer in the highest. All the others were okay, but only the Adventurer could boast of being the best.

Theus sighed, and turned back to Laryon. He looked deep in his eyes, and said, "That legend is a falsehood created by the loss of memories. The story had been lost, and new stories were invented to make up for it. There are a select few things that are actually true about it: The Adventurer, the Betrayer, the Guild, and the village that was destroyed." Theus stood up, silently taking away the slip of paper from the Seal.

"There is no need for him to know…not until we get to Deity." Theus thought, hiding the paper in the bag. He grabbed out an apple, and tossed it to Laryon.

"Come on, enough of that lie. Let's go find Arianne." Theus said. Laryon snatched the apple, looking down at it, then looked up at Theus. He smiled weakly, and began walking along the mostly-empty streets. Laryon followed.

Laryon thought as they walked. How could Theus know what was true and what wasn't? He just showed up one day, and that's what started this chain of events! If he never turned up in Respit that day, Azure would still be with him, and they would be safe at home.

He took a bite out of the apple, and looked around. Not much had happened since leaving Respit, come to think of it. They went through the Were-Forest, or the Revenant Forest, and met Arianne. Without this turn of events, Mewtwo wouldn't have healed her. Arianne would have been stuck in that hut with only Phantump as companions. She would have died without making contact with any other Pokemon for the rest of her life. He realized that fate maybe helped her in that regard.

He gulped and looked to Theus, who was walking solemnly, the staff in his hands beating against the ground rhythmically. He radiated something…different, than what he was usually like. Laryon couldn't place it, but there was definitely something off.

"Arianne! Where are you?" Theus called. Soon after an apple core bonked his head, flying from the second floor of a house.

"Oi keep your mouth shut, will ya! Pokemon are sleepin' 'ere!" A voice called. Theus stuck his tongue out, and with a flap of his cloak, continued onward.

Laryon chuckled, and took another bite of the apple. Theus was mysterious, but he was entertaining too. Still, he had to come clean about who he was sooner or later. If they were going to be travelling for much longer, he needed to know why he should bother.

Theus turned around, circling the sidewalk, and sighed. "She doesn't appear to be anywhere in sight. She must've gone into a building, but who knows which one it is."

"Over here!" A voice called. Theus turned around and saw Arianne atop the medical house, waving to them. Theus waved back, as did Laryon.

"There you are! How did you get there?" Theus called back. Another apple core landed on his head, from the same house as before.

"I told ya to keep ya trap shut!" The voice said irritably. Theus harrumphed, and ran over to Arianne, Laryon following.

"Well that was easy!" Laryon said. Theus said nothing back.

Arianne stood waiting at the door alongside a Nuzleaf when they arrived, the Nuzleaf holding at a welcoming hand. "Welcome to the Karyon M.C. gents! My name's Nix, and I believe you must be familiar with Arianne here." Theus shook the hand, then Laryon.

"Thanks very much! It's nice to see that Arianne's safe." Laryon said. Nix laughed, and he patted Laryon across the back.

"She was never in danger, I can assure you of that. Of course, you might be if you think stomach aches are dangerous. Our lovely host is quite a cook, and she's all too happy to supply you with a meal." Nix replied. Theus rubbed his paws across his belly, supporting his staff with his arm.

"Mm, nothing better than a home cooked meal, or any meal for that matter. And who would this host be, if I may ask?" Theus inquired.

Arianne, still smiling, opened the door and said, "I'll give you a hint; she's a relative very important to me." Theus entered, thinking.

"Hmm…uncle twice removed? Aunt? Nephew? Some distant cousin perhaps?" Theus mused. Arianne shook her head at all these.

Laryon thought as he entered the doorway, seeing the clean oaken floors and shelves filled with jars, all seen under candlelight. Arianne is a masterful healer and chef, and there was only ever one Pokemon she talked about, aside from Theus.

"It can't be your mother can't it?" Laryon asked.

"Oh yes it can! Welcome to Karyon, young Laryon Riolu, the Chosen of Arceus!" An elderly voice bellowed. All heads to the balcony above as a Gardevoir stepped out.

She was shorter than Arianne, and her face showed many more wrinkles, and her dress also flowed more from her frame. Her eyes, however, shown far more brightly, and despite her age, she stepped grandly out of the other room to see them.

"And a good welcome to you Matheus Lucario, Guardian of the Chosen, former Guildmaster of Lucario Guild, and the Deity Elect of our fair Equivos!"

"It must be! I can't believe it, but it has to be!" Azure stated. The thought of Zacheus slipped her mind as she paced the room, questioning her thoughts of her dear brother for the past eight years.

Ferrick shook his head as he said, "I've known my brother to do many things, many horrible, but they were usually for good reason, insubordination mainly. But that was a new low for him, as far as I can remember." Azure turned to him in surprise.

"You've never heard of this? At all?" She asked. Ferrick shrugged.

"No, never. Strangely enough, when I try to think of my time before Fort Ervine and Erik, my mind just grows fuzzy." He replied. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, flickering with realization.

"What if Arthus planned this? I love him as a brother, but for moves like that, I can't support it. The plan to take children to here is bad enough, but I at least support his motive. That however…" He shook his head.

"It's too much. I never cared for much of anything, but that blatant loss of life is just ridiculous. And with the method you described, it makes it more so." Ferrick said. Azure looked to him, seeing that there was a less shady side to her mysterious guard.

"What is this plot for these children? That is the biggest question I've had the entire time I've been captured by this despicable project!" Azure exclaimed. Ferrick sighed, and turned away.

"It's not your business. While I do agree what Arthus did was wrong, it is not enough to turn my loyalty from him or Project Empowerment's cause." Ferrick said. He turned to her again, with warning. "And don't think you can make me reveal it. That information is for Project members only, discussed under locked doors, and under the oversight of Arthus or his commanders." He turned away once more, and went back to his sleeping position.

Azure stamped her foot, angered by this move. "So you're not going to do anything to help? He destroyed my town, and nearly killed me and Laryon with it!" Ferrick closed his eyes, and pulled his hood over his head.

"You're lucky Arthus didn't consider this room important enough to put a hearing tube into, or else you'd be dead by now. Look, I can't openly help you, even if I wanted to. However," He looked at her with a single eye. "I would be willing to turn a blind eye in the night. Arthus deserves some silent retribution, and since I know you can't release any prisoners, I think it's safe to let you go. I'm warning you though:" He held up a claw, pulsing with purple energy.

"While Arthus may be quick, I'm even quicker. If you even think about letting loose any of those children, I'll make sure you die a quick and painful death before you even notice it." He closed his eye once more, and leaned backward.

"Feel free to overhear what you want. What harm can you do there?" He finished. Azure said nothing, remembering now Zacheus' meal. She went out of the room silently, and looked back in. Ferrick made no move.

She went ahead and took his word, and grabbed the food from under the cushions. She padded silently through the halls of Ervine, the roar of dragons nonexistent. The cold Liechi salsa with chips would do the mighty warrior of the Forgotten Isles some good.

She knocked on the door, and whispered, "Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for my guard to loosen his watch." She heard the scrape of fur against the floor, and saw the huge figure through the cell window.

"No matter, at least you're here. I can take what you give me through these bars." He replied. Azure slipped it through, and soon after, heard the ravenous munching of the Incineroar.

It soon stopped, and Zacheus said, "Excuse me, it's been so long since I've had proper food. For at least a week now they've stopped giving me food in hopes of breaking my spirit, but they'll find that harder now." She heard a slurp, and the smacking of lips.

"Reminds me of home in a way. Anyways, as long as I stay quiet in here, continue to get these meals at night, I can probably break free at some point. As to when, that's a harder question to answer." He breathed out slowly, and added, "I'd say in about two weeks. It's a rough estimate, but by conserving my energy, I may just be able to do it." Azure nodded, and shut the cell window.

"Sounds good to me. When you get out, we can set free all the children, and escape through the Draco Canyon." She said. She remembered the Dragons, and strangely enough, their threatening roar didn't sound through the air as it did earlier.

"Does this Draco Canyon have any wild Pokemon? I remember going through the Dungeon that brought me here, but it seemed pretty barren. There was hardly even a Berry on the ground." Zacheus said. Azure thought, but a low moan through the hallway disrupted it.

"Regardless, we'll go through when its time. I'll meet you tomorrow night at this time." She finished, and she quickly returned to the soft bed, and the silent night went on.


	28. Chapter 28

All but Reya sat uncomfortably as they ate their Wacan Berry Stir-Fry. Laryon eyed Theus warily as he slipped a bite between his lips, while Theus tried to avoid eye contact as best he could. Arianne tried her best not to look at Theus suspiciously, but it came in vain. Nix the Nuzleaf simply looked down and ate his food.

The homely kitchen was surrounded by a variety of ingredients, for healing and culinary arts alike. A fireplace sat in the corner, and a little glass window let a beautiful view of the Tree of Slumber through. Volbeat and Illumise fluttered on their nightly duties as their dinner continued.

Laryon scooped another bite, and popped it into his mouth. "So…you're a Guildmaster?" He asked. Theus cleared his throat, and took a drink of water from his cup.

"The Deity Elect? Guardian of the Chosen?" Laryon asked. Theus set the cup down, and looked away.

"You don't know what I've been through. All I did was-"

"For my own protection, I think I get that. I'm getting the same feeling I got from back in the Were-Forest." Laryon interjected. He slammed the table and exclaimed, "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"Enough!" Reya exclaimed, holding her arms in the air. She sat back down, and continued eating. "Everything will be answered in good time. For now, simply enjoy this meal I have put much effort towards. I tried my best to follow Azure's recipe and design, but I can only do oh-so-much as a seer." Theus said nothing, as did Laryon.

The meal continued in silence, until Arianne asked, "So Nix, how did you end up working for my mom?" Nix, anxious to end the anxiousness, happily obliged.

"I wasn't always a servant you know. Before I met Reya, I was a thief, and a darn good one at that. I was sneaking into this very home before she saw me.

"I thought I was done for, but she gave me a second chance, to help her with errands to retrieve rare items for her potions and other such things. Lately however…" Nix sighed. "The Rapida Plains have stopped. Normally I'm the first one in the morning to go into them, snatching all the rarest things before anyone else, and then I'd go back through the exit, and end up back here. Of course, now all that's in there are wild Pokemon."

Reya nodded sagely. "Project Empowerment is to blame. Them and their accursed leader, Arthus Zoroark." Theus stood up, knocking his chair over, and he marched to Reya, rage in his eyes.

"What do you know about him!" He asked. Reya spooned more of the stir fry into her mouth, and she swallowed.

"In due time. I know more than you think. But, how about I answer some of your questions." She replied. As Laryon and Theus were going to speak, she held up her finger and said, "No questions about Project Empowerment, Arthus, Theus, or why I care." Having most of their inquisitions depleted, Theus and Laryon sat on their chairs, thinking of other queries.

Laryon then asked, "How are you able to know so much?" Reya clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Now _there's_ the right question! Story time!" She set aside the plate and silverware, and shut her eyes.

"Years ago, I ventured across the region as a wandering healer, ready to spread my gift to everyone. I brought many a good thing to those I met, but I didn't become who I am now until I came to the distant continent of Deity.

"Deity is a beautiful place, and is the true home of the Legends and Myths. While they may hold strongholds in other regions, it is here that they make their abode. The Lakes of Enlightenment, the Tree of Life, the Peaks of the Elements, all exist there. Despite these sacred realms, many Pokemon live where mortals may tread, if they pay tribute to the Legends that protect and create our world.

"While spreading my gift, I encountered an odd sight: A star fell from the sky and I saw the bright flash of light where it landed. Worried for anyone there, I ran to the area, and saw a most beautiful thing.

"It was a rock of pure black and green, shining with the stars and glowing with power. I picked it up, and I had the chance encounter of a thousand lifetimes: Jirachi, the Myth of Wishes. He came to me, and asked me a simple question: 'For discovering my resting place, I may grant you one wish.'

"Here was my reply: 'I wish for the power to know how to help all with their needs, to see how to come to pass what must be!' Jirachi looked at me, and raised his arms to the air.

"'For your selfless wish, I grant you the powers of prophecy, to gaze into the future, and assist all to become what they must!' There was a bright flash of light, and I fell unconscious."

She opened her eyes, and held out her hand. "Ever since that moment, I have been grateful for my gift, and have done my best to provide a good future for all." She closed her eyes, and grimaced.

"Of course, not all lives can have happy endings. Some souls in this world wish for the best, but seek the wrong methods to reach their dreams. Souls such as those a part of Project Empowerment." She finished. She shook her head, and smiled once more.

"Enough on such dark matters. Is there anything else you wish to ask?" She said. Although Theus and Laryon both has things to say to each other and Reya, they knew that she wouldn't have it.

Hearing no other questions, she said, "If there is nothing else, then we should head to bed. All our unanswered questions can wait until tomorrow. Only then shall everything be made clear." She stood up, and asked, "Nix, would you mind taking Theus and Laryon to their rooms? I'll have my daughter sleep with me." Nix bowed, and motioned for the uncle and nephew to follow. They did so, and all went out of the kitchen.

As they exited, Nix said, "Don't worry, she acts like this all the time. Any time she has anyone over, she always gets them wanting to ask the important questions, but saves them until the day after. You'll get what you're looking for." Laryon looked at Theus, who averted his gaze.

"I hope I can know why Project Empowerment attacked us, or why they even exist in the first place. It better not have anything to do with you." Laryon warned. Theus frowned, and covered his face with his hat.

Nix lead Theus and Laryon into opposite rooms, and shut the door after them. Laryon held his head and yelled, angry at this turn of events.

"Why are you such a liar!" He roared. He pounded the pillow of his mattress, and thought very closely about his uncle.

Theus never seemed to want to harm anybody, least of all Laryon. He only wanted to protect him, and even with what little they've been through, Laryon felt like he's known Theus for a long time. It's as if they met some time in the past, and only now are they getting to know each other.

This lead on to thoughts about himself. Who was he? Just the nephew of a figure with great accomplishments that no one remembers? A child who lost his caretaker to group with vile goals? One who had his fate twisted by uncontrollable events?

How did everyone else see him? What was he like? He thought of his time in Respit, and he didn't seem to be any different than anyone else. He was average, nothing the world could notice in a lifetime. He was Theus' shadow, and he travelled wherever he went. He was too young to do what he wants, but too old to be considered a liability.

Theus dominated, because he was older, more entertaining, and more foolish, than Laryon was. Theus refuses to give what Laryon deserves: the truth. Theus was a good teacher in the Were-Forest, but nothing he has done so far could make up for what he has hidden: his relation to Project Empowerment, and why he feels the need to hide everything from his only other relative.

Laryon, overwhelmed by these emotions, cried into the pillow, and tried his best to push out these thoughts. He wanted to sleep, to be comforted, to have some sense of assurance that all would make sense. He wanted to feel special, and despite the Trevenant, Mewtwo, and Reya, he didn't feel like that. He felt like a young Pokemon dragged out of his perfect world into one that sought to destroy him, first with Project Empowerment, then with the Were-Forest, and finally with Thomas the Tangrowth. What more could happen?

He fell asleep soon after, but fitfully as dark images bombarded his mind, of a dark figure, with red energy, and a dark pair of eyes hanging overhead.

He fought an onslaught of Pokemon, the shambles of a village around him. He saw Azure and two other Lucarios, and in the center an infant Riolu, with a pendant around his neck. He fought these Pokemon, and dashed to the owner of the dark eyes. Theus stood atop it, a fiendish look in his eyes, his paws covered in red energy.

He dashed upward and met with Theus, looking into his eyes, seeing something his uncle seemed to be devoid of: Hate. Theus swung at him saying, "Behold Life Energy, which stands stronger than your Aura! I shall make this world come only to good works, and no evil! I will empower myself to be stronger than Legends and Myths! I will be a Friend to the World!" He fought Theus, and heard the call of a beast, seeming to be the herald of oblivion.

A Tranquill flapped through the wind, making its way to the Harmony continent, and to the Gigawatt Plains. Waiting there was Aram Electivire, who hurriedly readied his Guild for a journey to the Deity Continent. The peaceful night changed not, and nothing prevented the Tranquill from reaching his destination.

The Pawniard at the entrance did nothing to halt him, and he walked to Aram's private quarters, seeing the master quickly assembling his things. He turned around, hearing the flap of wings, and grinned.

"Remus, my dear friend! I am so glad to see that you are safe!" He said, dropping them on the desk. He came closer, and whistled. "Newly evolved as well. Hopefully you won't forget to deliver my messages anymore." Remus chuckled and bowed.

"Yep, no more forgetfulness for me. Where are we headed to Guildmaster?" He asked. Aram turned more serious, and returned to packing.

"We must head to Deity Continent for a Council of Guilds. The threat known as Project Empowerment has grown, and we must discuss this with Guildmasters Ludicolo and Metagross." Remus cocked his head and wondered.

"What about Delphox and Dragonite?"

Aram sighed, and stopped for a moment. "They have disappeared, most likely by Project Empowerment's hand. As long as I live, however, I will avenge them." The same Rhyperior that went to the Thunderous Caverns burst into the room, covered in scratches and bits of rock missing from his frame.

"Sir! I have just returned from the Caverns! The exit room has been completely destroyed, and what appears to be a sphere of some sort has been taken from the center of it!" He exclaimed. Aram dropped his belonging once more, and thought.

"The Life has been taken from it. The final room was destroyed to find it. I remember Martre saying something about the Life of the Dungeons, and how that that is the things that generates new items and rooms for us to explore. The Heart must have been stolen by Project Empowerment." He said. He turned, and thought some more.

"The information about the Hearts was known only to us Guildmasters, and even if Dragonite and Delphox were captured, they are too strong to give away such valuable knowledge. There is only one explanation."

"Whoever is behind Project Empowerment must have found out for themselves."


	29. Chapter 29

In the middle of the night, Azure awoke, and she heard Pokemon, talking amongst each other in a secretive fashion. She looked to the wall, and saw that Ferrick wasn't there. She got out of her bed, and slowly opened the door to the kitchen. She saw two shapes, both the same, and listened.

"You are doing well, Ferrick, for not killing Azure on the spot."

"I never intended to harm her."

"Then you should always keep that thought in your mind. While I may trust her to take care of my son, it is only because of certain events."

"What certain events?"

"Events you need not care or worry about. They happened years ago, and I will say that you are a better Pokemon because of them. More loyal, more stoic, more…me. Regardless, I must go out. I'll be gone for several days, so keep the illusions going at night. I must go to find a rare artifact, known as the Cocoon of Destruction."

"Not that wives' tale! They always say 'be good, or Yveltal will come!' because of the fear of it. Besides, even if it is true, you'd be mad to use it. You know full well that our purpose is useless if there's no one alive to see it come to fruition."

"You'll soon see that it is very important to the plan, just as the Seal of Creation is. Now see to it that Azure learns nothing about the Seal. I trust you more than Maxim or Gregorius combined. If you were to betray me, then it would have the direst consequences for you and myself."

"…understood. I'll make sure she doesn't hear of it."

"Wonderful. Now good night." The figure in black turned, but Ferrick reached out to stop him.

"Wait, Arthus!" Arthus turned back.

"Yes?"

"About Azure…she seems familiar to me. I can't place it, but I think I've met her before…numerous times, in fact…but I can't remember. I wonder, did these 'certain events' have to do with her?" Azure's heart beat faster.

Arthus sighed, and put a claw on his shoulder. It glowed with red energy, and he said, "No, they never have."

Ferrick mimicked him, saying in monotone, "No…they never have…" Ferrick clapped his hands together and chuckled.

"Now off to sleep. No more about these thoughts of Azure, or of anything she said." Both turned in opposite directions, Arthus to the hallway, and Ferrick to his room, a dazed look in his eyes.

Azure quickly slipped back into her bed, hiding in the covers to make it seem like she was asleep. Ferrick came in, shutting the door behind him, and he proceeded to lean against the wall, as he always did. Azure dared not to look.

The next morning, Erik woke her up, licking her face and yipping playfully. She opened her eyes and yawned, grateful for the comfortable bed. She looked to the wall, and saw that Ferrick wasn't there, but on the floor, sleeping soundly. She picked up Erik, and came out of bed.

"It's going to be breakfast time soon, isn't it?" She asked him. Erik yipped in reply.

Ferrick groaned, and held a paw to his head. "Ugh…what time is it?" He asked.

"It's nearly breakfast time. Better get up, or Gaska's not going to let us eat." Azure replied, opening the door. Ferrick quickly composed himself, turning invisible.

Azure remembered the night before, and kept quiet. She now knew that she needed to figure out what the Seal of Creation did, and why Arthus needed the Cocoon of Destruction, the vessel for the sleeping Yveltal. He would only wake when the time came to take the life of all Pokemon in the world, and afterwards, he would sleep until the time came again, after Pokemon repopulated through the powers of Xerneas.

She remembered the legends well, telling them often to Laryon. As she received her meal she hoped in her heart that her beloved nephew was alright with Theus to guide him.

"Rise and shine everybody! Breakfast is ready!" Nix called out. Laryon rubbed his eyes wearily, and yawned. He got out of bed, smoothed down his bed head, and opened the door.

Theus opened the door, his cloak and hat off and his staff absent. His grizzled fur seemed more evident than before, and ruffled from what appeared to be a fitful sleep. He yawned, smiled slightly, and smacked his lips.

"A good breakfast is always something to look forward to, right Laryon?" He asked. Laryon said nothing, and went on to the kitchen. Theus' smile disappeared, and he followed.

Sitting on the table were pancakes, with a large bottle of Chesto berry sauce in the center. Arianne, looking better than both Theus and Laryon, happily sat down. Theus and Laryon looked at each other, and sat down on opposite ends of the table.

"Good morning everyone! Did you all get a good night's rest?" Reya asked as she entered the room.

"Simply wonderful! It's far better than sleeping at the cottage!" Arianne replied. Theus and Laryon nodded, grabbing pancakes and covering them in sauce.

Reya nodded, and said, "Yes, I regret leaving you at the cottage we called home after the attack on Coreth, the village that once stood here. Without you, however, Theus would have surely died, and Laryon would not be able to complete the quest he must succeed in." Before Laryon could say anything, she added, "I will answer all questions privately after we have finished our breakfast."

Nix, Reya and Arianne continued making small talk, eating their breakfast happily, while Laryon and Theus sulkily ate their own. Laryon wanted answers about his uncle, and now, but he knew that if Reya was there, she wouldn't allow it. So, they continued, the din of Birds echoing from outside.

When all had eaten, Nix took away the plates and remaining cakes, and brought them to the sink. Reya smiled and said, "Thank you Nix, I'm not sure what I'd do without you." She stood up, with difficulty, and said, "While my voice and senses are clear as ever, my body is not doing as well as it did years ago; I hope that I can fulfill my purpose in life before it is time for me to go." Arianne winced at the last line, but said nothing.

"Now then, I will answer anything you may ask. Theus first, then young Laryon. I've already told Arianne what she wanted to know." Reya said. Theus stood up, and before he could speak, Reya said, "In my divination room, if you please." She motioned for him to follow, and both went out of the kitchen. The slam of a door could be heard, then nothing.

Laryon pounded the table and exclaimed, "Why does _he_ get to go first? What does he need to know?"

Arianne stood up, came next to him and replied, "Please be respectful in my mother's home! You should be grateful that she'll even tell you anything; the last time I was with her, she was unwilling to use her prophetic powers for much of anything, so just wait and let her talk with Theus." Laryon sniffed with irritation, and turned away.

"Doesn't help that Theus feels like a Pokemon with a dirty secret most of the time." He muttered. Arianne sighed, and kneeled next to him.

"Maybe it's because he has a dirty secret to hide. If he is really a 'Deity Elect' or even a Guildmaster, there must have been a good reason to keep it from you." Arianne said. Nix remained washing the dishes, listening intently.

Laryon groaned and said, "But shouldn't he trust me with things like that? I'm his nephew for crying out loud! The only other Pokemon he could talk to is Azure, and she's wherever Project Empowerment is." He looked down, his face full of emotion.

Arianne looked down with him, and embraced him. "Do you have any idea what this dark secret could be?" Laryon continued looking down.

After a moment, he said, "When Mewtwo spoke to me, he said that because of Theus, many bad things happened, and that he broke a happy little family…while holding a portrait of me and my parents." Arianne reared back, seeing what he was connotating.

"You don't really believe that he would do that, do you?" She asked incredulously. Laryon shrugged, and turned to the window, seeing little Pokemon play around the resting place of Xerneas.

"I don't know. With what's happened, maybe he's just trying to take care of me not just because of Azure, but also because he feels responsible for my mom and dad. I don't like to think that, since he's never seemed to want to harm anybody unless they wanted to harm him." He replied. Arianne didn't say anything, and returned to her seat, leaning her head against her arm on top of the table as they waited. Nix exited the room, leaving the dishes to dry next to the sink, the suds in the water gradually receding.

Minutes passed by, and Laryon continued looking out of the window, watching the leaves of the Tree of Slumber move hypnotically. He focused on them, and after a while, he fell asleep.

He was in a living room, the sunlight outside just coming over the horizon, and the surroundings seeming larger than he would normally think. He saw Azure, younger, and two other Lucarios. One was above him, holding him, while another was next to him, humming a familiar song.

She eventually sang, saying these words:

 _"Riolus grow up to be strong_

 _They all never take all that long._

 _But remember for all your life_

 _That I will always be with you."_

The other Lucario took over, him singing:

 _"Riolus are full of joy and love,_

 _Lucarios with strength and heart._

 _Just remember all is within_

 _Our son that is named Laryon._

Azure took over, singing:

 _"When life is dreary and hateful,_

 _Do not turn away and be hopeful._

 _Try your best to change it for good,_

 _And be as a strong Lucario would."_

The door opened, and the song stopped. In the doorway was a cloaked figure, holding a staff, his eyes covered by a hat. He took off the hat, and set aside the staff, revealing himself to be the elder brother, Theus. He stepped closer, something glittering in his paw. Azure stepped back, a wide smile on her face, and the Lucario next to Laryon smiled as well.

Theus came in front of Laryon and he lifted a pendant over Laryon's head, setting it against his neck. He smiled himself, his eyes tearing up. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

 _"I will not be here for long,_

 _But remember even in the throng,_

 _That I will always be there,_

 _Protecting you in the darkest hour."_

Theus turned back to the door, taking back his hat and staff. He opened the door, revealing a bright white light. Before he exited the room, and gave a cheerful wink to Laryon. He then left the room, leaving the door open, and disappeared into the light. The room became filled with the bright light, the dream ending…

Laryon woke up suddenly looking around wildly. It was noon now, the sun high above the Tree. Arianne was asleep on the counter, and Theus was still gone. He remembered the dream vividly, wondering when it was, and who the two other Lucarios were. A thought slipped into his mid, and he grinned, small at first, but growing.

"Mom and Dad…" He said, whispering as if they were sacred words. The door opened suddenly, and Theus entered the kitchen. Arianne woke up, blinking rapidly, while Laryon turned back seeing his uncle more downtrodden than before.

He came next to Laryon, his staff in hand and hat over his eyes. He kneeled, and looked up at Laryon, sorrow in his eyes. He pressed a slip of paper in Laryon's paws, and said two words:

"Forgive me." Reya entered the room, her face solemn.

"It is your time to learn, Chosen."


	30. Chapter 30

Reya opened the door to a new room, holding her arm wide, showing Laryon that he should enter. The room was small, big enough for only two Pokemon. Within were walls and walls of various scrolls and orbs, not light-blue like Dungeon Orbs, but crystal clear. In the center stood a low table, a green orb atop a yellow ring in the center. There were two cushions on either side, and hanging overhead was a crystal chandelier, all the candles lit.

Laryon took the cushion closest to the door, the paper clutched in his paws, and Reya closing the door and locking it, took the other cushion. She did so with strain, her face creasing in pain, but soon after she took a neutral expression.

"I am old, Laryon. Soon, I will leave our fair Equivos, and my purpose will be fulfilled, as revealed to me through Jirachi when I received the powers of prophecy." She motioned to all the scrolls, the ones at the top covered in dust, while those on the bottom brand new.

"In my time where I don't have a client, I take to looking into the future and past of Equivos. Prophecies that were fulfilled I write histories, while prophecies to come I leave. Those that have come but are not fulfilled I record in the form of scrolls." She said. She picked up a scroll from the table, an unrolled it.

"In this scroll lies the most important of these prophecies, _The Future of Life or Death_. Read it, and make what you will." She said, handing the scroll to Laryon. Laryon took it, and began to read:

' _In a time after memories are lost, a being shall attempt to eliminate evil from this world. He shall take control of a once-great body, and a Cocoon of immense power. He will awaken the Legend within, and with the Seal in hand, take the Life of those it takes, and the Legend itself. He will challenge Life itself, and take the almighty Creator by his arc, and claim Creation as his own. Then will he rid evil by ridding good.'_ Laryon looked up, his mouth agape.

"That's Project Empowerment's goal! To take Arceus' power and destroy evil…by using the kids they took to fuel it." He said. Reya looked down, and advised him to continue reading. He did so:

 _'The Future of Death is inevitable, unless the Chosen of Arceus claims the Seal as his own, and saves the Cocoon from destruction. The Tree of Life will prevail, and Life shall rise triumphant, banishing the usurper to a realm of Destruction, living within the Cocoon until the day of awakening. The Future of Life can only occur if the Chosen so chooses it.'_

Laryon looked up, and realized what the significance of his Seal was. "The Seal can steal the powers of Legends, and make whoever wears it owner of those powers." Reya nodded.

"Indeed, but that can only be done with the most precious of all: Life. Life Energy is within all Pokemon, appearing as a red aura when withdrawn by the powers of Yveltal for his sleep." She pointed at Laryon saying, "You are able to use a similar power, known as Aura, which takes the spirit of a Pokemon, and manipulates into a form to be used. Unlike Life, Aura doesn't forfeit the life of those it taps into, and is free to use as long as the user remains spirited in his desires." She sighed, looking at the scroll.

"One wishes to cleanse this world of evil, by eliminating all life. He holds no faith in Pokemon after years of work done to help them for the better. No matter how much he tries, helping others defeat Outlaws and rescue those attacked by those without the blessings of the Enlightenment, the wild Pokemon, never affects the world in a substantial way. Even with the greatest Guild in the region, the Lucario Guild, he couldn't succeed in his wishes. Now he wants to fulfill this prophecy, to ensure that evil will truly be gone from this world." Reya explained. Laryon looked down, thinking of the name Theus reacted so strongly towards.

"Arthus." Reya nodded.

"Yes, Arthus. He is a Zoroark that follows the power of Yveltal, taking the Life of those that have it strongest, the children of this world. Even now, he keeps prisoner many of those souls, in preparation for the fulfilling of the Future of Death." Rea continued. Laryon, astonished by Arthus' intentions, wondered what drove him to such lengths.

He looked down at the slip of paper that Theus had given him for the second time, and carefully unfolded it. He gasped in shock, and saw an image of nine Pokemon. In the center was Theus and a young Zoroark embracing each other and smiling. Beneath them was a Metagross, and to the left was a Ludicolo and Delphox, and to the right was a Dragonite and Electivire. In between the Dragonite and Delphox was a Magmortar and Gengar. All grinned happily, as if in celebration of something.

Laryon recognized the Magmortar and Gengar as Maxim and Gregorius respectively, and the Zoroark had to be Arthus. At what time was this portrait taken, and what was being celebrated? Who were the other five Pokemon with him? There were too many questions.

Reya say the picture and said, "I will let Theus explain himself after we are finished here. For now, I want to tell you why no one remembers him or the Lucario Guild, and why in its stead The Legend of the Adventurer and Betrayer exists.

"When Arthus turned his intentions toward the fulfilling of the Future of Death, he tried to convince Matheus, Maxim, and Gregorius to his cause. Maxim and Gregorius felt the same pains as Arthus did, and were willing to fulfill it; they had lost faith in Pokemon kind. Matheus however, did not feel the same.

"As the co-founder of the Lucario Guild with Arthus, he wanted to provide the best service to Equivos, his intentions being to reach out to the entire Pokemon world once they succeeded in breaking the mist wall that surrounds Equivos. He knew that good lay within other Pokemon, and he would never halt his cause because of the few among many that turned to their selfish desires.

"Despite Matheus' intentions Arthus turned the Guild to seek out the Cocoon of Destruction and the Seal of Creation, to fulfill the Future. He also took the imprisoned outlaws as the prisoners to use alongside the Guild to fuel the Seal to take Yveltal's and Arceus' power. Matheus quickly acted, seeking out the two Artifacts first.

"While they didn't succeed in finding the Cocoon, Matheus found the Seal within the Catacombs of Legend, and quickly hidden it where Arthus would least expect it: Quantus Village, the true home of Matheus. Arthus quickly realized Matheus' betrayal, and went to take the Seal for himself. He called on Yveltal and made a pact with him, exchanging the lives of the Outlaws for the powers of Life, and the promise that the world would be his and his alone to consume.

"He used those powers to conjure a Beast in the shape of Arceus, though opposite in nature. He stormed to Quantus, and attacked the village with the entirety of the Guild, convincing them that Matheus was betraying their cause to help all Pokemon no matter their need.

"Matheus rushed to protect you and his family, but couldn't come in time to save everyone. He defeated the beast and drove the Guild back to their headquarters in Serenity. By that time, all the region heard of the atrocious acts committed by Arthus and the Lucario Guild. Despite his feelings toward Arthus' decision, he felt he could change his mind, and wanted to protect him and the Lucario Guild.

"He went to Deity and the Lakes of Enlightenment to seek help. He contacted Uxie, Bringer of Memories, and wished to eliminate all memories of his Guild's work on all the region. Uxie did so, being blessed with my powers as well, and the world forgot Matheus and the Guild."

She stopped talking, and gazed into the ball of crystal on the desk. Laryon stayed silent, thinking about the story. Arthus had good intentions, but the cost was too high. Theus took the better approach to life, keeping faith in Pokemon until the end.

There were still gaps in the story, so Laryon asked, "What caused Lucario Guild to be so great? Who were these other Pokemon? When did he and Arthus become friends? How did Theus get along so well with the Legends? How did Project Empowerment form? How come he didn't convince Arthus to become different?" He looked down, and lingered on the final question. "Why did he visit me on the day Respit was attacked?" Reya shook her head, and stood up.

"Your Guardian should answer such things in person. For now, I want to guide you to where you must go next." She answered, grabbing a scroll from the shelves. She sat down again, moving the crystal, and unfurled the paper to reveal a map of Equivos.

She pointed to a corner of Serenity, saying, "This is where we are now, Karyon village. Miles from this place is Deedra Town, a harbor town that ferries people across the continents. You must go there, and head to Deity." She pointed to a triangular pattern of lakes within the landmass of Deity. "Go to the Lakes of Enlightenment and the Stone of Quorums, where the remaining Guildmasters of Equivos will hold Council. You must convince them to join your cause against Project Empowerment, and find the Cocoon of Destruction before Arthus does. Only then can you prevent the Future of Death." She pointed again to Serenity, opposite of Deedra Town, on the other side of the continent.

"Past the Draco Canyon, you will find the former headquarters of Lucario Guild, Fort Ervine. Project Empowerment makes their base there, and you will find Azure and the imprisoned children within. But I warn you," She pointed at Laryon, and aid, "Do not go there until you have found the Cocoon and enlisted the aid of the Guilds. The Pokemon there are too powerful, and attempting to free them even with the aid of the Guilds will result in failure at that point in time. Project Empowerment is strong, made so by the Arthus' control over Life."

Laryon repeated what she said in his mind, and nodded. He desperately wanted to see Azure again, but he knew that wouldn't be possible for a long time. Reya took his paw, and patted it softly.

"Do not think I will leave you without your desire, young Laryon. I will give you your wish, with the last of my life." She pushed the orb over the map, and held her hands over it. A blue glow emanated from it, and Laryon saw a wondrous sight.

He saw Azure, holding a Sentret on her knee, telling her a story. Next to her was a Zorua, listening intently, and behind her was a Zoroark in a brown cloak which he knew was not Arthus, for his face was not filled with the malice that Arthus held. They appeared to be a in a stone room, covered in straw and with a solitary window to the outside.

Azure said in a soothing tone, "The Sunflora thanked the great Ho-Oh for giving us the light of our world, and allowing her to evolve from a Sunkern. She became the herald of the sun, and so she looks to the sun each day to help everyone know that it's light is present, even when it is covered by clouds. So, when you feel that the sun is gone, just now that the Sunflora sees it, and knows that you will experience its light as well." The Zoroark behind her smiled, not willingly but instinctively, and shut his eyes, leaning against the wall. The vision ended, and Laryon was left in tears. He finally saw Azure, knowing with surety that she was alive and well.

Reya clapped her hands, and breathed slowly. She rasped, "Send Arianne to me…please. Go to Theus, and know the rest of the story." Laryon looked at her, nodded quickly, and went out of the room, unlocking the door and leaving it open.

Reya looked down at her hand, seeing it quiver. She chuckled weakly, closing her fingers.

"Ah…what old age does to Pokemon such as I…"


	31. Chapter 31

Arianne rushed to the divination room, after Laryon had broken the bad news. "She can't be dying, she simply can't be!" She said. Nix wasn't in the house, saying that he had other business to take care of.

Laryon looked back to the direction Arianne had ran in, then down to the Seal of Creation. "I hold the thing that can kill the world. What a scary thought." He thought, opening the door to Theus' room.

It was close to evening now, the sun edging closer to the horizon and the Bird Pokemon beginning their rest. The business of Karyon was slowing to a low crawl, and all Pokemon went about the day as if nothing was happening. No death-promising prophecy, no group wishing for death, and no death in general.

Within the room, Theus sat on his bed, holding his head in his paws. His staff lay in the corner, and his cloak folded in the corner, next to the bulging sack of goods. He looked up, then looked back to the floor. His window had the drapes across it, and the candle next to his bed was unlit, despite the matches next to it, making the room have a dark atmosphere.

Laryon took one of the matches, and scraped the head across the backside of his paw. It lit, and he set the flame on the wick, and when it caught, he shook the tiny flame of the match out. Theus looked to the candle sadly.

"I wanted it dark in here for a reason." He said. Laryon sat next to him, looking to the candle as well.

"Did you want to sleep?" Laryon asked. Theus shook his head, and looked away from the light.

"No…no, not that." He edged a little away from Laryon. "I just wanted it dark in here because I couldn't cope with it being so bright when my mind is feeling so dark. All those avoidances I made, and all the lies I told. I never wanted to do such things." He turned to Laryon and continued. "I wanted to tell you who I was from the start, but then Arthus turned into the Pokemon he is now. He lost his will to see the light of the other Pokemon in this world, and now he only sees the darkness. He had spies from my old Guild everywhere, and I didn't want him to trace you to me if anyone else ever found out." He looked up, and laughed slightly, sarcastically.

"Well, look where that brought us. Away from home, with nothing but what's on our backs, and a group that wishes the end of the world as we know it wanting our heads." He sighed. He lifted the Seal on Laryon's neck, then let it drop.

"I remember the day I gave you the Seal well. It was a bright summer day, and it was only a few days after you hatched. I wish I could say I was returning from a leisurely adventure, but that was hardly the case. I was running from Arthus and my stolen Guild, my leadership gone, and all respect for my founding purpose vanished. I ran to the only place I knew I would be safe: Quantus Village, a hidden town in a world of adventures.

"When I arrived at my family home, I saw you with Derek and Saphira, your father and mother, and Azure too. I had been gone for many years, and I didn't exactly keep track of family events, so it was a complete surprise for me to see a Riolu in my brother's arms.

"I realized how old I was, with me the oldest in my family, and Derek the youngest. Here I was with no true friends, yet Derek had a wife, while Azure had a boyfriend-I met him while I was there. All I had was a band of traitors that wanted me gone.

"I wanted some way to make up for how long I was gone, so I gave you the Seal. I realize how foolish it was now, but after what we have gone through, I feel like it was a good thing I entrusted it to you, even then. If I had hidden it in some desolate location, then Arthus might have found it, and he would be one step closer to realizing his goals.

"Regardless, I left after that, not wanting to lead Arthus straight to you and my brother and sisters. Arthus was still hoping he could convince me to join him, only wanting to get rid of me in desperation, so I returned to Ervine, our headquarters, and tried to sabotage his search efforts for the Cocoon of Destruction as best I could. I always kept in my heart that I would return to Quantus and meet with you properly one day."

Theus kept silent for a while after that, leaving Laryon to think about what he said. Afterward, he said, "Reya told me she would explain why everyone had forgotten me and the Guild, so I assume you know about the attack on Quantus that would happen months later." Laryon nodded. Theus sighed.

"I helped Azure flee with you to Respit, by blocking the tunnel into an abandoned Mystery Dungeon. Sadly, I couldn't save your parents before Arthus dealt with them under my shape. I was unrecognizable under my cloak in the heat of the moment, so Azure unfortunately couldn't differentiate me from Arthus.

"I met with her after I drove back Arthus and his foul mockery of Arceus, and she was completely terrified of me, holding you away from me and screaming about how she would never trust me again. She blamed the Seal on creating the Beast and turning me bad, and was only willing to keep it after I convinced her that I gave it to you out of love, not out of hate. Ever since then I've been separated from her, and remained a wanderer in this world."

He shook his head, saying, "If only Arthus remained the Pokemon he was the day I met him."

Laryon wondered what he meant by that, and asked, "What was he like, before he turned the way he is now?" Theus looked to him and smiled.

"That's a long story."

"We have time."

"Even with what we have ahead?"

"As long as we're together, it doesn't matter. I've wanted to hear what you want to say, ever since I met you. Now's your chance."

Theus smiled, and stood up, retrieving his cloak. He put it over him, and stood as if he was an ominous figure.

"I guess it's time to tell you how the Lucario Guild came together."

Azure was finishing her last visit of the day with Clera Sneasel, who still refused to hear Azure, when she heard the announcement:

"The spy involved in the eavesdropping yesterday night has been discovered, and will be dealt with accordingly out in the courtyard in ten minutes." The voice said from above. Having no idea why she wasn't the one, she dashed outside, with Erik and Ferrick behind her.

"Strange, I don't remember there being any important discussions last night." Ferrick said mostly to himself. Azure ignored him, running ever faster as she feared who the victim might be.

All the Project Pokemon stood in a circular formation, making up several rows of Pokemon in the pattern, leaving in the center a large empty space. Azure pushed her way through, desperately wanting to see who it was. Erik and Ferrick stood behind, the Zorua whimpering in fear and the Zoroark not wanting to contact the other Pokemon, even in invisibility.

Arthus stood in the center, in a pristine white cloak in contrast to the black one he normally wore. He stood regally in the center, holding up his paws in a demand for attention. "Now listen, all of you! Last night, I was holding an important discussion with a distinguished member of our cause, and I discovered that there was someone listening to our conversation; someone who had no right to be listening to what we were saying. This Pokemon happened to be a newly arrived prisoner, one who was assisting our Project in domestic needs."

Azure pushed past the final Project Pokemon, saying, "Let me see who it is!" Arthus smirked, and snapped his fingers. A mystical veil was lifted in front of him, and a badly beaten Quagsire lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Azure gasped, and began to ran to him. Arthus held up a venomous claw, letting it glow with crimson energy. She stepped back, looking to Wenstrel and Arthus constantly.

"Now now, we can't have you helping our spy, can we? I spotted him in the corner of my eye as I talked with a confederate, and I must say, it was quite rude of him." He said. Wenstrel groaned in agony.

"It wasn't me…I would never do such a thing…I was resting for tomorrow, when I'd cook breakfast…" He gasped. Azure teared, and stepped closer.

She exclaimed, "Please, let him live! He wouldn't do such a thing, I know him!" Arthus tsked and wagged his finger.

"Ah, but sometimes what you _think_ someone wouldn't do is _exactly_ what they would do. Like what happened to a dear friend of mine, years ago…" He closed his eyes, setting his claws across his forehead, shaking his head.

"It wasn't meant to be." He said, plunging a claw into Wenstrel's chest. He gasped for the final time, and his head fell to the ground. Azure cried out and rushed to his side, ignorant of Arthus and the Project surrounding him.

She muttered quickly, knowing well who the punishment was intended for, "No no no, this can't be happening! You can't die! You never did a thing wrong! Never…" Wenstrel put a hand across her paw, and smiled coughing.

"I will be welcome at the Tree of Life…may Xerneas give my Life to someone who needs it more." He rasped, before his eyes closed for the last time. A vaporous pink gas lifted from him, drifting away.

Arthus quickly touched the plume, and the gas swirled around his arm, seeping into his fur. He glowed red for a second, then returned to normal. He sighed, wiping his claw across his cloak.

"Ah, poor Xerneas. Alas, he will not gather your life today. No, I'm afraid to say that I will use it instead, to drive Project Empowerment to better heights, to fulfill our goal: to rid this world of all evil, by ridding it of all good. Where there is no life there is no good or evil, and so shall it be."

Nix hurried across the wood, gasping for air as he ran. "So sorry Lady Reya, so very sorry…" He whispered as he ran. Evening was descending, and he continued to run, into the forest and away from civilization. In the distance, the sound of a grass whistle could be heard.

He whispered to himself, "Curse that Project for pressuring me into this. Curse them! I thought that I changed for good after she found me, but I guess an Oran painted as a Pecha is still an Oran. I have to do this, or else everyone drops dead! I can't have that, not that at all!" A Grovyle sat on a stump, playing a piece of grass to a tune.

Nix ran to him and tripped, falling face-first to the ground, his arms outstretched. The Grovyle stopped playing, and looked down at the Nuzleaf.

"Really, there's no need to grovel for mercy." He said. Nix quickly got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"I did what you asked Barty-"

" _Guildmaster_ Barty, if you please." The Grovyle exclaimed, flicking the grass into his face. Nix brushed it away and swallowed.

"Yes, Guildmaster Barty, and I know for a fact that the Riolu with the Seal, Laryon, is in there, with that Matheus fellow. They'll be in bed soon I wager, so you might want to wait until then." He quickly spat. Barty crossed his arms and sneered.

"Very good. Me and the rest of Dragonite Guild will attack when the moon rises. See that you aren't there when it happens." He said. Nix nodded and began to run off. He turned back suddenly with a concerned expression.

"You won't hurt the rest of Karyon, will you? There's too many elderly and young folk here, and I know that her ladyship Dragonite wouldn't like that." He asked. Barty flinched at the mention of Dragonite, and got off the stump.

"I can assure you that our main goal will be to take the Lucario and Riolu, and the Seal with them. Don't you worry your little leaf about that. Now go." Barty replied. Nix, still concerned, ran back, thinking that he will act as if nothing happened up here in the forest.

Barty laughed, and picked up another piece of grass. Gregorius appeared from the shadows and laughed maliciously. "Always honest, aren't we?" He said. Barty nodded, sitting back on the stump.

Barty said, before playing his grass once more, "Yes, we said that was our _main_ goal. Our _secondary_ goal is to take all the children back to Fort Ervine and kill everyone in our path."


	32. Chapter 32

"I was a young lad in Quantus Village, not much bigger than you, when I had the desire to become a great explorer of the vast realm of Equivos. I grew tired of simply living my life in solitude, working the day away just to do it over again. My siblings were fine with it, and even enjoyed this monotonous life, and had I not ventured to the great unknown, you probably would have suffered the same fate.

"Regardless, I was forbidden to leave until I evolved into a Lucario, when I could manipulate Aura properly. That is our greatest safeguard after all, one of the few things that we Lucarios can do that no other Pokemon can. I kept training, and training, but that wasn't enough. To evolve into a Lucario, you must have a bond with a Pokemon that makes your love for them rival yours for yourself. It was a difficult thing for one such as myself, as I was an oddball in the village. I was the only one who wanted to leave, and all the other children and adults distanced themselves from me, in hopes that I may come to my senses and choose to stay here. That probably would have been the case, until Arthus came.

"Him and his parents came to Quantus one day, seeking sanctuary from those who hated their illusionary tactics. We welcomed them here, as well as his brother, Ferrick, to stay, but we remained cautious. Many stories were associated with the Zoroarks, and all of them bad, so no one trusted them. Still, they were fine neighbors, and helped prove even the elders wrong on certain qualities in agriculture and lore.

"Arthus shared the same love I did: to go out in the world and become a great explorer. He was only a Zorua then, but with the small taste of journeying that he had when he came here, he wanted more. And so, we grew closer, helping each other to realize our dream.

"Ferrick was only an infant then, hardly hatched, and I don't remember him too well actually. The only thing I can remember was Azure gravitating toward his quiet nature later, and I think she had a crush on him when she was older. Other than that, he is unimportant.

"One day, however, when me and him were nearing our fourteenth birthday, Arthus' parents mysteriously disappeared. Not just in illusions, but they were well and truly gone. No one knew were they went, and everyone assumed they were in their home, doing whatever they did. This hit both Arthus and Ferrick hard; they cried for the entire rest of the day when they found out.

"My family took them in as our own, and we helped them adjust to their new lives. Over time me and Arthus grew closer, and one day, both of us evolved. I helped Arthus as much as I can, and he did the same for me. We were kindred spirits, and that day was one of the happiest in our lives.

"The day we left, however, was one of our hardest, and the closest I had come to reconsidering my dream. Everyone tried to convince us not to leave Azure and Ferrick the most; they were our siblings after all. Arthus convinced me, however, that I would see them again, and he assured Ferrick that he would come back. That held true…in a way.

"We began our journey across Serenity Continent, and encountered many Mystery Dungeons, far more than you would see today; in those days, their Hearts were strong, and left untouched, for those gave them the life they needed to continually shift each day. We enjoyed what came at us, and collected a vast treasure.

"At some point, we did realize how chaotic it really was here. The dungeons were never the same, and in every other dungeon, there seemed to be a poor Pokemon in need of help, whether it be finding an item, or just out of a tough fight with the Wild Pokemon.

"Note on the Wild Pokemon. I had never met one before until I left, and I was continually perplexed by them until I eventually visited the Lakes of Enlightenment years later. When the kindred spirits Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf originally came to Equivos, the ancestors of these Pokemon never came to see them, and so remained primitive and savage, while our ancestors had the good sense to see them, and be blessed with memories, emotions, and willpower. Just something I would like to note.

"Anyways, we realized that there needed to be an organized way to help these Pokemon with their troubles; there were too many dungeons and too many Pokemon for us to take care of them all. There may be other explorers with the same idea too, but they haven't executed it yet. So, me and Arthus began discussing the framework of what would become the Guild System.

"As we traveled, we met other Pokemon were explorers as we were, and wished to help others. We first found Aram Electivire, then Larry Ludicolo, and so on, until there were seven of us in total; the seven Guildmasters of Equivos is what we'd eventually become, with me and Arthus being co-Guildmaster.

"We explored most of the continents, including Wayfare, Harmony, and Creation, helping others in need and recruiting more Pokemon to be part of our corps. We finally revealed our plan to the five would-be Guildmasters, and they supported it. We decided that we would send other Pokemon part of our group to other continents, to be ready to help others when they sent a distress letter, which through what I'll discuss later, would instantly arrive at the closest Guild for answering.

"Before we began this new system, we decided that we must gain the approval of the Legends and Myths themselves, as since they created Equivos, they should know the best way to help it. We went through the greatest landmarks of the region, the best of all being the Tree of Life.

"What a wondrous thing, the Tree of Life! Its leaves glowed with red and blue energy, of Aura and Life itself, and the branches a dull yellow, to complement the almighty creator, Arceus. Me and Arthus were greeted by him when we came, and received his pledge of support for the Guilds as not just a humanitarian system, but as a form of government for Equivos as well!

"We quickly organized the six Guilds, one for each of the continents, and one to keep all of them connected, which would become Lucario Guild, the largest and most successful Guild of them all. After many years across Equivos, me and Arthus had finally done it: We were the greatest explorers this region had ever seen.

"After more years of this service, Arthus began to turn for the worse. He began seeking for ways to permanently halt this onslaught of wild Pokemon and Outlaws, those who opposed the Guild system and wished to rob others of their livelihood. He didn't look to imprisonment and humanitarian aid, but to dark prophecies and fortunes, given to him through the aid of Maxim Magmortar and Gregorius Gengar, his second closest friends.

"This was when we began to drift apart. I tried my best to convince him to continue our efforts, that it would be for the better, and that it would make a difference. He disagreed, and continued to search for a way to deal with this assault. I began my adventuring once more, this time leaving him to his dark devices. Little did I know that he would use my time away to weave his network of spies and mercenaries to control this crime.

"While I was gone, I explored, and made friendly bouts with the Legends and Myths, challenging them in contests of battle. In one of them I earned my cloak, which makes e resistant to status effects when I wear it. I challenged Arceus himself, and although I lost, he congratulated my efforts, saying that I was the closest to make him want to concede. For this, he gave me the greatest title of all: Deity Elect, which means that when I die, I will become a Legend, and not just in folklore, but literally, and stand with Arceus as one of the greatest and most influential Pokemon in this world.

"I asked him if Arthus could share the same fate, but he said that he did not deserve the honor. While he may have helped me in organizing the Guilds, he was working his way to destroy the system that we loved, by making our friends, the other Guildmasters, commit acts that they did not see as justified or deserved. I quickly returned to Lucario Guild, or Fort Ervine, to make him change his mind.

"Back then, Ervine and the area surrounding it, Autumnal Valley, was a beautiful place, lush with Items, and filled with only good and civilized Pokemon; even the Mystery Dungeon didn't hold any Wild Pokemon. Ervine was a happy place, and there wasn't a thing like it…until Arthus made that pact.

"When I arrived, storm clouds had brewed, and there was only one ally left in Ervine. He told me that while I was away, Arthus had found a prophecy that promised an end to evil, and that he intended to fulfill it. What he ignored was that it would bring an end to good, and all life as we knew it, as well.

"I tried for the final time to convince him otherwise, but he was too far gone; he broke the last straw when he used the powers contracted by Yveltal to take the life of another Pokemon, and take his Life to use it as he wished, like Aura. After that demonstration, he ordered the Guilds to search for two Artifacts: The Seal of Creation, Arceus' vessel of power, and the Cocoon of Destruction, the resting place of Yveltal.

"I went out into the world again, privately, to find the items myself. Both were deep in dead Mystery Dungeons, ones so ancient that their Hearts couldn't force the dungeon to shift anymore. I found various other Artifacts in my time, but not the Seal or the Cocoon. Finally, I found the Seal, and rushed to hide it somewhere that he could not find it.

"My first thought was somewhere deep and forgotten, but it had just come from there, and if I had found it in such a place, surely he could. So, I decided to hide it in a place we both held dear: Quantus Village, the last place he would ever expect.

"I went there quickly, and met many bewildered Pokemon as I came, wondering where I had been in my years away, and what I had done; they didn't know about the Guilds. I ignored them, running to my home, where I met you and everyone else.

"You've already heard that tale, so I'll go on. I rushed back to Ervine, coming home to a lack of Life everywhere. Everywhere I could see, there was desert, and abandoned homes. Arthus was turning from good to evil, claiming that he needed their Life more than they did, to cleanse this world of evil. I refused to speak with him, sabotaging his efforts to coordinate the Guilds, and gradually setting free the other Guilds of his iron grip.

"I undid his work in a matter of months, with none of the Pokemon being able to overpower me. He finally found out my betrayal, and forced him to realize his. He wanted to hurt me deeply afterward, but knew that once he killed me, I would become a Legend, and would be impossible to kill. So, he decided to go on a different approach: Kill those I love.

"He went to Quantus in secret, along with the entirety of what remained of Lucario Guild, to our home. He summoned the fake Arceus, expending most of his Life in the process. I quickly reacted, protecting you and Azure, and I drove him back to Fort Ervine. We were no longer friends, hating each other for the other's betrayal.

"Knowing that the reputation of the Guilds was at stake, I returned to Deity and begged Uxie for help. She warned me that while her work may be perfect for most, those I am closely involved with may have a limited effect, or none at all. I told her to erase the memories involving Lucario Guild, and she did so. Lucario Guild was history, and it soon became the black organization known today as Project Empowerment.

"After visiting you and Azure for the final time, I took to venturing the region once more, avoiding contact with others, only helping those in need in a dungeon. I wanted to find the Cocoon before Arthus but I also knew that until he had sufficient forces, he wouldn't dare try to find it with me around. And so, the days continued, until I heard about the attacks on villages through Equivos and how the children were all gone when rescuers searched the remains. I went to Respit to see if such a fate had come to you, and was relieved when it hadn't.

"I was feeling the weight of age then, and wished to teach someone my trade before I became a Legend. I went to you not just for a visit, but also to have you become my apprentice, and to make sure that the Seal remained safe from Arthus' clutches. The rest is what has happened on our journey. I hope that what you have heard is what you believe."


	33. Chapter 33

The door of the medical center opened, the lights out and its occupants hushed. Theus peeked out of the door first, seeing what lay ahead. Pokemon, mostly burly ones good for fighting, roamed the streets, making preparations for the attack. A Gurdurr carried sandbags over his shoulder, while Chansey rushed to get supplies for the expected casualties. The wives and children hid inside their homes, fearing for the worst. Nix had told them what Project Empowerment does to villages, and they hoped Karyon would fare better than the Project's previous victims.

Theus waved his paw forward, motioning for their advance. Laryon lay on Theus' back, and Arianne stood behind. They crept away, expecting the worst to come. The moon was coming over the horizon, growing closer to its true rise into the sky.

Laryon looked around, seeing what this could have been. Karyon could have ended up exactly as Respit, attacked with little warning and no survivors. Unlike Respit, there were many Pokemon here who were ready to fight, and experienced with it thanks to their experience in the Rapida Plains. Project Empowerment may be strong, but they would have a difficult time with these Pokemon.

Laryon noticed a special contingent of Pokemon separated from the rest, marching to the Tree of Slumber. A Granbull stood at the lead, marching haughtily as he yelled, "We must protect the Tree at all costs! Project Empowerment can take our lives, but if they take the Tree then it is all for naught!" Some apparently believed that the Project wanted to take the Tree of Slumber with them as well.

Theus looked up to Laryon and said, "You focus on taking on any Project Pokemon while we get out of here, okay? It'll be just like before." Laryon nodded, and raised his arms. It had been weeks since his last session with his old fighting teacher, Mr. Mienshao, but he felt like he could take them on.

Theus turned to Arianne and said, "You can keep up, right?" She nodded, looking back to the home of her recently deceased mother. She didn't want to leave now, not after what transpired there. She knew it was for the best, and turned away.

Theus stuck to the shadows of the buildings, not wanting the villagers to drag them into battle preparations; their mission was too important for that. So they moved on, making themselves as inconspicuous as possible while they made their way to the Rapida Plains.

They reached the entrance to the Plains, which were two trees that acted as a gateway to a large and spacious green, with various rocks acting as walls. The trees rustled as the wind passed through them, as the moon gradually rose.

Theus sighed with relief. "Finally, no more trees!" He said to himself. Arianne and Laryon had the same thoughts exactly. The guards that were normally at the entrance were out getting themselves ready for the encounter with Project Empowerment, so no one stood in their way.

They crossed the threshold into the dungeon, and Laryon expected the way behind them to close, just as it was with the Were-Forest. Instead, the town was there as always, with the villagers' lights going to and fro. He tapped Theus and asked, "Why isn't the way sealing behind us?" Theus thought about it, and cursed silently.

"The Heart. Project Empowerment took it, and that's why it doesn't shift. When a Dungeon has no Life, it can't do any of the otherworldly things we're used to, like Items appearing and the Stairs working as they should, or even the entrances and exits. Now they'll operate according to their physical space in the world rather than the space created by the Heart." He groaned, and began to walk forward.

"Let's hope this isn't too large. Or too small." Behind them, red eyes stared ominously, fading in the darkness and a shadowy shape following.

Nix ran through the town, yelling out, "The Project will try to extinguish us all, except our children! They'll take them and make them prisoners for their foul leader, Arthus! Don't be fooled by Barty Grovyle, he's one of them!" Everyone in the village believed him, as for many years he was the assistant to Reya, a respected elder and a trustworthy member of the village.

A Hitmonchan grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop running. "Unless you know how to fight, you should hide!" Nix pulled the arm off his shoulder and stared hardly at him.

"I know how to fight, just not like you! I go for the swift and sneaky approach, like how I did it before I came to this here town!" He replied. The Hitmonchan shrugged, and continued to the main entrance, punching imaginary enemies in his wake.

Nix reached a part of the town where no one was looking, and he began to climb the walls of a home. He ran across the roof, jumping to a new one when it ran out. He looked down below, glad to see such diligent Pokemon. He reached the outskirts, then jumped off the roof, continuing to run.

"I hate going away like this, really. Like the last place I was in, I have to go away, and be a new Pokemon. I can't tell them what I did, or why Project Empowerment's attacking us, or else they'd kick me out anyways." He said to himself, trying to make a level of comfort. He stopped, and turned back to the town, seeing the rushing lights shining over the roofs, and the Tree of Slumber catching the light underneath it.

He crossed his arms across his shoulders in an X-shape, and turned his head downward. "May Xerneas grant life to those who need it when I pass." He said reverently. He turned back, and ran into the woods, away from those he loved.

All was quiet in the plains as Laryon, Theus, and Arianne continued forward, turning left when they could so they could attempt to remember where they were within the dungeon. It had only been a short while since they entered, but the moon hung in the sky, free and clear for them to see.

The roar of angered Pokemon could be heard as the villagers of Karyon met the forces of Project Empowerment. Theus continued forward, and Laryon looked back, hoping for the good health of the villagers. Arianne continued looking forward, a distant look in her eyes.

An ominous wind blew through the dungeon, Theus turning the corner. He halted and shushed everyone, listening intently. The wind blew again, and his face turned grim.

"Gregorius." He said, continuing once more, haste in his step. The wind gusted through the walls, bouncing through the tunnels to find its target. Theus continued through the tunnels, finally coming to an opening in the walls.

In the center of the 'room' was a black shape, with a wide smile and two blood-red eyes. The shape took to the form of a Gengar, floating slightly in the air. His faux fur didn't blow with the wind as Laryon's and Theus' did, and the ground below him seemed to grow colder as he stood. On his right arm was a black armband with a red insignia.

Theus shook his head with dismay. "Gregorius. I knew you were here thanks to that foul Ominous Wind you sent." Gregorius chuckled, his mouth opening maliciously.

He hovered forward, saying, "You survived the Were-Forest. How lucky. Now you can meet your end by my hand." He held up his claw,and an orb of shadow energy began to accumulate.

Theus stepped forward calmly, saying, "Wouldn't Arthus want to deal with me himself? I betrayed _him_ , not you." Gregorius hissed, and he threw the Shadow Ball.

Theus jumped to the right, and Arianne to the left. The Shadow Ball thudded against the far wall of the tunnel they came from, dissipating into a dark fog. Gregorius sneered and faded into the shadows, his dark chuckle reverberating through the air.

Gregorius' dark voice echoed through the air, saying, "I'll finish you here and now Matheus! You betrayed the cause of Lucario Guild, to bring an end to all evil! We can save this world if we follow the Prophecy, but you refuse it! Now you shall pay!" He cackled, and faded into the darkness.

Theus set down Laryon and said, "Take Arianne through the tunnels ahead, I'll cover you!" Laryon looked to the sky as the cackle echoed once more, and he nodded. He ran and grabbed Arianne's arm, taking her forward. Before they could reach the next tunnel, a barrier of blackness came in front of them.

"You aren't going anywhere, Chosen! That Seal belongs to Arthus by divine right!" Gregorius roared. A wave of darkness emanated from the center, a Night Shade.

Laryon jumped over it, while Arianne, out of instinct, used Protect, blocking the effects of the Night Shade. Theus ducked below it, looking up to find their attacker. He focused his vision, using Foresight, and spotted Gregorius floating behind Arianne, his claws descending to her neck.

Theus quickly charged an Aura Sphere and launched it towards him. Gregorius grunted and swiftly moved to the right, the sphere smashing into the rock wall. Arianne gasped and ran in the opposite direction.

Gregorius chuckled and said, "Playing that game are we? Fine." Gregorius opened his mouth, and while moving toward Laryon, an overly large tongue lolled out. He licked Laryon, causing him to freeze up in disgust and fear.

Theus ran forward, his fist glowing with orange energy. He raised it, and used Force Palm on Gregorius, right across his side. Gregorius hissed, and floated into the air, away from Theus and Laryon.

Theus quickly dug through the bag and found a Cheri Berry, and forced it into Laryon's mouth. Laryon chewed, and became healed of paralysis. He nodded in thanks, then jumped back as another Shadow Ball thudded into the ground. He looked up, seeing Gregorius cackle. He furrowed his brow, and jumped with all his might. He raked the air in front of Gregorius, and scratched him with Shadow Claw.

A deep red rake seeped through his face as the Claw made contact, and he wailed in pain. He held his face, and emitted an Ominous Wind, the chilling gale reaching out toward Laryon. Laryon crouched and cringed, feeling the freezing effects of the wind on his back. He began to shiver, and the dark thoughts within the wind began to crowd his mind.

Theus jumped up and struck Gregorius with another Force Palm, driving him to the ground. Gregorius landed on his feet, wincing, and fired a Shadow Ball at Theus. It made contact, sending him to the ground. He groaned, and slowly got back up. Gregorius advanced, lolling out his tongue once more.

Gregorius quickly licked Theus, causing him to convulse momentarily. He quickly recovered with the effects of his cloak, and dealt Gregorius a crushing blow with a Bone Rush across his head.

Gregorius hissed harsher, and rammed into Theus, pummeling him into the ground. He then floated up and hovered over Laryon, who covered his head as he tried to drive the thoughts from the Ominous Wind from his mind. Gregorius fired a Shadow Ball at the young Pokemon, sending him flying, landing on the far wall.

Gregorius cackled again, and advanced toward his victim, one of his eyes closed and his ghostly form turning to mist in injured areas. He then said, "While Theus will become immortal when I kill him, you cannot survive. If you are out of the picture, the Prophecy cannot be fulfilled to the Future of Life!" He focused his eyes, preparing for an Ominous Wind, and Laryon braced for impact.

Suddenly, Gregorius lost focus, his eyes glazing over. His mouth fell open, and he fell forwards, his head emitting light purple mist. In the far corner sat Arianne, her arm outstretched and her face full of terror, her mind focused on that Psyshock. Gregorius sighed, and dissipated into dark fog, never to be seen again.

Arianne dropped her arm, and then dropped to the floor, sobbing with the pain of killing…well, extinguishing, another Pokemon. Theus lifted himself up, and went over to her. Laryon sat on the floor, feeling weak from the Ominous Wind.

Theus helped Arianne up, and looked to the sky. The moon was inching across, a third across the sky now. He guided Arianne to the now-free exit, saying, "We need to keep moving. You did the right thing, even if it was hard. He would have killed Laryon had you not done that." He limped over to Laryon, and heaved him over his shoulders while guiding Arianne. They then proceeded to go through the Rapida Plains, leaving the warring Karyon Village to fend for themselves.


	34. Chapter 34

The door of the medical center opened, the lights out and its occupants hushed. Theus peeked out of the door first, seeing what lay ahead. Pokemon, mostly burly ones good for fighting, roamed the streets, making preparations for the attack. A Gurdurr carried sandbags over his shoulder, while Chansey rushed to get supplies for the expected casualties. The wives and children hid inside their homes, fearing for the worst. Nix had told them what Project Empowerment does to villages, and they hoped Karyon would fare better than the Project's previous victims.

Theus waved his paw forward, motioning for their advance. Laryon lay on Theus' back, and Arianne stood behind. They crept away, expecting the worst to come. The moon was coming over the horizon, growing closer to its true rise into the sky.

Laryon looked around, seeing what this could have been. Karyon could have ended up exactly as Respit, attacked with little warning and no survivors. Unlike Respit, there were many Pokemon here who were ready to fight, and experienced with it thanks to their experience in the Rapida Plains. Project Empowerment may be strong, but they would have a difficult time with these Pokemon.

Laryon noticed a special contingent of Pokemon separated from the rest, marching to the Tree of Slumber. A Granbull stood at the lead, marching haughtily as he yelled, "We must protect the Tree at all costs! Project Empowerment can take our lives, but if they take the Tree then it is all for naught!" Some apparently believed that the Project wanted to take the Tree of Slumber with them as well.

Theus looked up to Laryon and said, "You focus on taking on any Project Pokemon while we get out of here, okay? It'll be just like before." Laryon nodded, and raised his arms. It had been weeks since his last session with his old fighting teacher, Mr. Mienshao, but he felt like he could take them on.

Theus turned to Arianne and said, "You can keep up, right?" She nodded, looking back to the home of her recently deceased mother. She didn't want to leave now, not after what transpired there. She knew it was for the best, and turned away.

Theus stuck to the shadows of the buildings, not wanting the villagers to drag them into battle preparations; their mission was too important for that. So they moved on, making themselves as inconspicuous as possible while they made their way to the Rapida Plains.

They reached the entrance to the Plains, which were two trees that acted as a gateway to a large and spacious green, with various rocks acting as walls. The trees rustled as the wind passed through them, as the moon gradually rose.

Theus sighed with relief. "Finally, no more trees!" He said to himself. Arianne and Laryon had the same thoughts exactly. The guards that were normally at the entrance were out getting themselves ready for the encounter with Project Empowerment, so no one stood in their way.

They crossed the threshold into the dungeon, and Laryon expected the way behind them to close, just as it was with the Were-Forest. Instead, the town was there as always, with the villagers' lights going to and fro. He tapped Theus and asked, "Why isn't the way sealing behind us?" Theus thought about it, and cursed silently.

"The Heart. Project Empowerment took it, and that's why it doesn't shift. When a Dungeon has no Life, it can't do any of the otherworldly things we're used to, like Items appearing and the Stairs working as they should, or even the entrances and exits. Now they'll operate according to their physical space in the world rather than the space created by the Heart." He groaned, and began to walk forward.

"Let's hope this isn't too large. Or too small." Behind them, red eyes stared ominously, fading in the darkness and a shadowy shape following.

Nix ran through the town, yelling out, "The Project will try to extinguish us all, except our children! They'll take them and make them prisoners for their foul leader, Arthus! Don't be fooled by Barty Grovyle, he's one of them!" Everyone in the village believed him, as for many years he was the assistant to Reya, a respected elder and a trustworthy member of the village.

A Hitmonchan grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop running. "Unless you know how to fight, you should hide!" Nix pulled the arm off his shoulder and stared hardly at him.

"I know how to fight, just not like you! I go for the swift and sneaky approach, like how I did it before I came to this here town!" He replied. The Hitmonchan shrugged, and continued to the main entrance, punching imaginary enemies in his wake.

Nix reached a part of the town where no one was looking, and he began to climb the walls of a home. He ran across the roof, jumping to a new one when it ran out. He looked down below, glad to see such diligent Pokemon. He reached the outskirts, then jumped off the roof, continuing to run.

"I hate going away like this, really. Like the last place I was in, I have to go away, and be a new Pokemon. I can't tell them what I did, or why Project Empowerment's attacking us, or else they'd kick me out anyways." He said to himself, trying to make a level of comfort. He stopped, and turned back to the town, seeing the rushing lights shining over the roofs, and the Tree of Slumber catching the light underneath it.

He crossed his arms across his shoulders in an X-shape, and turned his head downward. "May Xerneas grant life to those who need it when I pass." He said reverently. He turned back, and ran into the woods, away from those he loved.

All was quiet in the plains as Laryon, Theus, and Arianne continued forward, turning left when they could so they could attempt to remember where they were within the dungeon. It had only been a short while since they entered, but the moon hung in the sky, free and clear for them to see.

The roar of angered Pokemon could be heard as the villagers of Karyon met the forces of Project Empowerment. Theus continued forward, and Laryon looked back, hoping for the good health of the villagers. Arianne continued looking forward, a distant look in her eyes.

An ominous wind blew through the dungeon, Theus turning the corner. He halted and shushed everyone, listening intently. The wind blew again, and his face turned grim.

"Gregorius." He said, continuing once more, haste in his step. The wind gusted through the walls, bouncing through the tunnels to find its target. Theus continued through the tunnels, finally coming to an opening in the walls.

In the center of the 'room' was a black shape, with a wide smile and two blood-red eyes. The shape took to the form of a Gengar, floating slightly in the air. His faux fur didn't blow with the wind as Laryon's and Theus' did, and the ground below him seemed to grow colder as he stood. On his right arm was a black armband with a red insignia.

Theus shook his head with dismay. "Gregorius. I knew you were here thanks to that foul Ominous Wind you sent." Gregorius chuckled, his mouth opening maliciously.

He hovered forward, saying, "You survived the Were-Forest. How lucky. Now you can meet your end by my hand." He held up his claw,and an orb of shadow energy began to accumulate.

Theus stepped forward calmly, saying, "Wouldn't Arthus want to deal with me himself? I betrayed _him_ , not you." Gregorius hissed, and he threw the Shadow Ball.

Theus jumped to the right, and Arianne to the left. The Shadow Ball thudded against the far wall of the tunnel they came from, dissipating into a dark fog. Gregorius sneered and faded into the shadows, his dark chuckle reverberating through the air.

Gregorius' dark voice echoed through the air, saying, "I'll finish you here and now Matheus! You betrayed the cause of Lucario Guild, to bring an end to all evil! We can save this world if we follow the Prophecy, but you refuse it! Now you shall pay!" He cackled, and faded into the darkness.

Theus set down Laryon and said, "Take Arianne through the tunnels ahead, I'll cover you!" Laryon looked to the sky as the cackle echoed once more, and he nodded. He ran and grabbed Arianne's arm, taking her forward. Before they could reach the next tunnel, a barrier of blackness came in front of them.

"You aren't going anywhere, Chosen! That Seal belongs to Arthus by divine right!" Gregorius roared. A wave of darkness emanated from the center, a Night Shade.

Laryon jumped over it, while Arianne, out of instinct, used Protect, blocking the effects of the Night Shade. Theus ducked below it, looking up to find their attacker. He focused his vision, using Foresight, and spotted Gregorius floating behind Arianne, his claws descending to her neck.

Theus quickly charged an Aura Sphere and launched it towards him. Gregorius grunted and swiftly moved to the right, the sphere smashing into the rock wall. Arianne gasped and ran in the opposite direction.

Gregorius chuckled and said, "Playing that game are we? Fine." Gregorius opened his mouth, and while moving toward Laryon, an overly large tongue lolled out. He licked Laryon, causing him to freeze up in disgust and fear.

Theus ran forward, his fist glowing with orange energy. He raised it, and used Force Palm on Gregorius, right across his side. Gregorius hissed, and floated into the air, away from Theus and Laryon.

Theus quickly dug through the bag and found a Cheri Berry, and forced it into Laryon's mouth. Laryon chewed, and became healed of paralysis. He nodded in thanks, then jumped back as another Shadow Ball thudded into the ground. He looked up, seeing Gregorius cackle. He furrowed his brow, and jumped with all his might. He raked the air in front of Gregorius, and scratched him with Shadow Claw.

A deep red rake seeped through his face as the Claw made contact, and he wailed in pain. He held his face, and emitted an Ominous Wind, the chilling gale reaching out toward Laryon. Laryon crouched and cringed, feeling the freezing effects of the wind on his back. He began to shiver, and the dark thoughts within the wind began to crowd his mind.

Theus jumped up and struck Gregorius with another Force Palm, driving him to the ground. Gregorius landed on his feet, wincing, and fired a Shadow Ball at Theus. It made contact, sending him to the ground. He groaned, and slowly got back up. Gregorius advanced, lolling out his tongue once more.

Gregorius quickly licked Theus, causing him to convulse momentarily. He quickly recovered with the effects of his cloak, and dealt Gregorius a crushing blow with a Bone Rush across his head.

Gregorius hissed harsher, and rammed into Theus, pummeling him into the ground. He then floated up and hovered over Laryon, who covered his head as he tried to drive the thoughts from the Ominous Wind from his mind. Gregorius fired a Shadow Ball at the young Pokemon, sending him flying, landing on the far wall.

Gregorius cackled again, and advanced toward his victim, one of his eyes closed and his ghostly form turning to mist in injured areas. He then said, "While Theus will become immortal when I kill him, you cannot survive. If you are out of the picture, the Prophecy cannot be fulfilled to the Future of Life!" He focused his eyes, preparing for an Ominous Wind, and Laryon braced for impact.

Suddenly, Gregorius lost focus, his eyes glazing over. His mouth fell open, and he fell forwards, his head emitting light purple mist. In the far corner sat Arianne, her arm outstretched and her face full of terror, her mind focused on that Psyshock. Gregorius sighed, and dissipated into dark fog, never to be seen again.

Arianne dropped her arm, and then dropped to the floor, sobbing with the pain of killing…well, extinguishing, another Pokemon. Theus lifted himself up, and went over to her. Laryon sat on the floor, feeling weak from the Ominous Wind.

Theus helped Arianne up, and looked to the sky. The moon was inching across, a third across the sky now. He guided Arianne to the now-free exit, saying, "We need to keep moving. You did the right thing, even if it was hard. He would have killed Laryon had you not done that." He limped over to Laryon, and heaved him over his shoulders while guiding Arianne. They then proceeded to go through the Rapida Plains, leaving the warring Karyon Village to fend for themselves.


	35. Chapter 35

Barty Grovyle watched as the medical center went up in flames, the valuable herbs and scrolls within turning to ash. Pokemon lay on the streets, both Project and villager, dead or dying. Next to the Tree of Slumber, Project Pokemon gathered children together and organized the adults into a lengthy line. Everywhere around them, fires grew.

Barty turned around and looked to the entrance to the Rapida Plains. Laryon and Theus had not been found, and Gregorius had not returned from his duty. There seemed to be only one plausible explanation.

He groaned, clutching his head. That's what he gets for sending him against the Deity Elect. Arceus' blessing made their job far more difficult, but not impossible. Barty knew that there was a way to reverse this blessing, and make sure that their number one enemy lies dead.

He came up to an imposing Garchomp and asked, "Have all the houses been searched and razed?" The Garchomp nodded, motioning to all the town.

"Every one of em. They put up a fight, but Project Empowerment succeeds once more. Their children will be a welcome addition to Fort Ervine." He replied in a gritty voice. A Tyrogue held a Buneary as he spoke, their fearful eyes directed to the sight of their home being burned by these strange Pokemon.

Barty nodded, directing his gaze to the Tree of Slumber. "What do we do with this? This is by no means an ordinary tree; it can't die by fire." The Garchomp looked at its boughs and snorted.

"Leave it be. I've heard stories of such a tree, one that is immortal. It is none other than Xerneas himself, resting for the day to restore life to the world." He said with warning. Barty waved at it dismissively.

"There will be no need once we complete our purpose. Life brings evil wherever it goes, whether they know it or not. We must end this cycle of woe, and Xerneas can do nothing to stop us."

Laryon cringed as Arianne's healing powers were used across his body, feeling lingering effects from Gregorius' Ominous Wind. She moved her hand across his body, hovering just above his fur, a light-green light coming off her fingertips. Theus leaned on his staff, listening intently.

They didn't travel all that far before they stopped to heal Laryon. Given Gregorius' strength and Laryon's inexperience, it was a miracle he survived. If Theus hadn't been there to weaken him for Arianne's final blow, Laryon would be gone.

Theus sighed, and moved closer to Laryon. "I'm not hearing anything from Karyon's direction. Either they won and drove Project Empowerment back, or they lost and will be dealt with soon. I don't want to take my chances that the Project lost, so we need to keep moving." Arianne lifted her arm and stood up, leaving Laryon to rest.

"He was badly hurt by that ghost's attacks; we couldn't leave him like that!" She exclaimed. Theus put his paws up defensively.

"I meant no offense! It's a miracle we haven't found any wild Pokemon yet, so we should at least be grateful for that. Still, Gregorius being here worries me." He said.

Laryon slowly got up, holding his head. Theus kneeled next to him and supported him, saying, "Gregorius was known for his Ominous Wind. Rumors went around that while he lived, he died by being crushed by something in a windstorm, and that lead him to have greater abilities with air. I'm glad to see that you survived it." Laryon looked to him, his face grim.

"Why did he go so quickly? And how come my Shadow Claw hurt him that much?" Theus thought for a moment, lifting Laryon onto his shoulders.

He began to walk farther along through the plain as he explained. "For the first question, it all has to do with the physiology of ghosts. Ghosts don't naturally heal as we living Pokemon do; they have to take the Life of dying Pokemon to recover. I'm not sure what he encountered wile coming to this place, but I can say that he didn't have the opportunity to recover before meeting us, or he was confident that he could stop us long enough for Project Empowerment to get here.

"For the second, it has to do with that TM you used. TMs are strange crystal discs that seem like they're from another world. They contain the knowledge of a new ability, and once used they fade, only able to be restored by a Pokemon that knows Recycle. They contain months of experience for a Pokemon to use the move effectively and powerfully, so despite your inexperience, you were able to deal quite a bit of damage."

Theus looked back to where Gregorius fought and said, "Even so, know how to use one move well is not enough. I need to teach you how to fight properly, as I don't think your old teacher had much experience in Dungeons. You'll need it for the days ahead." Laryon agreed with a sigh of approval, and fell asleep on his shoulders.

Time passed, and Theus felt comfortable talking to Arianne. Adjusting the heavy bag, he asked, "So Arianne, what moves do you know?" She looked down to the ground, embarrassment present.

"Well...I know Heal Pulse, which i know the best. I can use Protect, even if I didn't know I could. And then I can use..." She said, whispering the final words. Theus came closer to hear.

"...Psyshock, which killed that Gengar..." She whispered, wincing as she did so. Theus shook his head in reply.

"Gregorius was already dead; he was some other Pokemon before he died and became a Gastly, and in turn a Gengar. He recovers his strength through the souls of others, and you did the world a great service by extinguishing his spirit. He's the one that originally brought up the Prophecy to Arthus." Theus explained. Arianne looked curiously to him.

"Why would he do that? Did he just want that before he died?" She inquired. Theus shrugged.

"It's hard to say. I think the most likely reason is to gorge on all the Life that would be generated by the world being killed. Regardless, he's gone now, and we have a long way to Deedra; it's not as short a journey from Respit to here." He answered. They continued through the Plains, passing through the rock walls that seem out of place in what should be a flat area.

"Faster you fools, faster!" Barty growled as his subordinates finished gathering the children. A faction of Project Empowerment was going back to Fort Ervine to drop off the children, while the rest were going to pursue Laryon, Theus and Arianne, even in the night. Many of the children were difficult to move as they were still in grief about their great loss. After nearly an hour of prodding, slapping and ranting, they were ready to leave come the morning.

Barty walked up to the Garchomp from before and asked, "I can trust you to bring these prisoners to the Fort?" The Garchomp nodded.

"I remain loyal to Arthus, since he is the one the Prophecy has promised; I'm tired of evil acts committed on this world. The sooner we get them there, the better." He turned to his men and roared, the immense rumble gathering their attention.

"We leave when the sun rises!" The Garchomp ordered. Half of the main division split away, surrounding the children, and kept aclose eye on them, kneeling and sitting.

Barty turned to the entrance of the Rapida Plains and said, "We leave now to go capture Matheus and the Seal of Creation. Into the Plains!" The remaining Project Pokemon gave a roar of approval, and marched into the plains to search for their traitor.

Theus' sensitive ears twitched, and he looked back in the direction of Karyon. He thought he heard some sort of uproar, but he couldn't be sure. One thing was certain however: Project Empowerment wouldn't quit until they found them.

He dug around the pack and found an Orb, one of the few that lay inside. He rubbed it's surface, and say the word 'Foe'. He smashed it against the ground, and within his mind e could see a large number of figures going through the dungeon toward their location. It could only be Project Empowerment.

"We need to run, now!" He exclaimed to Arianne, starting to do so. Arianne followed his example, keeping his pace. They had strangely not encountered any wild Pokemon, even as deep in the dungeon as they were, so the threat seemed to lessen as they wandered the plains.

They encountered a dead end, a solid sheet of rock that was sheer and unclimbable. Theus and Arianne turned back, Theus still carrying the sleeping Laryon. He took another turn and followed its path, the echoing voices of Project Empowerment, although distant, growing closer.

They kept running until Theus saw another sight in his mind: A large cluster of Pokemon, all sitting in a single room. He quickly stopped, his feet skidding against the floor. Arianne slowed her gait, and wondered.

She asked hurriedly, "What are you doing? We should be-"

"Quiet." Theus said in hushed tones, putting his paw over Arianne's mouth. She stood silent, treading carefully as Theus did. The tunnel gradually widened, leading to a massive room, far larger than any they had previously encountered. WIthin was a swarm of various Grass and Fire Pokemon, all resting in close quarters.

Arianne came close to THeus, fearful, and asked, "What are they all doing here?" Theus shrugged, and tiptoed carefully into the cavern.

"They must still be used to coming to the exit for the night, but found out that they didn't have to leave; they all just began sleeping here. Now, be very quiet, or else we'll wake them up and be dead." He whispered, gingerly stepping over the tail of a Pyroar as it snored with a bone hanging out of its mouth.

Arianne and Theus continued this slow movement, avoiding among others Vileplume, Oddish, Litleo, Weepinbell, Victreebel, Rapidash, and a slew of others. Most were grouped by species, but a few outliers decided to break the mold by going with another sort. In the madness of what the dungeon usually is at night, they apparently don't care about potential meals.

Theus and Arianne were towards the edge of the cavern, close to the entrance, when the maddened cries of Project Empowerment could be heard more clearly. Wild Pokemon began to stir, smacking lips and stretching limbs. Arianne and Theus looked at each other fearfully and tiptoed more hastily, stepping on vines and disrupting their sleep further.

"We have to get out of here before Project Empowerment gets here! We'll be eaten unless we do!" Arianne exclaimed quietly. Theus knew full well, and he didn't want to meet a premature end by being in the belly of an Arcanine.

One voice yelled out, "He's over here!" Some Oddish woke up, crying out because of the loud voices. Their parent Vileplumes woke up as well, and their pollen began to fill the room. The wild Pokemon began to breathe it in in their sleep, and that caused them to wake up in irritation. They stretched out lazily, and paid close attention to the oncoming sounds.

Theus stepped on the final tail of a Pyroar, and dashed into the tunnel on the other side; Arianne jumped over a Weepinbell to follow. They both ran out of the tunnel, but THeus stopped just outside the entrance to this tunnel. He focused, summoning a sphere of aura. He let it loose, letting it bounce around the cavern, bringing the wild Pokemon on full alert. The face of Barty Grovyle popped out of the other tunnel; it sank.

A large male Pyroar glared at him, and smacked its lips. WIth a whimper, Barty yelled out, "Run! Run for your lives!", then pushed his way through the Project Pokemon. The wild Pokemon jumped out, and began to stream through the Project Pokemon, clawing and biting, sending up flames and vines to attack these invaders. The Project Pokemon fought back with their own abilities, but there were simply too many Pokemon to go against.

Theus grinned and turned back, grabbing Arianne's hand and running away. "That should keep them busy, and off our tails too! Well…" He looked behind them., "My tail at least." He added, wagging it playfully. They continued running through the long tunnel, reaching the physical exit of the Rapida Plains.


	36. Chapter 36

Barty skidded with his chest on the ground as he made it out of the plains. He spotted the other Project Pokemon and exclaimed, "Help me! There's a horde of wild ones back there!" A select few other Project Pokemon came afterward, dashing out of the way. Barty picked himself up and followed.

The Pokemon guarding the children got up and charged to the entrance, sending out jets of water and gusts of wind, among other abilities, to fight the oncoming Pokemon. The wild Pokemon coming out roared and hissed with irritation as they fought their way to the Project Pokemon, but unlike before, they were ready to meet these foes, and were more spread out.

It took a long time, but the final Growlithe was driven back into the dungeon, to sleep again until morning and to have a full stomach. Barty was hiding in a tree, too scared to even send out a leaf against the onslaught of Pokemon.

The lead Garchomp kicked the tree, forcing Barty to fall. He stomped next to the Grovyle and lifted him by his head leaf, fuming with anger, purple fumes coming from his throat.

He roared out, "What happened in there!" Barty shrunk in fear.

"I-It was Matheus, he did it! He woke up the Pokemon in the dungeon and made them chase us! It happened so fast!" He blabbered out. The Garchomp groaned, and set him down.

He pointed a claw at his chest and said, "You're the sorriest Guildmaster I've seen. If you expect Arthus to let you live, you're dead wrong; you had Matheus and you let him get away!" Barty tried to protest, but he was quickly quieted by the fangs glinting in the moonlight.

The Garchomp continued, saying, "I report to Arthus, and you'd better find him before I let him know about what happened here; at least you'll have the chance to prove yourself." Barty stood up fearfully, not wanting to suffer the wrath of the massive Pokemon.

"Do I get any help? I'll die if I go in there again!" He responded. The Garchomp laughed, and turned to the captive children.

"I don't care! You lost us a good deal of Project Pokemon under your leadership. Let's see how you do by yourself." He exclaimed. He turned around quickly and punted Barty to the entrance of the Plains, where the roars and hisses of various angry Pokemon could be heard.

Barty turned around, hoping for some chance of redemption. Other Project members looked intently, wondering what the usurper Guildmaster would do. The members of Dragonite Guild went away in shame, wondering why they had ever chosen to follow such a Pokemon.

The Garchomp grinned and waved him off with his wing. "While you're in there, see if you can find Gregorius; Arthus won't be happy if he was eliminated while in there under your orders." Barty looked sadly to him, and turned back to the Plains. He gulped, and stepped inside, turning the corner. A loud scream could be heard, and Barty Grovyle was no more.

Aram Electivire stomped through Electivire Guild as he ordered Pokemon about, getting them ready for the long journey to Deity Continent. He wanted the entire Guild there because of its importance, leaving behind a select few to guard and go out on an occasional mission.

He passed by a group of Pokemon gathering food, with a Munchlax shoving all the berries he was carrying in his mouth. Aram clouted the Munchlax an exclaimed, "If you want to have your rations now and not on the trip, by all means go ahead. I'll make sure that you don't get a thing if you eat any more." The Munchlax whimpered, pulling out the berries he had nearly swallowed.

He marched to his room, seeking peace from the clamor. All night he had been gathering, so that he could make it to Deity as soon as possible. Many Pokemon, including himself, had been irritable from the lack of sleep, and that has often lead to some accidental electrocutions from his discharges.

He went into his room and shut the door, sighing in relief for the solace. A bottle clattered on the floor, and he perked up.

"Who's there? This is private quarters!" He exclaimed. Paper flitted into the air, spread by some invader hiding in the corner.

Aram's prongs fizzled, and he approached the invading Pokemon. More papers flitted through the air, hitting his face. With a yell of fury, he tore them off and lunged for the Pokemon, grabbing its legs with his massive arm.

In his grasp was a Tranquill, with a single folded paper in his beak. His feathers were ruffled, and he was flapping madly to get out of Aram's grasp. In the dim light, Aram could have sworn that the eyes were red.

Aram looked a little closer, and stared in disbelief. "Remus?" He asked, stunned. The Tranquill let go of the paper and jabbed his beak into Aram's fist. Aram growled with pain and let him go. Remus snatched the paper and flew into the air, heading toward the open window.

Aram shut the shutters quickly, leading the Tranquill to ram into them. The Tranquil screeched and flew wildly through the room. Aram roared, letting loose a discharge of electricity. It struck the Tranquill and caused it to stop moving, falling to the floor with a thud.

Aram sighed, picking up the Tranquill. "It can't be you, Remus. It just can't be." He took the paper from its beak, and read the title: " _Legendary Artifacts and Their Locations"_. He opened it up, seeing a list of assorted items: Hoopa's Bottle, the Red Orb, Wish Stones, et cetera. He read it quickly, and saw that all the locations were in ancient dungeons that no longer shift.

He saw a certain line that caused him to shudder: "The Cocoon of Destruction". He remembered that one well, but there seemed to be something escaping his mind involving it. He noticed that it was underlined with ink, and recently too; what seemed to be Remus must have marked it.

He looked over to where the papers were flying, and saw that they were hidden away in a trapdoor in the floor. He looked down into it, seeing nothing but a vast spread of paper. He stepped down, looking back temporarily to make sure Remus was unconscious, and searched the strange room.

Inside were various chests along the wall, many of them open. Some were filled with Seeds, others with Orbs, Wands, and so on, all of them being Dungeon Items. Some chests were filled with papers on various subjects, from cookbooks to poems.

He dug through a chest of Wands, seeing plenty of rare sorts of wands, such as Guiding and Paralysis. On all the bundles of Wands was a little white tag, marked with some words. He picked up one of the bundles, and read the faded words:

" _Property of Electivire Guild, subsidiary of Lucario Guild_."

Aram linked, and his head began to ache, he set down the Wands and held his head, wanting the sensation to stop. After some moments, it passed, leaving him to wonder why it happened in the first place.

He continued looking, the thought of this Lucario Guild lingering in his mind. He moved past the chests and saw assorted items covered in a white cloth; pinned to them were sheets of paper. He looked at one, seeing a story:

 _"We trekked for miles to find this, and little wonder too, given that Hoopa hidden this himself. His Bottle is one of a kind, and without it he can't go into his Unleashed form. He never did like tapping into that dark side of himself, and I wholeheartedly agree; nothing so feared should be let loose. Regardless, we decided to hide this here along with other artifacts in case of emergency, especially with these times ahead; you-know-who has begun doing strange things, and it isn't safe at Lucario Guild now._

 _Aram_

Aram blinked, and the sickening pain occurred once more, causing him to send electricity through the room. It coursed through the metal in the chests, and affected the metal in the pin that held the note on the cloth, and on various others. The cloths began to move, and slip off their hidden contents. In front of Aram was a large ornate bottle, with insidious nature, and inside the room lay other rare artifacts of the Legends and Myths.

Aram turned, his eyes tightly shut to try and ease the pain. He opened them temporarily, seeing the same image as what was up in his room, only different: A Lucario and Zoroark sat on top of Martre Metagross, and in the corners, was a Gengar and Magmortar. He roared in pain, and fainted.

He was on the shore of a mist-filled lake, and next to him stood his fellow Guildmasters: Larry Ludicolo, Debra Delphox, Martre Metagross, and Carla Dragonite. Around them the mist obscured all view, so much so that the sky couldn't be seen; the only thing within they could see was the lake, it's other side too distant to see.

In front of them was a shaded figure, but Aram thought he recognized him. The figure raised his arms in the air, and called out, "Uxie, please come and speak to us, we have a request of you!" The lake began to bubble, and from the bubbling came a yellow figure in an otherworldly light.

Uxie approached them floating in the air, with her eyes shut, as they always were. She held out her hand, and said, "What is your request, Deity Elect?" The figure lowered his arms, and kneeled. Aram and the other Guildmasters followed his example.

"Great Uxie, we have need of you. Arthus has turned to the worse, and has ransacked a village in the Lucario Guild's name. If word gets out, more like _when_ , the reputation of the Guilds will be ruined, and Pokemon will refuse our acts of service. We ask you to eliminate all memory of the Lucario Guild across Equivos, so that the others may be saved." The figure requested. Uxie considered this, leaning back in the air, twirling her tails.

She then replied, "What you ask goes against the gift I granted to all who came to me generations ago. Why should I do what you say?" The figure kneeled lower, as if to avoid her invisible gaze.

"All my life, I wanted to explore the world and help others. The Guild system has been the ultimate culmination of that goal, and in one fell swoop, it can be ruined. Arthus used to be good, and I have tried my best to convince him of the error of his ways, but refuses to listen. Please, to make the world a better place, I ask you to eliminate my memory, and that of Lucario Guild." The figure said. Aram squinted, and he began to recognize this figure that stood before him.

Uxie floated higher and waved to the other Guildmasters. "Do you, Guildmasters of Equivos, share his same wish?"

Aram and the others nodded, with Aram replying, "We do, and request that our memories be gone with the others." The figure turned to them with a look of amazement.

"No…we agreed for all but us! We were going to work together to bring down Arthus in secrecy!" He exclaimed. Aram stood up and shook his head.

"We can't do that. Doing so would have us lie to our Guilds about what happened here, and we can't have that weight on our heads. We deserve the same fate as the rest of the region." Aram replied, the others nodding. The figure stood still, his mouth agape, but he soon corrected himself, and returned to Uxie.

Uxie leaned against her arm, deep in thought. "I can grant your wish, Deity Elect, but I warn you: memories can never go away, no matter how small. Pokemon you have a deep connection with or have met with often will suffer weaker effects, and I believe that what remains of Lucario Guild will not forget themselves, including Arthus. I will grant your wish, and ask Hoopa to bring you back to your homes to continue with your lives. Be warned that your memories of Matheus may come back, and when they do, be on your guard; Arthus will search for him and the Seal of Creation, and ultimately the Cocoon of Destruction. If you remember, help him in his quest, and bring this world the Future of Life." Uxie opened her eyes, them being blindingly bright, and the vision ended with that light.


	37. Chapter 37

Aram got up, breathing heavily. He looked around and saw that he was on his bed. To his right was an Audino, resting fitfully on a hard chair. He saw that it was morning now, the light from the window bright, with Emolga outside chittering across the Gigawatt Plains.

He rubbed his head, moaning. The Audino woke up, and gasped.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" She exclaimed, coming over to him. She helped prop him up, moving aside bits of straw. He looked around, trying to think of what happened the previous night.

He concentrated, and he became suddenly alert. He pushed aside the Audino and got up, running next to the window. He looked out, seeing the clear sky. He pounded his fist on the sill, and growled.

"Did you catch that Tranquill?" He asked. The Audino looked bewildered to her Guildmaster.

"No, we didn't know there was one here. The only one we saw earlier was Remus, and he said that he had an important message to deliver for you." The Audino replied. He grabbed her arms anxiously.

"When did he leave?" He requested quickly. The Audino blubbered as she struggled to remember when he left.

She stammered, "He…he left just a few moments ago! He said he just got up and remembered that he had to deliver something. He had some paper in his claws-"

Aram ran out of the room, running down the stairs and pushing past the Pokemon who were all lazily sleeping on the stairs after a hard night's work. He ignored them, making way to the large gate that hung open.

He saw a small shape in the distance, which he could only assume was the Tranquill that pretended to be Remus. He breathed in deeply, and held an arm up to the sky. He put his tails together, sparking electricity, and with a yell, shot a Thunderbolt at the Tranquill. He watched the electricity arc through the sky, and finally contact the Tranquill, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud.

He sighed, and began to run to where it fell, wanting to see it for himself. He wasn't built for such work, most of the time staying in the Guild until needed, but this was too important.

The wind pushed the grass as it passed, the clouds above churning and readying for another thunderstorm, as often happened in these plains. The plateau that formed Electivire Guild shrunk behind Aram as he jogged, moving past the rolling fields of the lightning-rich plains. Joltik scuttled under his feet, not wanting to be crushed by the massive Guildmaster, and overhead, Emolga glided in the air currents.

He made it to the landing site of the Tranquill, and saw what damage he made. The Tranquill was covered in char, and the ground below him had formed a crater. The Tranquill wheezed, and struggled to get up. Aram grunted, came next to the Tranquill, and grabbed it by its neck, taking away the burned piece of paper in its beak.

He breathed in deeply, and looked him in the eye. "Where...is…Remus?" The Tranquill wheezed a chuckle, coughing.

The Tranquill hacked out, "You won't see him again. I met him on Creation Continent-cough-shame what we did. He seemed like a nice guy…but we had a job to do. Project Empowerment is stronger than ever, and you have no idea how far we are, listening and watching for hints; we knew where to infiltrate into your Guild. Remus died before he could evolve, and I took his place to search for the location of the Cocoon. Sorry, not sorry!" Aram growled, and threw the Tranquill away. He aimed his hand at the sorry thing, electricity arcing back and forth his tails and head. The Tranquill huddled as best it could, desperate to protect itself.

Aram roared, and fired the Thunderbolt into the air. He cringed, and fell to the ground the slip of Artifacts still in his grasp. He heaved with sorrow, mourning for his lost friend. He thought of the numerous times he and Remus quarreled with each other, but making up for it in the end, talking with each other long in the night.

The Tranquill chuckled, hopping closer to Aram. "A big guy like you, crying over a Pidove like him! You can't even finish off me, his killer! Ha! I don't care what it takes to rid evil from this world, I suffered my own stroke of bad luck!" He coughed horribly afterward, clapping his beak and stretching his wings.

After stopping, he said, "When I was a kid, I lost my parents to a bunch of Outlaws, the Honchkrow Gang. They ruled the skies like no one could stop 'em, and when my parents spoke up, they got rid of 'em, cutting their feathers and dropping them off a cliff!" The Tranquill turned less sarcastic and more sorrowful, as Aram was.

He sighed, saying, "I vowed to get my revenge on those guys, and to make sure that never happened to anyone else. I grew up on Creation, and eventually was able to evolve there, and I was determined to join Delphox Guild. When I told them what I wanted, they refused to help me get the Honchkrows, cause it was too dangerous for a new recruit. I left after that day, and for a long time, I waited, waited for my time to shine!

"Eventually, I heard about this group that was going around, called Project Empowerment. The guys told me they wanted to end injustice, make sure no one suffered what I did; they even said we can get rid of them Honchkrows!" He cackled, coughing once more. Aram looked angrily to him.

"Project Empowerment is a vicious group that wants to end the world. I remember that they want to eliminate all evil by eliminating all good: All life!" The Tranquill laughed, rolling on the ground.

"You really think that's how it'll be? You Guildmasters don't know a thing! Sure, everyone will be dead but Project Empowerment will live on, and when Arthus takes Arceus' power, he'll make new life, life that can never commit wrong! Imagine!"

Aram shuddered at the thought, getting up. "Then that isn't life at all. The Wild Pokemon can't commit wrong, or evil. While they may live, they don't do anything worth living. Arthus can't do much more than that." The Tranquill, half-crazed with pain, laughed once more.

"Arthus is great and powerful! He uses Life, and he will succeed! No one will suffer pain! No one!" He shrieked, flapping wildly and rolling around. Aram roared and shot electricity into him, ending his cacophony.

He turned away, and held his face. He got up, and sighed deeply. He looked down at the paper, and saw the title: " _Legendary Artifacts and Their Locations."_ He opened it, and saw the listing under the Cocoon of Destruction.

He looked farther and saw the author: _"Mewtwo, Sole Resident of the Isle of Regret."_ He looked up to the sky, and nodded.

"Thanks to you, Mewtwo, you nearly cost us the world…but you may have saved it too." He turned back to the Electivire Guild, and began to walk back.

"I remember now, Matheus. I must help you. I will meet you at Deity, with the location of what will save us all, or destroy us all."

Mewtwo moaned, his body full of pain and the Mystic Orb fizzling with psychic energy. He lay on the ground, the outside clouded with eternal storms, him within a cavern. He clenched his teeth as he looked in his psychic vision, seeing Aram walking along the plains. He grinned, in pain and gladness.

"You're lucky I want to live, or else I would have let this world rot. I have given you the Cocoon, and you must get it!" He yelled. He looked down at himself, seeing the psychic damage. He chuckled weakly.

"I only hope this task didn't kill me in the process."

Laryon woke up to the smell of roasted berries, sniffing the succulent flavor. He opened his eyes slowly, hearing birds warble in the sky. He tilted his head, seeing that they were on the plains next to a beach.

He craned his neck upward, seeing Arianne sitting on a rock, moving the berries. Theus sat on another rock, licking his lips impatiently.

"Come on, let me eat one! I've been waiting for ages!" He said, reaching for one of the sticks with a berry. Arianne swatted it away, wagging her finger at him.

"Wait until Laryon's awake, he'll be starving!" She replied. Laryon wholeheartedly agreed.

Theus looked over to Laryon, reaching for one of the berries. "He seems awake to me." He replied, pulling off the berry with his teeth.

Arianne excited, nearly ran voer to Laryon first thing. She looked at Theus, seeing him ready to bite another berry, and with a scowl, yanked it from his paws. He chomped down, and having nothing, cried out.

"Oi, those are _my_ berries!" He exclaimed. Arianne harrumphed triumphantly, coming to Laryon and handing him the stick.

Laryon sat up and gratefully accepted the food, biting into one of the juicy morsels. Arianne smiled, saying, "At least you're alright from last night; my healing certainly did you some good." Laryon nodded, still chewing. Theus grumbled with disapproval, taking another stick of berries.

"You could have handed him another stick…" He muttered. Arianne stared hardly at him.

"Be grateful we have anything at all, no thanks to you. We nearly lost everything when you dropped the bag in the river."

"Hey, that was an accident! We still have plenty of supplies…alright, around half, but still!" Theus replied, sifting through the sack. He looked at his arm, seeing that it still had the Looplet, as Arianne and Laryon had.

He looked to the beach, seeing the endless waves washing across them. Past this field, Sealeo lazed on the beach, a travelling family that escorted people across the ocean; what else would Sealeo do on the ocean?

Theus had an idea. He got up, and proceeded to walk to the family. Wondering what was going on, Arianne and Laryon followed. They walked down to the beach, seeing Theus heading toward the only Walrein of the group, sleeping as he sunbathed.

"Mister Walrein, can we have a moment of your time please!" He asked. The Walrein snorted, and flitted his eye open. He rolled over, and stared at Theus.

He grunted, "What do you want?" Theus bowed respectfully. Arianne and Laryon watched from the top of the hill that lead down to the beach.

Theus then said, "Me and my fellow travelers have need of going across the ocean to Deity Continent. I know _you_ don't provide ferrying services—you're too noble for that—so can you tell us who would be willing to give us something like that?" The Walrein closed his eyes, humming.

He opened his eyes again and said, "A few days from here, along the trail, there's a town called Deedra. They have all sorts of Pokemon that give ferries for folks like you. A lot of those guys, whether you like it or not, are scammers. They drop off innocent Pokemon on lone islands, waiting to be rescued by a team who gets their message. If you want my advice, go for the Lapras with the yellow sign on his spot on the dock. He'll get you to where you need to go, and quickly too." The Walrein yawned, opening his large mouth wide.

"Now, if you excuse me, I did a difficult job yesterday for someone. We need rest." Theus bowed, thanking him for the help.

He walked back up the slope, meeting Arianne and Laryon up top. He held his paws in the air and said, "Well, we have assurance that we're going in the right direction!" Laryon looked at his bare stick, and threw it away.

"Anything else?" Laryon asked. Theus nodded.

"Yes. I got a recommendation for a Lapras with a yellow sign. Let's hope he means well." Theus replied. He took the bottom of his staff, checking the bottom, and pulled off a section of wood, revealing a small, sharp blade."

"I'm getting rather tired of eating berries or berry-based products, so what say we go fishing?"


	38. Chapter 38

Theus knelt next to a river, holding his staff high in the, seeing Basculin swimming to and fro in the water, a blank staring look in their eyes. They occasionally eyed him, but otherwise went with their business.

Arianne stood back, appalled. "I can't believe that you'd want to _eat_ another Pokemon!" She said. Theus groaned with irritation, looking up to the sky.

"For the last time, they aren't civilized! They hardly have a brain!" He looked back down into the water. "Besides, given the chance, they'd probably eat _me_ , so why not?" Laryon sat next to him, watching the fish swim by.

He cocked his head, asking, "Why do you like eating fish anyway? Aren't berries good enough?"

Arianne nodded and said, "Yeah, aren't they good enough?" Theus shook his head, raising his staff/spear higher.

"While Berries are important for our health, meat should be part of our diet. See these?" He opened his mouth and pointed to his fangs. "These aren't meant for juicing berries. Before us Lucarios were civilized, we ate other Pokemon as part of daily life. Now we mostly eat Berries and some grains that are harvested from dungeons and fields. Still, Pokemon provide nutrients we can't get through other sources." He threw the spear down and stabbed a blue Basculin, bringing it a swift and painless death. He lifted up the spear, and Arianne, upon seeing the dead fish, gave a cry of disgust, and ran off.

Laryon stared at the Basculin, seeing the dead eyes, and said, "Urk, I don't think that's very good to eat..." Theus pulled it off, and grabbed a long stick from nearby, stabbing his staff into the ground; the tree they camped next to provided plenty of sticks.

He stabbed the fish with the stick and planted the stick on the ground, letting the fire cook the fish. He sat on a log, and Laryon took the other. Laryon took a deep breath, smelling the roasting fish. It didn't smell too interesting at first, but as it cooked and the flesh roasted, he began to salivate.

Theus dug around the bag and found a half-mushed Cheri berry, and, crushing it in his paws, rubbed it over the fish, and proceeded to lick off the juices. He smacked is lips and said, "Cheri berries give the fish a nice zing." Laryon, now not so hesitant to try the Pokemon, waited for it to be ready.

Minutes later, Theus pulled the stick out of the dirt, and took a bite from the fish. He chewed, and nodded appreciatively. "Mm... nothing like Wild Basculin. You know, you can always tell a Wild Pokemon from a civilized Pokemon from their eyes. If they look at you, and you can see that they have feeling in them, then don't hunt them. If they're blank and staring like these fish," He pointed at the eye of the meal. "Then by all means go ahead. Most Pokemon aren't any good to eat anyways, but some sorts of fish and a few others are good. Roast Pidgey and the occasional Sawsbuck are good..." He drifted off, lost in thought. He noticed Laryon slowly edging away from him, and quickly stopped.

"I never look at civilized Pokemon like that, just so you know." Theus said, correcting himself. Laryon gave a sigh of relief, and looked at the roast Basculin.

Theus was about to take another bite, then noticed Laryon staring longingly at the aromatic fish. He closed his mouth, and handed it to Laryon. He then stood up and said, "Feel free to eat it; I can make another." He went next to the river, and, pulling his staff from the ground, watched for another fish.

Laryon looked at the fish, studying it. It didn't look like much of a Pokemon now that it was cooked, and looking at the head of the Basculin, thought that if he had landed at the pool, the sharp teeth probably would have finished him quickly.

He hesitantly tore off a bit of the fish, and popped it into his mouth. He chewed, and found it had a sweet flavor, balanced by the tart and zesty flavor of the Cheri berry. His stomach grumbled, and he greedily took another bite from the fish, enjoying his meal.

Arianne came back, more green than usual, and saw Laryon eating the fish. She was about to say something, but thought better of it. She sat next to Laryon on the log Theus was previously on, looking at Laryon.

She looked at the fish next, asking, "Is it...really that good to eat?" Laryon nodded, munching quickly. Arianne cringed, seeing the bones of the Basculin.

"But it's a Pokemon!" She cried. Laryon swallowed and looked at her.

"If you think about it, the Berries are alive too, right? Those bushes back in the glade made them, and you don't care if we eat those." Laryon replied. Arianne lifted her finger and opened her mouth for a reply, but promptly shut her mouth and lowered her finger afterwards. She looked up, sighed, and reached for a piece of Basculin flesh. Laryon tore off a piece and handed it to her, smirking confidently. Arianne scowled, and inspecting the piece for a little bit, popped it into her mouth, chewing hesitantly.

After a while, Laryon asked, "How is it? Did it kill you?" Arianne swallowed, staring ahead. She looked back to Theus, then turned to Laryon.

"I hope he's willing to fish one up for me too." She replied, smiling slightly. Laryon grinned, taking another bite of Basculin.

"Might seem wrong, but when you think about it, it makes sense. I'm sure there's some other world out there that thinks it's alright to eat other wild species too. As long as we don't do it all the time, it's fine." He said in between bites. Arianne nodded.

She looked down and marveled at the young Riolu. Even with his youthful age, he already seemed so mature...give or take. Still, she knew they had a long way ahead to get to Deedra town and Deity Continent, and find the Cocoon, wherever it may be. Laryon would have plenty of time to learn and grow.

There was a splash, and Theus turned triumphantly to the duo, another Basculin on his staff.

"I got it, I got it! Mealtime for me!" He said. He then saw Arianne smiling, and Laryon holding the skeleton of the Basculin, leaving the head and tail.

Theus looked at his fish, then looked back to the two of them. He sighed, grabbing another stick, and stabbing the fish with it. "Guess not. Ah well, there's enough fish for everyone." He punched the stick in the ground, and let it roast over the open fire. While doing so, he looked at Arianne with a smirk.

"Eating wild Pokemon isn't so bad now, is it? It'd be one thing taking one of them and it says, 'No, please, don't eat me! I taste bad!'" He laughed He went back to the river, and continued hunting fish.

Arianne laughed slightly, trailing off. Laryon took a berry from the sack, a Pecha, and squished it on the Basculin, licking his paws afterward, just as Theus did. Getting a confused look from Arianne, he explained, "It adds more flavor to it." Arianne made a knowing look, and looked into the fire.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "With all that's happened, I'm surprised I'm not more…sad." Laryon looked at her, knowing what she meant.

"I know there wasn't any time, but with my mother, then with that Psyshock…" She shook her head. "I don't want to kill any more Pokemon…civilize I mean. Wild Pokemon have no sense with them, but the civilized ones can at least be convinced to choose another way."

Laryon pondered for a moment, then said, "Well, what if they can't, like that Gengar, Gregorius? He was set on killing me and Theus, and would have done that to you too." Arianne looked bewildered at Laryon.

"Well, why does that matter? They have thoughts like us, and they should respect other Pokemon like us too." She said. Theus returned with a new fish, and got to making it ready to cook.

He said, "Well, there's the thing with this world. There are good Pokemon, like you and everyone in Karyon, and then there's others, like Project Empowerment and other Outlaws. You haven't had much experience with the bad sort, given you're upbringing, so let me tell you some things." He sat down on the ground, turning the fish.

"Good Pokemon wish well for others and help them with their problems, like those part of the Guilds and most within the towns. They are who you see most of the time, some being less nice than others, but always following the laws set by the Guilds.

"The bad sort of Pokemon don't wish the same thing. They believe themselves above the law, able to do what they please in their own mind. Those in Project Empowerment are the worst; they think that they do the world a service by eliminating life altogether, making sure no evil acts can afflict its surface. From what I've gathered, Arthus also plans something else entirely, something unimaginable." He looked side to side for effect.

"He thinks that with Arceus' power in his grasp, he can create new life, new Pokemon, or whatever else, that can commit no evil. No, you can say that the Wild Pokemon commit no evil because they don't know better, but he thinks he can create a completely new form of life that does only good and no evil." He sighed, pulling the Pecha fish from the fire.

"The thing about that is that it's against the laws of nature, really. Sentient life has the ability to choose good or evil, helping others or helping themselves. We all do something bad every once in a while, and can't be truly good. Imagine if one of those 'Perfect Pokemon' did commit an evil act?" He shuddered. "There'd be no mercy. Having a perfect soul isn't possible." He bit into the Basculin, causing a shout of complaint from Laryon.

"Hey, I seasoned that!"

Theus nodded and said, "Yes, and I thank you for it!" He stood up, and from the bag, fished out a Wacan berry, tossing it to Arianne. She looked up at him incredulously.

"What do want me to do with this?" She asked. Theus held the stick in his mouth and rubbed his paws.

Seeing the confused look on her face, Laryon said, "He wants you to season it." She looked at the Basculin poked near the fire, it staring back.

She sighed, and squished the berry in her hands, then, hesitantly, rubbed it over the fish. She looked to Theus, who pantomimed licking his paws. She sighed, and instead went to the river.

"I may be with you, but that doesn't mean I'll be like you!" She exclaimed. Theus shook his head.

"Not getting the full experience you know!" He replied. Laryon chuckled, taking out an apple from the bag.

Theus exhaled, taking a bite from the fish. "Despite what just happened last night, life feels pretty good right now." Laryon agreed.

"I we hadn't just run away from a bunch of Pokemon wanting to take us, I think I'd be crying right now." Laryon replied. Theus nodded, tipping his hat.

"Indeed. You've grown, in such a short time. You know, most Pokemon evolve when they have enough experience, some while holding an item, or when transferring to a new location. Some choose to cheat that by going to Luminous Cavern on Creation Continent." He shook his head in dismay. "Those Pokemon can't gather enough skills and experience to evolve the natural way in a surge of energy that overcomes us when our time finally comes."

Laryon thought for a moment, studying the flames. He replied, "I won't cheat like those other Pokemon. I'll become best friends with another Pokemon, and evolve that way." Theus smiled, moving to Laryon, and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"That's the way to go. The great way to go."


	39. Chapter 39

Azure woke up, opening her eyes slowly. She saw Ferrick standing in front of her, crossing his arms. She pulled off the covers of her bed, stretching.

"What is it now?" She asked. Ferrick just stared.

Azure looked to Erik, seeing that he was still sleeping peacefully. She looked at Ferrick and said, "Erik looks fine. What is it?" Ferrick continued to stare.

Azure got out of bed, saying, "We have a schedule to keep one that you like so much. Time to wake Erik up." She walked over to Erik to jostle him awake.

"What Arthus did wasn't right."

Azure stopped, turning to Ferrick slowly. She came closer, confused. "Why do you care? It's not as if Wenstrel did anything to you. He didn't do anything to anybody." She said forlornly. Ferrick uncrossed his arms, pacing the room.

"Arthus has been getting stranger and stranger lately, going on about what he thinks he can find but can't. He's been making more rash decisions, more than I know him to make." He explained. He came close to Azure, saying while motioning to the door, "He may be our leader, but he's been harder to follow as of late. I can understand the need to attack villages, but I know he knew who it was that spied on him that night, whatever he was discussing, and it wasn't him. I'd know a spy from the start. So, you tell me: Did you spy on him that night?" He asked. Azure, lost for words, looked away, sitting on the bed. Eventually, she nodded.

Ferrick threw his arms in the air, nodding. "I knew it. I told you I wouldn't pay attention to you, and now an innocent Pokemon has been killed."

Azure stood up abruptly and exclaimed, "Well you're one to talk! You're part of Project Empowerment, a group that decimates entire villages to bring about an end to evil! Tell me who the innocent Pokemon are, and maybe I'll share some sympathy!" Ferrick advanced, holding his claws out.

"You're lucky you're a good babysitter, or else you would have dropped dead." Azure yelled in fury.

"What does it matter! I can't do a thing while in this blasted place except take care of children, and with them going to be gone soon who cares about the Cocoon!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening as she finished the last word.

She put her paws over her mouth as Ferrick stood, a look of anger overtaking his features. He approached her, grabbing her arm.

"What do you know about the Cocoon?" He asked angrily. Azure tried to pull away, but failed.

She said confidently, "I know that it holds Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon, the Legend that will destroy all life in the world when he wakes. I know the legend of him and Xerneas well, and if Project Empowerment wants to use Yveltal for their dark scheme, I pity you for ever being part of them. You'll all die!" She exclaimed, pulling away her arm and succeeding.

Ferrick stepped back, turning away suddenly. He then muttered, "So, what you think of me is finally out. We haven't been together for long, but I didn't think you thought so highly of me." His face contorted into one of pain, and he fell to the floor.

"Augh! My head!" He exclaimed. Azure kneeled next to him, bewildered by the turn of events, but soon suffered the same affliction, falling to the floor, holding her head. Above, she thought she saw a yellow figure, in a cloud of fog.

Azure sat in a room, waiting for someone. It was early evening, as the action within Quantus Village was dying down. Starly flew overhead, and the nearby dungeons gradually became more aggressive in their actions. Life was slow, and for Azure, she liked it like that.

A Pokemon entered the room, brushing off dust and an irritated look on his face. Azure stood up, and came to help the Pokemon, brushing the dust away.

The Pokemon said, "We were having trouble with a wild Ursaring past the village; had to drive it back into the dungeon, where it belongs." He stretched, revealing a wound on his side.

"You're hurt! I'll get some bandages." Azure exclaimed, going to the shelves. The Pokemon looked at the blood on his fur, unconcerned.

"So, the Ursaring got me, big deal. It'll heal in time." The Pokemon replied.

Azure, searching for the bandages, replied, "Well, we can't have the best, the strongest, the cleverest Pokemon in the village dying of infection now, can we?" She came to the Pokemon, a bottle of water in her paw along with a roll of bandages.

Azure began cleaning and dressing the wound, and the Pokemon smiled. "So, what you think of me is finally out. We haven't been together long, but I didn't think you thought so highly of me." Azure smiled, looking up to the Pokemon.

"We've been together since we were kids; I just didn't realize who you were until we were old enough to notice." The vision ended in a bright light, with the two sparking a feeling that wouldn't go away.

Azure woke up, breathing heavily. She stood up, looking around, thinking about what that dream was about. She looked down at Ferrick, seeing that he was asleep just as she was. She looked to the window, seeing that it was still morning.

She pressed her paws against her head, struggling to remember the vision she had. She remembered helping someone, and…loving them? Romantically? She didn't remember having those feelings for any sort of Pokemon. Still, she couldn't remember the figure in her dream, but the last line he said was exactly what Ferrick said before the vision; it can't be a coincidence. Her eyes widened.

"I loved _you!?_ "

Theus picked up the bag, kicking at the dirt where the fire used to be. Arianne checked her bag for her portraits, game and healing items, and Laryon threw the Basculin skeletons into the river, scaring off their relatives.

Theus stamped on the ground, saying, "Alright, we are officially ready to leave!" Arianne looked up and pointed to the path.

"If we follow the trail, we should reach Deedra in a few days. At least, that's what the Walrein said, right?" Arianne asked. Theus shrugged.

"With them it's hard to tell. Walrein generally act as escorts for ferries, so they don't usually go on land. He might be overcompensating for the time it takes to get there by sea." He replied. Laryon came over, wiping off his paws.

"As long as we get there we're fine! Now let's get a move on!" Laryon exclaimed, running onto the path and continuing along it. Theus and Arianne looked at each other, shrugged, and proceed to walk rather than run.

Arianne said while walking, "It's good that you told me your story while we were travelling last night. At least it made up for our lack of sleep." Theus nodded.

"I figured you'd need a recap since you were...in with your mother." Theus said, solemnly toward the end. Arianne smiled weakly.

"With what's happened, I'm grateful that she met her end the way she did. She wouldn't have been able to follow us, and that meant she would have died with the rest of Karyon. At least she died at peace with herself." She responded, with some sadness. Theus nodded.

"Yes, that is true. You know, this trip might not be so bad, so long as Project Empowerment doesn't catch up with us. I doubt Arthus can find the Cocoon on his own, and we have the Seal with us, so he can't get that very easily." He replied. They continued this small talk while Laryon continued to run ahead, expecting Theus and Arianne to catch up with him sooner or later.

The path winded across a vast plain, a clear sky above and a river running through the middle. Trees dotted the landscape, and behind Laryon was the vast forest that ran all the way to the remains of Respit. Swablu flew overhead, flapping with the wind, and Ponyta ate grass, unaware of the civilized Pokemon along the paths.

Laryon's fur bristled as he ran. He hadn't been able to exercise like this for a long time, as he was used to be carried by Theus for sake of speed. While going along the trail he punched the air, pantomiming his Shadow Claw.

"I'll get better as a fighter, that stinking Project Empowerment will see that." He said, thrusting his paw upward. He kept doing this until he ran into something, collapsing to the ground and shoving whatever he ran into with him.

He got up with scrapes on his arms and knees and turned to what he ran into. He saw a Nuzleaf sprawled on the ground, moaning with his eyes closed.

"Woah…didn't see that coming…" The Nuzleaf said. Laryon stood over him, cocking his head.

"Nix?" He asked, recognizing him. Nix's eyes opened, then shot open as he shot upright.

"Laryon! Good to see you little guy!" He said, leaning down and hugging him. Laryon returned the hug, laughing. After a moment they let go, happy to see each other.

Nix looked around and said, "Good to see you made it out of Karyon before…well, the bad stuff happened. I'm not much good at fighting, so I just bolted before the attack. I returned afterward and saw Project Empowerment crawling all over the place!" He stepped back and opened his arms wide. "They took all the kids away, and just before I left I saw a whole bunch of them arguing whether or not they should go after you or return to wherever they came from!" He lowered his arms and asked, "Hey, where's Lady Arianne and Theus? They were with you right?" Laryon pointed behind them, then what Nix said dawned on him.

"They're back behind me, but did you say that Project Empowerment were arguing about whether or not to chase us?" He asked hurriedly. Nix nodded.

Nix replied, "Indeed I did. There seemed to be one guy who _really_ wanted to get his claws on you, a nasty sort of Garchomp they call Roark." He shuddered. "I wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side. He sent some Grovyle named Barty into the dungeon after the wild Pokemon woke up, and there was a scream like no other! He's long gone, and that Garchomp laughed like it was the best thing in the world!" He shook his head. "That Dragon has a nasty sense of humor."

The shapes of Theus and Laryon approached, and Nix held out his hand. "It was good meeting you again, and I hope to do so once more. For now, I must go." Laryon shook his hand and smiled.

"It was nice seeing you too. Where are you going?" Laryon asked. Nix shrugged.

"Wherever. Serenity is vast, and I haven't really been outside of Karyon until last night." He sighed. He turned to the east, opposite the coast, and began running in that direction.

"Good luck getting to Deity!" He said, running out of sight. Laryon waved to him, then ran over to Arianne and Theus.

When he reached them Theus said, "Wow, you really were far ahead. Maybe we should have you running around instead of being on my shoulders." He rubbed his neck afterward, saying, "That'd do me some good actually."

Laryon ignored that and said, "Project Empowerment was in the forest right?" Arianne nodded.

"We saw them alright, but what about it?" She asked.

"Don't you think they'd drive out the wild Pokemon and track us down?" Laryon replied. Theus smacked his head as if he was an idiot.

"You're right! We need to keep moving, or they'll catch up! Let's hope they haven't gotten through yet!" He said. He was about to pick up Laryon, but then stopped, saying, "This time, you can run with us." Arianne groaned.

"Why can't we just walk around like normal travelers?" Arianne complained. Theus tsked.

"Because we aren't 'normal travelers'. You're a healer with a Riolu that has the key to the end of the world, and a legendary Lucario that everyone forgot about. Now come on!" Theus argued, dashing head. Laryon nodded, and followed. Arianne shrugged.

"At least it's better exercise." She said before following, trailing the extended beaches of Serenity.

The bodies of the Pokemon living in the Rapida Plains lay on the ground, all dead. The Garchomp Roark, roared mightily in victory, tossing away the carcass of a male Pyroar.

He looked down and snorted, saying, "If that was a challenge it was a poor one. We'll see how Matheus holds up when I catch up to him." He stomped toward the exit, pursuing his prey for the almighty Project Empowerment.


	40. Chapter 40

Azure stepped back, revolted by the thought of loving Ferrick. He wasn't a lovable Pokemon to her at all. What about him made her like him?

She thought, trying to reason this through. If she lost her memory of that, then maybe Ferrick did as well. Who knows? He may have changed a lot since they lost their memories, and now he isn't the same Pokemon. Still, the fact that she loved Ferrick perturbed her.

Erik lazily opened his eyes and yawned, getting up and stretching. Azure turned to him, not expecting his awakening, and quickly came to him. Erik looked down at Ferrick, cocking his head, wondering what was happening.

Azure picked him up and said, "Don't worry, he's just taking a nap. Now, how about we get breakfast?" Erik nodded, letting her take him to the kitchen. She opened the door, and before she closed it, she looked in and said, "I'll figure this out, one way or another." She closed the door, letting Ferrick recover from his flashback.

Gaska sat washing dishes, leaning on his tail. He had a crestfallen look on his face as he scrubbed bowls clean of a Plain Seedmeal, topped with Pecha Berry cream. He sighed, looking back to his room. No one but him and Ian Chimecho remained in the kitchen, all the rest gone for their daily duties.

Ian whimpered, saying, "I miss Wenstrel already. Sure he was a prisoner, but he was a nice Quagsire. He made good food too." Gaska sighed, setting the bowl on the pile.

"I know how ya feel. I didn't care fo him so much when he came, but he proved that he was better than he looked, in culinary terms and philosophical. He didn't really care that he was here against his will either, as long as 'e could cook." Gaska shook his head sadly. "I don' know why I'm feeling so sorry for him though. Maybe it cuz he was a good assistant. At least if he were ere, he could wash these dishes for me." He looked to the entrance to Erik's room, still shut.

He said, "Ferrick hasn't even come out to eat breakfast, and that Azure too. I can understand the Lucario not comin' out; that Quagsire was her friend after all. I'm feelin' for her today, so I made sure to leave some seedmeal out for her." Azure opened the door, and after peeking in the last time, shut it, and let Erik crawl out of her arms.

Gaska stood up and picked up Erik, stroking his fur. Ian harrumphed, saying, "At least someone's happy." Gaska gave him a cold stare.

"Not his fault you know. He's so young he can't even talk yet, of course he doesn't know Wenstrel's gone. Now you be quiet, or I _will_ give you something to whine about." Ian nodded, sticking his tongue out at the end.

Gaska sighed, grabbing a bowl of seedmeal and setting it on the floor for the young master to eat. Erik leaped next to it and began eating it voraciously, ignorant of the cream on his lips.

Gaska then turned to Azure, grabbing another bowl and handing it to her. "I don't care for ya a whole lot, but I respected Wenstrel for how little I knew him for. He was a good Pokemon, not like the sort Project Empowerment want to be rid of." Azure lifted the spoon, mixing the cream into the meal.

Gaska returned to the dishes, leaning on his tail. He took a bowl, and while washing it, said, "I know us Project Empowerment guys are pots calling the kettle black and all that, given what we do." Azure nodded, eating the seedmeal graciously. Gaska continued, "Most of us don't really like doin' that thing though, me for instance. A year back I used to be part of the galley crew, servin' out meals to the children while we brought them here. I'll tell ya, that was one of the saddest parts of ma life." He shook his head angrily.

"If I didn't want Pokemon to suffer what I've been through, I wouldn't be part of this Project to begin with thanks to that. I let other Pokemon take care o' that business now, but it haunts me to this day, seeing those kids and the sadness in their eyes." He finished, tossing a bowl back into the sink.

Azure cocked her head curiously. "What happened to make you want to be part of this?" Gaska looked to her sadly.

"That's a story I'd rather not talk about." He replied, turning back to the dishes. Azure took a seat next to the closest table and set down the breakfast.

She waved all around her and said, "If you want me to see you as more than just the cook who serves evil Pokemon, than tell me your story." Gaska stared at her harshly, setting his rag down. Ian remained quiet, looking at the both of them anxiously.

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The wind rushed from the whole in the ceiling, make an ominous whistle through the air. Erik licked his lips free of cream, wanting more of the sweet substance, as the Project Pokemon loitered in the barracks and messed around throughout Fort Ervine, avoiding the cafeteria because of the master who ruled it with an iron fist, Chef Gaska.

Finally, Gaska relented, picking up the rag and starting to wash the bowls again. He took a deep breath, and started his narrative:

"Around twelve years ago, I lived on the Ickish River back on Wayfare Continent. I was living with my wife, Betty, and my little daughter, Beatrice. I harvested items that floated down the river and sold them in the town I lived next to, as the Dungeon there, the Auspicious Mountain, had a tendency to make items in the river as it shifted. I had a good life, good family, and I practiced my cooking with what I got in town.

"One day, as I was coming back, I noticed smoke in the air in the direction of my dam. I dropped everything and got there as fast as I could to see what happened. I found out that a gang of Outlaws came and looted my place, and my wife and kid weren't anywhere in sight. I called out for them for hours, looking everywhere. I had the town help me out, but it wasn't any good; they were gone." A tear fell into the sink.

"That day I vowed to find them. I sold everything I had left, and went out into the world, looking for Beatrice and Betty. Had the Guilds been active then I would have sent in a request, but this was before that. I journeyed for weeks, months even, and I finally encountered a group of thug Cacturne. I overhead them talking about how they haven't had a good haul like that one over at a Bibarel dam, saying that it had good food and a lot of rare items. I knew that it was them who invaded my place and took my family.

"I got in closer, and the biggest one, the leader said these words exactly: 'That Bibarel and Bidoof didn't last long when we got there. One pin through the heart and that was it. It was too easy chucking them down the river and seeing them float off like the logs they are.' I snapped then." He clutched the rag tightly, smacking it against the water.

"I got in there and yelled bloody murder, attacking them like I was a monster. I wasn't any good at combat, but I caught 'em by surprise, and I killed the big guy. The rest of the Cacturne ran off then, and I never saw them again. I went back to the town and told everyone what I did, and I got little praise; killin' Pokemon was bad around there, even if they were Outlaws."

He stopped for a moment, watching the bowl he was washing float in the water. He then said, "It never felt like it was enough. My wife and kid were gone, and I had nothing left but some Dungeon Items. I rebuilt my home and began my trade, but I was lonely for years. I never remarried, not that there was anyone like Betty, and I lived a life of general solitude until I heard a Pokemon, Maxim I think, recruiting members for Project Empowerment. Their goal was to end all evil, he said, and wanted Pokemon who wanted justice for all Outlaws and even Wild Pokemon to come with him. I joined that day, and haven't regretted it since."

He ended, and the air stood still. Azure looked down at her seedmeal, questioning her thoughts, and Ian hung openmouthed at his companion.

Azure sheepishly said, "Sorry about how I treated you earlier. I wouldn't have said that had I heard aobut what happened." Gaska shook his head, returning to his washing.

"Not ya fault, I can respect ya feelings. Project Empowerment wasn't always like this. We used to only kidnap kids you know, until angry villages started goin' after us. Wasn't good either, but for our plans, it had to be done. Eventually we got sick of hiding from them and just settled the whole mess by murdering them when we got there." He sighed, looking upward.

"Arthus used to be a smart and clever ruler, but he's lately been more rash and even insane. After you came here, he just started going down that path of madness. He keeps going on about Matheus Lucario, the guy who ended a Guild and forced Project Empowerment to start up, and how he'll prove him wrong one day. Kind of strange to me." Gaska said. Azure perked at the mention of a Guild.

"Wait, my brother ended a Guild? Which one?" She asked, feeling something tickling her skull.

Gaska thought for a moment and said, "I think he called it Lucario Guild, which is rather funny given that Arthus is a Zoroark and he claimed it was his Guild." Azure held her head in pain, and returned to Erik's room, shutting the door behind her, leaving the seedmeal behind.

Gaska looked up to Ian and said, "What wrong with her? Needs more shuteye or something?" Ian shrugged.

"I dunno. I think it might be because she's a girl." He replied. Gaska smacked him with his rag and continued washing dishes.

"You don care about a thing in the world except yaself and yo jokes." He said tiredly.

Azure cried out and flopped onto the bed, desperate to get rid of the pain. She blacked out once more, and she could've sworn that she saw a yellow figure with closed eyes before she fell.

She sat on a seat, holding out a bowl of berries for Theus. It was evening, with all the Pokemon returning to their homes for the night. Theus was dressed in his brown cloak, anxious to be moving.

"I have to be going. I have a Guild to be going back to." He said. Azure cocked her head.

"Can't you take something with you? And what's a Guild?" She said. Theus relented and took some berries from the bowl.

"I worked with Arthus to make a system that would help Pokemon all throughout the region, called the Guild system. There would be one group on each of the continents that would organize explorers to help Pokemon in need, while my Guild, the Lucario Guild, keeps them all connected and makes sure they follow the rules." He replied. Azure nodded appreciatively.

"You've done well becoming an Explorer, Matheus. It's a shame you can't stay longer. Hopefully I can meet one of these Guilds someday. When will you return?" She replied. Matheus ran for the door, opened it, and stepped outside.

Before he closed it, he smiled, and while donning his hat, he said, "When Laryon is old enough to become an Explorer himself." The door shut, and the vision ended.


	41. Chapter 41

Azure woke up to the whimper of a Zorua, with a disturbed Zoroark behind him. She stood up from her bed, remembering the dream.

She explained, "Look, I got this headache, and-"

"I remember." He said. Azure gave him a puzzled look.

"Remember what? What I said about you earlier?" She replied. Ferrick picked up Erik and shook his head.

"No, not that. I remember Quantus Village, our old home. Me and Arthus moved there when I was hardly old enough to walk, and I remember our parents going away and you taking care of us. Don't you remember any of that?" Ferrick replied. Azure shook her head.

Ferrick looked away, saying, "I remember the day of the attack there too, but differently. I don't remember Theus going there; I only remember Arthus. This being that called herself Uxie came to me and said that she would have me remember to help save the world." Azure stared intently, listening.

He sat on the ground, petting Erik. Azure sat on the bed, waiting. Outside, Project Pokemon went about their duties, changing shifts and fooling about. Children waited in their cells for the nice Lucario to come by. Clera waited for her parents to finally come.

Ferrick looked up and said, "It was a day like any other. I was harvesting grain for us to use that day in our meals. I remember wanting to do something with you too, but that's fuzzy in my mind. Anyways, I return to the house, and I see Arthus sitting next to the table, with an Orb in his claw.

He said to me, 'It's been a long time Ferrick. How about we have a chat?' I was excited to finally see my brother again, so I eagerly dropped the grain and sat, asking all sorts of questions. He didn't want to talk about those, and got straight to the subject.

"'I want to know if you've heard about the Guilds. They're a project me and Matheus have been working on for a couple years.' He asked me. Given the seclusion of Quantus, I never heard about them until he came. He then said to me, 'Lucario Guild, the one I control, is in need of a new lieutenant, a leader. I was wondering if you would like to leave this place and come with me to Fort Ervine, our base of operations.' I quickly said no, since I liked my life in Quantus, and I had my ties to someone else…you.

"He stood up with a disturbing look in his eyes and said, 'Not the answer I was looking for. I know you appreciate that Azure, but she is the sister of a liar and a traitor. Our family doesn't deserve such blood.' I quickly defended you and Matheus, saying that you were both honorable Pokemon. He didn't like what I said.

"'If that's the way you see things, then I guess I'll have to change your mind myself.' He said afterwards. His claw began to glow red, and he rushed at me, grabbing my head. I fainted afterwards, and when I woke up, I was in Fort Ervine. I forgot everything, and only knew that I agreed to help Arthus with his goals."

He looked sadly to Erik. "It's thanks to him that I was the way I was. He used Life to make me forget you and Matheus, Quantus, everything. I was his slave, and I never even knew it." He looked upward angrily and said, "To think that he's my brother…" Erik sniffled softly, resting in Ferrick's arms.

Azure thought carefully on Ferrick's words. She knew that Uxie was the Memory Pokemon, and so is able to control memories. Maybe she had something to do with her lack of memories with Ferrick.

Ferrick stood up and said, "I realize how terrible I've been. For years I've been Arthus' second-in-command, leading things from the shadows, and the most trusted with his son." He looked down crestfallen at Erik. "Matheus never did anything wrong. Arthus has been the cause of our troubles. Without him, you wouldn't be here…and neither would I." He looked back to her and said, "I remember the feelings we used to share, and on that day of the attack, I think we had been together in that way for months. Piecing two and two together, I think I was going to propose to you." Azure remained featureless, thinking on his words.

She said, "I can hardly remember those times. Uxie might have taken those memories for some reason. But just with what I have, I don't know if I can trust you in that way." Ferrick nodded forlornly, setting Erik on his bed.

He said to her, "Well, I remember. I remember how smart you were, how cheerful you were, how kind you were. I know those certain traits haven't really been shown here in Ervine, but I want you to know that I want what is best for you, and for you to see those traits." He sighed deeply, saying, "I know that this is sudden, and I can hardly believe it myself. But you have to trust me: I will try and dismantle Project Empowerment from the shadows. Arthus hid my true personality away with his dark powers, and I want to cause the good Pokemon of the world no more harm."

Azure still didn't trust him, but she sensed that he was true in his desires. She did remember that she loved him, even if most of her memories are gone. Besides, there was no one else in Ervine who would help her; he was her only hope of getting out of here.

She went to the door and said, "Alright, but I still don't believe you entirely. For all I know this could be some trick. But I do remember that I loved some Pokemon in the past, one who was the strongest, cleverest, and best Pokemon in the world. Let's see if you prove yourself to be such a Pokemon." She went into the kitchen, leaving the door open.

Erik yipped and ran after her, eager to follow. Ferrick, for the first time in a long while, felt hope for the future, and went through the door, invisibly shutting it.

Aram glossed over his maps, researching the world for the listed location of the Cocoon. With his memory restored, he knew that it was vital for the safety of the region, and the world. Yveltal's power must not be used, for everyone's good.

Georgia Audino, the one from earlier, brought a glass of water to her Guildmaster, asking, "What are you looking for Guildmaster?" Aram took the glass and drank some of its contents.

"I'm trying to find a rare artifact. I don't want to be bothered right now, so could you leave?" He said distractedly.

Georgia replied, "We need your help for the preparations for our trip! There's so much left to be done, from counting the supplies to making sure that the families of the explorers will be alright. You can't work on this while we're busy with that!" Aram looked at her with a cold stare.

"I do what I please, Georgia, so if you would please go, and I will work on this." He replied. Georgia nearly said something else, but another look from Aram told her to keep it to herself. Defeated, she slowly walked to the door, holding the frame.

Just before she closed it, Aram said with a grin, "I'll be out in fifteen minutes." Georgia turned back to him with a wide smile, and closed the door.

Theus panted heavily, using his staff as a crutch. "I'm dying, _dying_ I tell you!" Laryon and Arianne walked alongside him, tired but still going strong.

"It's not our fault you tripped on that rock and stubbed your toe. I'd offer to heal you, but some things can't be helped." Arianne replied, irritated. Theus guffawed in surprise.

"That was no rock! It was the size of boulder! I'm surprised I didn't break a rib with that thing." Laryon groaned in annoyance.

"It's the size of a boulder…to a Joltik. You have a habit of exaggerating the obvious." Laryon stated. Theus turned his nose to the air.

"I don't care what you say, I believe I'm right." He looked behind him and said, "At least we're well away from Project Empowerment. We can walk for a while." He turned his gaze and studied what was up ahead. He thought he saw what looked to be an entrance of some sort, and realizing what it was, groaned.

"Of course. There's a Mystery Dungeon ahead. They're always within a few miles of each other, no matter what. Still, at least we were able to cover as much ground as we did." Arianne looked ahead as Theus did.

"Do you think there will be many Pokemon in there?" She asked. Theus shrugged in reply.

"Who knows. Most of the time in dungeons you meet one or two Pokemon at once, and we can easily deal with that. It won't be like the Plains where there's at least fifty waiting to eat us…unless we find a Monster House." Laryon and Arianne looked curiously to Theus.

"Monster House?" They both asked. Theus stopped walking and nodded.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Every so often in dungeons you'll find a large room that a bunch of wild Pokemon thought was a good place to stay, usually where there's lots of rare items. They don't come too often, but if you do find one, use one of these." He replied. He pulled out an Orb, with the word 'Revive All'.

Laryon recognized it and said, "Revive All? Are you sure?" Theus' eyes widened, and he put back the Orb and began searching the bag more carefully.

"No, I'm sure I had a Petrify Orb somewhere in here…drat!" He said. He looked back at them with a frown. "It must have floated away when I dropped the bag. Now we don't have any Orbs to deal with a Monster House…well, except for an Escape Orb, but I'd rather not use that. Mewtwo only gave us one, and those are pretty rare Orbs." Arianne rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Oh well, let's hope we don't come across one of these Monster Houses." She replied. Theus and Laryon both agreed.

They all continued on to the entrance of this Mystery Dungeon, finding a sign in front of it. It read, 'Merry Meadows'. Arianne sighed at the sight.

"Thank goodness. It sounds harmless to me." She said. Theus looked up and down the sign, his grizzled fur blowing in the wind.

"I don't know about that. Often the most treacherous dungeons have the most misleading names." Laryon walked forward, heedless of his warning.

"It's our way to Deedra, isn't it? Who cares about the sign?" He said. Arianne nodded, while Theus rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but if we run into a Salamence, I'll blame _you_." He said, following.

Arianne did the same, adding, "We might run into cute Duckletts you know!" Theus sarcastically laughed.

"Yeah, and their mother Swannas! Have you ever been attacked by one of those things? I have a scar from one of their Pecks!"

Nix brushed past the underbrush, searching for someplace to be. Putting his hand over his brow, he said, "I wonder where I can stay…" He saw a nice formation of rocks and a little tree, sitting in the plains. He grinned, saying, "Well, there's my new home!" He dashed over to it and jumped into the tree, resting peacefully within its boughs.

He slid against the tree, saying, "I could make a hammock here, gather berries and such, and just live the rest of my days in a tree. It's where my ancestors used to live, years ago, so why not?" He closed his eyes, and began to snore quietly.

Beneath him, the ground shook, and began to move. It walked through the plains, carrying the tree and stones with it. The four legs and the head didn't care that there were Pokemon were on its back. Torterra were essentially the ferry of the land after all.


	42. Chapter 42

The entrance closed behind Arianne, Theus and Laryon as they entered the dungeon, seeing sheer mounds of dirt and grass making up the tunnels of the Merry Meadows. The sky overhead lay clear, the sunlight bright and wind noiseless. Flowers lay every few steps, the yellow bundles of nectar popping from the ground, waiting for Combee to pass over them.

Arianne breathed in deeply, saying, "What a wonderful smell! The Merry Meadows are a great place to be." Laryon picked up one of the flowers and sniffed it.

"The flowers are making that smell! With how many there are, I'm not surprised." He said, handing the flower to Theus. He took a sniff and tossed it away.

"This place is the perfect place for any sort of Pokemon that likes honey. Ursaring, Mothim, Vespiquen you name it. We better tread carefully." Theus warned, moving forward. Arianne and Laryon continued with him, entering a tunnel and turning the corner.

In the next room, they found a pile of seeds on the floor, at least a dozen. Laryon ran over to them and picked through them, checking their names.

"Warp, Slumber, Blast, Stun, there's all sorts over here!" He exclaimed. Arianne went to him and began picking them up. Theus looked on the fringes suspiciously.

"This doesn't seem right. Seeds don't just come in piles like that." Arianne loaded the seeds into his bag.

"Who cares? We got them now, don't we?" She replied. Theus's eyes widened as he pointed behind them.

"I think _he_ does." He said, stepping back slowly. Laryon and Arianne both turned, seeing an Ursaring with a small pile of seeds in its paws. It looked at the trio, then back to where it thought it had its seeds. It continued looking back and forth, with the three cautiously stepping back into the tunnel they had come from.

Laryon whispered to Theus, "You don't think he's smart enough to know that we took them, right?" The Ursaring dropped all its seeds and stamped the floor, roaring at them.

Theus nodded quickly and said, "He is. Run!" All three turned tail and ran into the tunnel, with the furious Ursaring chasing them through the tunnel. They ran through another tunnel, following it until they reached another room with several Combee, stopping when they saw them. The Ursaring could be heard roaring, pounding the floor as it stomped toward them.

They all turned, looking at each other. They began to buzz angrily, and drifted toward the three. They swiftly ran past them, letting the Combee meet the Ursaring. They buzzed fearfully, and turned around in the direction of Theus and the others.

Theus yelled out while running, "I told you names can be misleading!" He dipped a paw in his bag, pulling out a seed. He tossed it at one of the Combee, forcing it into its mouth. It fell to the ground, wings twitching and face alarmed.

Laryon looked back and said, "What happened to it? It's not asleep!" Theus dug around the bag for another seed.

"Yes, it's paralyzed since I used a Stun Seed. Shame I couldn't use it on the Ursaring, but at least we have a roadblock for it." He said. They heard a high-pitched buzz, then a Combee flying overhead, with an accompanying growl from the Ursaring. Theus smacked his face in disappointment.

"Of course, punting material is an option too." He muttered. They continued dashing through the tunnels, finding another room, this time with a mysterious set of stairs descending downward.

Laryon leaped onto them saying, "Down we go!" Theus and Arianne followed, leaving behind the two Combee and the Ursaring. The three looked down, wondering where the trespassers went' The two Combee flitted off, gathering honey, while the Ursaring descended down the Stairs with a grunt.

Laryon jumped out of the way as Arianne and Theus dropped from the mysterious black pool in the sky, not wanting to be a cushion for their fall. Arianne landed on Theus, the latter having the air thrust out of him.

Arianne got up, wiping off her dress, saying, "Thanks for the help Theus." Theus coughed, pushing himself up with his staff.

"You're very—cough cough—welcome." He said. He pointed to another tunnel, saying, "We better keep moving. The Stairs lead to many different rooms, and that Ursaring might have followed us down." He looked up, adding, "I'd guess he landed somewhere different than us anyways."

They cautiously stepped through the tunnel, listening for their angered bear. They stayed silent, not wanting to attract it, travelling through rooms, wishing to find the Stairs. Along their way they found berries scattered on the ground, Laryon collecting them as they went.

They entered a room and found a glittering red gem. Theus excitedly ran towards it, saying, "An Emera! Finally!" He picked it up, slipping it into his Looplet. It twinkled and chimed once, glowing.

He sighed, saying, "That Emera will come in handy, although I'm not entirely sure what it'll do; I was a bit too eager putting it on to find out." Arianne and Laryon caught up with him, looking at the Emera.

The growl of a large Pokemon echoed through the dungeon, and they nervously traveled onward, Arianne and Laryon daring not to make a comment on the Emera. They entered another tunnel, finding the Stairs going downward…and an Ursaring prowling around it, glaring angrily.

Theus halted their proceeding, studying the large bear. He looked in his bag and his eyes lit up. He pulled out a pouch, and took a stone from within. He aimed carefully, and threw it next to another connected tunnel. The Ursaring grunted bewilderedly, and turned toward the direction it landed. The threesome quickly tiptoed to the Stairs, descending it one by one. The Ursaring turned back as Laryon descended, thinking that it noticed a flash of blue. It grabbed the stone it found, crushing it in his paw. He descended the stairs afterward.

Theus jumped out of the way as Arianne gracefully landed on her feet, catching Laryon in her arms. She set him down, asking, "What was that stone you threw Theus?" Theus pulled out the sack, showing the the image of the stone he threw.

"A Geo Pebble. Sometimes you can find little sacks of them around in dungeons, and when you find more, you just toss them into your original sack, saving room." He stuffed them back into the bag, saying, "We don't have too many of them right now, so I'd rather not use them." The roar of the Ursaring echoed through the air, causing all of them to cringe.

Laryon looked to the neighboring tunnel and said, "Let's go while we're not next to that Ursaring." Arianne and Theus agreed, going through the tunnel. At the end of it they saw a resting group of Bellossom, sitting next to the walls.

Theus spotted a bright blue Orb sitting between them, pointing it out to Laryon. Laryon saw what he meant, and slowly stepped toward it, grabbing the Orb. The Bellossom awoke as soon as he did, looking at him and the Orb.

Laryon turned the Orb until he saw the word 'Sunny' on it. He mouthed to Theus, "It says Sunny!" Theus' eyes widened, and he began to walk to the tunnel.

The Bellossom hovered closer to them, and Laryon rushed to Theus. The Bellossom pursued him, their normally-cheerful faces threatening them. Theus took the Orb from Laryon and smashed it against the ground, sending a stream of light in to the sky, brightening it into a wonderful sunny day.

The Bellosson looked at each other for a moment, then all began dancing cheerily, praising the sun for its warmth. Theus knelt next to Laryon and explained, "Bellossom dance when the sun comes out, and I think they were saving that Orb for later. Still, you did a good job getting it." Theus turned into the next corner, meeting the angry muzzle of an Ursaring.

Arianne and Laryon edged back into the previous tunnel, while Theus back away slowly, saying, "Now, I know you're angry, Mister Ursaring, but we can give back the seeds if calm down and-" Theus got punched into the far wall, the Ursaring roaring. The Emera on Theus' Looplet glowing and sending a mysterious sparkle over the angered Pokemon.

The Ursaring's eyes dropped, and it tottered forward, into the middle of the Bellossom. They looked up, and moved out of the way as it fell forward. It snored contentedly, and the Bellosson, with a cheer, hopped on top of the Ursaring, and continued their dance.

Arianne and Laryon suppressed a laugh as they entered the room again, wanting to do so because of the Bellosom waving their arms on top of the sleeping Ursaring. Theus slouched against the wall, moaning.

Rubbing his chest, he said, "I hope that guy didn't break anything." He looked down at his arm, seeing the Emera. "At least we know now that this one's a Sleep Payback Emera. One hit, and their out like a Snorlax after lunch." He got up slowly, massaging his chest, and followed Arianne and Laryon into the tunnel.

They followed the tunnel and found the Stairs in the center, with a bundle of wands next to it. Laryon grabbed them, and reading the grass label, found that they were Warp Wands.

"What are Warp Wands? Do they just teleport you somewhere else when you wave them?" Theus shook his head, taking the wands into the bag.

"No, you wave one and it sends out a ball of light that teleports another Pokemon to a random location. Quite handy when you see a Pokemon you don't like." He said, feeling hot breath on his neck. Arianne and Laryon clambered down the Stairs, Theus turning around and grabbing a Wand.

He then said, "Light sleeper, are we?" He waved the wand, and it disintegrated, sending out a ball of light. It hit the Ursaring, and it faded in a stream of light, moving it somewhere else on the floor. Theus grinned, and went down the stairs.

Theus landed on top of Laryon as he was looking up, hearing loud complaints from below. He looked down, and quickly got off him.

"Sorry about that. It's rather hard to control your landing in this place." He said. As Laryon was recovering, Arianne studied the wands sticking out of the bag.

"Did you use one of them on that Ursaring?" She asked. Theus nodded.

"Indeed I did. They work wonderfully for quick escapes." He looked up in the sky, seeing the bright blue fading into a bright orange.

He groaned, saying, "I hate how Mystery Dungeons speed up time like this; you can never enter more than one in a day. Alright, we better keep moving, or else we'll be stuck in here when it shifts." They did as he said, moving through the tunnels, encountering rooms with a few berries and nothing else as they moved.

The air turned silent, and Theus motioned for them to stop. They tiptoed toward the next room, and gaped. Within there was around fifteen Pokemon, from Ursaring and Teddiursa to Mothim and Combee. They all hovered around, the Combee hurriedly flying away to avoid the honey-pinching tactics of the Ursaring and Mothim. One Ursaring snatched a Combee in the air, shaking it and letting a rain of the sticky sweet substance land on their child Teddiursa, licking it as it fell.

Laryon said to Theus, "That's a Monster House, isn't it?" Theus held a finger to his lips, shushing him, nodding as he did so. He looked toward the corner of the room, thinking that he saw the mysterious stairs there.

He turned to Laryon and Arianne and said, "Alright, the Stairs are in there, so there's no point in turning back. What we need is a distraction." He looked in his bag, muttering as he did so: "Geo Pebbles? Too small…Warp Wand? Too individual…aha!" He pulled out an Orb, and showed the word 'Slow' on it.

"One of the last Orbs we have, but at least it'll do the job. Now quickly, go in!" He came behind Laryon and Arianne, shoving them into the room along with himself.

The Pokemon in there stopped their honey fest and looked at them. An Ursaring held a Combee upside down, while a Mothim hovered underneath, the honey dripping onto its head. Teddiursa stepped closer to their mothers in fear, wondering who the strange Pokemon were.

Theus smashed the Orb on the ground, afflicting all the Pokemon in the room but himself and his companions with a dull blue sparkle. The Ursaring all opened their mouths to roar, but very slowly, as if they were stuck in the honey they all wanted to have.

Theus grinned and said, "Come on, while they're slowed down!" Arianne and Laryon followed him to the stairs, descending the inky blackness and leaving behind the bewildered wild Pokemon. After a short while the slowing effect faded, and figuring that they didn't want to leave, continued stealing honey from the unhappy Combee.

This time everyone landed on their feet, landing on nobody. They looked around, seeing the orange sky, and a single tunnel, leading to the wide-open world.

Arianne smiled, saying, "We're in the exit! Finally!" She went out, along with Theus and Laryon, to the plains once more, inwardly praising the lack of walls and bears.


	43. Chapter 43

Ferrick set a half-finished bowl of seedmeal on the floor, letting Erik eat the rest of it up. Gaska had exited the room into the storage area, while Ian decided to take a nap, not being a worthy watch for trouble after all. Azure sat in front of him with her own bowl of seedmeal.

Ferrick leaned against the table saying, "I might as well explain the whole mess with me and the rest of Project to you, before we do anything else. One day, at least two years ago, a big burly Bisharp came in here, saying that he was a new recruit to the Project. He had a likeable personality, and he volunteered his subordinate Pawniard for the Project as well. Everyone liked him, and all was good.

"One day, while going through the barracks, I overheard him talking about Arthus, and not as a leader, more like a threat. He was wanting to cause a mutiny within the Project, so that he might become the leader rather than Arthus; he saw the group as the perfect way to make a gang of Outlaws, rather than to complete our purpose. So, the day after, I invited him outside to the front gate.

"I had a little chat with him, convincing him that I would like to rebel too; I was disguised then, so he didn't know my relation to Arthus. I got really close to him, then did this." He stabbed his claws into the table, sinking them deep into the wood. He pulled them out, with little difficulty, and said, "Right through his steel-plated heart. I tossed him away, but his Pawniard soon caught on to the fact that their Bisharp wasn't alive. They attacked me for vengeance but without their leader, they were all gone in a heartbeat." He sighed, looking out the window.

"I was put on trial in front of everyone, with Arthus being the judge. I explained the mutinous actions, even pointing out some of the Pokemon who were explicitly involved, but they all said I should die. Arthus wanted to let me live, but knew I had to die if he was to keep control. So, with his illusory tactics, he faked my death, and ever since then I've had to be in hiding. I was later selected to take care of Erik when he hatched. And that's what I've been doing since then."

Azure looked out the window, saying, "It must have been hard. How are you still Arthus' second in command?" Ferrick pointed to the hallway, where the laughter of Project Pokemon could be heard.

"I'm not always taking care of Erik you know. For one, I have you, and second, the Project members know not to mess with him, or they die mysteriously in the night; had to do that too many times, I tell ya." He shook his head sadly. "Anyways, I go out in the shape of another Pokemon with authority, like Maxim or Gregorius, even when they're out. Most of the guards here don't keep track of when and where they are, knowing that's Arthus' business. I could take the guise of Arthus if I need to, but he discourages that for a variety of reasons."

Azure heard the raucous laughter of the Project Pokemon, playing some sort of gambling game, and made aface of disgust. "What game are those guys even playing in there?" Ferrick looked over there, then looked back to Azure.

"How about you find out for yourself?" He replied, fading into invisibility. Azure rolled her eyes, taking her bowl over to Gaska's sink. Erik yipped, picking up Ferrick's bowl, and handing it Azure to put there; she did so. They all entered the hallway, an invisible claw pointing to the one in the center.

"That's the way to the barracks. Normally you wouldn't be allowed in there, but with what's happened, I'll allow you access. We can't have them seeing you, so I'll turn you into a less noticeable shape." The claw disappeared, and Azure felt something like a cloak descending over her…a familiar feeling.

Erik shied away, whimpering. Azure knelt down to assure him that she was safe to be by, but then she noticed her burly purple arm instead of her normally thin blue one. She set her paw, or hand, on top of it, passing through the skin and feeling her own fur.

A mirror appeared from nowhere, Ferrick's voice saying, "I keep this to check on my illusions. How about you see for yourself how you look like?" She looked into the mirror, makine a slight gasp of shock. She was a Machoke, from the crest on her head to the little fangs in her mouth. She looked down at her arm, seeing the characteristic black armband of Project Empowerment.

She looked at herself entirely, saying, "Why couldn't it be something more feminine?" She stopped, hearing her voice deep and masculine. She shuddered, not used to such illusions.

Ferrick, for the first time, chuckled, and said, "There's not too many girls in this place. Would you rather be a dark and creepy Gothitelle? You'd be just as noticeable as you would if you were still a Lucario." Azure groaned, and she stepped into the middle hallway, regretting it somewhat for the unpleasant smell of rotted food.

She reached the end, seeing rows and rows of bunks in a large stone room. The floor was made textured stone, and the window on the wall had bars installed around it. There was a single small table in the center, and the remaining members of Project Empowerment crowded around it, watching intently and yelling out shouts of advice.

"Send your Lucario to D5!"

"No, he'll block you there! Send it to B5!"

"Come on, move already!"

Azure came in for a closer look, the other Pokemon taking no notice of her. She saw that two Pokemon, a Scyther and a Darmanitan in Zen Mode, were sitting on either side of the table, with a Hitmonlee sitting in between them. She saw a small five by four board, topped by eight pieces, two sets of four figurines in dark and light stone: A Lucario, A Magmortar, a Gengar, and a Lucario, th first the biggest, the last the smallest, all in descending order.

Ferrick whispered into Azure's ear, "This is a game known as PokeBoard. The goal is to block all of your opponent's pieces with your own set. You can't move them diagonally, you have to move on unique spaces for your movement, and you can't hope over other pieces. The Lucario moves one space, the Magmortar two, the Gengar three, and the Zoroark four. If you move a piece larger than one of your opponent's pieces next to it, the opponent's piece cannot move it until the piece that is blocking it is blocked, or is moved by the player. The only piece that breaks that rule is the Zoroark; it's the only one that can block the Lucario. You win if none of your opponent's pieces can move their full amount by the rules, or if they are all blocked. Simple, yes?"

The Scyther called out, "Lucario to C4!" The Hitmonlee moved the light Lucario its one space from C5 to C4, met by both cheers and boos. He blocked his opponent's Magmortar, therefore letting him move his blocked Zoroark.

Azure began to feel lightheaded, and she walked toward the bunks, Ferrick asking, "What's the matter? Did I not explain the rules well?" She shook her head, and landed on the bunk softly, not heavily as a Machoke would. She fainted, seeing what she thought as Uxie mouthing one word:

"Remember."

Ferrick moved his Mewtwo away from Azure's Metapod, smirking as he did so. They both sat on a table similar to that of Project Empowerment's, but far cleaner, and with a set similar to Arianne's. It was the middle of the day, and they were both blowing off steam by playing a relaxing game of PokeBoard.

The Riolu scratched her head in bewilderment. The younger Zorua had caused quite a conundrum for her, moving his Mewtwo there. She didn't know what to move next. She moved her Metapod away, unintentionally freeing Ferrick's Weedle and her own Caterpie by forcing his Beedrill to block the Metapod.

He cheered, moving the Weedle next to his Mew by pushing it with his paw, blocking it. Frantically, Azure moved her Caterpie next to his Mewtwo, blocking that. This continued until all of Azure's pieces were blocked, meaning that Ferrick had one.

She pouted, saying, "That's not fair, you cheated!" Ferrick nodded confidently.

"No, I won, fair and square!"

"No, you did not!"

A bigger Riolu came over from outside and asked, "What's going on in here? You aren't fighting are you?" Azure whined grumpily.

"He won because he cheated!" Ferrick stuck his tongue out in mocking reply.

The bigger Riolu shook his head, picking up the pieces. "Ferrick, did you follow all the rules?" The Zorua nodded. The Riolu turned to Azure and asked the same thing. She nodded.

"But Matty, he shouldn't win! I'm older, and taught him how to play!" Matheus shook his head.

"I wasn't around when you were playing, but I know Ferrick's an honest Pokemon, and I know you are too. Just get over yourself and say you're sorry." Azure groaned, complaining. Matheus held his paw up, wanting none of it.

Azure sighed tiredly, and said, "Sorry Ferry, you won." Ferrick whooped with joy, quickly correcting himself when he noticed Arthus Zorua standing next to Matheus, coming out from an illusion.

Arthus quietly said, "Ferrick, you should be a little kinder when you win games, or anything else, or else no one will want to be with you." Ferrick sheepishly looked up to his older brother, then back to Azure.

"Sorry Az, I should have been nicer." A smile came on his face as he said, "It was a pretty close win though. Want to play again?" Matheus looked to Arthus, nodding, and he set the pieces down next to them.

Azure quickly took the Beedrill and said, "Sure, I play first!" She placed it down, and as they began playing, she overheard a comment from the two elder siblings.

Matheus turned to Arthus and said, "You know, they look good together." Arthus stamped on his foot, receiving a shout of complaint.

"I think so too, and I think they'll grow up fine. Soon we'll be off, and they'll just be with each other, and of course Derek. Let's hope we teach em well before then." Matheus punched him lightly on the shoulder, chuckling. The vision ended, and Azure began to feel something she never thought she had felt before.

"Hey you! Get up!"

Azure blinked, looking around her. She saw the Project Pokemon surrounding her, with a Throh pointing at her angrily.

"You're in mah bunk. Get out, or I'll Throh you out." He said, receiving satisfactory laughs from his comrades. She looked up seeing the head of Ferrick poking above the crowd. He pointed to the PokeBoard, then to the Throh mouthing the word 'play'.

Understanding what he meant, she stood up and said, in as manly a voice as possible, "I like that bunk, so how bout this? You play me at PokeBoard, and if you win, you get all my money. If you lose, I get the bunk." The Project Pokemon all looked to the Throh, waiting for his answer. When faced with a bet, it was customary to agree to the game, and it would be an insult to decline.

The Throh looked to everyone, face fuming, and he finally said, "Fine, I'll play ya! Get ready to bribe old Gaska for more food boys, cause extra dinner's on me!" The Project Pokemon laughed, huddling around the board.

Ferrick went invisible, moving next to Azure and saying, "You haven't played before, so I wish you the best of luck!" Azure smiled, cracking her knuckles as a Machoke would.

"I remember playing when we were kids, and I admit, you won fair and square that day." She replied. Ferrick stayed silent for a moment, then she heard a small chuckle from the illusion Pokemon.

"I remember that now. You were a hard player to beat. You'll beat that Throh easily." He replied. The referee Hitmonlee stood up, an irritated look in his eyes.

"If you don't come over in five seconds, I'll consider your money forfeit!" Azure quickly headed toward the table, her massive form making too quiet a noise. The Project Pokemon ignored that, and watched the two place their pieces.

The game continued on, and as she played, she remembered the rules from when she was a Riolu. He memory began to clear up, and old strategies that lay forgotten came back again…all because Ferrick helped her. She remembered playing all her games with Ferrick, because Theus was always with Arthus, Mom and Dad never really liked playing, and Derek was too little to really do anything. Ferrick was her constant companion when she was young.

The Throh began to sweat, and Azure's Machoke form grinned as she moved her Zoroark into the game-winning position. There was a roar of approval, and the Throh smacked the table with his fist.

With a groan of dismay, the Throh got up, holding out his hand, saying, "You're a good player, despite your species. You can have the bunk." Azure stood up, standing straight.

"You can keep it. I appreciate the offer, but I have my own places to be going." She replied. She nodded to Ferrick's head in the back, and with a wave of his claws, he disappeared along with Azure. The Project Pokemon gasped in surprise, wondering where the Machoke disappeared to.

"Where'd he go?"

"He must've been a ghost!"

"I didn't recognize the bloke."

"Must've come from old Lucario Guild!"

They quickly hushed at the mention of the old Guild, choosing to ignore the haunting apparition. The Throh approached his bunk, and inspected the bunk.

"I dunno if I can sleep in this again. It might be haunted." He said with a nervous edge.

Azure and Ferrick suppressed a laugh as they exited, going into the central hallway. They both reappeared, Azure in her normal image, and finally let their humor out.

Azure laughed, "That was too perfect! We didn't plan it, but having me disappear at the end set it off!" Ferrick nodded, holding his chest.

"Perfect planning is what I say, even if we never really planned it. The Project members are very superstitious, what with all they've done, so the ghost act was well done!" He said. A yowl of pain echoed from the prisoner's hallway, and they both stopped laughing. They both turned turned to the hallway, wondering what the sound was.

The yowl came again, and Azure realized who it was. "Zacheus." She said, trotting to the cell of the infamous Incineroar. Ferrick followed, making sure Erik was at his side. He looked down at him and smiled.

"Good illusion work little guy. You'll be as good as your dad." He said before running after Azure. Erik yipped, and followed his caretaker.


	44. Chapter 44

Theus, Laryon and Arianne continued toward Deedra City, the coastline of Serenity still to their right. Night was descending, the glow of the sun descending over the horizon. Wingull and Pelipper flying over the sea began to find places to rest along the beach, while the wild Pokemon on the plains to the left settled down on a soft patch of ground.

Theus stopped and held a paw to the sky, closing one eye. Laryon did the same, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, so he didn't know what Theus knew.

Theus announced, "It'll be dark soon, in about twenty minutes I'd say, so how about we make camp?" Arianne clapped her hands together in joy.

"Finally! We've been walking for ages!" She exclaimed. They walked off the path and began preparing their sight. Arianne and Theus set their bags on the ground, while Laryon went to find wood for a fire. Note: There's hardly any trees in the plains.

Laryon looked into the distance, and sadly saw no trees, meaning no wood for a fire. He ran into the plains to search more closely, avoiding the wild Pokemon when he could. He thought he saw a tree, a fairly large one, so he rushed over to it to find wood.

He got to the tree and found that there were some stones next to it, but no cast-off branches. He turned around to tell Arianne and Theus the bad news, when he heard "Pst! Over here!" He looked up in to the tree, seeing nothing there. He looked more closely, and saw a Nuzleaf shivering up in the topmost branches.

"Nix? What are you doing here?" Laryon asked. Nix shushed him, pointing downward.

"I was back around where I last saw you, wanting to make a small home for myself, and when I woke up in this tree, I was here! This downright scares me!" He exclaimed quietly.

Laryon got off the land where the tree was, and saw that there seemed to be a ring of stone surrounding it…and four legs. He looked around the side of it, and saw that there was a massive sleeping head attached to the land, in the shape of a turtle's.

Laryon said to Nix quietly, "You're on a turtle of some sort!" Nix's eyes widened, and he quickly jumped off next to Laryon, pulling him away.

"That's a Torterra! You don't find too many wild ones, but you have to be careful when you do!" He quietly exclaimed, moving cautiously away with Laryon.

Laryon looked cautiously to his mysterious friend, asking, "Why do you have to be careful? It carried you here without hurting you didn't it?" They made it to an open part of the plain where the Torterra couldn't be seen, and Nix relaxed.

"He just didn't notice me; they hardly notice anything on their backs. No, the dangerous part is when you get off; they are very solitary, only getting together in the mating season, and that's when the land looks like a vast sea of trees and rocks!" He grasped Laryon's paws and gratefully shook them.

"Thank you for telling me about the Torterra earlier. If I'd got off while it was moving, I might have been crushed." He looked over in the distance, seeing some movement in the water far away.

He explained, "Looks like some sort of settlement is over there. Most wild Pokemon aren't active at night, but it definitely looks like someone's playing there. Most likely some kid like you." Laryon looked in that direction, squinting his eyes. He couldn't see as well as Nix could because night had come, a dark blanket over the sky restricting sight.

He did agree that h saw movement, but it didn't look playful; it looked like the Pokemon was struggling with something.

Nix's face filled with concern, and he said, "Actually, upon closer look, I think that Pokémon's drowning! Maybe he's being attacked by something!" Laryon left Nix behind, running toward Theus and Arianne to help save this Pokemon.

Theus and Arianne were waiting net to the path when he crossed, Theus shouting, "Where's the wood! We've been waiting for a while you know!"

"There's someone in trouble farther down! We need to help them!" Laryon shouted before continuing toward the Pokemon. Arianne and Theus stopped lounging and followed Laryon to this Pokemon who needed this rescue.

They ran down the trail until they saw a flurry of water next just off the beach, where what looked like an Oshawott slapped the waves, desperate to make it back to land. Behind it was a large fin sticking out of the water.

Theus's jaw dropped and he said, "A Sharpedo! It's been ages since I've seen one of those. We need to get down there before that Oshawott turns into a midnight snack!" They exited the trail and ran down to the beach, getting to the edge and seeing how close the Oshawott was to land.

The Oshawott cried out, "Help me! Help me! I can't swim fast!" The Sharpedo approached, its maw open wide and quickly growing closer.

Theus charged an Aura Sphere, firing it at the fish. It contacted, but did not defer the fish from chasing its prey. He did so again, but with no effect.

Seeing that there was no use in shooting it, Laryon jumped into the water, swimming toward the struggling Oshawott. He propelled himself through the water, spreading his arms outward and kicking with his legs, moving even his tail to gain speed.

He got close the Oshawott, now nearly in the Sharpedo's mouth. He swam next to the beast, slashing at it with a Shadow Claw. It roared in annoyance, turning its gaze to Laryon, leaving the Oshawott to swim toward land. Laryon quickly tried to swim back, now wondering what to do with him being chase. The Sharpedo grew closer, and he slashed at its face with Shadow Claw, doing little to stop its advance.

He called out, "Theus, help me!" Theus jumped in himself, tossing away his staff and pulling off his cloak, revealing his grizzled and scar-covered body. He swam forward, hitting the Sharpedo with a Force Palm. It got pushed away, and Theus snatched Laryon, swimming toward the shore. The Sharpedo roared once more, swimming back to the open ocean in defeat.

Theus and Laryon collapsed on the shore, as did the Oshawott. They all coughed out water, Laryon pulling up his uncle and Arianne coming next to the Oshawott.

Theus stood up, looking back. "That old Sharpedo won't be coming to this beach for some time I'd figure." He looked down at Laryon, blinking to keep the saltwater out of his eyes. "That was a brave thing you did there. When did you learn to swim?" Laryon shook his head free of water, patting it to drive it out of his ears.

"I learned from Wenstrel in the river. He figured that in case I ended up falling in there, I should be able to get to safety without having anyone come for me. Guess that finally came in handy, right?" He replied. Theus nodded, shaking his legs free of saltwater.

"Indeed. I would have gone in there myself had you not gone in, but I don't think I'm as fast as you." He said.

They both grinned, until Arianne called out, "Will you help me with this little guy, he's as cold as a Snorunt!" They both turned to her direction, seeing her hug the Oshawott to keep him warm.

Theus picked up his cloak and brought it to Arianne, covering the Oshawott with it. He looked at Arianne and said, "If he's here then some sort of settlement has to be nearby; his parents have to be there. You start along the trail again; I'll go get our stuff." He ran back up the hill, picking up his staff, while Arianne and Laryon steadily walked up.

The Oshawott shivered, opening his eyes slightly. He stared at the pendant around Laryon's neck, smiling. "Pretty...shiny..." He muttered. Laryon came next to him, concerned.

"What's your name?" He asked. The Oshawott breathed slowly, struggling to keep warm within the cloak.

"...Dente. My name's Dente." He said softly, closing his eyes. Arianne held the Oshawott tighter, increasing her pace.

Theus met them at the top, the medical and supply bags in hand. "Come on, let's get moving! We don't know how far this little one's home is!" The trail ahead winded across, the horizon being blocked by the rolling hills of the plain.

Arianne looked down at the little one, then back to Theus saying, "We can't leave him like this, we need a fire! My healing can't do a thing for hypothermia!" Theus held up the medical bag.

"Isn't there something in here?" He suggested.

Arianne said, "No! There's only items to supplement the main treatment, heat! There has to be something we can do!" All thought of some solution, the Oshawott breathing slowly and shivering still.

Laryon looked back to the piece, seeing pieces of detritus on the beach. His eyes widened as he said, "Can't we use the driftwood down there?" Theus thought, shaking his head.

"Yes...but it'll be wet. We need a strong source of fire if we want to use it." He replied. He turned, looking out toward the plains. He saw patches of fire, resting Ponyta and their parent Rapidash.

He jumped up and said, "We can use Rapidash flames! They're extremely hot, and will surely light up the driftwood! I'll go get a piece and get the fire!" He dropped the belongings and ran down to the beach, snatching a piece of wood.

Arianne handed the Oshawott to Laryon, beginning to head down to the beach. "You have fur and I don't; you'll be warmer, which will be better for Dente. I'll start getting driftwood up here for the fire."

"Alright, you do that." He replied, holding Dente close. Theus ran back up, holding a thick stick high in the air.

"Time to fetch some fire!" He yelled out, running toward the Rapidash. Arianne picked up sticks and logs that had been carried by the sea, most likely from the very forest they had only recently been inside.

Over the course of fifteen minutes, there was a sizable pile of slightly damp driftwood next to the path, and a streak of flame running from another larger flame in the distance. On closer inspection one would find a grizzled Lucario wildly sprinting away from a perturbed Rapidash.

"I was trying to eat you, I was just getting some fire! You Rapidash and your relatives don't taste that nice anyways!" Theus cried out, barely avoiding the charging horn of the Rapidash. Seeing that talking was no use, he threw the blazing stick into the air, summoned a Bone Rush, and swatted the Rapidash on its side. It collapsed to the ground, and Theus swiftly caught the flame on the unlit end.

He rushed over to the driftwood, setting his torch on top of it. Gradually the flame spread, until it was a toasty flame, perfect for the cold night.

Laryon positioned Dente next to the fire, still wrapped in the cloak. Theus hugged the tiny Oshawott as well, trying to provide him heat.

Laryon rubbed Dente's chest, feeling his scalchop and the now slightly-damp fur. He sighed with relief, saying, "I think he'll be fine. Oshawotts like him should be fine." Theus looked at him skeptically.

"Usually they're with their parents though, or at least with an older sibling that's a Dewott. We don't know how long he's been in the water or where he came from." Arianne sat next to them, their bags in hand.

She set the bags down, saying, "We'll find wherever he belongs in the morning. For now, we should rest." Theus looked to the path.

"I'll keep an eye out for whatever Project Empowerment might send at us. He may or may not have gotten through the meadows before night fell." Arianne and Laryon agreed, falling asleep and making only a small murmur of agreement. The low moan of the shifting dungeon could be heard, and the distant Pokemon leaving its flower-filled premises.

Roark sat in front of the entrance, eating part of a cooked Wingull. He spat out the feathers, watching the entrance. He had to eat a quick meal, and while he wanted to catch Matheus, he knew that some things prioritize others.

Between bites he muttered, "I didn't join the Project for a hunt, but at least it's given me something to do besides rounding up kids. It's certainly better than letting Matheus roam free." He thought of the times he served in Lucario Guild, the good old days.

He served as an Exploration Team leader with a companion Hydreigon and Salamence, forming the Draconians. They were renowned, before the world forgot about them. During the attack on Quantus, the Hydreigon and Salamence fell to Matheus' power, and ever since then he's wanted revenge.

He spat out more feathers, saying, "I wouldn't want your head on a stick if you'd have left my partners alone. We changed our ways just to serve under you, and you betrayed. Come daybreak, I will make sure that you won't live at dusk.


	45. Chapter 45

_Five Hours Earlier…_

Azure and Ferrick approached Zacheus' cell, hearing the Incineroar's yowling. The Project Pokemon were still spooked by the disappearance of the guest Machoke, Azure in disguise, and would not be coming out any time soon, so they had little to fear as they grew closer.

Azure knocked on the iron door and said, "Zacheus?" The door bent outward as she said it, the occupant ramming against it with all his might.

"Let me out! Let me out, I dare you! I am Zacheus of the Forgotten Isles, the greatest warrior to live! I will destroy all who come in my path!" He roared. He rammed against the door again, then scratching its surface.

Ferrick said, stepping away, "I remember Maxim saying something the other day about playing with one of the prisoners…that might have something to do with this…" Zacheus cackled crazily, clawing open the iron that protected the little viewing window.

He set an eye next to it, and upon seeing Arthus, he cackled, "Ah, Arthus has come to challenge the great Zacheus! I accept your challenge! Come in here and fight me!" Azure stepped back in fear, worried that Zacheus may have truly gone insane.

"Zacheus, please tell us what happened to you! What drove you to be so aggressive?" She asked. Zacheus's eye moved away from the grate, and fading from sight.

"Ah, so you do not know what they did to me? Very well, I will show you! Outside!" He yelled. He rushed the door again, forcing it to bend outward once more, the bolts being dragged out of the wall a little bit.

Erik ran out of the hallway, Ferrick grabbing Azure's shoulders and pulling her away. "We can't stay here, that thing is breaking out!" Zacheus rammed against the door once more, pushing it farther from the wall. They began to run as fast as they could out of the hallway, and they heard the final _**bang!**_

They looked behind them, and saw what Maxim Magmortar had indeed accomplished. All over Zacheus were scalds and burns, his fur singed and his tail part gone. He had only one eye, the other sealed shut, but his claws were sharper than ever, and his teeth glinted maliciously.

He said, exhaling beast-like, "So, you see what they have done to the mighty Zacheus! I was an almighty warrior, respected by my tribe, a king in combat! And they treat me like this!" He kicked the door back into the cell, a plume of dust coming from the tiny room. He grinned, softly saying, "Well…now you must deal with the king."

Other Project Pokemon came from the barracks, and upon seeing the freed Incineroar, got ready for combat. The Throh who lost PokeBoard exclaimed, "The beast is free! Attack him, for the Project!" They ran into the hallway to meet the champion of the Forgotten Isles, yelling out with various battle cries.

He growled playfully, and he began to glow red. He rushed them, swinging both claws into the fray. He scratched the Project Pokemon with dark energy, making them fall to the ground in pain and misery. He blocked a Hitmonlee's kick, countering it with a scratch to its body. He countered a Darmanitan's punch, kicking its stomach and scratching its face. He was a war machine in battle, mowing down what competition he had.

Azure looked in horror at the gentle Pokemon she had known in the cell, hearing this incarnation only once when she arrived. He was far different than the Pokemon she gave food to, the one she had gentle talks with, and the noble fighter from these Forgotten Isles. She hid her face in Ferrick's shoulder, as Erik hid behind the legs of his uncle.

The final blow to the oncoming assault of Project Empowerment was made, a burst of fire from Zacheus's belt dealt to a writhing Carnivine, struggling to put out the flame. He grabbed it by its vine, swinging it around swiftly and extinguishing the fire. He tossed the Grass Pokemon in a heap with its comrades, cackling as he did so.

"Is that all you have to give me? I am disappointed, especially with how you ruined my body for your play!" He exclaimed. The Project Pokemon dared not move as he approached Ferrick, showing off his claws.

"So, Arthus, you now see my strength. This field of battle isn't worthy for you, so let us clash in the outside!" He said, his tail whipping excitedly.

Ferrick held Azure close with one arm and Erik with another, shielding them from the Incineroar's gaze. He stood steadfast, calmly stating, "You are not worthy for any more titles, Zacheus of the Forgotten Isles. All you have done is shown us what beast you are, and nothing more." Zacheus growled at the statement, but upon seeing Azure's frightened expression, and Erik's timid whimpering, his eyes shown with a different light.

He turned back to the Project Pokemon, witnessing the carnage he had committed. Their bodies lay mangled and wounded, burned and scored, all through his prowess. In his mind he was the winner, and had successfully defeated his foes. In the minds of others, however, he was a murdering beast, one capable of great destruction.

He turned back to Azure, his face no longer filled with the same rage, and instead with shame for what he had done. He looked back to her, forlornly saying, "I…I am sorry…I never knew-"A fireball hit his chest, pushing him back into the hallway in a plume of smoke.

Maxim Magmortar came down from the staircase into the Tower of Wisdom, his fire barrels smoking. He sneered, letting his claws eject from inside his arm. "So, the almighty Incineroar finally broke out? About time I say; I've been itching for another flamefest." Zacheus burst out of the smoke, his fighting spirit returned.

He roared, then exclaimed, "You are the one I deserve to face! Face me, here and now!" Maxim chuckled, and he raised his arm, the inside glowing with red energy.

"Fine by me. Let the flames rise high!" He exclaimed. He jumped off the stairs, landing with a crash, and ejected a Fire Blast. Zacheus jumped over it, letting the ball of fire hit the far hallway.

Azure looked at the desolation and gasped. "The children! No!" She exclaimed. She broke away from Ferrick and ran into the hallway, dodging Zacheus and going through the smoke.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Ferrick cried. Erik looked over to his uncle and growled angrily. Ferrick looked down, pointing behind him.

"You go to Gaska; it's too dangerous here!" He exclaimed. Gaska wobbled over from the kitchen and let out a whistle of amazement.

"A'll say. You com ova to big Uncle Gaska this instant young Zorua!" He ordered. He dodged a stray bit of debris that flew from Maxim and Zacheus' scuffle, stamping his foot.

Ferrick scooped up the Zorua and threw him over to Gaska, the overweight Bibarel catching him. He ran back into the kitchen, grabbing Ian from the ceiling on his way out.

Ian wriggled in irritation, complaining, "Aw, but I want to watch!" Gaska would have clouted him had he had a free arm, but he instead spat on the annoying Chimecho.

"If you watch that you gonna die! Now, we're goin' into the storeroom to wait this out!" He exclaimed. He trotted to the stomach of the kitchen, entering the tiny door, shutting it, and locking it on his way in.

Ferrick dodged a fireball from Maxim's fight, sliding underneath the swinging claw of Zacheus. He ran into the prison hallway, dodging the flames caused by the inferno of battle. "I'm coming Azure!"

Within he heard children cry in fear, frightened by the sudden flames and sounds of battle. He stormed through the smoky hallway calling out for Azure. He finally saw here next to a tiny cell, holding the frail body of a Sneasel.

Azure saw Ferrick and exclaimed, "Quick, she's hurt!" The flames spread quickly, crawling up the wooden beams that supported the massive rock structure of Fort Ervine. Ferrick mustered his strength, picking up Azure and Clera, lifting them away from the section of ceiling that broke away above.

Clera looked up at Azure, stunned by the turn of events. Azure didn't notice, seeing only the other children within the cells.

"We have to get them all out of here!" She exclaimed. Ferrick nodded, reaching for his side and pulling out a ring of keys.

"I'll get them out. There's an emergency exit in the back of this wing; it's a large black wall with hinges. Push on it with all you got, and it'll lead you into the open. Now go!" He exclaimed. The flames grew larger, and the fight moved from the center into the hot springs.

Zacheus hissed as he clawed at Maxim's eyes, hanging on his back. Maxim blew flames everywhere he went, catching any uncovered wood on fire. He spit out a Smokescreen from his cannons, cascading across the entire area.

Gaska peeked out of the storeroom, sniffing wildly. "Them guy's gonna burn the entire place down unless I do somethin'." He pointed at Ian, saying, "Keep an eye on the little guy, I'm going fire fightin'." He unlocked the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

Ian looked down at the Zorua, seeing him whimpering. "I don't like you whimpering like that, so how about a nice nap?" He said, Yawning. The Zorua yawned after, falling asleep right on the stairs. Ian chuckled, waiting for Gaska to return.

Gaska stomped into his kitchen, crying out in dismay. "The wood's ruined! And I carved it myself!" Flames spurted out everywhere, landing on the tables and on his counter, catching anything it would on fire.

Gaska grunted, furrowing his brow. He pat straightened his chef's hat, and took a deep breath. He turned around, his tail glowing blue, and quickly swung it towards the flames around it, using his Aqua Tail to put out the inferno. The charred wood dampened, and Gaska continued his endeavor, spreading water wherever he could within his beloved kitchen.

He chuckled while spraying, "Good thing my granddaddy had a Floatzel for a daddy."

In the prison hallway, Ferrick opened up cell doors, dragging children out and exclaiming, "Follow the hallway and go to the black wall, Azure is waiting there for you!" All the children obeyed these orders, running frantically to escape from the growing flames.

A Sentret cried out, "Help! Please! A beam landed on my friend!" Ferrick ran into her cell, and saw an Eevee crying, her tail caught underneath a burning beam of wood. Ferrick went to it, his fur singeing, and set his claws under the beam. He grunted, and with all his strength, lifted the beam, the flames licking his digits.

The Sentret helped the Eevee to her feet, saying, "Come on, to the wall! Azure's there!" Ferrick dropped the beam, letting the ceiling collapse and returned to releasing the prisoners of Fort Ervine.

Zacheus roared, spreading the mineral water of the hot spring into Maxim's eyes, receiving a cry of pain. Maxim's fist charged with purple energy, and swung with a Feint Attack in Zacheus' direction. He missed, hitting the wall that contained the water's spout, cracking it.

He blinked the water out of his eyes, seeing what he had done. Zacheus laughed, running out of the room, crying out, "I hope you like boiling alive!" Maxim cringed, running as fast as he could out of the room.

Gaska looked out of the hallway, hearing a crack of stone, the fire cleared and his power spent. He saw a trickle of water coming out of the hot spring hallway, and his face drooped.

"Burnt biscuits." He muttered, dashing to his beloved storeroom. The stream quickened, becoming not a trickle but a river, flowing out of the hallway.

Gaska opened the door and shut it behind him, locking it tightly, He sat in front of the door to block water from coming in, and with a fearful face, said to Ian, "If we don't die of fire we'll die of fire _water_!"

Ferrick opened the final cell, near the last turn before the black emergency exit. He carried out the Chikorita within, and ran to Azure, seeing her push against the wall.

"It won't budge! It's stuck against something!" She cried. On the other side, a sizable boulder sat next to the wall, landing there from a distant time.

Ferrick began pushing with her, exclaiming, "Push kids, with all you've got if you want to make it out!" Children of all shapes and sizes pushed against the wall and the adults. A Machop strained his powerful muscles, while a tiny Solosis pushed it with his kinetic energy.

Zacheus and Maxim ran through the prison hallway, covered in burns, gores and bruises. Zacheus clawed at his foe as he ran ahead, forcing him to slow. "Die a slow, prolonged death, torturer!" He called. Maxim stood on one leg, looking behind him

The wall from the hot spring cracked, and cracked further, releasing more scalding water from the geothermic reservoir in the mountain. The wall gave one final strike, and the entire reservoir poured out into the room flowing voraciously through Fort Ervine.

Ferrick heard the sound, and stepped back. He took a deep breath, and began to shimmer, using Agility. He ran forward, boldly yelling out, pushing the boulder in his path away from the wall.

It opened, if only slightly, and Azure and Ferrick pushed all the children through the tiny channel. "Quickly, a flood's coming!" They said. The water cascaded through the prisoner's hallway, worming through the intricately designed fortress of Arthus and Matheus' design.

The scalding wall roared behind Maxim, and he cringed for the final time before the wall flowed over his massive frame.

The last of the children was forced out into the openness of Draco Canyon, and Azure struggled to fit through. "I think I'm stuck!" She cried, wriggling as best she could. Children pulled on her arm to help their maid, while Ferrick pushed from the other side, hearing the approach of the coming water.

She finally burst through, receiving praise from the once-prisoners. Ferrick began to crawl through the wall, squishing through the small crack. A stream of water collected next to him, and Azure pushed the children away, beginning to run toward to the other side.

"Run away, the wall's going to get hit!" She cried. Guards from the walls above watched as their fortress burned, the smoke rising high into the sky. They rushed to and fro, frantically crying out what to do. None listened.

Zacheus padded through the hallway, looking behind him. "Water won't claim this cat, or my name is not Zacheus!" He roared. He reached the black wall, seeing the red fur of Ferrick. He grinned, and began to push on the wall more.

Ferrick felt the pressure, and he exclaimed, "Push me through, please! The flood's coming!" Zacheus cackled, forcing the boulder to move unwillingly across the ground.

"No feat is too mighty for the great Zache-" Water pounded the wall, forcing the boulder to finally roll away, letting the water cascade through the emergency exit, the walls of the great Fort Ervine crumbling to dust on its west side.


	46. Chapter 46

The door to the storeroom opened, letting the steamy air of the rest of Fort Ervine smack them in the face. All but the Tower of Wisdom were affected by the flood of the reservoir, with the entire Prison Wing being destroyed by the fire and the flood. The Barracks and the Leaders' Quarters were damaged, but the water put out the fire before anything else could be done. The area in the best shape was the Kitchen, thanks in part to Gaska's firefighting and the mineral bath it received.

Gaska rubbed his tail, making sounds of distress. "That fire water got me good. At least it didn't boil us though." He noted. There was a large red welt through the middle of his tail, but other than that he was unharmed, and none of the food either; his tail prevented any of the hot spring water from entering the storeroom.

Erik padded out, looking around fearfully. Ian popped himself off the ceiling, floating to see what sort of things had been done.

"Wow…the kitchen got a steam bath!" He exclaimed. Gaska grabbed him by his head, and stuck him on the ceiling, where he was before the great flames.

"Yer nothin but trouble, so you stay there!" He commanded, marching out of the kitchen. Ian grumbled, folding his arms, watching Erik follow his uncle out of the room.

"Not my fault everything's so boring all the time…" He grumbled.

Gaska entered the main hallway, his large teeth clearly visible as he dropped his jaw. The prison hallway had completely collapsed, the walls and ceiling coming to the floor. The barracks and leaders' quarters were charred and soaked, and anything inside was damaged…but it was still structurally sound. The stairwell into the tower was loosened and chipped, but it could still support a Pokemon on their way up to Arthus' quarters.

Voices of Pokemon could be heard outside, and Gaska moved towards them to hear more clearly. He caught some lines, his heart sinking as he heard them.

"Do you think they're alive?"

"The big guy's dead, that's certain."

"But what about the other two?"

"Maybe. They won't live long with the burns they have though."

Gaska rushed back into the kitchen, saying, "Rawst Berries, Rawst Berries! We should have some left!" Erik stayed behind, cocking his head, whimpering softly. He steadily moved toward the Project Pokemon that stood in a large circle.

He pushed through, and found two familiar faces: One being Azure kneeling down next to a Pokemon on the ground. He saw the other, Ferrick, with many large burns on his body, his chest barely moving.

Erik moved closer to his uncle, nudging him with his paw. Getting no response, he went on top of his body, looking down at his face. No reaction.

Azure slowly lifted him off Ferrick, saying, "It's not time to play right now; your uncle's really hurt." Erik whimpered more, drooping his ears and looking to the ground.

Behind the circle were the bodies of the two fighters, Maxim Magmortar and Zacheus Incineroar. The Magmortar's frame lay unmoving, still, while the strengthened body of Zacheus breathed still. His eyes opened, and he looked to the crowd that grew. With his super-Pokemon endurance, he got up, slowly and painfully with his burns.

Grabbing his arm and limping, he moved into the circle, receiving many surprised reactions from the Project Pokemon. He saw Azure craning over Ferrick, and Erik sitting next to her, saddened. The Project Pokemon all looked at him in fear, all of them being guards outside and on top of the fort, the only survivors of his attack.

He looked at his peers, his face contorting into one of grief. He fell to the ground next to Ferrick and Azure, his chest heaving in both pain and sadness.

"I'm ashamed for what I've done. I have forced many lives to be lost this day…many unneeded. The warrior urge broke free, and I could not restrain it." He cried. He looked to Azure, he gazed at him sadly. "I never would have done this in my right mind…you know this…" He said, his breathing becoming more labored.

Azure smiled sadly, reaching for Zacheus' claw. "I saw you before Maxim attacked. You are really an honest, good Pokemon inside. I forgive you; it's Project Empowerment's fault. They drove the warrior to your outside, and we have all suffered because of it." She pointed outside the crowd, saying, "At least me and Ferrick managed to get all the children out. All sixty-seven of them." The prisoners of Fort Ervine stepped into view, away from the debris of the wall.

Zacheus chuckled, saying, "At least I helped you achieve freedom, before I died." He exhaled for the final time, and the almighty Warrior of the Forgotten Isles lay dead.

Gaska pounded into the crowd, crying out, "Let me through, I say let me through! I got Rawsts to get those burns healed!" He shoved his way through, landing next to Ferrick. In his paws were a pile of blue berries, filled with a spicy and soothing flavor to dilute the pain and damage of burns.

He set them on the ground, picking one up. He carefully placed one in Ferrick's mouth, helping him chew and swallow the healing fruit. He studied his burns, shaking his head.

"It'll take a miracle for those burns to go away. Even if he recovers, he'll have the scars for the rest of his days." Gaska said, picking another Rawst Berry. Other Project Pokemon began to recognize who they were looking at, and their faces grew colder.

"Isn't that Arthus' brother, Ferrick?"

"I thought he was killed some years back!"

"Arthus must have used his illusions to keep him alive!"

They began to advance, and Gaska tried to stop them, saying, "If you kill him, Arthus will have all your heads!" An Infernape guffawed, holding a ball of fire.

"He said that he should be executed for killing a member of our cause back then, and I don't see why that shouldn't apply now." He replied. darkly. The Project Pokemon advanced further, wishing a Pokemon they hated to be dead.

Azure stood up, holding her paws out, them glowing with blue energy. She warned, "I will hurt you if you hurt him!" They stepped back, not wanting to experience the Aura of a Lucario. Matheus was strong in that power, and they didn't see why she wouldn't be either.

She lowered her arms, looking around the circle. She gestured to Arthus and said, "You should be grateful that you're even here. Without him, you'd probably be somewhere acting like Outlaws, with Arthus dead and your goal to end evil abandoned. I don't believe in that, but at least you have a moral compass, unlike the Outlaws. He made sure that mutiny didn't erupt, so that Project Empowerment could live on." She said, the words constricting in her throat. She didn't like any of those things, but she hoped that that would appeal to the Project Pokemon that wanted to kill him so badly.

She gestured to the children, saying, "Without him, all your work would have been lost; these children would have died by fire. How long did it take to get these children, and how many villages had to burn?" The Project Empowerment shifted uneasily, unsure of how to answer.

Gaska stood up, the last of the Rawst Berries gone. "And what about guarding your lives from the Guilds? At night, he and Arthus send the Dragons up to the sky, making it seem like there a lots of wild Pokemon here. it's partially thanks to that that we live here in solitude." The Project Pokemon nodded to each other, feeling less of the desire to kill.

Steadily, Azure's memories began to return, and while standing, she felt a surge return to her.

Pokemon wearing metallic arm guards surrounded her on all sides, and she stood in the center, threatening them with Aura. She stood in her house, the normally cheery day being disrupted by these intruders. Derek and Saphira were out by the lake, playing in the water with their son.

Arthus stepped closer to her, his arms outstretched. "We mean you no harm, Azure. We just want you to join us. Your brother is a traitor to me and our town, and I am giving you a chance to survive our wrath." She kept her paws up, the Aura on her pas glowing bright.

"Why should I? Where's Ferrick?" Arthus shook his head, holding his claw over his heart.

"Alas, he decided not to join our Guild. I was forced to change his mind for him. Unless you come with me, you will not remember him." Azure yelled, charging the Zoroark, holding her paws up for attack.

Arthus grabbed her head, and with a paw of red energy, clamped down, and the world grew dark. She lost her memories of Ferrick Zoroark, and was left wondering why she was sleeping in the living room when she woke up.

She remembered all she had done with Ferrick, and felt a feeling rekindle within her heart. She looked down at Ferrick, seeing his wounds close, sped up by the effects of the Rawst Berries, his breathing growing stronger and healthier.

She then exclaimed, "It is thanks to Ferrick that you are even standing where you are today. Project Empowerment would have been doomed had he not been forced to join. Be grateful you still have his leadership, or I will make you be grateful." She held her paws up again, ready to strike down any who might oppose her.

Project Empowerment stepped back, waiting. They were used ot receiving orders, not giving them; they needed a sense of leadership to direct them.

Gaska swaggered and exclaimed, "Alright yew fools, get to work! Arthus will be back any day with the artifact, and we have to get this place into shape! Get moving!" He commanded. He brandished a wooden spoon and threatened the Project Pokemon with it. They gradually drove themselves to work, picking up stones and reassembling them into a makeshift wall.

Some Project Pokemon began to hear the children once more, threatening them. They received a thwack from Gaska's spoon, the Bibarel saying, "Those kids have suffered enough with what happened here, and don't forget that it's thanks to that that Zacheus even broke out! So, if you don't want rations from the storeroom, _which I saved_ , then shape up!" The Project Pokemon stepped back, grumbling.

"What do we do with them then? We can't leave them out here; they might try and escape!" A Dusclops exclaimed. Gaska pointed to the barracks, huffing and puffing.

"Stick them in the barracks; you guys can stay in the kitchen. There's a door you can use to lock them in if you insist." He replied. A section of Project Pokemon began to gently usher them into the barracks, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Chef Gaska once more.

Azure knelt next to Ferrick, stroking his fur as he slept. Erik crawled on top, curling up and beginning to sleep. Azure smiled, looking to the sky.

"Who knew that something so bad could cause something so great?"

Work continued into the night to repair the structure of Fort Ervine. The prison was a lost cause, so the workers didn't bother repairing the area. The wall surrounding was rebuilt however, and the stones were used to creating support pillars for beams that were weakened by the fire.

Ferrick lay in Wenstrel's old bed, Gaska being willing to let him sleep with him until he recovered. Gaska began recovering his cooking utensil that had been swept away with the flood, getting his kitchen serviceable for a proper meal. The hot spring had only a large pool of steaming water left, the fountain no letting no water through. Gaska had emergency water reserved, so they were in no hurry to begin rationing it.

Azure sat in the barracks, the door open to let the nighttime air through. Ian was attached to the ceiling, ready to cry out to the Project Pokemon in case any child would choose to escape. They were so entranced by her storytelling that they didn't want to go away, especially Clera Sneasel. She never got the chance to listen to the tales because she was so adamant in being angry. Now she was closer than ever to Azure, for saving her life.

A Murkrow flew swiftly into a dark mountainous region, reaching a shaded figure on a peak. It wheezed tiredly, flying non-stop from Fort Ervine to this private location, delivering an important message.

The Murkrow perched on the figure's arm, and wheezed, "Sir Arthus-wheeze-I've come-wheeze-from Fort-"

"Don't waste your breath until you have some, fool." Arthus interrupted. The Murkrow took a moment to take deep breaths, letting his swiftly beating heart calm down.

After a few minutes, it finally said, "The Incineroar broke out! All sorts of things happened after that, but the point is that Maxim is dead, Ferrick is wounded, and that Lucario has started taking things under her rule!" Arthus pulled his arm away, taking the Murkrow's perch from under him. The Murkrow sprawled onto the ground, beak facing up.

Arthus growled, massaging his forehead. "First Borik, then Gregorius, and now Maxim! All I have left are Roark and Ferrick, and they're either hunting or unconscious!" He picked the Murkrow up by its neck and said, "Have you got any word from Samuel?" The Murkrow looked up for a moment, then shook its head as best it could.

"The Tranquill? Nope. He hasn't come back from Harmony yet. The Guildmaster might have got to him." The Murkrow replied. Arthus dropped him once more, this time landing on his feet.

Arthus groaned, turning away. "At least we've taken care of Martre and Luke, and thankfully we intercepted their Guilds' messages. We only have Aram to worry about now.


	47. Chapter 47

Laryon stood on a white fog, feeling nothing but softness below him. Everywhere there was this fog, yet it was wet and heavy as fog usually was. It was light and airy, almost divine.

Laryon began to walk through this fog, wondering what it might hold. The fog extended in all directions, so he just kept walking in one. He walked for what felt like hours, yet he never seemed to reach any sort of destination.

He sat down, looking around. He failed to see why he would be in this place. There seemed to be nothing, and there was no one in the vicinity.

 _"There is indeed someone here Laryon Riolu."_

Laryon gasped, standing up. He looked around for the source of the voice, seeming to echo into his mind.

 _"It is futile to search, Riolu. I am everything here. Everywhere you see is me."_

Laryon thought this might be some trick, but the calm and sincere voice of the mysterious one seemed to have a calming effect on himself. He stopped moving, keeping his head in one direction.

"Why am I here?" He asked. He felt a rush of wind.

 _"You are not really here Riolu. This is a realm of my own design, and here I sent your consciousness for a time. You are still within the vast plains of Serenity, sleeping with the Oshawott, Gardevoir, and Matheus."_

Laryon cocked his head, saying, "You know Uncle Theus?" The voice chuckled, and Laryon felt a stronger breeze.

 _"Yes, I am quite aware of your uncle. I watch over the world, yet never touching it. I have done my work, and only wish to see how it progresses, letting the Legends that I crafted protect my realm."_

Laryon turned around and gasped. There in front of him stood a massive Pokemon, on beautiful white legs and swirling white fur. The appendages on his sides arced out, and Laryon saw a distinct similarity with those and the Seal around his neck. The Pokemon stood tall and regal, yet seemed graceful and humble.

Laryon bowed, saying, "Arceus, Creator of the World…" Arceus stamped his feet, turning his head.

 _"While I appreciate the respect, there is no need unless you are actually in my presence. Few Pokemon have had that honor, one of them being your relative, Matheus."_

Laryon stepped closer, reverently, saying, "I remember him saying that he nearly beat you in a fight. Is that true?" Arceus chuckled, despite the fact that he didn't appear to have a mouth.

 _"You are right Laryon. He nearly bested me in that match, years ago. You would think the master would be greater than his creations, but it appears that over time, those creations improve themselves to overpower those masters."_ He turned his head, blowing away the fog to his right.

Laryon moved toward this bare area of land, seeing that what they stood on was a massive glass panel. There within the glass, Laryon could see Theus, unscarred and with perfect blue, yellow, and black fur, the grey he was so familiar with gone. He moved swiftly, dodging the Judgement of Arceus, swinging his Bone Rush and firing Aura Spheres at the almighty Pokemon.

Laryon stood openmouthed at the sight. He knew that Theus wouldn't lie, not anymore, but it was far different seeing the actual event than simply hearing a story. Seeing him fight a Legend was a far cry from struggling with Parasect.

Arceus stepped closer, his feet making no sound. _"That was a conflict to remember. He had challenged many other of my divine creations, the Legends and Myths, and succeeded in his efforts. I broke this chain, but I knew he deserved something for this feat."_

"You gave him the title of Deity Elect." Laryon said, seeing the vision end and the fog return.

Arceus nodded, stepping away. _"Indeed. When I gave him my greatest gift, the honor of becoming a Legend, he asked me if his companion could be granted the same honor."_ Laryon heard what he thought to be a sigh, but as ne saw earlier, he didn't appear to have a mouth.

 _"It was never meant to be. Arthus Zoroark had a well-meaning soul then, but now he is being overcome by his desire to end evil. I gave another Pokemon, a Legend, that task, yet still he persists."_

Laryon came next to Arceus and asked, "You mean Yveltal, don't you?" Arceus stood still.

 _"Yes…Yveltal. Despite the myths that surround his name, he is a true and just Pokemon. I gave him the task to end life on the world, or right now, this region, when all that remains are dishonest and selfish Pokemon that seek to use the livelihood of others for their own gain. Under my law, that is evil. When that day comes, Yveltal breaks free of his Cocoon, and takes the life of all, and his companion, Xerneas, awakens from his Slumber to renew life on this world, or this region."_

Arceus shook his head, turning to Laryon. _"I diverge off of my purpose for bringing you here. There is something you must see."_ He stamped his foot, forcing the fog away from he stood.

 _"When I granted Matheus the title of Deity Elect, I knew I had to be careful. He was the first Pokemon I had given this title to since I created this world, the only other time being when I created the Legends and Myths. With Arthus on the verge of turning to evil, I knew I had to be careful. I put a safeguard in place in case Matheus should fall down the same path."_

A vision formed beneath their feet, showing Arceus and Matheus on top of a great and marvelous tree, rainbow light coursing through its trunk and leaves. They lay watching the sun set on Deity Continent, seeing the Lakes of Enlightenment, and the isles within.

Matheus chuckled, saying, "I was _that_ close to beating you." He held his paw in the air demonstrating with his digits a small amount. Arceus chuckled in reply.

" _Indeed, Guildmaster Matheus. That was a good duel one that deserves credit. Would you boast to the world your great achievement of nearly besting me?"_

Matheus looked at the sky, thinking. "No, I think not. I have been away for months; my family hasn't seen me for years. Why would they believe me when I say that I fought the Legends and Myths, even the great Arceus?" He spread his arms into the air, letting them drop. "No, it'd be better if they didn't know." Arceus stood up, towering over Matheus.

 _"Your response has proved to me that you are an honest and selfless Pokemon, seeking nothing but the opportunity to prove yourself that you are one who can do great service. When you defeated the other Legends and Myths, you sought nothing but a small gift, to help others. The only thing you have kept is your Cloak of Invulnerability, which you received from Darkrai within a nightmare."_

Matheus looked to a bag that was nestled in leaves. "Yeah... but I won't use it until I need to. Paralyzation and poison are necessary evils that we must power through to grow stronger." Arceus stamped his foot, shaking the tree.

 _"For your cause and efforts, I bestow a gift no other Pokemon since the creation of the world has received: The title of Deity Elect."_ Leaves fell from above, and began to swirl around Matheus, surrounding him in glowing energy of many colors. With a sparkle, the leaves turned into a cloud of shining particles, absorbing into Matheus' fur.

He felt himself, looking to Arceus. "Deity Elect…what does that mean?"

 _"It means that when you die, you shall become immortal, a new Legend."_

Matheus was left without words, moving his mouth but nothing coming out. Finally he kneeled, saying, "I...I thank you for such a gift. I never thought I could be a Legend. I always wanted to be one when I was a kid, but I never thought it'd actually happen." He looked up and said, "Do you think Arthus could be Deity Elect like me? Without him, I wouldn't have done all those things." Arceus shuddered, turning away from the setting sun, into the Tree of Life.

 _"Arthus may have done a great many things, but it was not he who bested the Legends. Besides that, his mind and soul grow darker every passing day."_ Matheus stood up, running next to him.

"What do you mean by that? He wouldn't commit a crime! He helped form the law, form the Guilds!" He exclaimed. Arceus sighed, pointing to the tip of the trunk, which was fashioned as a mirror.

 _"See for yourself, Matheus."_ He stamped the ground, and the mirror showed Arthus, younger and stronger, without the gray streaks he had in the future. He was seen reading from a scroll, with Gregorius and Maxim at his side.

"We have searched many places to find this, Arthus. As far as we know, it is the only prophecy that promises an end to evil." Gregorius said. Arthus grinned, nodding.

"The Prophecy of Life and Death. To end all evil, you must end all good. I am sick of continually fixing the mistakes that other make, all for their own gain. I will find the Cocoon and the Seal, and bring an end to this madness!" He said. He shook his head, looking at Maxim concerned.

"But why this route. I tire of it, yes, but isn't there another way. This is guaranteed, yes, but..." Maxim shook his head, laying a claw on Arthus' shoulder.

"Arthus, we have searched near and far to find a solution to this. This is all that we've found. If you want to work the rest of your days trying to rid this world of evil through the Guilds, then you will not succeed. I know this, and Gregorius does too." Arthus turned away from him, looking sadly at the scroll.

"Matheus would never approve..." He said. Gregorius hissed, taking the prophecy away.

"Who cares what he thinks! You stand in his shadow, overseeing the Pokemon in this Guild and the others. You thought of the idea, you brought it to fruition. All he has done is inspired them to join. It takes a great mind to create the Guilds; this should not be Lucario Guild but Zoroark Guild! He is no friend." Gregorius exclaimed. Arthus closed his eyes, setting down the scroll.

He then opened them, and looking to Maxim, said, "Order efforts to find the Cocoon and the Seal. We will end the Outlaws and the Wild Pokemon, even if it means that it ends everyone else. With Arceus' power, we can create new life, life that can make no wrong." He turned back to the scroll, holding it in his claws. "Do not allow Matheus command in this Guild any longer. He has proved manipulative and selfish for his own goals."

The vision ended, and Matheus stood openmouthed. Arceus stood still, his foot raised. He slowly stamped it, and leave from above came down once more, surrounding Matheus. They circled him slowly, emitting now a rainbow light, but dark particles.

 _"I trust that you will not fall down this same path, but as a precaution, I will make a safeguard to make sure that a fallen Pokemon does not become a Legend. One is enough in this world."_ He stamped again, and the leaves crumbled to dust, absorbing into Matheus.

 _"If you die by another's hand than your own, your title becomes forfeit; you will die and never come again. Evil Pokemon are always struck down before their time has come, and so shall you be if you fall from grace."_ The vision ended, the fog returning to the floor.

Arceus looked down on Laryon, feeling his surprise. He stamped his foot, and the fog in front of them dissipated, and in front of them lay an exit, swirling and spiralling with fog, coming forth from a place unknown.

 _"Do not hold Matheus against this. For his own protection he kept this secret, and to protect you as well. If Arthus and Project Empowerment knew that he would not become a Legendif they kill him, they would do so. That is the only reason he has survived thus far. I tell you these things to warn you: Protect Matheus from a dark fate by Arthus' hand. Only then will Yveltal be saved from destruction, and the world with it."_ The exit grew closer, and Laryon reached out to Arceus.

"Wait! How did Arthus make a pact with Yveltal!" He cried. Arceus turned away, fading in the light.

In a fading voice, Arceus said, _"Only by power stolen can Life be taken."_


	48. Chapter 48

Laryon awoke, stretching his limbs. The sun edged over the horizon, bringing the world back into the light. Rapidash picked themselves up and began to go about their business of grazing and running, while Wingull above swooped into the ocean to pick off scraps of food.

Laryon stood up quietly. Arianne and Theus rested on the ground, tired from their long journey so far. Next to Theus lay the supply bag, suspiciously empty. The bag seemed to move, and he could hear the muffled voice of a Pokemon inside. Behind him, Theus's cloak lay discarded.

He went over to the bag and opened the flap. There he saw a tubby Oshawott munching on half an apple, closing his eyes and making sounds of contentment, sitting on a pile of Orbs, Seeds, and Wands.

Dente opened his eyes and stopped chewing for a moment, noticing Laryon. He continued, gulping. "I got hungry." He mentioned.

Laryon looked inside the bag, seeing no Berries or Apples within. He put his paws on his hips and said to Dente, "Did you seriously eat _everything_ that was in there?" Dente shook his head, taking another bite of the Apple.

Between bite he said, "No, that guy with the big leaf on his head took some too." He pointed behind them, where a large rock sat, and the sounds of someone munching on fruit.

Laryon groaned, knowing exactly who it was. e ran over to the rock, and looking behind it, saw a Nuzleaf tossing a Cheri Berry into his mouth.

The Nuzleaf began chewing, then after noticing Laryon, stopped. He gulped quickly and said, "Hey...Laryon! You...didn't just see that did you?" Laryon slapped his forehead in frustration.

"If you wanted something to eat you could have just asked us!" He exclaimed. Nix held his hands up in the air in innocence.

"Hey, the Oshawott began pinching food first!" He lowered his arms, looking side-to-side. "I came over here after a large clan of Water Pokemon kicked me out. They said something about 'keeping the brood pure' or something of the sort. They seemed pretty distressed about something though." He explained.

Laryon came closer and asked, "Wait what? Water Clan? Distressed?" He looked back to Dente, seeing him toddle off the pile in the bag.

Nix nodded and said, "Yeah, over there, farther down the trail. They seemed to be searching for something of some sort. They were calling out 'Dente! Dente!'" He shouted out the last part to demonstrate.

An Oshawott appeared on top of the rock and said, "What is it?"

"Bleaugh!" Nix cried, falling to the ground. Dente slid off the rock and stood over the fallen Nuzleaf.

"He's the guy who started eating food! I thought it was fine when he started it." Dente said. Nix stood up and quickly covered his mouth, laughing nervously.

"Heh, fibber he is alright." Nix's face cringed and he cried out pulling his hand away. "That little devil bit me!" He cried.

Dente spit and said, "I'm no fibber and you taste gross!" Laryon came between the two and pushed them away, glaring at both.

"Would you two just get along?" Laryon exclaimed. He lowered his arms and pointed to the bag.

"Thanks to you two we don't have any food, but thanks to you two you also found out where Dente's home is." Nix made an insulting face toward Dente, who bared his teeth.

From the campsite sounds of waking could be heard, one saying, "Mm, can't wait for breakfast!" Nix began running across the plains, waving to Laryon.

"I'm sure I'll see ya later!" He called. Laryon waved back, only temporarily as Arianne and Theus woke up. He shook his finger at the naughty Oshawott, scolding him.

"You have some explaining to do little guy. Me, Arianne and Theus are all going to go hungry thanks to you and Nix." He said. Dente adopted a mischievous smile and ran out toward the campsite.

"Laryon ate all the food!" He lied. Theus's froze, looking at the bag.

"He wouldn't do that…would he?" He asked. Arianne went over to the bag and looked inside, seeing the pile of what was left.

"There's just some seeds, Orbs and Wands here. No berries or apples." She stated. Theus rubbed his chin, looking at Dente up and down. He saw a chubby Oshawott covered in stains, licking purple juice off his arm.

Dente pointed at Laryon while licking, saying, "He ate everything, I just know it!" Laryon came up from behind Dente and began tickling, punishment for being a liar.

He laughed ecstatically, crying out, "Please—teehee—please stop—I'm ticklish!" Theus tsked, picking up the Oshawott.

"You better hope your parents are gracious enough to give us a meal for giving _you_ one." He warned. Arianne picked up her medical bag and took Dente from Theus.

She said, "Good thing you're cute; you don't have much else going for you right now with Theus and Laryon as they are. I'm fine fasting for a bit."

Pointing down the trail, Laryon said, "I found out thanks to him that there's some sort of clan made up of Water Pokemon that live farther along. Maybe they're out searching for him?" He wanted to keep Nix's presence a secret, as it seemed to be important for him to stay hidden, for some reason

Theus thought, putting on his cloak and taking his staff. "If I remember correctly, there are some tribes of nomadic Pokemon that refuse to live in cities for assorted reasons. Samurotts, which would be Dente's parents, tend to be part of such tribes or clans." He hefted the bag, shaking it around. He sighed, sliding over his shoulder the bag. "We just have those seeds we stole away from the Ursaring, an Escape and Revive All Orbs, and the Warp and Guiding Wands. We need to see if we can pick up some supplies once we get there." He began walking down the trail, as did the others.

Arianne carried Dente, saying, "Did Mewtwo even give us any money?" Theus shook his head.

"No, none. He gave us food supplies mainly, and lost half of what we had at the river, and the rest we've either used or have had stolen from us." He replied, glaring at Dente. Dente giggled mischievously.

They moved along the trail for at least an hour, listening to Dente and the surrounding sounds. He yammered on and on talking about random subjects, ranging from the favorite Shellder he ate to the biggest Starmie he seen. All the others in the party just wanted him to stay quiet like a good natured Pokemon, but young Pokemon like him are simply not.

They entered a small forest; not so large as the one they'd been in previously. After a time, Theus halted, listening intently. Voices could be heard, and there was evidence on the path and surrounding it of Water Pokemon being there, large puddles of water and discarded seafood.

"Dente! Dente where are you?" A close voice called out. Laryon, wanting to be free of Dente's annoyance, took Dente from Arianne's arms, struggling with his weight.

"We have him! We have him!" He yelled out, collapsing. Dente sat on top of him, laughing.

"Again! Again!" He cried. Behind the trees rustling came, along with quiet voices. Theus held his staff defensively, unsure of the situation.

He said quietly, "Clan Pokemon tend to be protective of their young, and we'd better hope they don't pin us down with-" He got knocked down by a forceful stream of water, collapsing on the path. He quickly got back up, looking around wildly.

All around them they saw Water Pokemon come, ranging from Floatzel and Wartortles to Lombre and Piplup. Many species erupted from behind the trees, surrounding Theus, Arianne and Dente. They all assumed battle positions, as if those holding Dente would attack them at any moment.

One Dewott came in front of Laryon, looking down on him. Dente looked up and grinned, waving his arms up toward him. "Big brother!" He said. The Dewott stooped down and picked him up, frowning toward the travelers.

He took a scalchop from his side and pointed it at Laryon, saying, "Why did you have my brother with you?" Theus came forward and bowed respectfully.

"We meant no harm to him, honestly. We found him on a beach around an hour away, swimming to shore, away from a Sharpedo. It was quite dangerous, but we got him out of there, as you can see." He said. Dente nodded, hugging the Dewott tight.

"They really did big bro! That Riolu there dived in and got chased by the Sharpedo instead after smacking it!" Dente mentioned. Laryon got up cautiously, muttering about Dente bringing that fact up.

The Dewott put the scalchop back to his side, nodding to his companions. They all adopted casual poses, still wary of the newcomers.

The Dewott held out his free paw and said, "We thank you for finding my brother Dente. He went swimming at night, which is against our laws, and he must have gotten caught in a current of some sort, sweeping him away to your location." Laryon shook his paw, and the Dewott turned the other way.

He said, "Come with me; my father is the chief of this Water Clan. We normally do not welcome outsiders, but for your efforts, we will show you hospitality." He began marching along the path, Dente tight in his grip, and the rest of the Water Pokemon followed. The three travelers began to follow, growing closer to Deedra Town.

Theus and Arianne talked with each other, while Laryon went toward the Dewott, wondering some things. "What's your name?" He asked.

Dente jumped a little and said, "His name's Derin! He's my brother!" Derin shushed him, and turned to Laryon, walking still.

Derin said to Laryon, "Yes, Derin's my name. What would yours be, and why are you travelling along this coast?"

"My name's Laryon, and the Lucario is my uncle, Theus, and our friend is Arianne. We're travelling to Deedra to get a ferry." Laryon replied. Derin nodded knowingly.

"I figured you would be heading to Deedra Town. This path leads to no other settlements after all; to get to other places in Serenity, you have to cross the mountains in the west." He shook his head. "My Pokemon always travel across the coasts and oceans. We never go inland." He continued looking forward, focusing, "We can save such discussion for when we arrive in my camp." Laryon remained silent, wanting to respect the Dewott's wishes.

Theus came next to a Floatzel, leaning on his shoulder like they were friends. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

Derin called out to him, "Frederick tends to bite Pokemon who touch him you know!" Frederick the Floatzel gave Theus an evil look, causing to recoil and step away from him towards Arianne.

"Easy there, I never meant any harm to you. I was just wanting to get to know you, that's all." He explained. Small talk continued throughout the trip towards the Water Clan, mostly between Laryon, Theus and Arianne.

They reached the campsite on the beach around midday, and all three could see what a massive clan Derin's was. Tents of all shapes and sizes were lined on the beach and the surrounding grass, totaling at least sixty or more. On the coastline were various boats, designed for carrying goods and homes, as well as providing rest along the journey to their new destination.

On the part of the path next to the camp, he said to the Pokemon under his command, "Go on back to your families; I can take care of them from here." The Floatzel, Poliwrath and various other Pokemon went back into camp ahead of them, entering various tents and enjoying their family's company.

Derin pointed to a large tent with a pointed spire, saying, "There's my father's tent. I will take you there to meet him. I warn you however," He turned back to Laryon. "Don't make a false move, or deny our hospitality. Father doesn't take well to outsiders when they're outside our camp, and the only reason he'd be willing to serve you is because you found Dente. Got it?" The others agreed.

Derin began walking down the beach, toward the largest tent, the spire rising high into the air, looking remarkably like a natural feature of some sort. The non-Water Pokemon got strange looks from the other clan Pokemon, Derin assuring them that they could be there. This continued until they reached Derin's father's tent.

Derin entered first, saying, "Father, we're home! We found Dente!"

Theus entered next, saying, "We thank your son for-urk!" He stopped short as he found a large seamitar's point next to his throat, and the owner on the other end. A massive Samurott, holding one of his blades out and ready to thrust at any moment.

"What are you doing here! This camp welcomes only Water Pokemon!" He warned. Derin set Dente on the floor, letting him play, and gently lowered the seamitar.

"Please father, they found Dente when we couldn't! They deserve something for their trouble." He replied. Theus nodded gently, not wanting to cut himself. Arianne and Laryon entered soon after, stepping away from the blade.

The Samurott growled quietly, and drew away the seamitar. He lowered it back into its scabbard, and folded his arms. "Welcome to Samurott Clan, guests. My name is Seru Samurott, chief of this clan, and I thank you for finding my young son."


	49. Chapter 49

Arianne and Laryon tried their best not to grimace as she sat in front of a table full of seafood. Ranging from roast Remoraid to Mantyke sushi, the entire affair was created by Seru and his son, Derin, to show their thanks. It was all arranged in piles of morsels designed to be tossed into one's mouth one-by-one with no cutting involved.

They all sat cross-legged at the table, Dente simply sitting due to his age. Other Samurott Clan Pokemon began eating their own lunch with their own families, eating the same diet with some variances depending on the species. Out in the ocean, other Water Pokemon caught underwater Water Pokemon with nets, getting them ready for their meal.

Seru gently lifted bits of food to his plate, saying, "Forgive me for my actions earlier. I am charged with protecting my clan from outsiders, in particular those of other elements." Theus saw the whole affair as a feast, unlike Arianne and Laryon, and began picking up morsels just as Seru did.

He popped a piece of Magikarp into his mouth, relishing the refreshingly sweet flavor. "It's all fine. Its not the first time I've had something pointy to my throat. Although, those previous times weren't so easily resolved..." Seru laughed in a deep booming tone.

"Indeed Lucario. I act in the best interests of my clan, which often include preventing other Pokemon from entering." He replied. His face turned more solemn as he said, "Most of the Pokemon I have here wish to travel the oceans and the coasts, away from civilization. I'm sure you are aware of the Guilds and their work banishing these Outlaws." Derin and Dente began to stack food onto their plates once their father finished, showing respect.

Theus quickly motioned for Arianne and Laryon to eat, then said, "Why yes, I am quite familiar with the Guilds and the Outlaws. What about them?" Seru ate a piece of Remoraid, closing his eyes.

"As of late Outlaws have been growing in numbers. I've heard from other Water Pokemon that travel the seas that the Guildmasters are being eliminated, in their own Guilds no less." He stated. Theus grew more concerned, leaning on the table.

"How...recently has this happened?" He asked nervously. Seru shrugged, picking up another bite.

"I don't keep up to date on these matters. All I know is that Guildmasters throughout Equivos have been taken out, and on their home continents the Guilds seem to have just disappeared. More Outlaws have been showing up, and more towns and villages grow concerned without the protection of the Guilds and their Guildmasters." He replied, eating a bite of Octillery.

Laryon thought of the implications this would involve. The Guildmasters acted as the lawmakers for Equivos, after Theus founded the Guilds. Without their leadership, and the might of their Guilds, more Pokemon would deny their laws, becoming Outlaws, without punishment.

It meant a worse fate as well. Without the Guilds, they may not be able to find the Cocoon of Destruction before Arthus does. They didn't know how fortified Fort Ervine was, or if they'd be able to fight Arthus in time. They had no one to tell them anything about Project Empowerment or what it had to fight with.

Laryon cautiously ate a piece of Remoraid, finding that it wasn't horrible. He continued eating, feeling famished from the trek. He then said, "Are there any Guildmasters left?"

Seru thought, twisting his moustache. He returned to his meal, saying, "I heard from passing birds that Guildmasters Dragonite and Delphox are gone; messages were sent from their Guilds, saying that they had disappeared. They were sent to the other Guilds, and the messenger birds are big gossipers." He thought more, then said, "There has been little word from Wayfare and Deity continents involving Guild activity, but there has been plenty from Harmony. Guildmaster Electivire appears to be calling his Guild together, getting ready for some sort of journey. Most likely, Wayfare and Deity have had their Guildmasters, Ludicolo and Metagross, eliminated, and their Guilds have gone inactive."

Theus suddenly stood up and marched out of the tent, taking a handful of fish with him on the way out.

Seru looked curiously to the exit of the tent, saying, "What is wrong? Did he eat a bad piece of fish?" Arianne shook her head, taking a piece of Magikarp.

"No, he just...feels very strongly about the Guilds. He had a part in getting them together." She said, cautious with her words. She turned to Laryon and said, "Why don't you go talk to him?" He nodded, going out of the tent after.

Seru rubbed his chin, curious. "So...what business do you have with...Theus and Laryon?" He asked, remembering their names.

Theus sat on the beach, eating his fish, looking out to the ocean. His face looked discouraged as he ate, chewing the meat slowly and swallowing barely. Laryon came out of the tent, seeing Theus the way he was.

Theus said, "My friends." He took a bite. "My comrades." He took another. "All of them, being struck down by who once was my greatest companion:" He took one last bite, swallowing. "Arthus."

Laryon sat next to him, looking out to the vast ocean. "Maybe...they just went into hiding?" He suggested. Theus snorted, tossing away the remaining fish.

"Arthus doesn't give up that easily. From the time he discovered that prophecy, he wanted to take control of all the Guilds, and control them, like little puppets. The first time he just blackmailed the Guildmasters, and used the power of Lucario Guild to enact new regulations." He looked down, drawing in the sand. "This time, he simply took the head from body, replacing it with one of his own."

Laryon thought back to what Nix said about Barty Grovyle, remembering that Dragonite Guild wasn't what it was. He said to Theus, "Wasn't Barty the assistant to Dragonite? He turned into the Guildmaster after her." Theus looked up, remembering.

"Barty was a scrappy young Treecko when we formed the Guilds. He wanted to be a Guildmaster when he grew up, and he grew close to Dragonite. Apparently, he got his wish, with Project Empowerment behind his back." He sighed. He stood up, pacing.

He exclaimed, "With the Guildmasters gone, we can't just comb the region for the Cocoon! We can't fight Project Empowerment! We have no idea what's waiting for us at Fort Ervine! We can't win!" He fell to the sand in exhaustion and irritation, groaning.

Laryon stood up, peeved. "What about Electivire? He's getting ready to go to Deity, just like us!" Theus looked up, cynical.

Standing up again, he said, "Sure, sure, Aram's alive. He's a tough Pokemon, one that I'd trust to survive anything. But he only has jurisdiction in Harmony! We don't know if he's even alive anymore!" He slapped his forehead, remembering and saying, "If we survive, the next thing I'm going to make is a reliable communication system! News travels too slow around the region!"

Laryon's eyes widened as a purple head winked into existence, a golden ring surrounding it. He pointed at it with shaking fingers, and Theus turned, his face drooping.

"Oh great..." He muttered. The head giggled, pushing itself from the ring.

"Matheus, buddy, it's great to see you again!" The tiny Pokemon said. It floated around Theus and hung an arm around his neck. Theus groaned.

He replied, "Hello Hoopa, it's great to see you too..." Laryon jumped up in excitement, recognizing the name.

"Hoopa? The Hoopa? The Pokemon who defeated Legends and Myths ten times over?" He exclaimed ecstatically.

Hoopa shook a hand at him, closing his eyes. "No no no, that was my Unbound self." His face turned serious, and he floated away at Theus, pointing an accusing finger. "You made sure to keep my bottle safe, right?" Theus nodded, irritated.

"Yes, yes I did. I put it in safekeeping somewhere. Now what do you want?" Theus asked hurriedly. Hoopa leaned back in the air, smiling.

"Remember that time you beat me?" He asked. Theus nodded, ignoring Laryon's cry of excitement.

"You beat _Hoopa_?" He asked. Hoopa nodded.

"Indeed he did. I promised him two things: favors. Like what Mewtwo did for you, I will help you out with information, if you need it. I'm a djinn in a bottle you know." He replied. He popped out of the air, then reappeared behind Theus.

"I can get around places that you can't get to. I remember you saying something in the past that you wanted to have a quick way to communicate with your fellow Guildmasters, or others if needed. I can provide that service with my loopholes." He continued. He sent a ring into the air, the inside radiating light-purple energy.

Laryon approached the ring, saying, "So we can see stuff from far away with this?" Hoopa nodded, floating behind the ring.

"Indeed you can! Just tell me what you want to know. Ah, but hold on!" He poofed once more, reappearing in front of Theus.

"I don't want to give valuable news so easily; these rings expend my power quite easily, so I will only allow you to ask three questions." Hoopa added. Theus stepped away from Hoopa and approached the ring.

He said suspiciously, "It's strange that you come right when we need you. How do I know that this isn't some trick?" Hoopa tsked, floating closer to Theus.

He set his hand on his shoulder and said, "Matheus, Matheus, Matheus. I may be a trickster, but when it comes to my life, I don't kid around. Arthus grows closer to finding the Cocoon, and he will find young Laryon there with the Seal, and do this!" He took two rings, setting them on top of another in the air. He stuck his head through one ring, letting it appear through the other, making it seem like he was decapitated.

"Pop goes his head! He'll end the world as we know, and get rid of all of us with it!" He finished. Theus looked up, thinking about the situation, and looked back to Hoopa.

"Alright, first question: Are all the Guildmasters alive?" Theus asked. Hoopa moved behind the ring, and sent one high into the air. It moved across the sky, bending to its masters' will.

Hoopa closed his eyes, saying, "It'll take some time, hold on." The ring he floated behind had an image come forth, and an image of a room appeared, with many Pokemon surrounding a desk.

A Combusken within said, "Larry was such a great Pokemon. Why did that bad Project Empowerment have to take him?" The image disappeared, and after some time, it reappeared, this time in a different room.

A Claydol drooped and said, "Master Metagross has been gone for too long. Looks like Project Empowerment did as they said." The image disappeared once more.

Theus said, "Skip going to Dragonite and Delphox. Thanks to Seru, I think we know their fate." His face was crestfallen as he said this, the words difficult to say.

Hoopa shrugged, and the image went toward another desk, situated in a massive dirt room. On the other side of the desk was an Electivire, gathering materials from what appeared to be a cellar.

A team of Pokemon carried up a covered item, knocking it against the floor. The Electivire fizzled with electricity, saying, "Hey, careful with that bottle! Hoopa didn't keep it in there for nothing you know!" The image faded, bringing back the purple energy.

Hoopa popped in front of Theus and exclaimed, "Safekeeping you say! That electric hothead has it!" Theus shoved him away, growling.

"Aram might be a hothead, but he's a responsible one. It's a wonder the bottle stayed hidden for this long. Either way, at least he's doing fine, and since he's the one who sent the Council of Guild's message, he is surely getting ready to leave." Theus noted. Laryon remained silent, knowing that Theus would ask the right questions.

Hoopa reappeared behind the ring, wearing a smirk. "What is your second question, Matheus?" He replied. Theus grumbled about the name, saying it didn't suit him.

"Where is the Cocoon of Destruction?" He asked. Hoopa eeped, appearing in front of Theus and covering his mouth. There were no Pokemon on the beach.

"Hey careful where you spew!" He cautioned. He then said, "Look, I'd love to show you, but I'll have you know that the last time someone tried that, they ended up nearly. dead. I'm sure that info will come soon enough." He floated behind the ring, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Last question. I told you you could ask three questions, and that's how many times you can ask." Laryon stamped his foot in irritation.

"But that's not fair!" He cried. Hoopa held his hands in the air, shaking his head, his rings shaking.

"Sorry, life isn't fair. Try telling that to Arthus and his mates." He leaned on his ring, yawning sarcastically.

Theus grumbled, saying, "Fine. Has Arthus sent anything to come for us?" Hoopa chuckled, showing a new image in his ring.

"See for yourself. Arthus might not have ordered it, but one of his commanders did." He explained. In the ring, they could see a dark blue fin sticking out of the grass, progressing towards a destination.

The fin erupted from the ground, coming to be a Garchomp with many scars along his frame. He roared mightily, stomping toward what appeared to be a beach, the sane flying past him.

Laryon and Theus stood still, fearful. Laryon asked nervously, "H-How long until that guy comes here?" Hoopa laughed, teleporting out of existence, taking his rings with him.

His disembodied voice said, "Just look up the beach. You'll see!" Theus and Laryon did as he said, and saw Roark the Garchomp stomping in the distance, his targets in sight.

"By the Tree of Life..."


	50. Chapter 50

Laryon rushed into the tent and exclaimed, "There's a Garchomp on the coast coming right toward us!" Seru stood up, his brow furrowed. Arianne turned, concerned, and Derin drew Dente closer.

Seru growled, stomping around the table and exiting the tent. "Don't come out. This is work for a Samurott." He told them. Derin drew his scalchops, ready to protect his brother and Arianne if needed. Laryon followed Seru out of the tent, feeling that he had to see what was going on.

Other Samurott Clan Pokemon exited their tents and returned to the beach, watching the Garchomp grow closer. Wives and children returned to their tents, and the husbands prepared themselves for a fight.

Theus dug his feet into the ground, aura glowing around his paws. Laryon hid behind him, holding his arms out defensively. Theus looked down at him and said, "You should head inside Laryon. We haven't had time to teach you how to fight properly." Laryon shook his head, coming in front of Theus.

"If you want to teach me, then you should let me watch. I can see how you fight; you have to be the best after all." He replied. Theus pointed at the Seal hanging around his neck.

"We don't want that Garchomp finding this. I recognize him, and he's got to be part of Project Empowerment. You know what he'll do to you." Theus warned. Laryon held his paw out, letting Aura flow through it.

"I'll do fine. I can run faster than he can." Laryon replied confidently.

Seru padded forward, seamitars in paw. "That Pokemon does not look friendly." He turned to Theus and said, "I trust that you are a fighter?" Theus nodded, charging an Aura Sphere and letting it dissipate.

Seru nodded, turning back to the Garchomp. "Very well. Let's see what he wants."

The Garchomp slid across the sand, skidding to a stop several feet away from Theus. He snorted, tired out from the running but still able to perform what he must.

He pointed an accusing claw and said, "Matheus, you owe me a duel! For revenge on my brothers and for Project Empowerment!" Theus stood upright, tipping his hat upward.

He replied, "I owe you nothing Roark. You attacked Quantus Village years ago, and in protection of my home I did what I must. Project Empowerment will fall, no matter what." Roark cackled, pointing at the Seal around Laryon's neck.

"The only reason you say that is because of the pendant around that Riolu's neck. Without that in our grasp, you consider yourselves safe!" He snarled, holding his wings out. "I will not fail Arthus in my task." He charged forward heading for Laryon.

Seru charged forward, rolling him over with the flat of his blades. Roark growled, diving underground and digging toward Laryon.

Theus picked up Laryon and threw him into the air, away from the grasp of the Garchomp. Roark resurfaced, jumping upward to catch him. Theus jumped on top of him, thwacking him across the head with his Bone Rush, using his body as a ramp to reach Laryon once more.

Roark roared, sending a flurry of sand in the air, creating a Sandstorm. Water Pokemon dashed out of the area, not wanting to be buffeted by the fierce shards. Seru stood his ground, blinking and searching for this foe.

Theus covered his eyes, searching for Roark. He heard the stomping of feet behind him, and parried a slashing claw with a Bone Rush.

Roark moved closer to Theus's face, his rancid breath clearly detectable. Theus cringed and said, "What did you eat, raw meat? I ate some recently, but at least it was fish!" Roark roared, kicking Theus and sending him sprawling to the ground.

He set his foot on top of him, avoiding the spike, saying, "I want that Riolu, but you'll do as well. Arthus will be pleased to see you gone." Theus held his paws in the air, grasping for a way out of the situation.

"You forget, I'm Deity Elect! Once I die, I'll become a Legend!" He lied, Laryon knowing full well the truth. Roark roared with laughter in response.

"You think I believe those tales? While Arthus might think so, I think you're just a big white lie!" Roark replied. He raised his claw to strike, Theus protecting his face.

He struck down, receiving a sensation different than he expected. He saw the seamitars of the warrior Samurott, seeing the glaring eyes that held them.

"I treat my guests with hospitality, and unlike what you say, you are in the wrong." Seru exclaimed, pushing away Roark's claws, lifting him off Theus. The Lucario got up and ran away through the sandstorm, going out to find Laryon.

Roark chuckled maliciously, holding his claws high in the air. "I have defeated many like you. In my days as an Exploration Team Leader, I was king of conquest, going through the Mystery Dungeons with no fear!" Seru remained stone faced, pointing his seamitars at the Garchomp.

"I have slain many beasts of the sea, descending into the depths into the Mystery Dungeons below. I do not fear you." Roark grinned, holding his claws in the air.

"What benefit do you have fighting me? I am only interested in the Riolu and Lucario. If I take them now, I will not harm your clan." He asked. Seru swung his seamitar in the air.

"Long ago I had received a fortune from a travelling seer, a Gardevoir. She said that one day I would need to protect he who bears the symbol of Arceus to save our world. Such an individual I have met today." He replied, the sandstorm dying down.

Roark charged forward, meeting Seru's blades. They slashed at each other, trying to land a blow on the other Pokemon. Theus spotted Laryon, huddled on the ground to protect his face. He picked him up, bringing him to the safety of the clan.

Seru jumped in the air, leaning back, a watery energy surrounding him. Roark quickly dove back into the ground, surrounding himself in sand, digging away. Seru crossed his blades and used Hydro Pump, pushing the sand on top of Roark away and scoring into his skin.

He landed on the ground, charging toward the soaked Garchomp. Roark snarled, raising his claws. He slashed downward, using Dragon Claw raking across Seru's body. He responded with an Aqua Jet, charging into Roark. He blew past the Dragon, causing him to collapse to the ground. Roark dug into the ground once more, approaching Seru swiftly.

Seru used Aqua Jet, launching himself into the air. Roark jumped from the ground below Seru, leaping up and using Crunch on his leg. Seru grunted, striking the Roark's head with his seamitar. Roark let go, falling to the ground.

Roark roared, a giant bloody slash across his face. He dug into the ground once more, digging toward Seru. Seru closed his eyes, lowering his blades, a red energy surrounding him.

Roark jumped up, using Dragon Claw across Seru's chest. It struck, injuring Seru further. Seru opened his eyes and used Revenge, crisscrossing Roark's body with vicious blows from his seamitars. Roark fell to the ground, reeling in pain.

Seru fell to the ground, stabbing his seamitars into the sand. Roark heaved a laugh, standing up painfully.

He spat and said, "You think you can win? Your blades are sharp, but my claws are sharper!" He raised his claws into the air, ready to strike Seru. A blazing sphere of blue light shot into Roark, sending him to the ground.

Theus ran forward, holding another Aura Sphere. Seru looked to him and smiled weakly. "Good timing Lucario. Maybe not good enough, however." He held his body, restraining the flow of blood.

Theus shot another Aura Sphere at Roark, saying, "Head into your tent; Arianne can help you!" Seru nodded, leaving his blades in the sand, and standing up. He walked toward the campsite, limping. Other Water Pokemon saw their leader, and rushed to his aid.

He held his paw up, revealing his injuries, and said, "Bring the Gardevoir to me; she can help me." A Poliwrath nodded, running toward his leader tent.

Roark grinned, growling. "So, Matheus. You protect the almighty Samurott. What an honorable Pokemon you are." Theus made a Bone Rush appear in his paws, pointing it toward Roark.

"He'll live, thanks to me. Why do you serve Arthus? He wants to kill everyone!" Theus inquired. Roark stomped his foot, snarling.

"Do you not know? This world continually fails your purpose! Even with the Guilds, Outlaws still come, ruining the lives of Pokemon! We want to end this vicious cycle, and Arthus will replace these inferior Pokemon with those who can do no wrong!" He exclaimed. Theus shook his head sadly.

"The Guilds help make this world a better place than it was before. You can never be free of evil. Project Empowerment is evil, whether you like it or not." Roark roared, digging into the ground. Theus sighed, raising his Bone Rush into the air.

"You are _so_ predictable." He muttered, Roark jumping out of the ground with his jaw outstretched. Theus jabbed the Bone Rush into his mouth, choking him. Roark collapsed to the ground, wheezing.

Theus swung the Bone Rush across his neck, cracking it on his bones. The Garchomp fell still. Up above, a Murkrow shook his head in disappointment, turning toward the ocean. It flew into the distance, fading from view.

Theus breathed deeply, letting his bone dissipate. He stepped toward the seamitars, leaving Roark's body, and hefted them up. He washed them in the ocean, cleansing them of Roark's filth, and dragged them to Seru's tent, where a large crowd of Water Pokemon stood.

He pushed his way through, bringing the seamitars with him. Seru lay on the table, Arianne wrapping bandage around him. The food had been moved to the sides of the tent, sitting uneaten. Dente and Derin looked sadly at their father in his state, as did Laryon.

Seru looked up, seeing Theus. Theus held up the seamitars and said, "I figured that you'd want these." Seru chuckled, amused.

Theus set them next to him, hearing the hoarse breaths of the Samurott. He set his paw on Seru's arm and said, "You're feeling better, right?" He asked. Seru groaned, his bandages soaked crimson.

Arianne hovered her hand over him, a pink light coming from it. She stated, "That Garchomp really got him bad. I think he'll be fine, but he will certainly never be the same." Seru coughed, drawing Derin closer.

Seru turned to him and said, "Derin, my oldest son. Please, for your father, take the Chosen to Deedra. We went there on our search for Dente; you know where it is." Derin shook his head.

"No. I have to stay here with you." He replied, defiant. Seru leaned upward, against Arianne's recommendation.

"You will go. If what the Gardevoir said is true, then they need to be there to get to Deity. Take Laryon there, and his companions. I will recover with Hara's help." He commanded. An Azumarill came into the tent, concerned.

She came next to Seru and said to Arianne, "My Aqua Ring will help our chief heal. You go now." Arianne stepped away hesitantly, moving toward Theus.

Theus bowed, Arianne an Laryon following. "We thank you for protecting us Seru." Theus said. Seru nodded his head.

"Anything for the Chosen of Arceus. The seer years ago told me that I would play a vital role. I dread to know what would have happened if I had not been here. Now leave." Seru replied. Dente hugged his father's arm, wishing for him to get well.

Derin stepped away, saddened. He stepped out of the tent, motioning Theus, Arianne and Laryon to follow. They did so, and the other Water Pokemon stepped away, waiting to hear about their chief.

"He will live. Go back to your homes." Derin said solemnly. The clan Pokemon did as he said, and Derin continued through the camp to the path. His charges followed.

He began walking on the path, saying, "Deedra Town is not too far from here. Once there, find a Pokemon to help you cross the ocean, and go to Deity. Arianne explained these things to us while you talked outside. I wish you well."


	51. Chapter 51

They continued toward Deedra Town in general silence, making light small talk but not much else. The battle with Roark set the party off balance, the surprise attack bewildering all of them.

Theus had grabbed his staff earlier inside the tent, now using it to propel himself forward. "I'd have thought that Roark would be a harder challenge; he was one of the better Exploration Leaders in his time. He won't be anything compared to Arthus however." He received no reply. Theus was going to say something else but figured that he shouldn't.

They continued along, reaching the town in the late afternoon. Buildings extended across the coast, dwarfing Karyon and Respit in size. All along the beach, there were docks set with ferrying or fishing services. Within the center were various buildings, providing a variety of other services, such as beds and food. On the fringes were many houses, providing homes for the many residents.

Derin halted, turning to Theus. He reached behind him and pulled out a brown sack, setting it in Theus' paw. "Our clan doesn't use money very much, but we keep some in case we need to buy things from towns. You can have mine though; without you, my father probably wouldn't have survived." Theus nodded gratefully, tucking it in the bag.

"Thank you very much Derin. We'll probably need it to pay the ferry." He replied.

"And to buy more supplies." Laryon noted. Derin turned back toward the direction they came from, travelling back to Samurott Clan.

They all waved to Derin, saying, "Safe journeys!" Derin turned back, waved to them, and returned to walking along it.

Theus began to walk down to the town, as did everyone else. As they approached the outer buildings, Laryon saw that the previous places they had been were nothing compared to Deedra Town. Pokemon were everywhere, taking goods from shops, bringing new ones in from the harbor, and taking new ones from another path.

They saw Pokemon advertising various goods. "Get yer Orbs here! Quality Orbs!"

"Wands! Wands aplenty! Anybody need Wands?"

"Piles of Seeds here, and lots of Berries too!"

Everywhere they went they saw stands with Pokemon behind them advertising, and Pokemon in front of them haggling for the best prices. Coins clattered and clinked as bargains were made and deals were sealed, everyone dealing with each other justly.

They crossed by a large wooden building that had a large circular seal atop it, and a Machoke at the front door, wearing an armband with the same circular seal.

Theus came close to Laryon and said, "That's the Dragonite Guild outpost. Usually there isn't a Guild Pokemon up front. Wonder what he's doing there?" A Buizel began to step up, receiving a menacing frown from the Machoke.

"No one gets entry, Guild rules." He warned.

The Buizel shifted uncomfortably and said, "My sister hasn't come back from a Dungeon for hours. Can you please send a team in to find her?" The Machoke shook his head, stepping closer.

"Guild's undergoing some organizational fixups. Go find a Freelance Explorer if you need help. Now leave, before I force you to." The Machoke grunted. The Buizel sighed, turning tail and walking in the opposite direction of Theus.

"I guess I'll have to go in there myself. Freelance Explorers don't exist these days." The Buizel sighed. Laryon wanted to say that they'd help, but a warning look from Theus told him otherwise.

"We have to get to Deity as soon as possible; we can't distract ourselves with such things. I'm sure he'll be fine." Theus said. Arianne punched his shoulder, scolding him.

"You heartless soul! Can't we do one thing?" She exclaimed. Theus held his paws up defensively, not wanting to suffer another blow.

"We've got to make it to Deity when Aram does. We don't have that sort of time, and that's final!" He continued on, leaving the disheartened Buizel behind. Arianne and Laryon looked at each other, thinking the same thing, and continued to follow Theus.

They continued to the harbor, leaving the shops behind to find a ferry. On the docks, there were many Pokemon, ranging from Golducks to Empoleon to Simipour, all advertising their services. Theus looked for one sign: A yellow one with a Lapras on it.

He found such a sign and went up to the dock, seeing no Lapras. The raft it used for carrying passengers lay tethered next to the decrepit dock, and on the other side was a small building, the foundation floating on top of the water. Next to the building was a sign that said, "Conduct business inside." Theus approached the building, knocking on the door.

"Come in, come in! The door's open!" An excited but weary voice said. Theus opened the door, and everyone entered the small wooden house.

Inside the building was split between the dock and the water, divided in half. On the dock side there was a desk, right next to the water, half submerged in water; the rest of the dock was bare. In the water, there was a Lapras, wrinkled with age but still strong. Connected to the wall was a chest, designed with a large handle to be opened with his mouth.

The Lapras grinned happily and said, "Welcome to Victor Lapras' Ferry Transport! How may I help you?" Theus looked around the sparse building, coming next to the desk.

Theus cleared his throat and said, "Uh, yes, we're here by the recommendation of a Walrein we saw yesterday. He said-"

"Ah yes, Wallace! He's always a good soul, recommending others to my humble business. Haven't had Pokemon ask for my ferry for some time, given the new 'added features' the other ferries have." Victor interrupted, saying 'added features' sarcastically, tossing his head. He smiled again and said, "I assume you'd be wanting a ferry to somewhere?"

Laryon stepped up and said, "We'd like to go to Deity Continent." Victor looked to the young Riolu and laughed.

"To Deity you say? Not too far from here, I'd think. I remember old Wallace saying something about guarding a ferry driven by a Sharpedo to there, carrying a small group of Pokemon wearing black armbands." Victor mused. Theus drew Arianne and Laryon closer, huddling.

He shook his fist and said, "Arthus is already there, searching for the Cocoon! If that relic would be anywhere, it would be on Deity!" He broke the huddle, smiling good-naturedly.

"Good sir, how much would it cost to get a ferry there?" Theus asked. Victor turned to a map on the wall, muttering to himself.

"Let's see…distance…weather," He looked to the window, checking the clouds. "Cargo…" He turned to them and asked, "What sort of luggage would you be packing?" They held up what they had: the sagging sack of supplies and Arianne's medical bag.

Arianne smiled weakly and said, "We packed light." Victor nodded cheerily, and returned to the map.

"Let's see here…all seems to be in order!" He turned back to them and said, "I believe it will cost you 500 coins!" Theus took the sack of coins from his sack and frowned.

He shook them out on the desk, counting them. They were of various sizes and values, ranging from 1, 5, and 10. Theus counted out what was needed, finding that there was roughly 300 left over. He shoved the 500 to Victor and said, "That should be quite alright, yes?" Theus asked. Victor opened the chest next to him, taking out a rag.

He gestured to the coins, setting the rag on the desk, saying, "Would you please scoop them onto the sheet? I'm not able to do that very well…" Theus scooped the remaining coins into his bag, while Laryon did as Victor asked.

He pinched the rag in his mouth, tucking in the corners, and set it in the chest, shutting it after. He turned back to them and said, "I'll be ready to leave in an hour. I'd suggest you get supplies for the trip; I don't have the capabilities for much more than the ferry, but at least I'm cheap!" He dove into the water, swimming out of the building and to his dock.

Theus looked at the sack of coins, then back to Laryon and Arianne. "Guess we better go shopping."

An hour later Laryon and company arrived at the Victor's dock, where Victor floated in front of his raft, hitched for the journey. The bag of supplies was laden with apples and berries, as well as a few other Dungeon items.

Arianne approached the raft with hesitation, saying, "I, uh, haven't really been on a boat before." The raft was a tied bundle of logs with a hut in the center, looking like it was designed for river travel. Inside the hut was a set of beds and a table, complete with a PokeBoard set and a chest for keeping supplies, as well as matches, candles and a lantern for the night.

Victor turned to her and said, "I assure you it's perfectly safe. I had it designed to float on the ocean like a breeze! Its structurally sound, and I had my Timburr friend check it out while you were away." Laryon stepped bravely aboard the gangplank, as did Theus.

Theus spun on the raft, saying, "Ah, it's been ages since I've been on a raft like this! Reminds me of when I was younger, adventuring all the continents and the dungeons they held!" Victor nodded his head, agreeing.

"I was an adventurer of sorts too when I was young! I was a powerful ferry Pokemon, bringing adventurers to distant islets in the sea. I had to rely on my strong sense of navigation and their directions to find these islands." He exclaimed.

Arianne took a deep breath, stepping onto the raft. "I hope I don't get seasick. I won't be able to treat myself to well if it comes to that." Laryon pulled up the plank, Theus securing it with the rope coiled on the raft.

Victor shook with laughter, saying, "Missie, you won't even know we're on the ocean unless you look around! I move as smooth as the wind!" He began pulling the raft, dragging it across the water.

Arianne quickly stepped closer to the hut, breathing quickly. She went around, opening the door and entering the hut, closing it. Theus and Laryon followed, the final leg of their journey to Deity beginning.

Aram stomped into a wooden building, shutting the door. Within there were three rows of eight Pawniard, all lined up. Lanterns hung on the walls, the windows showing the crystal-clear view of the outside. Stairs descended to the galley, the storage room, and the barracks, while the stairs above lead to the navigator's quarters-the navigator being Aram—and the top of the building.

He shut the door, and shouted out, "Alright everyone, get ready to go!" The Pawniard rushed to the ceiling, tying down ropes—despite their bladed arms—and dragging up an anchor. Pidgeotto flew in from the plateau of the Gigawatt Plains, swooping in and flapping their wings, creating a Tailwind. A Magmar breathed fire into a furnace and brought the great flame alight, inflating a vast sheet.

Over the course of several minutes, Aram felt the room shift slightly. He stomped upstairs and moved past the Pawniard, taking his position at the back of the ship. He pointed forward, directing the Pidgeotto to their course. The sheet continued to inflate, taking the shape of a misshapen sack.

The gondola rose into the air, and the sheet revealed the Guild insignia printed on it, the twin tails of Electivire and the arc of Arceus. It drifted south, and it began to float high in the air.

Aram called out to the Magmar, "Less heat there Moe!" He nodded, pulling on a rope. Heat escaped through a hole on the top, and they steadily dropped, stopping at Aram's signal.

Aram sat on his seat, looking up at the sky. He saw the dark storm clouds in the sky, aware of the warning. He rose his tails into the air, and a flash of light echoed through the clouds.

"Bring it."

Lightning shot from the sky, redirecting from the balloon to Aram's tails, filling him with electricity. He gave a contented sigh, holding out his arms. He shot a Thunderbolt off the side of the ship, forcing it to dissipate harmlessly away.

He took a deep breath, smiling. "It feels good to be flying again." He pointed to the south, calling out to the Pidgeotto. They nodded, changing the breeze. They floated swiftly to Deity Continent, riding the Airship Electivire.


	52. Chapter 52

Over the course of three days, Victor dragged his raft of passengers southwest to Deity Continent. Theus took to training Laryon how to fight, seeing the encounter with Gregorius and Roark as a sign that he needed combat lessons. He was taught how to Quick Attack, Endure, and, one of Theus' favorites, Force Palm.

On one such day, Theus and Laryon stood on the raft, Wingull flying above and Mantine and Remoraid swimming below. Arianne tucked herself in the hut, not wanting to see endless miles of ocean or risk becoming sea sick. Victor sung a seagoing shanty, which went something like this:

" _Oh, I saw a gal,_

 _She looked very swell,_

 _Sailing 'cross the blue._

 _She swam her way on_

 _Leaving me behind_

 _With only a boo-hoo._

 _But she said one day_

 _That she'd be back_

 _With a gift for you-ou!"_

Victor cocked his head, then said, "Darn, I forgot the rest!"

Laryon charged at Theus, paw outward and glowing with blue energy. Theus met it with his arm, countering it. Laryon skidded back, nearing the edge of the raft.

Theus tsked, shaking his head. "Concentrate, concentrate! Force Palm is a rather simple move, but it's not like Quick Attack; you channel your energy into force, not speed!" Laryon took a deep breath, and charged forward again. His paw glowed once more, and he jumped up, sliding on the raft. The energy left his paw and surged toward Theus, leaving him to cringe. It made contact, and Theus flew off the raft, swimming back to it. He left his cloak in the hut, leaving him to shiver in the biting ocean wind.

Victor belted out with laughter at the sopping Lucario, who grimaced with cold and embarrassment. He turned to the Lapras and sneered, saying, "You're lucky you have a layer of blubbery skin."

In the time that they weren't practicing fighting moves, Laryon played games of PokeBoard with Arianne, keeping his wits sharp. Arianne was beginning to feel like a third wheel in the party, as Theus was getting all the attention with his fighting moves and interesting backstory.

She moved her Caterpie next to Laryon's Mewtwo, sighing dejectedly. "I haven't had much need to heal anyone lately, outside of Seru after that fight. I need something to do…" Laryon leaned against the table, racking his brains.

He moved his Kakuna next to the Weedle and said, "I'm sure something will turn up. Who knows? Maybe Victor will pull a muscle."

Theus sat on the dock, making faces at passing Seaking. He stuck out his tongue, pulled his lips in, all sorts of faces, laughing to himself.

"Ha ha ha, look at those wild fish! They're so dimwitted they don't see what I'm doing!" Victor said nothing, secretly hoping for a surprise.

One Seaking did look up and saw Theus. He frowned, and charged straight for the Lucario's face, horn first. Theus flopped back onto the deck, his nose swelling up with pain.

The Seaking floated on the surface and said, "There's not just wild Seaking down here you know! Keep your insults to yourself!" He dove back underwater, returning to his errand to find undersea berries.

Theus clutched his muzzle and groaned. He said with a stuffy tone, "I'b gob do ged Ariande. She'b know whab do do." He returned to the hut to explain the situation, making it seem like that the Seaking was the one at fault. Victor chortled happily, paddling across the ocean.

"The old 'un acts just like a young 'un, and the young 'un acts like an old 'un. What a world!"

They also passed the time listening to Theus' stories from his past, reminiscing his various adventures in the Mystery Dungeons. One such tale was told on a warm night, calm and windless. They sat out on the raft, Arianne being slightly uncomfortable, while Victor continued to tug.

Theus stood up, moving his paws in various motions. "I charged through Unsightly Mountains to find the legendary Mask of Claydol, swiping enemies left and right. A Graveler came up, I blasted him away with Aura. A Hydreigon flew in, and I knocked him out of the sky!" Laryon and Arianne both sat attentively, wanting to hear the tale until the end.

Theus stopped, holding his paws in the air. "There it was, hanging on the wall. I reached the top of the mountain, and defeated ever guardian of this precious artifact. It was so mysterious but beautiful at the same time. Before I approached it, I had to take a step back in its glam-"

He took a step back off the raft, landing in the water once more, sending a splash of water into the air. All laughed wildly at his misadventure, Victor exclaiming, "The ocean doesn't seem to like you too much right now!" He crawled back onto the deck, shaking off his arms and legs.

Laryon asked, "What happened after you stepped back?" Theus received more laughter for the recent memory as he squeezed the water out of his tail.

He frowned and said while drying himself, "I nabbed it and sold it at auction. You happy?" He stomped into the hut, muttering about getting warm, leaving everyone else to wonder what his deal was.

On the fourth day of their journey, Theus ate yet another apple, one of their few that they bought. They couldn't cook any meals without a proper stove or fire, and even then, they had nothing to eat it with. They contented themselves with raw berries and apples, but Theus was craving seafood.

As Laryon and Arianne ate their own apples, he exclaimed, "I'm going to catch a nice big Basculin!" He stored outside with his staff, pulling off the wooden cap for the blade. Arianne and Laryon looked at each other and shrugged.

Arianne stated, "We'll see how well he does with most of the fish being out of his reach."

Theus leaned over the side of the raft, holing his spear high in the air. His eyes shifted between the many fish Pokemon that swam below, but he knew he couldn't catch any of them…from the deck.

He took off his cloak and dove into the water, swimming downwards. Victor stopped swimming for a moment to watch. "This time the Lucario actually wanted to go in. Wonder why…"

Theus continued to swim until he saw a lazy Basculin, its hanging open and its fins still. Theus stabbed at it, driving the other fish away, and he swam back up with his catch.

He grinned and said, "I bet they thought I couldn't do it, well I'll show-" He cut open the fish and immediately threw back into the water, fighting the urge to vomit. He had dealt with precooking the Basculin, but never tried to eat it raw as the Samurott Clan did.

Victor half-heartedly smiled and asked, "So, what was your plan there exactly?" Theus, disheartened, covered his wet form with his cloak, and stepped back towards the hut. "To remind myself why everyone always eats apples and berries."

Antics like this continued for a week, until Victor shouted, "Land ho! Deity dead ahead!" They looked out the window of the shack, then scrambled outside to see their grand destination.

The continent was more of a large island than anything, the corners of it distant from each other but still slightly visible. A large forest hugged the edge of the beach, and past that mountains rose high into the air. Storming clouds hung over them, the roar of a distant legend echoing from it. The entire continent had a distinct atmosphere, one of both forbidding and welcoming nature, like somewhere you want to be but know you shouldn't go to.

Arianne stood in awe and said, "It's more beautiful than I imagined." Floating lights floated from the forest, blowing in the breeze toward the ocean. Some hovered close to their raft, allowing Laryon to scoop one into his paw. It seemed like nothing more than a glowing little particle.

He let it go and said, "I wonder what will be there waiting for us?" Theus came between both and grinned.

"You've no idea. Out of all the continents, Deity is the most mysterious and elegant of all. Groudon made the other four, but this was designed by all the Legends and Myths together, bringing together their special landmarks in a single location." He explained.

Victor turned to them and said, "We'll hit the beach in around fifteen minutes, so make sure you're ready to disembark." Arianne went back inside to pack up their belongings while Theus stood with Laryon, looking out to Deity Continent.

Laryon looked around, then stopped, seeing an unusual shape. He pointed to the left of the continent, the north, and said, "What's that thing over there? It doesn't look like a cloud." Theus squinted, looking at the misshapen blob, then grinned.

He laughed out loud and said, "He did it! He really did it! I never thought that thing would go again!" Laryon looked to him curiously.

"Who, what? What are you talking about?" Laryon asked. The shape grew closer, and it cleared to be a large wooden house being suspended in the air by a giant balloon, being pushed by Pidgeotto in the back.

Theus explained, "Years back, when I first met Aram, he had invented a flying machine, one he called the Airship Electivire. I remember that its balloon got a hole, and it got damaged in a crash, but he apparently fixed it! He's coming by sky!"

On the Airship Electivire, Aram hung from a rope, looking at Deity Continent from above, searching for a landing spot. He spotted a large clearing and exclaimed, "Make for that landing spot! Moe, let the heat out!" The Magmar nodded, pulling on a rope and making the airship descend. It lowered gradually into the clearing, disappearing into the trees, with only the deflating balloon visible.

Victor whistled and said, "Well, bust my shell. I never thought anyone but the birds could fly, but they proved me wrong." Theus came close to him and pointed straight ahead.

"Victor, if you're as strong as you say you are, then you'll bring us as fast as you can to the beach! I want to meet with an old friend!"

Azure oversaw the kitchen as the children got properly fed and taken care of. It had been a week since the flood of Fort Ervine, and things had noticeably improved from before. She and Ferrick had moved into the Leader's Quarters, letting Erik finally have a room for himself. The barracks were fully converted into the children's quarters, while the Project Pokemon slept on the kitchen floor with blankets. This was done partially because of space issues, but also as punishment for their harsh treatment of their prisoners.

In the cafeteria, Project Pokemon talked amongst themselves about diverse subjects crowding the tables and waiting for dinner. Without Maxim, they haven't taken to serious duties; they only did as Azure commanded, her strong personality winning their loyalty. They were still loyal to Arthus, him being the last true commander of the Project, but as they talked with Azure, they slowly began to realize the errors of their ways.

Gaska flipped a Chesto pancake, humming a merry tune. "Ever since that old Maxim kicked the bucket, things have been better than ever! Don't need to worry about serving sizes or strict schedules no more!" Ian nodded, tittering joyfully.

"Yeah, we can eat whenever we want!" He exclaimed. Gaska yanked his tail and returned to monitoring the cakes.

"Quiet you. All you care about is yerself." Gaska complained. Azure entered the kitchen, a flower tucked in her ear, smiling wide.

Gaska whistled and exclaimed, "Well now, who's this pretty young girl I see? Someone have feelings for you round here? We should just have a Togetic come fly over you two."

Ferrick appeared, his claw over Azure's shoulder. He had taken Arthus' white cloak from his Tower, the length of it covering the scarred patches of his body. His face and tailfur remained relatively undamaged from the flood, letting him show himself comfortably. When he walked there was a slight limp, but other than that the flood was distant history.

"If you have a Togetic fly over us I'm afraid you'll be seeing stars before you know it." Ferrick replied. Ian's jaw dropped, his arms hanging loosely.

Gaska stood wide-eyed, blubbering for what to say. The smell of burning pancakes caught his attention, and he quickly got back to work in that regard. After that business he asked, "Well this is a surprise! How long have you to been like this?"

Azure looked to Ferrick and said, "We knew each other when we were kids, and were even raised in the same home. I guess we sort of grew closer as time went on." Gaska smiled appreciatively, pulling his hat up straight.

He pointed at the flower and said, "Where'd you get that? Flowers haven't grown round here the last I recall." Ferrick pointed out the window, where in the distance a patch of green could be seen.

"I went over to that meadow and came back with the flower just for her. A form of proposal, if you will."


	53. Chapter 53

Arianne and Laryon waved back to Victor as he stomped up the beach toward the vast forest, thanking the Lapras for the ferry. Theus had said some short thanks before he rushed up the beach into the forest, desperate to meet his friend Aram Electivire.

Victor began his week-long journey back to Deedra Town, sighing to himself. "It'll be lonely without that old fool."

Theus waited on the fringe of the forest for his companions, itching to leave. "Come on! I've been waiting eight years to see him again!" He turned to go off once more, stopping when he felt the tug of Arianne's hand.

"He's not going anywhere, so stop being in such a rush. We don't know much about this place, so who knows what dangers there are." She cautiously said.

Theus pulled away his cloak and said, "I've been here before, FYI!" He gestured to the trees and said, "This is the Luminescent Woods, the in-between of all the landmarks of the Legends and Myths. They got rid of all the Wild Pokemon here years ago, and there's only a single town here, and that's on the other side of the continent. We'll be perfectly fine." He began going forward, disappearing into the trees. Arianne and Laryon followed, only somewhat assured by his statement.

They stepped into the woods, and immediately an aura of peace came over them. Grass was soft everywhere they stepped, and the branches were perfectly overhead, making sure they wouldn't run into them. Soft lights drifted from the ground toward the sky, giving the place an air of tranquil beauty. Everywhere they saw, they could see the trees and the lights ascending into the air. The leaves overhead dimmed the woods, making the light of the particles become more noticeable.

Laryon looked around and said, "This place is incredible! I never thought I'd be glad to see trees again!" Arianne agreed, stepping toward the direction Theus went.

Theus dropped from above, pointing with his staff ahead. "Aram's ship is over there, in one of the only clearing the woods have. Come!" He trekked onward, leaving Arianne and Laryon several feet behind.

They continued following Theus, admiring the grandiose views of this forest. A small pond came up, perfectly still, with only tiny lights dancing along its surface. A mountainside edged into the forest, the lights sliding off the rock. Vines occasionally came from the trees, gently swaying in the breeze. Arianne and Laryon never once felt like they were in danger. It was as if the Legends and Myths wanted reverence to be impressed on Pokemon's minds before they visited their sacred locations.

Theus slid into a gap between trees, into somewhere brighter and more open. Laryon and Arianne followed, the lights hugging tightly onto the Seal around the Riolu's neck. Arianne crossed the trees, and Laryon did as well, the lights letting go of the Seal and floating back into the Luminescent Woods.

In the clearing, a massive wooden ship could be seen, Pawniard swarming over the sides to make sure that it was still in good condition. Pidgeotto roosted on the sides, resting from their long journey. Moe the Magmar tested his flame, making sure that the balloon would remain inflated. Overseeing all this from the ground was the imposing figure of a large Electivire, his twin tails playing with each other as he oversaw.

Theus approached the Electivire taking off his hat. He suddenly became less jovial and more worried, his steps becoming smaller and smaller as he approached. Arianne and Laryon stood near the edge of the woods, not wanting to interrupt this reunion.

Theus finally stopped, stabbing his staff into the ground. He let it go, letting it stand, and he set his hat on top of it. He continued forward, the grass below bending to his will.

The Electivire cocked his head, hearing something, and he turned around behind him. Theus stopped, and took a deep breath. The Electivire squinted, looking at Theus with studying eyes, his mouth shut firmly.

Theus cleared his throat and said, "I…I know you probably don't know me. But I am here to talk about something…something very important. My name is-"

"Matheus." Aram finished. Theus' eyes widened in surprise, and Aram smiled widely. Theus smiled as well, chuckling slightly.

Aram held his arms out wide, and said softly, "It's good to see you again." Theus rushed to him and embraced the Electivire, Aram doing the same. The Pokemon on the ship took notice of this, halting their duties and watching the turn of events, the air growing still.

They let go of each other, tears in Theus' eyes. He quickly wiped them away, saying, "Sorry…it's been so long since I've had someone recognize me and be friends with me." Aram nodded, patting his back.

"I remember the day we sacrificed our memories well. We did what was right; I probably would have confessed to the Guild about what happened with Arthus and everything, and that would have set chaos among us." He replied. He looked behind Theus, seeing a Gardevoir and a Riolu. "Who are your friends?" Theus looked behind him and motioned for them to come over. They did so, Aram towering over all of them.

Theus took Arianne's hand and said, "This is Arianne, daughter of a healer and seer. She's been with us ever since we met her, and has helped us greatly. She's a wonderful cook, and I don't think we'd be here today without her." Arianne curtsied, and Aram bowed in return.

"Pleased to meet you, Guildmaster Electivire." She said reverently. Aram laughed, his booming voice instead gentle.

"Please, call me Aram. Now who's this young fellow?" He asked. Theus set his paws on Laryon's shoulders, the Seal of Creation swaying on his neck.

Theus replied, "This is Laryon, my nephew. He's one of the main reasons I am here. Just as with Arianne, I wouldn't be here without him. He is smart, courageous, and, greatest of all, greater than me." Laryon looked up to him, amazed about what he said. Theus looked down, beaming.

Aram kneeled, his large fingers gently holding the Seal of Creation. He looked in Laryon's eyes and said, "So, you are the one Matheus gave this to?" Laryon nodded, looking down at the Seal.

"I've been called the Chosen of Arceus, but Theus was the one who gave me it. Why am I called that?" Aram looked down and chuckled.

Theus stepped next to him and said, "When I first held the Seal, I was drawn into a vision by Arceus. He told me to give it to an innocent soul, one who was pure and true. One little known skill of us Lucarios is the ability to see the Aura of others, their soul. An image of a tiny Riolu, just born, came into my mind, and I knew I had to go back to Quantus to find this soul. And so, Arceus in a way did choose you." Laryon looked down at the Seal, now having an idea as to why Arceus may have chosen him.

Aram grunted, his face turning serious. His prongs sparked as he turned to see his Guild, firing a bolt of lightning into the air. "What are you staring at! Get back to work! We want to be ready to leave as soon as possible!" He turned back to Theus and said, "Sorry, but we have little time for chitchat. I have important news involving the Cocoon."

Arthus looked from a mountain peak to the ground below, seeing a misshapen balloon below. He grinned, looking back to his three comrades.

"Aram is here, with Matheus and the Seal as well. We're well on our way to getting the Cocoon. Stay low; we'll watch how this goes." The short, the tall, and the one floating in the air stooped down, awaiting their master's order.

In the navigator's quarters of the Airship Electivire, Aram, Laryon, Theus and Arianne sat around a table, a map and compass atop it. Guild Pokemon continually worked outside, making sure the ship was in working order. Theus had his hat and staff back, leaning them on his chair.

Aram cleared his throat and said, "I'll have to go up top in a few minutes to guide the crew, so let's make this quick. The other Guilds are out of action, the other Guildmasters mysteriously gone. While we do not have much of a fighting force, rumors and a little bird told me we don't have much to worry about." Laryon looked curiously to the imposing Electivire.

"A little bird? Who told you?" He asked. Aram gestured to the corner of the room, where a tall, intricate bottle sat.

Theus gaped and said, "You brought _that_ thing here? Why?" Aram's twitched as he nodded.

"Hoopa's Unbound form may be useful in bringing down Arthus, despite the dangers. Hoopa came to me shortly after I brought it here, warning me not to use it. He let me ask a question as a bribe, and I asked about Fort Ervine and what its current state is. He showed me an image, and said that there's a little over thirty Project Pokemon. The entire place was afflicted by a disaster, and it seems that another Zoroark and a Lucario have taken control." Laryon excitedly stood up and grabbed Arianne's hands.

"A Lucario! That's got to be Azure! She's conquered the fort!" He stated.

Arianne replied, saying, "That's great to hear, but what about that other Zoroark?" Theus looked up and smiled.

"It's got to be Ferrick. Like Lucarios, Zoroarks are rather rare. I remember that Arthus wanted him, so he most likely had him join the Project." He turned back to Aram and said, "At least we know Ervine is taken care of. What about the Cocoon? You said you had news about it." Aram stood up, and picked up a slip of paper from the map.

He pointed to a mountain on Deity, the name being 'Mount of Rebirth'. He handed Theus the paper and said, "In some documents I found in the storage room, I found the location of the Cocoon, written by our good friend Mewtwo."

Arianne sighed and said, "Thank goodness. I remember him talking about his Mystic Orb and how it can see anything he wishes. He must have used that." Aram cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyways, on it, he said this: 'On the Mount of Rebirth in the Chamber of Awakening, only a soul as pure as white with symbol of Arceus can enter and retrieve the Cocoon of Destruction." He pointed at Laryon and said, "You are our key into the Chamber. With you, we can get Yveltal within his Cocoon, and prevent Arthus from ever using it."

A Pawniard came from above and said, "Ropes are tied down and the balloon's ready boss! Better head up and take us to our heading!" Aram began walking toward the stairs.

"It's amazing how you Pawniard can tie knots even with blades on your hands! To the east, crew!" He commanded. The room suddenly lifted upward, and they could feel a distinct turning sensation.

Arianne stood up looking outside through a window. The ground below grew smaller, and the clouds above grew closer. "I think I'll like air travel more than sea travel; it doesn't shake as much, and you don't have to worry about drowning." Theus nodded, looking out the same window.

"Right, but you have to worry about falling off the ship and landing on the ground. Birds can fly, but can you?" He asked. Arianne sat back in the chair, preferring to stay in the center of the ship.

Laryon took her place, admiring the view from above. The Luminescent Woods' lights floated upward, brushing against the window. The mountainside appeared under them, presumably the Mount of Rebirth, the rocks all soaring past as they ascended.

Theus grabbed hold of Laryon's shoulder and said, "We're close to finally having the Cocoon and stopping Project Empowerment and Arthus once and for all. You excited?" Laryon nodded elatedly.

"Very. What will we do with the Cocoon once we have it?" Laryon asked. Theus looked up, and smiled.

"I think we should drop it off at the Tree of Life. With the airship, we can go anywhere we want, and I'm sure Arceus wouldn't mind watching it for us."

Arianne looked over and said, "Do you think Arthus knows where to look too?" Theus shook his head negatively.

"No, I'm sure he doesn't. I remember him saying something about the Mount at some point years ago, and he said there was no chance of the Cocoon being there; there was a carving at the peak, but he determined it was purely decorational, not a door. I know exactly where to look." He replied. They drifted up the Mount of Rebirth, approaching the Chamber of Awakening and the Legend that lay inside.


	54. Chapter 54

Arianne stepped out of the warm cabin to the chilly deck, where Pawniard continually rushed around, ensuring that the balloon wouldn't come loose. A light snow fell from above, the peak distant but reachable. Pidgeotto gusted and blew the balloon upward, while Moe the Magmar wheezed all the heat he could get to ensure the balloon stayed aloft.

She hugged her shoulders, approaching Aram, who sat in his chair, overseeing his ship. He noticed Arianne and stood up, concerned.

"Unless you have fur or feathers or heat, you should head back inside. The top of the mountain isn't until a way yet." He said, beginning to usher her back downstairs.

Arianne pushed him aside and said, "I don't want to be stuffed up in the cabin while Laryon is talking with Theus about everything, while I just sit in the corner looking pretty!" Aram rubbed his chin curiously.

"Hmm…well, at least sit in my chair. It's warm, so it'll do you some good." He replied, moving aside to let her sit. The chair was padded with fabric, a few feathers sticking out from it. Arianne sat down and sighed contentedly, Aram wrapping a thick piece of fabric around her. "I keep this in case the balloon tears a hole in it, but it serves well as a blanket." She nodded gratefully, wrapping herself tight in it. Aram sat on the floor next to her, booming out, "Keep the heat going Moe! When we get back, I'll make sure to get you a Magmarizer!" He turned to her and asked, "So, what do you want to do here on deck?"

Arianne sat up and said, "I would like to be useful, but unless someone needs medical care, I can't help all that much." Aram nodded, looking up to the balloon.

"Well, I'm sure you know what you do in that case. Electivire Guild has plenty of healers, but none that are psychics." Arianne turned away, blushing.

"I don't really like using my psychic abilities. The last time I did, I extinguished a Gengar. It was a strong one too." Aram looked to her, then back to the balloon.

"You know, I don't really like using my power on others either. Electricity is a dangerous thing, and I'd rather use it to protect others than hurt them. But sometimes you have to do what is wrong to do what is right. You have to kill to let life flourish. Take the wild Pokemon for instance." He stood up and pointed below, where a Beartic ate raw meat with her Cubchoo. "If they didn't get that Sawsbuck for their meal, they themselves wouldn't live. We don't live in a fair world, where everyone can live, but we must do what we can. We must choose the course that saves as many lives as possible."

Arianne thought about what he said, snow flying into her face. "That makes since, I suppose. At least I used my Psychic to protect Laryon when we needed it." Aram stood up and looked at her in the eyes.

"Then that was the greatest service you could have done. If you hadn't saved Laryon, we couldn't secure the Cocoon." He replied. She looked away, twiddling her fingers under the blanket.

"Wouldn't it be just as safe if we left it there? It's not like Arthus can open the Chamber without the Seal or Laryon." Aram looked of the side of the ship, watching the snow land on the mountain.

"The thought did cross my mind. But think about it. Arthus wants the Cocoon, and if we don't get it now, he will get it. He could try drilling to the Chamber, as it's surely not protected that way." He replied.

Arianne shifted in the seat, saying, "Enough about this. I want to know more about you. I haven't been with you all that long, but I can tell that you're a nice guy. Why did you make a flying machine?" Aram chuckled, motioning to his creation.

"When I was a young Elekid, I wanted to whir my arms so fast that I'd go high into the sky. The thought of being with the clouds, where electricity is made, astounded me. When I became a Guildmaster, I could realize that dream, working with Matheus to create the Airship Electivire. Without him, we wouldn't have this." He explained.

Arianne said, "I guess without Theus a lot of things wouldn't have happened." She shivered, the frigid air afflicting her further. Aram gently picked her up and began to bring her downstairs.

"I don't care what you say, you need to go back down. We're nearing the peak, and it'll be too cold for you soon enough." He carried her down, watching her head as descended. Down below, a trail of figures could be seen in the ship's shadow. None cared to look down, as they wanted to head up to the entrance of the chamber.

Aram shut the door, carrying Arianne down further and setting her on a chair. Laryon and Theus sat together, talking about what could be inside the Chamber.

"Do you think there'll be any traps?" Laryon asked. Theus shrugged, setting his hat on his head.

"I dunno, but we're going to find out; the peak can't be too much farther now." Theus stated. The balloon lurched forward, and movement, vertical and horizontal, stopped.

Aram rushed up the stairs, shutting the door. "What's the hold up?" He demanded.

"We're at the peak sir! There's an image over there!" Moe the Magmar exclaimed. Aram looked to where he pointed, snow sticking to his fur and getting into his eyes.

The tip of the peak could be seen rising into the air. A ledge extended from the peak outward, making a stable place to stand. Set into the peak was a large rectangular slab, rounded at the top, set with an ornate 'Y' in the center. Surrounding the letter was the distinct symbol of Arceus.

As the Pidgeotto roosted, awaiting orders, Aram went back downstairs and turned to Laryon and Theus. "Showtime. We're at the peak." He pointed at Arianne and said, "You stay here. It's far too cold for someone like you to be going out. We'll be back with the Cocoon before you know it."

Theus and Laryon stood up, heading for the door. Laryon turned to her and said, "We'll be fine. Theus and Aram are with us!" She smiled weakly, wishing she could go but knowing that it was for the best.

The wind blew Theus' cloak as he jumped off the airship, Aram and Laryon following suit. The slab towered above them, set unmovable within the peak, the ornate carvings unworn and crisp. The wind and snow picked up, pounding the three Pokemon with increased strength.

Aram pointed ahead and said, "Just past that, and we'll be in the Chamber! Not too far now!" They trudged onward, the snow accumulating at their feet. The Guild Pokemon watched as their Guildmaster went out, while a cloaked figure looked from the deck longingly.

They drew near to the slab, the wind increasingly biting their bodies. The massive monument of stone dwarfed even Aram, the intricacies in the tablet more visible and seemingly created within rather than carved.

Theus brushed away snow on the tablet, revealing a circular indent. The Seal of Creation pulsed with blue light, surprising Laryon. Theus sat unfazed, pointing at the indent.

"Set the Seal within, then place your paw on top of it. The door will open." He said calmly. Laryon looked up at the indent, hesitantly taking the Seal off from around his neck. He had never taken it off since he received it, feeling that something bad might happen if he did. He knew that now was the time to do so however.

He placed the Seal within, pulsing once more. Laryon then set his paw inside the indent, feeling the chilly metal of the pendant, and the entire tablet shone blue. It shook, and they all stepped back, Laryon grabbing the Seal from its spot. The tablet split down the middle, scraping on the ground and pushing mounds of snow away. The tablet was at least ten feet thick, yet it moved with relative ease, revealing a small darkened hole. Two blue flames lit next to the hole, the cavern letting out a deep moan.

They looked at each other, knowing what to do. They entered the cavern, beginning their descent into the darkness of the Chamber of Awakening. Behind them, four figures waited, coming from below the mountain.

The tunnel was heated, so much so that Laryon felt uncomfortably hot. Stairs descended into the Mount of Rebirth, spiraling into the depths. Sconces of blue flame lined the walls, lighting their way down into the Chamber.

Laryon slid his paw against the wall, feeling strange indentations. He looked closer, and saw engravings within. He tugged at Theus' cloak and said, "Can you make light? I feel something here." Theus rubbed his paws together, glowing blue. He clapped them together, and a small flame of Aura appeared, floating above the paw.

He held it up, willing it to be larger. The engraving extended upward and down the path, showing a story. Theus looked at it closely, and recited it as they continued down.

An image of Arceus came, with various waves of energy, and what appeared to be spheres of light as well. "In the beginning, Arceus the Creator made the world, assembling the elements into a chaotic mass. He created the Dungeon Hearts, forming the Mystery Dungeons, and created the first Pokemon, the Legends and Myths."

Various images of Pokemon came into view, all Legends and Myths. They centered on the world, streaks of light coming from them. "They all gave their gifts to this ancient world. Groudon, Rayquaza and Kyogre created the land, sea and air, assembling them from Arceus' chaos. Landorus created fertile land for plants to grow, and Mew created the first Wild Pokemon. Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie blessed those who came to them with willpower, emotions, and memories, to become equals with the Legends. Day and Night were born by Solgaleo and Lunala." Theus cocked his head and said, "I don't recognize them. Must be a mistake."

An image of a forest with various Pokemon populating it, small huts and berry bushes surrounding them. "The enlightened Pokemon covered the world, thanking the Legends and Myths, Arceus most of all for creating the deities and the elements. Life progressed, and all was well."

The image shifted to one of the scene burning, and other Pokemon chasing the peaceful villagers, afflicting them with attacks. "The world will turn to evil in select regions, seeking to control their inhabitants and fulfill their own desires contrary to Arceus' wishes. They shall bring terror, and they shall have their reward."

An image of a Y-shaped Pokemon appeared, spreading his arms and emitting a red energy. The lights in the tunnel turned to a deep crimson, reflecting the nature of this Pokemon. "The Destruction Pokemon, Yveltal, shall rise from this Chamber, and take the life of all in those regions, bringing justice to those who willed it. After this work, he shall return to his Cocoon, resting for the time he shall be needed again."

A magnificent antlered Pokemon stood forth in this forest, new life springing from the ground and Pokemon bowing to him. "Xerneas shall come after this destruction, and grant new life to these regions, restoring what was good and fruitful, according to Arceus' wishes. He shall slumber once more, awaiting for the time Yveltal shall rise again, a continuing cycle in the world of Pokemon."

The images ended, and a massive stone door halted their progress. A hole similar to what the entrance had sat in front of it, a Y engraved around it.

Theus and Aram stepped away, allowing Laryon to place the Seal within, and set his paw on top. The door glowed red, and the stone split, sliding away. They entered the pitch-black chamber, seeing nothing but darkness. Red flames erupted from the sides, circling the room. A large crystal then began to glow, revealing a black, egg-shaped mass below, sitting on a pedestal. It thrummed with power, breathing echoing through the chamber. "The Cocoon of Destruction."


	55. Chapter 55

They heard the sound of clapping, and quickly turned behind them. They saw a hooded figure, his arms unveiled, showing dark grey fur with streaks of white, the claws red. He looked up, showing his deep blue irises, and his teeth shining in the darkness.

He continued clapping, saying, "Bravo, bravo! You have done well to come to this place, Matheus, Aram, and Laryon." He took off his hood, revealing a full head of grizzled red fur. "You all know who _I_ am." Aram fizzled with electricity, and Theus brimmed with aura energy.

"Arthus." They both said. Arthus clapped once more, raising his paws into the air.

"Bravo again, my friends! You haven't forgotten me!" He cried. Theus summoned a Bone Rush, growling.

"How could I forget after you destroyed our home, destroyed our Guild, and destroyed our friendship! I _evolved_ from that bond!" Arthus tsked, wagging a claw.

"Now now, Matheus, you know what we talked about all those years ago: control your temper and Pokemon like you more." He held his arms out and said, "I just want to say my thanks for giving me the Cocoon." Aram grunted, electricity arcing from his tails to his fists.

"Fat chance of that. How did you follow us? The climb up here's too sheer." Aram demanded. Arthus snapped his fingers, the illusion falling off of two Pokemon. The first was a large green blob of jelly, a Reuniclus, smiling ridiculously. To his right was a shame-faced purple creature, his rings clinking as he floated.

Laryon gasped and said, "Hoopa! How could you!" Hoopa floated forward and pointed at Arthus accusingly.

"He promised to release me from my Unbound self if I helped him! I've hated that side of me ever since I was born! Do you know what it feels like, to be constantly wanting to fight and be the winner of everything, and granting wishes to the Pokemon that releases me? Its torture!" Hoopa exclaimed. The Reuniclus waved his hand, showing a black armband.

Arthus sighed, motioning to the Reuniclus. "This is Bob. He doesn't speak like we do, but he's an amazing psychic. He carried us up the mountain when it proved difficult to climb." Bob bobbed his head, waving his arms. Laryon raised his paw in the air, blue energy emanating from it.

Arthus shook his head dejectedly, stepping forward. "Come on, let's be reasonable. I have another friend of mine outside this room, watching your airship. Everyone there will be gone, unless you give me the Cocoon." Aram roared, electricity discharging from his frame.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" He roared. Arthus touched his forehead and said, "Bob, let Retta know that she'll board on my command." Bob nodded, closing his eyes. He opened them again and nodded once more, spinning in the air.

Arthus clapped his hands together and said, "Wonderful! Now, what will it be? Fight and lost their lives, or surrender and give me the Cocoon?" Theus, Laryon and Aram looked at each other uncomfortably, unsure of their course of action.

Arianne stood on the deck, watching Laryon and the others enter the tunnel. She was about to turn back into the cabin, when she saw four shapes come from underneath them. She looked more closely, and saw them as a Zoroark, a Reuniclus, Hoopa, and what seemed to be a Weavile. The Zoroark turned to the Weavile, pointing at the ship, and returned to trekking up the mountain. The Weavile turned back to the ship, dashing back into the shadows.

She stormed over to the Pidgeotto and exclaimed, "There's a Weavile below us, and it doesn't look friendly!" One Pidgeotto shifted and stretched his wings, aching.

"No can do. Our wings are beat, and we have a hard enough time staying warm right now." He complained, fluffing up his feathers. Arianne turned back to Moe the Magmar, saying the same thing.

"Sorry, have to keep the flame going. It'll take ages to brew it up again if I let it go out." He explained.

Arianne went back down into the ship, down into the barracks, where the two dozen Pawniard lazily slept on their beds. She dragged one off explained the situation. The Pawniard opened on eye and moaned.

"You not the boss…we don't listen…" He mumbled. Arianne groaned and dropped the Pawniard, heading father down the ship. She tried to get the attention of the Watchog cooking food, but he paid no attention to her. She held her head in her hands, racking her brains to figure out what to do.

She remembered an important item upstairs, and stomped up the stairs to see it. In the corner sat Hoopa's bottle. She looked to the left and right, and slowly stepped to it. She raised her hands, and lifted it gently from the ground, the tip reaching over her head.

The bottle shrunk down to the size of her palm and she instantly felt a nagging message in her head: "Release me…release me…pull the stopper…I will grant any wish…" Her hand strayed over the gem plug, but she quickly pulled it away, stuffing the bottle in her bag.

"Not yet Hoopa. I'm going to try reasoning with the Weavile first." She told it, closing the bag. She stepped back down stairs, the blanket billowing behind her. She went past the kitchen and went down into the storage room, where crates of goods lay, varying from wood to fabric to food.

She brushed against a small knife, most likely used by the Watchog chef to cut foods without using his teeth. She thought for a moment, and put it into her bag. She might need it for self-defense. She continued going through the storage, finding what she sought: A trapdoor, with a rope ladder rolled up next to it.

She slid open the trap door, letting the harsh air of the outside through, and let down the ladder, the weights on the end thudding against the ground. She began to descend, the knife and the bottle clanking against each other as she did so.

She reached the snow, and she frantically searched for the Weavile. She saw it sitting on the ground, drawing in the snow with her claw. She stepped closer to it, and its ear twitched. In an instant it was on its feet, its claws extended and its eyes focused.

"What're you doing here?" She exclaimed. Arianne slid her hand in her bag, holding the handle of the knife.

"I should be asking the same thing. I saw you arrive with that Zoroark. Why are you here?" She asked. The Weavile spat, scratching its teeth with its claw.

"That Zoroark told me he'd give me something I want in exchange for helpin' him. That's none of your business. If you know what's good for you, get back into the ship." Arianne stood her ground, unfazed by the raging cold or the fierce of eyes of the Weavile.

"I want to know what you'll do if I leave." She said steadfastly. The Weavile groaned, kicking the ground.

"Unless you got somethin' to force me, I'm not gonna say." She remarked. Arianne pulled out the knife, and the Weavile made a mock fearful face. "Ooh, a knife! What's it gonna do, cut me? I got these bad boys." She flashed her claws, glinting in the air.

Arianne set the knife back into her bag and took out Hoopa's bottle, feeling the urge to pull its stopper. The Weavile's eye grew wide, and it put its claws together, pleading. "Oh no, I've heard about that thing! Please don't let Hoopa out! Anything but that!"

Arianne stared coldly at the Weavile and said, "What are you doing here?"

The Weavile said anxiously, "Alright, my name's Retta, and I'm here to assassinate everyone on the boss's mark. He wanted to take the something of destruction, and in exchange for helping him out he'll give me my daughter Clera back!" She looked coldly to the ground and added, "He killed my husband before then, and said that he wouldn't kill me if I agreed. I wanted Clera back, and I didn't want to die, so here I am now." Arianne felt sympathy toward the Weavile, the bottle gradually lowering back into her bag.

Retta sniffed sadly and said, "That Arthus fellow is horrible. He destroyed my town, took my daughter, and he treats me badly cause I'm a hired hand, not a member like his crony Reuniclus. I want out of this gig, but I can't do it with my daughter on the line; I'm a thief, not a killer." Arianne stepped closer to Retta, trying to reason with her.

She calmly said, "We're here to stop Arthus from doing terrible things. He took your daughter as part of that plan, and plans to use her as fuel for it. Do you really think he'll give her to you?" Retta looked sadly up at her and shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know. The guy's shifty, but he's my only hope of seeing her again." She explained. She looked at her claws and sighed, saying, "I would have killed you by now if you didn't have that bottle. Just leave me alone." Arianne refused, stepping closer, blinking away snow.

She then said, "Everyone on that ship is part of a Guild. They can help you. We know the place Arthus is keeping your daughter and all the other children he stole. We can get her back for you." She looked up, astonished.

"You…you can really do that? For me? I have nothing to offer for that…"

Arianne took hold of her paw and said, "That doesn't matter. Guilds are here to help others when they are in need. I don't see why that shouldn't apply to you." Retta looked down at her claw, then back to Arianne's eyes. Her ear twitched once more, and she seemed to get a message. She said aloud, "Alright…will do." She looked back up, taking back her claw.

"I'll trust you to get Clera back. Arthus is no good, and I don't want to kill anyone. I'll go to Deedra Town; that was the last place we were at before coming here. I'll wait there for you." She explained. Arianne nodded, and Retta ran down the mountain, holding the Gardevoir to her word.

Arianne turned back to the ladder and climbed it up, meeting the angry face of a Watchog. "You're lucky I didn't lock you out there; you're turning the entire kitchen into a freezer!" Arianne walked past him and toward the stairs.

"If it wasn't for me, you'd probably have a vicious Weavile on the loose. So be grateful." Arianne replied. Leaving the Watchog to close the trapdoor, she returned to the navigation quarters and replaced Hoopa's bottle, letting go of the dark desires that lay within.

She closed her eyes, concentrating, and said, "The assassin is gone. Proceed with plans." It traveled to Laryon's mind, at the opportune moment.

Laryon heard Arianne's voice in his mind, and exclaimed, "No, we can't let you take the Cocoon! No matter what, the world will not die for you!" Aram and Theus stared wide-eyed at the Riolu, amazed about what he said.

Arthus sighed, and snapped his fingers. "Such a shame. I was hoping to do this the easy way." Bob closed his eyes, his smile wide. It slowly changed to a confused expression, and he spun in the air, shrugging. Arthus blinked and turned to the Reuniclus.

"What do you mean she isn't there?" He exclaimed. The Reuniclus pointed straight ahead, toward the leaping Electivire. Arthus jumped out of the way, letting Aram discharge his Thunder Punch into the ground.

Arthus growled and said, "Get the Cocoon, at all costs." Bob scowled and punched his arms together, while Hoopa unsteadily floated in the air, his rings jangling on his ears.

Aram flexed his arms and jabbed a punch in the air, threatening the opposing Pokemon. Theus ran forward and stopped next to his friend, holding out a Bone Rush. Laryon landed next to them, his arms glowing blue with a Force Palm, his face serious. Theus tilted his hat down, and said a single word:

"Traitor!"


	56. Chapter 56

Theus tossed his staff away and charged forward, a Bone Rush forming in his paws. Arthus jumped away, claws scraping on the floor. Aram ran toward Bob the Reuniclus, electricity coursing through his tails and fists. He held out his palm, launching electricity at the green blob. Bob grimaced as the electricity made contact, but his body appeared to have no harm done to it. His psyche had been damaged, however, to make sure that his gelatinous form remains stable. Laryon charged toward Hoopa, sending a Force Palm toward the Myth. It passed right through him, the Ghost unaffected by Fighting moves.

Hoopa sighed, floating higher. "I don't want to fight…I'm just here to teleport the Cocoon." Laryon growled, purple energy surrounding his paw.

"You'll doom the world if you do that!" He exclaimed, jumping up and slashing at Hoopa with his Shadow Claw. Hoopa eeped and dodged away, his rings clinking. Arthus rushed Theus with a Fury Swipes, the Lucario blocking the cascade of attacks with his Bone Rush.

Arthus attacked mercilessly, exclaiming, "You are the traitor, not I! You turned from what we founded the Guilds on, to end evil in this world!" Theus clenched his teeth, spinning the Bone Rush and blocking Arthus' claws.

"No, _you_ did! This world can never be free of evil, but we do what we can to prevent it!" Theus exclaimed. Arthus cackled in reply, fading into invisibility.

Theus rotated in a circle, his Bone Rush dissipating and an Aura Sphere forming in his paws. Arthus' voice called, "Who wants a temporary fix? You have to keep doing it over and over again! Let's just get it over with!" He jumped from the shadows, leaping toward Theus with his claws outstretched. Theus quickly launched his Aura Sphere, striking Arthus across the chest, sending him to the other side of the room.

Aram locked arms with Bob, wrestling with his immense strength. He strained his muscles, the Reuniclus continuing to dumbly smile. Aram growled in irritation.

"Make a serious face you dummy!" He warned, electricity coursing from his tails and arcing toward Bob.

Bob opened his mouth wide in pain, shutting his eyes. He let go of Aram and floated higher in the air, focusing his energy into a spinning arm. He whipped the arm in the air, and struck Aram a Dizzy Punch to the chin, sending him flying.

Aram struck the wall, sliding to the ground. He rubbed his jaw, glaring at the Reuniclus coldly. "Oh, _now_ you've asked for it!" He roared. He stood up, white energy surrounding him. He charge forward in a blink of light, ramming into Bob with the full brunt of a Giga Impact. Bob hit the ceiling, falling down with a crash, his blubbery body protecting him from the sharp rocks falling from above.

Aram rolled his shoulder, spitting at the ground, steam rising off him. "I _always_ make the better blow..."

Hoopa flew swiftly around the room, trying to reason with Laryon as the Riolu attempted to strike him with his Shadow Claw, the only move that would have any effect. "I hate cold tings, please don't hurt me! I want to stay Confined, not Unbound!" Laryon roared in his mightiest voice, finally striking Hoopa across his back.

Hoopa suddenly stopped, the dark purple energy rising off him. He turned to Laryon, his face blank. "You really are a killjoy, you know that?" He flatly stated. He pulled off one of his rings, and threw it underneath Laryon, pink energy rising off him. Laryon stopped pursuing and instead fled from the angered Myth, who threw his other ring into air in front of him.

Theus' eye caught Hoopa in the middle of his attack, and ran toward the Trickster Pokemon. Arthus came in his way, slashing at him with his claws. He cringed, focusing on Hoopa, using Foresight. A tinge of light blue light surrounded him, eliminating his ghostly advantages.

Theus struck Arthus with a Force Palm ,sending him to the ground, firing an Aura Sphere at Hoopa. Hoopa turned and shrieked, the Aura Sphere sending him away from his ring and into the wall.

Bob dug himself out, shaking his head. He saw Theus and focused his mind on the Lucario, purple energy surrounding Theus' head. The energy stopped moving and closed in on THeus' sending him to the ground, holding his temples, reeling from the Psyshock. Arthus nodded to him, and rose his claws once more.

Laryon rushed in with a Quick Attack, pushing Arthus away from Theus. Arthus cackled, black energy coursing around him. "The Chosen of Arceus comes to save the day! What a surprise!" He pointed at the Seal, it pulsing with red light. "That Seal will come with me, whether you're dead or alive!" Laryon fearfully stepped back as Arthus lept forward to strike him with Night Slash.

A white column of electricity struck Arthus across the chest, electrifying him. He fell to the ground, twitching from the impact, Aram stomping into play. "Pick on someone your own size!" Aram called, electricity coursing around his fist. Bob gasped silently, and rushed toward his master. He came between Aram and Arthus, absorbing the impact of the Thunder Punch.

Bob fell to the ground, his body rippling with electricity. Arthus groaned, standing up. Aram growled, punching his fists together. "One traitor down, another one to go." He punched forward, finding a ring in his path. He felt a punch to his head, and fell to the ground.

Hoopa summoned his rings back to him, chuckling half-heartedly. "Who knew a guy could punch himself in the head?"

Theus groaned, massaging his head. He looked up, seeing Aram down as well, Arthus moving toward Laryon. He ran forward, then found that he was in the place he started. He saw Hoopa's ring in front of him, and looked up, seeing the Trickster Pokemon.

"I have to do this if I want to be free! Just let him take the Seal!" He pleaded. Theus growled, swiping him out of the air with a Bone Rush, his rings returning to his head.

Arthus grinned maliciously, holding out his claws. Laryon stepped back, terrified by the approaching Pokemon. He tried to focus his thoughts, wanting to use Force Palm, but his fear prevented him.

Arthus' claw drew closer to Laryon's neck, him saying, "If you give me the Seal, you will live. Make the smart choice." Bob rose from the ground, swaying unsteadily. Arthus turned to him, pointing at the undisturbed Cocoon.

"Grab it you fool!" Arthus ordered. Bob nodded, floating to the Cocoon, and wrapping his blobby arms around it. He strained his arms, psychic power pouring over them. The Cocoon lifted from the ground, and Bob stopped, shaking under the weight and bulk.

Hoopa rose from the ground, massaging his head. He gasped, seeing the cocoon, and quickly sent a ring underneath it, the circumference increasing. He tossed another ring into the tunnel, it swiftly flying across the continent.

Theus charged forward, raising his paw into the air, glowing with aura. Arthus swiftly turned and slashed his chest, sending him to the ground, groaning. He continued to approach Laryon, pinning him against the wall. The Seal continued to pulse red, shaking with its owner.

Arthus laughed slowly, wrapping his claw around the Seal. "Finally, it's mine! It's all mi-" He was struck across his face by Laryon's paw, the Force Palm sending him to the floor. Laryon quickly ran to Theus, shaking him to wake him up.

Aram rubbed the back of his head, seeing the Cocoon in the air. He gasped, and ran toward it, raising his fist in the air. "You're gonna pay Blob!"

Hoopa floated above the Cocoon, seeing green grass below it. "Drop it! Drop it now!" He cried. Bob gratefully complied, letting his arms spring back into his body. The Cocoon stayed in the air for a moment, then slowly dropped into the hoop, sinking into the instrument and landing on the grass within.

Bob waved to Arthus, pointing at the hoop. Arthus picked himself up, growling. "Go, I'll be there soon! Go on!" He told Bob. The Reuniclus nodded, floating above the hoop and diving inside.

Aram lowered his fist, looking down into the hoop. He furrowed his brow, stepping back. "Nothing for it except to jump!" He exclaimed. He began to run forward, but was quickly halted by Hoopa, floating in front of him.

"You'll have to go through me first!" He cried, holding up his fists. Aram tried to punch him, but the Trickster dodged his blows, continuing to infuriate the Thunderbolt Pokemon.

Laryon helped pick Theus up, saying, "They got the Cocoon through that hoop! We need to get it!" Theus nodded, looking at Aram attempting to punch Hoopa.

Arthus called out, "Close the portal!" Hoopa looked curiously to Arthus, diving beneath Aram's fist?"

"Are you sure? You haven't-"

"Just do it!" Arthus demanded. Hoopa held out his hand, taking back the hoop over the pedestal. It returned to his horn, and the portal was gone, the Cocoon of Destruction with it.

Hoopa turned to Arthus and said, "Did as you said. Now can you-urf!" He flew into the wall, Aram's Thunder Punch finally striking him.

He clenched his fist and said, "Finally got the squeaker!" He turned to Arthus, as did Laryon and Theus, advancing on him.

He stepped back, his face full of surety and confidence. "I was hoping to deal with this without desperate measures, but they are called for." He said, fading into invisibility. He chuckled viciously, leaving his attackers to wonder where he was.

His voice echoed through the Chamber, saying, "I have the Cocoon, and I shall awaken Yveltal to bring an end to life on this world. All I need now is the Seal, from that precious little nephew of yours Matheus!" Aram felt a rush of wind, and quickly threw a punch behind him, meeting nothing but air.

Theus called out, "Show yourself Arthus! You are not the coward you are making yourself to be!" He charged an Aura Sphere, waiting for the Zoroark to appear. Laryon stood next to him, feeling a dark chill down his spine.

Arthus chuckled, saying, "Why would I care what you think of me? You hate me and our Guild Matheus! Project Empowerment is simply Lucario Guild reborn, and you are preventing us from protecting this region from evil! The ends justify the means!" Theus felt a prick of a claw on his neck, and he smote the air around him, feeling no Zoroark.

Arthus tsked, and the air shimmered around Laryon. It stopped, and Laryon appeared to be unchanged, his Seal still around his neck. Arthus laughed once more, his voice becoming distant.

"I'll see you when the world is reborn." He stated. Theus and Aram both looked at Laryon, studying him intently.

Laryon looked down at his neck and saw something suspicious. The Seal had stopped pulsing, and its luster seemed to have disappeared. He tried to reach for it, but found that his paw passed through it. He looked up to Theus, fearful.

"He took it! He's got the Seal!" He cried. Aram growled, marching towards Hoopa's fallen form. Theus picked up Laryon and set him on his shoulders, aching.

"We have to get out of here; Arthus is going to wherever he put the Cocoon." Theus stated. He began to run p the stairs, intent on defeating the thief that stole the Seal.

The Trickster moaned, floating upright. Aram's hand wrapped around his neck, bringing him close to Aram's face.

Hoopa chuckled nervously, Aram's breath hot and humid. "Can I say I'm sorry?" He said weakly. His head jerked back, Aram stomping out of the chamber as everyone else did.

Outside, pawprints set themselves in the snow. An invisible figure hung a visible pendant in the air, admiring it. It set it around its neck, the Seal pulsing crimson, and began to move toward the airship. He jumped onto it, climbing to the top, grabbing the ropes. He climbed up, the Pokemon below paying no attention to him. It clambered onto the balloon, staying only barely inflated. A hole appeared in the balloon, and it extended into a massive gash, the figure scraping down the sack and down to th ground, using his claws to slow his descent. The balloon deflated, much to the surprise of Moe, and flattened on top of his flame, dousing it, and on him and the Pidgeotto. The airship thudded to the ground, sitting precariously on the edge of the peak.

The invisible Zoroark reappeared, the Seal of Creation around his neck. He took a deep breath, and continued to run down the mountain. "To the Tree of Life."


	57. Chapter 57

In the navigation room of the Airship Electivire, Aram sat in front of the table, a tied-up Hoopa sitting in front of him. Arianne stood nearby, healing his wounds with her Heal Pulse. Theus, his cloak removed, appeared rushed and anxious to get out. Laryon looked despairingly to the floor, reaching around his neck for the Seal that was no longer there.

It had only been minutes since they arrived from the Chamber of Awakening, desperate to catch Arthus and halt his plans. They knew that with his head start and his illusionary tactics, they would never halt the progress of the Zoroark. They returned to the airship in this defeat, unable to find him with the vehicle because of his sabotage.

Theus smacked the table, moving his head closer to Hoopa. "You are a slimy little liar, Hoopa. You didn't just come to us by chance on that beach, did you?" Hoopa nodded weakly, unable to teleport without the use of his arms.

"Right. Arthus wanted me to get you to come here by giving you information. I'm not sure how well I did my job, but it must've done something." He said. Laryon came closer, leaning across the table.

"You need to tell us where you put the Cocoon. If we don't get to Arthus the entire world is doomed!" Laryon demanded. Hoopa attempted to float upward, but was quickly stopped by Aram's heavy hand.

"I won't tell you. My business with Arthus is mine and mine alone. He said he'd separate me from my Unbound self, and you can't do anything to stop me." He replied. Aram suddenly stood up, leaving Arianne, and marched to the corner where the bottle lay. He picked it up, his fingers tracing over the stopper.

"Tell us where Arthus is, or else I'll take my chances with Hoopa Unbound. Maybe he'll be more reasonable than you." Aram warned. Hoopa cringed, trying to wiggle free of his bonds.

"No no no, please no! I don't want to be stuck in that monster's head again! I'll tell ya! I'll tell ya!" He cried. Aram set the bottle on the table, feeling the urge to open it.

Hoopa, terrified, said, "I brought it to the Tree of Life, as he asked! He said something about it being closer to whom he wanted, but who would want Arceus? He's done nothing but good here!" Everyone in the room figured Arthus would go to the Tree, but so soon, without any more Pokemon from Project Empowerment, could be considered foolhardy.

Aram came in closer to Hoopa and said, "Alright, bring the ship there! I don't ourselves or the crew on this mountainside to freeze to death!" Without the warming fire from above, the cabins were beginning to grow colder and colder, the Pokemon inside growing closer to death.

Hoopa looked side-to-side, thinking carefully, and said, "Look, uh, if I do that I know I won't get-"

"Suit yourself." Laryon said, grabbing the bottle. Hoopa cried out once more, wiggling vigorously to shake off the ropes.

"No please no, not him! I'd love to help, but the ship's too big! It'll need to move before I'd be any use!" Hoopa exclaimed. Theus furrowed his brow, studying Hoopa closely.

"If you can bring the Cocoon, a Legend, to Arthus, then you can bring the ship to him. If you don't give us what we want, Laryon will pull the plug on your Confined self." He stated. Hoopa gave many reasons as to why he couldn't help, and none of them satisfied the group of Pokemon.

Arianne, growing tired of this after hearing Hoopa say, 'My arms are tired and the rings are too heavy!', said, "just do it. At least Unbound will listen to us." Aram and Theus nodded to Laryon in agreement, and he pulled the stopper of the Prison Bottle.

Hoopa screamed as purple mist flowed out of the bottle, surrounding him in a dark purple fog. His cries stopped as it completely surrounded him, the bonds falling off of him. The fog began to grow, filling the table.

Theus' eyes widened as he remembered a crucial detail, and he said, "Hoopa Unbound is massive! We need to get him out of here or we'll be crushed!" He and Aram pushed the semi-solid mass of gas toward the window, forcing it open. They lifted it up, increasing in weight, and attempted to push it through. It got stuck midway, staying in between the inside and outside. They pushed, and pushed, bending the window frames with the growing Hoopa. They gave one final push, and the developing Hoopa Unbound was shoved into the snow.

After several moments, a massive grinning face appeared on the other side of the window. They felt something grab the sides of the airship, lifting it into the air effortlessly. The face grew farther away, and Laryon could see the full majesty and terror of Hoopa Unbound.

Hoopa gave a deep chuckle, and in a booming voice, said, "I give you my gratitude, Chosen of Arceus, for releasing me from my prison. I will grant you two wishes, one for my release, and one for this time of need. I feel the energy surrounding the Tree of Life, and Arceus senses peril approaching. What is it you command?" Laryon looked down at the bottle in his paws, now voiceless and empty of the Djinn Pokemon.

He came closer to the window, poking his head out. Hoopa came closer, his sharp teeth and evil-looking eyes drawing closer. Laryon gulped in fear, and said, "Take us to the Tree of Life." Hoopa chuckled, and lifted the airship higher into the air.

"Your wish is my command!" He exclaimed, his four of his six arms rising into the air with the ship, and another two flying outward. One formed a hoop farther down the mountain, while the other shot toward another part of the continent. The airship floated over this hoop, the strength of Hoop Unbound unfaltering.

The connection of the two hoops was made, and Hoopa's other arm returned to him. The four arms let go of the airship, letting it drop into the portal, the freezing occupants within feeling a downward sensation. It sunk into the portal, landing in a green field underneath massive boughs.

The ship splintered and cracked, the Pokemon rushing to the deck to avoid being crushed. It slid across the ground, the downward momentum turning into forward force. Pawniard stuck their blades into the woodwork, Magmar clambered up stairs, Pidgeotto flapped upward, and Watchog crawled through the ship. Aram, Arianne, Theus and Laryon scrambled to the deck, watching as the ship crashed along the ground toward a massive, rainbow colored tree.

All the crew made it up to the deck, the lower decks crashing against the ground, the very top the only area unaffected. Supplies were strewn across the ground, varying from food to ropes, wood planks splintered and broken, across their entire path.

Hoopa instantly appeared in front of Laryon once more, crossing his arms and bowing. "Your wish has been granted, Chosen of Arceus. What is your next wish?" Laryon thought of all that Hoopa Unbound could do. He could steal away the Seal of Creation. He could take back the Cocoon of Destruction. He could do many things that were needed in that moment in time.

These thoughts all floated through his head, one predominant fear present. Hoopa Unbound was a mighty Pokemon, able to summon Legends and defeat them at a whim. This could lead to another disaster in the world at some point in the future, where Hoopa organizes and tournament of strength, and rules the region with an iron grip. Having Hoopa Unbound within the world leads the way to many catastrophes.

Laryon looked at the bottle in his paws, the stopper within. He popped it open once more, holding it out toward Hoopa. He then said, "I wish for you to return to this bottle, to release your Confined self." Hoopa's devilish smile turned into a grimace, loathing the very prison that contained it.

Hoopa then said, "Why seal me back into the Prison Bottle? I can end your fears! I can bring this world back to peace!" Everyone but Laryon stayed silent, not being able to control the Djinn.

The inside of the bottle began to belch smoke, Laryon stating, "Having you solve one calamity will only start another. There is a reason your Confined self loathed being with you for so long, and I'm beginning to see why. You offer your power to anyone willing to release you, so that you may take this world for your own." Laryon held the bottle higher, the mist spilling forth. "I won't let you take Equivos." Hoopa roared in agony, his six arms reaching for his master. The bottle's mist swirled around Hoopa Unbound, taking his arms back into his body. Hoopa roared once more, completely covered within the mist. He shrunk steadily, the mist retreating into the Prison Bottle, continuing to shrink until there was only a small cloud of the purple mist.

Laryon quickly fastened the stopper onto the bottle, hearing the tempting voice of Hoopa Unbound once more. The mist around the small shape dissipated, revealing Hoopa Confined, grimacing in pain. He fell to the ground, doing nothing to stop his descent, landing with a thud.

Laryon hopped down to the ground, as did all the other passengers of the Airship Electivire. Directly in front of them lay a massive multicolored tree, its boughs extending high into the air, shedding their light on all below them. Green grass and shrubbery grew roundabout, the dancing lights of the Luminescent Woods drifting toward the enormous structure.

Laryon ignored the tree and stood over Hoopa, the trickster's breathing slow and steady. Laryon picked him up, Hoopa's eyes fluttering open.

He began to float in the air once more, brushing himself off. He looked at Laryon with a puzzled look, and said, "You could have used me for so many other things...why did you do that? After what I did?" Laryon set a paw on his shoulder, softly smiling, the Prison Bottle in his other paw.

"Because I know you're a good Pokemon wanting to be free of a demon." He looked down at the bottle, then pressed it into Hoopa's hands. He took it, astonished, looking at the bottle then to Laryon repeatedly.

Laryon said, "If you want to help us more, then hide it away, where no one can get it. If someone can control you Unbound in the future, give it to him." Hoopa beamed, and summoned his rings. He nodded, and dropped into the ring below him, it closing and zooming into the distance, returning to its master.

Theus set his paw on Laryon's shoulder, looking at the Tree of Life. Aram and Arianne followed, seeing the scene that lay before them. Sunset drew near, the sun dropping towards the horizon. A feeling of peace overcame them, the beauty of and splendor of the Tree of Life heavy in their minds.

Theus kneeled next to Laryon, saying, "That was an honorable thing you did, but we have other issues ahead of us. Arthus could be here right now; we need to retrieve the Cocoon while we have the chance." Aram turned back to his crew, pointing at the ship.

"Salvage what you can and stay near the ship; Arthus is cruel and dangerous, and I would not want your lives on my head." He then turned to Arianne and said, "It is far too dangerous for one such as you; Dark Pokemon like him are immune to Psychic attacks, and a healer, while useful in times of peace, will sadly not help us here. Stay with the crew; they will protect you." She looked to the Tree, wishing to enter, then turned to the remains of the airship and strode toward it, meeting with the crew.

Laryon, Theus and Aram looked toward the trees past the plain, knowing that somewhere the Cocoon and its carrier, Bob, would be near. An invisible shape rushed across the clearing, a glowing pendant around its neck.

Laryon gasped as he noticed it, pointing at the light. "The Seal, it's there!" He exclaimed, running toward it. Aram and Theus soon followed, the crimson light of the Seal floating across the clearing into the forest.

They followed it, drawing ever closer to the invisible carrier. Theus cried out, "You have nowhere to hide Arthus!" The pendant moved faster, dodging the branches and trunks of trees. Aram punched his way past overhanging obstacles, while Theus and Laryon ran ahead, wanting to catch the leader of Project Empowerment.

Aram was slowed by the lower and lower branches, having to stop and push through to continue. He yelled out, "I have to turn back! There's too many branches!" He pushed his way back, standing at the fringe of the trees.

The forest grew darker as they progressed, the trees growing closer together and the lights disappearing. The pendant continued to dance forward, pulsing red with increased rhythm. Laryon and Theus chased it as fast as they could, but it always stayed just ahead of them.

A large black mass came into view, and the Seal stopped in front of it. Next to the mass was the blubbery body of Bob, resting on the side of it. The black and grey figure of Arthus rematerialized, the Seal in his claws. He turned to Laryon and Theus, a wide grin on his face.

Theus and Laryon stopped several feet away from Arthus, the black mass pulsing with red particles. Arthus held the Seal closer to the Cocoon, and it sent red particles in increased amounts.

"Yveltal shall rise."


	58. Chapter 58

Theus stepped forward, the breeze picking up and the sky turning redder. "Please don't do this Arthus! The Prophecy of Life and Death will not rid the world of evil. You will be the evil that exists in the world." Arthus' face turned grimmer as he tightened his grip on the Seal, pulling it away from the Cocoon.

"You don't think I looked for other ways? I searched for another way for months, while you did your good works in the world, earning your title of Deity Elect." He spat on the ground, saying, "You didn't strive for such as a goal as mine. All you did was impede wrong's progress; horrible acts increase each day, growing to the point where Yveltal has to rise and wipe the world clean, and Xerneas has to start Pokemon over again! I want to end this vicious cycle, making Pokemon that can commit no wrong!" He pressed the Seal against the Cocoon, a giant pulse of energy emanating from it. Shafts of red light appeared across the shell, coming apart and rising into the air.

It continued rising into the air, reaching above the trees and floating high in the sky. Storm clouds came forth, coating the sky in black frothiness. The Cocoon burst with light, and they covered their eyes.

When they opened them again, they saw in the sky a spectral figure. Two wings beat slowly, keeping it aloft. A large tail fanned the air, keeping it stable. The red underbelly pulsed with white energy, threaded with black veins. A puff of grey feathers hung around its neck, the small head craning downward, gazing over the earth with piercing blue eyes. Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon, had been awakened.

Arthus held the Seal up in the air, the crimson light rising toward Yveltal. Yveltal caught notice of it, looking at its holder with his gaze. Laryon and Theus did nothing, too astonished at this turn of events to do anything different.

Yveltal descended from the heavens to the ground, emanating a red light. Bob opened an eye, seeing what disturbed his sleep, and panicked, running into the woods, silently screaming. Laryon held close to Theus as Yveltal came down, the red light withering the trees beneath him, creating a new clearing.

Yveltal blew away the dust from the dead trees, landing on the ground, his wings outstretched. He stooped down, looking at Arthus, studying with his sharp blue eyes.

 _"You are not the Chosen, and it is not the time of destruction that is to pass. Who are you to awaken me?"_ He said, quaking the earth beneath him. Arthus arrogantly stepped forward, holding the Seal of Creation aloft.

"Yveltal, Legend of Destruction, I awaken you from your sleep to fulfill the Prophecy of Life and Death! I have a fraction of your power, stolen from you when I communed with Mewtwo, using his Wands of Wishing to my design! Behold!" Arthus cried. Bob burbled from the forest, fearfully watching his master. Arthus extended a hand toward him, crimson energy spiraling outward and wrapping around the Reuniclus. The energy pulsed when it made contact, taking a bright light from the Reuniclus. Bob shut his eyes, the gelatinous substance melting to the ground, his body dead.

Arthus took back his claw and turned back to Yveltal, determination in his eyes. "I want your power, to rid this world of evil, and replace it with life that shall commit none!" Yveltal threw his head in the air and screeched, a sound of warning to all who heard it. The clouds above grew darker, beginning to crack with lightning.

 _"You are a fool Zoroark. Destruction comes when the world is dominated by evil, not by the whims of an impatient upstart."_ He flapped into the air, rising high, white energy surging into his chest. _"Such a mind as yours does not deserve Life!"_ A violet sphere accumulated around his wings, and with a shriek, a violent red beam coursed from the sphere, the Oblivion Wing aimed directly at Arthus.

The Seal of Creation reacted, glowing even brighter, creating a bubble around Arthus. The Oblivion Wing made contact, flowing into the Seal of Creation with tremendous force. Arthus cackled gleefully, pointing a claw as the last of the Oblivion Wing was absorbed.

"The Seal of Creation is the key to your awakening and doom! With it, you become immune to the powers of Legends, and have the power to take them for your own!" Arthus cried. Red energy began to surround him, pooling from his legs and coursing up his body.

Theus stepped forward, charging an Aura Sphere. He let it fly into Arthus, making contact with his chest. He jerked back, afflicted, but smiled evilly.

"The power of Life is more powerful than your pitiful Aura, Matheus. I have accumulated the Life of many, making myself ready for this moment!" Arthus exclaimed. The Tree of Life sent a pulse of white light from it, radiating across the earth, spreading toward the five continents of Equivos.

It came to the ruins of Karyon Village, touching the Tree of Slumber. It surged with light, the leaves falling from its branches and crumbling to dust. The tree glowed again, seams coursing through the bark of the tree. It shone once more this time remaining lit with white light. It rose into the sky turning into an orb of bright energy, zooming toward the Tree of Life.

The light landed in the clearing of the Tree of Life, turning into a deer-like creature. The blue fur and black appendages appeared first, then the black neck and the blue face. Eight massive horns came next, glowing with the colors of the Tree of Life. The Pokemon stomped the ground, crying out to the world.

 _"Yveltal has come before his time. The Prophecy has begun."_ Xerneas stated, despair in his voice.

Arthus shot into the air, the Life energy propelling him upward, leaving billowing crimson gas behind. He rose to Yveltal's height, surrounded with this Life Energy, the Seal in his clutches.

He charged forward, the Seal extended outward. "The Power of Oblivion will be mine!" He roared. He rammed into Yveltal's chest, sending out an explosion of energy. Theus, Laryon, and the Pokemon surrounding the airship were driven to the ground, the impact so great.

A darkened shape fell from the sky, its wings flailing behind it. It gave one final cry, falling to the ground and crumbling to dust. A single red orb was left behind, floating in the air. It drifted upward, levelling with the Zoroark in the sky, and embedding into its body. He gave a lurch, the orb tormenting his mortal body. He lowered to the ground, fighting with the power of Destruction, all the way to the ground.

He touched the ground, and he stopped moving. He held his claw upward, red electricity coursing between his fingers. He grinned, holding his arm out toward the trees. A ball of violet energy formed and a crimson beam shot outward, absorbing the life of the trees, crumbling them to dust.

Arthus turned to Laryon and Theus, his eyes emanating red energy. He pointed his hand at them, grinning. "Your time has come Matheus. You and all on this world shall die, to make way for the new life I shall create, with the powers of Arceus!" The Seal hung on his neck, the red light dim and constant.

Theus stepped in front of Laryon, his staff thrust outward. He dropped it, forming a Bone Rush in his paws. He rolled his head, cracking his neck, and pointed the bone at him. "I have defeated many Legends, Arthus, and you shall not be different. I am Deity Elect of Equivos, and the Future of Death shall not come!" Arthus roared, another violet ball forming in his claws. Theus ran forward, turning his hand away, the beam firing into the trees. He slammed the Bone Rush onto his head, kicking him away.

Arthus slid back, Life pouring from his shoulders to the ground. He lunged forward, charging toward Theus, his claws extended. Theus held the Bone Rush upward, the slashing claws blocked by the glowing blue bone.

Arthus drew closer, pressing down on the Bone Rush. "You shall fail, Matheus, just as you failed at Quantus Village. The Chosen shall die, the Guild shall die, and you shall die!" He lifted his claws from the bone and dove downward, gouging Theus' legs with his Life.

Theus cried out, grabbing his leg. Laryon's eyes shot open as he remembered the words of Arceus: _"Protect Matheus from a dark fate by Arthus' hand. Only then will Yveltal be saved from destruction, and the world with it."_ Laryon reacted, a Force Palm growing in his paw. The Seal of Creation had a pulse of blue in its center, contrasting with the dominant red.

He landed the Force Palm on Arthus, the blue energy countering his red. Arthus grunted, closing his eyes and cringing. The Seal glowed blue, dimly but surely, as its true master approached.

Arthus opened his eyes, baring his teeth. "You little twerp! I saw you years ago as nothing but a little cub, holding the Seal in your paws like a chew toy!" He held up the Seal, the blue glowing brighter. "I would have fulfilled my plans then if it wasn't for Matheus' meddling. You were chosen by Arceus to bring this world the Future of Life, an inferior future that only promises more death and destruction in an endless cycle! I bring it only once, and shall make sure it never needs to happen again!" He held his claw up, the same redness coating it. Laryon ran, terrified of the usurper Legend. He turned back to Theus, seeing his uncle in pain, a cardinal sickness spreading through his limb.

Theus waved to him frantically and said, "Run! Run!" Laryon turned away, choking up. Arthus turned away from him, focusing his attention on Theus.

"He can die with the rest of the world. Without the Seal, he is just a mere mortal. I am Legendary! I am a god! Your life shall be mine, and Arceus shall fall!" He exclaimed, raising his claws for a finishing blow. A pink light shot from the forest into Arthus, sending him flying into the woods, his Life Energy invisible.

Theus and Laryon looked in the shot's direction and saw a cervine Pokemon clopping toward them, the antlers glowing brightly. _"If you wish to live, come!"_ Xerneas warned. Theus stood up, limping toward Xerneas. Laryon helped him, letting Theus rest on his shoulders as they walked.

Arthus burst from the trees, glaring hatefully at Xerneas. "The Legend of Life has come from his slumber. How convenient. Your purpose is obsolete; Arceus shall be mine, and the world reborn!" He charged another violet ball of energy, aiming it at Xerneas and the two mortals.

Xerneas called with a deep throaty groan, his horns glowing with pink energy. The energy formed into a sphere and blasted into Arthus, knocking him back into the woods. He was driven back, a crimson ray of power extending into the sky.

Xerneas knelt on the ground, allowing Laryon and Theus to clamber onto his back. Once set, he got up, and cantered to the Tree of Life, leaving the Usurper Pokemon behind.

Theus cringed, the crimson sickness extending up his leg. Laryon studied it, seeing veins of cardinal pierce through the limb. "What is this power?" Laryon said, out of breath. Theus panted heavily, feeling a strange pulling sensation in his chest.

"I don't know," He croaked, "But Arthus is too strong for me. He has taken too much Life, and there's no way I can beat him on my own. I never went against Yveltal in my time." Xerneas craned his neck, the rainbow-colored leaves of the Tree of Life drawing closer.

 _"Arthus has initiated the Prophecy, and Arceus awoke me to protect him and the Tree of Life from calamity. If Arthus takes Arceus' power, the world is doomed to one of imprisonment and command."_ He turned back to the Tree, the roots surrounding them. _"We must counsel with Arceus to determine how we can prevent his victory."_ A slab of bark dropped into the ground, revealing a large stairwell. Xerneas entered it, the bark sliding back up into the tree.

Arthus came to the fringe of the woods, undeterred by Xerneas' attack. He chuckled, looking to the sky, the thunder and lightning cascading down. "Why should I stop my collection here? I have an entire region to take!" He exclaimed rising into the air, a red bolt of light streaking across the sky, an angel of death to all who saw it.


	59. Chapter 59

Within the Tree of Life, veins of multi-colored light threaded throughout, enchanting the structure with otherworldly beauty. Lights danced everywhere, floating erratically in many places. The storm outside could be noticed, heard but not seen, the thunder rolling in the distance.

Xerneas steadily climbed the stairs, his passengers sitting in marvel of the tree. They progressed up the stairs into a large room, naturally formed by the trunk growing around an invisible mass. Within this room there was a single crystalline spire poking from the center, extending to the top of the tree. Past this, a gap in the boughs allowed those within to see the outside. Standing here was the great Myth, Arceus, gazing over the land surrounding the tree, contemplating the fate of his world.

Xerneas approached him, stopping next to the crystal spire. _"Father of the world and Legends, I have brought the Chosen and his Guardian. The Usurper has fled to distant places, to collect the Life of the world, Yveltal's stolen duty."_ Arceus turned to him, having a distant and troubled look.

" _I saw all these things Xerneas. The Prophecy has begun, and now only my Chosen can stop the Future of Death._ " Arceus replied, drawing near to Laryon. Laryon pointed to the advancing threads on Theus' leg, now extending past the hem of his cloak.

"Arthus scratched him and gave him this…whatever it is. What is it?" Laryon asked. Arceus' came down, looking at Theus' wound. He stood back upright, looking down at Laryon.

 _"Yveltal was absorbed into Arthus' body through the Seal of Creation, his very essence taken from him in the form of a glowing sphere. With it, he has ultimate control over the power of Life, especially in the theft of it. This sickness spreads through the recipient's body, slowly killing them, feeding the life energy back to whomever afflicted him with it."_ Arceus turned away, looking at the crystalline spire. _"Matheus does not have long to live. The only cure is to kill the Pokemon that gave him the sickness, Arthus. I am afraid to say that only Legends have the capability to complete such a feat now."_

Laryon was struck by the news, coming down like a hammer on his heart. He looked down to his uncle, shaking. "Theus…will die?" Theus quickly took Laryon's paw and shook his head.

He croaked, "No…no I won't. Arthus will be dead before that happens, right?" Arceus said nothing, staring into the crystal.

 _"The Prophecy states that you can only beat him with the Seal and the Cocoon, both of which he now has. The Seal of Creation was designed to absorb the power of Legends and destroy them, in the case that we should grow too meddlesome in the designs of mortal Pokemon."_ He turned back to Laryon his face unchanging. _"The only way to defeat him will be to take the Seal of Creation from him, robbing him of Yveltal's power and any Life he may have; once he stole Yveltal's power, their lives became linked. If Yveltal is released from the Seal, then Arthus will be forced to join Yveltal in his Cocoon unable to act."_ Xerneas lowered to the ground, allowing Theus and Laryon to stumble to the ground.

Xerneas replied, _"How to steal it is the question. He has grown too strong, and the power of Yveltal has dulled his mind; he is no longer the Pokemon he was, reasonable and clever. Now he is one focused on Yveltal's duty to eliminate Life in the world, then take you to create new Life."_ Laryon took the cloak from Theus body, forming a pillow on under his head.

"Why would he want to do this in the first place, and how did he even get Project Empowerment to follow him? There aren't very many who want to destroy the world you know." Laryon asked. Arceus stepped away from the crystal spire, stomping his foot after. Leaves fell from above, floating toward the prism and absorbing into it.

 _"Often to find the best way to defeat your enemy, you must consider their past. We cannot overpower him through force, but we may be able to outwit him, especially now that the Seal is in his possession."_ Arceus said, images randomly dancing across the prism. Laryon drew near it, seeing the many colors of the tree through the prism.

Laryon looked at the prism, then to the outside, dark and stormy. "There's sure to be more to this than a will to end evil." Theus nodded in reply, coughing.

"Indeed. Arthus was always the logical sort; this is a drastic move for even him." He said, wheezing. Arceus stamped his foot, the images slowing down.

 _"We must start with his childhood. The Tree of Life holds the memories of all on this world, living and dead. We will find a weakness, and determine what drove him to such lengths to fulfill the Future of Death."_ Arceus stated, the images finally stopping on one, a visual of two Zoroarks in a humble abode, packing supplies into their bag. It began to advance frames slowly until it sped up to real time.

It was a first-person view of Arthus' life, with him far shorter than the two Zoroarks. His voice, sounding like a young child, said, "Why do you have to go? You haven't done anything wrong!" The larger Zoroark turned to his son, slipping an Orb into the bag.

"We've made some bad choices in other parts of the Continent. We can't stay here anymore, for our own sake and for the rest of the village. They'll think that they had something to do with us because we live here." The father said. The vision shook, hearing a stamp of a foot on the ground.

"But why can't me and Ferrick come with you?" He exclaimed. The mother Zoroark stopped packing and held her son's head, touching it with hers.

"I don't want you going down the same path as us. To tell the truth, me and your father haven't been nice Pokemon. We've tried to change that here in Quantus, but sometimes you can't change who you are." She explained. She stopped hugging Arthus and returned to putting Berries in the bag.

"Your friend, Matheus, and his parents will take care of you and Ferrick. I think they'll be a much better family for you than us..." She added, tearing up. Ferrick's father put a hand over her shoulders, sighing. The vision turned to the round, and they saw the little paws of Arthus, and a tear drop falling to the ground.

The vision shifted to one later in life, still in Quantus. He stood next to a group of adults, them talking about something important. Laryon saw shimmering in front of the vision, and the adults took no notice; Arthus must have been using illusions to hide himself.

"Have you heard about Werik Village?"

"You mean where we get all our wood for building?"

"That's the place. Rumor has it that it was burned to the ground by Pokemon that weren't too happy with their prices. Everyone's supposed to be gone now."

"That's terrible! There really needs to be something to stop all this!"

They heard a sharper voice, sounding like Arthus. "Yeah...something to stop Pokemon from doing bad things...or at least to fix them..." Laryon reasoned that his thoughts from the memory were there too.

The vision shifted once more, changing to one of an empty room, with only a table and two chairs. The door connected to it opened, a Zoroark entering. She put her hands to her cheeks, excited.

"Oh, Arthus, I'm excited to see what you've done!" She exclaimed. They saw the snap of Arthus' grown fingers, and illusions dissipated, revealing an immaculately decorated room, and a lavish meal set on the table.

The other Zoroark beamed, excitedly sitting in the chair. "Is this all for me?" She asked. Arthus nodded.

"I did this all for you Cassia. I appreciate the company you've given me since Matheus went on his journeys." Arthus said, happy but dejected. Cassia stood up, her face saddened, and moved next to him.

"You're not still worried that he left you for good, are you?" Arthus sighed, looking at the ground.

"It's not just that. I've done so much to help Equivos, yet things still don't seem to be better since I first explored. So many Pokemon needed rescuing from Outlaws and Wild Pokemon then, and so many still do now. What's the point if we can't fix this problem?" He explained. Cassia grabbed his claws, looking into his eyes-or the vision in this case.

"As long as you're helping these Pokemon, it's fine. Good and bad will always be here, no matter what. You can't force Pokemon to be good." She said. The vision shifted once more, to a dark forest, surrounded by purple skies. He stood in a clearing, a single boulder in the center, with Mewtwo on the other side.

"You wish for something that is not willingly given. I hold only four Wishing Wands, and why should I give you the power to use and manipulate Life?" Mewtwo asked, grave and sullen.

"Because I know that you see evil in all Pokemon just as I do. I want to end the cycle set by the other Legends and Myths, and make it so Pokemon can only do good." Arthus replied. Mewtwo laughed coldly, pointing to the sky.

"Your mind used to be so light and wonderful, but I can see that you are steadily going down a path of darkness. What will you do with this power?"

"I will collect Life Energy to protect myself and others. Children are strongest in this power; I will gather them to make an assault on Arceus, and will take his power." Arthus said, hesitation in his voice.

Mewtwo scratched his chin, considering the offer. "What do I gain? I would rather not die you know."

"I will not attack the Isle of Regret when I hold Yveltal's power; you can live among the new Pokemon I create, without the fear that they will hate you." Arthus replied, confident now. Mewtwo closed his eyes, considering, then opened them again, holding his hand out.

"Consider your wish granted." The vision shifted to a bright and colorful room, with Cassia sitting in the center. She closed her eyes, her hands on her legs.

"Why am I doing this? I shouldn't rely on a Prophecy to end evil! She said herself that you can never force Pokemon to be good!"

"Then eliminate Pokemon and replace them with Pokemon that can't commit evil acts! Arceus holds that power, and you can recreate life to be good and only good!"

"Cassia wouldn't approve, Matheus wouldn't either...not even Ferrick. This isn't right!"

"You are serving the world now, not them. The world deserves only good Pokemon; evil shouldn't exist. You are helping that come to pass. You are a friend to the world, and you will bring forth Pokemon that can only do good."

"But why should my friends and family suffer? Why should I force their minds to change?"

"Often the greatest of causes can be seen only by the greatest of minds. You are the greatest of minds among them, and only you can help them see that...through this wish."

Arthus continued arguing with himself, two different viewpoints trying to dominate each other, until eventually he said, "I'm going to tell you something, something very important." The vision moved forward, his claws reaching out and glowing red. They set on her head, and many thoughts went through his mind.

The vision changed to one where Cassia was storming out of a hallway, towards the main exit. Arthus reached out and exclaimed, "Please, don't leave! I had to do what I did!"

Cassia turned to him, tears in her eyes. "If you couldn't bear to keep me the way I am because of your selfish reasons, why should I stay?"

Arthus pointed to another hallway and said, "Stay for Erik, please! I can't control Project Empowerment on my own; I have to keep them in check by letting them raid! This is only temporary; once the Prophecy is fulfilled, we don't have to worry about any other Pokemon." He approached her, holding her hands tenderly. "I married you then because I honestly loved you, and I couldn't bear to see you hating me for my decisions. They are hard, and if there were some other way, I wouldn't choose it." Cassia pulled her hands away, opening the door.

"You can care for Erik. You've changed Arthus, and not for the better. You see only the bad in Pokemon and never the good, and you have become just as horrible as them. Goodbye." Cassia replied, heartbroken. The door shut, and Arthus fell to the floor, crying out in agony. The red Life energy dispersed around him, and the vision ended.


	60. Chapter 60

Theus forced himself to stand up, staggering. Laryon quickly wrapped his arm around his chest, supporting him. "I remember that Arthus did have a girlfriend, Cassia, but I always thought she left him after the attack. Apparently, he changed her memory to make sure that she didn't but her true thoughts came through again." Arceus nodded, lightning striking a tree in the distance.

 _"Indeed. While Arthus' reason may be dulled, there may be a way to bring the Zoroark that you know so well to return to us, through his friends and family."_ Arceus said. He turned back to the tumultuous scene before him, and stamped his foot.

Hoopa appeared in front of him, saluting. "You called?" He noticed Laryon and Theus, quickly floating to them. Laryon was glad to see the Trickster, but was a little confused as to why Arceus would summon him.

"Good thing you two haven't been taken by that monster! I hid the bottle as you suggested Laryon, and not a moment too soon! Just after Arthus came to the continent and began using a strange move that killed everybody it touched! He's going everywhere!" Hoopa exclaimed. Xerneas stepped forward, craning his head downward.

 _"We thank you for the news, but we called you here for a different purpose. We need you to bring Arthus back to the Tree."_ Theus, Laryon and Hoopa looked at him incredulously.

"Are you mad?! That thing will kill us straight off!" Hoopa exclaimed.

"Arthus wouldn't hesitate to take us on if he came here." Theus replied, rasping slightly. Laryon looked down, seeing the strategy that lay here.

He stepped forward and said, "Can't we use the Tree of Life as a weapon against him? Making him think of Cassia and Theus and other Pokemon can maybe stun him!" Arceus nodded, moving to the crystal.

 _"Indeed. The Tree of Life has the ability to invoke memories in an individual when near, provided that I will that to happen. Arthus may not be in his right mind, but he would still remember those he loves."_ Arceus stated. He turned to Xerneas and said, _"You get ready to protect the tree in case our plan fails; Arthus is strong, and I may not be able to defeat him by myself."_ Xerneas nodded, going down the stairs and out into the clearing.

Hoopa sighed, floating out of the empty space in the boughs. "Guess I better go get the crazy one. It'll take some time finding him, what with his rampage of death and all that, so give me a moment." He flung a hoop into the open, then flung another into the sky, zooming into the distance.

Theus looked down at Laryon grinning weakly. "I'll be fine. I can still fight." He stepped away from his support and punched the air. He clutched his side and clenched his teeth, after, groaning, "I guess not as much as before." The disease had spread from Theus' leg up to his chest, gradually sapping away his Life.

Laryon began to feel more worrisome for his uncle. He didn't deserve to die like this, not by Arthus hand. He may not have been the best family, but he was a great friend, especially after all they'd been through.

He thought of a silver lining, running next to Arceus. "Is there any way you can help Theus become a Legend right now? He could defeat Arthus easily!" Arceus looked down to him, then to Theus.

 _"Matheus is a good soul, and I know that he is falling to one of evil intent, but I cannot change my word. If he dies by another's hand, he will not become a Legend."_ He looked back down to Laryon. _"He does not have long to live. The Draining Sickness is quick in its work, and would have progressed faster had Arthus cut a deeper wound."_

Laryon felt his throat constricting in fear and despair, and said, "Why did you even have to do that! You know how good he is!" Theus rose his paw and coughed, catching their attention.

"How do you know about that Laryon? I never told you." Theus asked. Laryon, thinking of his previous meeting with Arceus, drew closer to his uncle.

"On that night we saved Dente, Arceus came to me in a dream and told me that if you're killed by someone else, you can't become a Legend." Laryon exclaimed. He stamped his foot on the live wood of the tree and yelled, "I don't want you to die!"

Theus looked at himself, seeing the spreading red veins on his body. He felt his strength draining away, and with every passing moment, he felt closer to passing. He felt that his time was coming soon.

Despite this, he said with a smile, "I'll live long enough for you to get Arthus. Just you wait." Laryon sniffed, embracing Theus.

"I know when you lie now Theus. I won't see you after this is over, will I?" Laryon asked, choking up with sadness. Theus rubbed Laryon's head, knowing that he held a legitimate fear. He knelt, ignoring the pain, and held shoulders.

"I might not live, but Legend or not, I will see you again. Do you know what happens to Pokemon who die?" He inquired. Laryon shook his head. Theus pointed upward, where the leaves pulsed with rainbow light, travelling along the length of the tree.

"Pokemon always return to the Tree of Life, and their memories with them. If you ever want to see me again, then return here, and call for Matheus Lucario." He explained. Laryon looked up, entranced by the glowing lights. Over all he and Theus had been through, despite their quarrels and disagreements, he felt more than simple friendship towards him. He was a partner, an ally, a guide, a leader, a humanitarian, and the Pokemon he loved most. He loved Azure as a motherly figure, but his affections for Theus grew from experience, and he knew that Theus loved him as a fatherly figure.

He felt lighter and lighter in his chest, feeling as if nothing was wrong with the world. He began to glow, dim at first, but increasing in brightness. He glowed so bright that Theus had to back away for fear of blindness. He felt himself grow taller, stronger, and smarter, and new ideas came into his mind, as if by instinct.

The light faded, and Laryon looked at himself. He saw that he now had two powerful legs, long arms with a spike on his paws, and long yellow fur down his chest. He wagged his tail, feeling increased strength, and felt his head, feeling the differences from his old self. Laryon Lucario is born.

Theus knelt open-mouthed, amazed about the transformation. He stood up shakily, holding his paws out. He stumbled, and Laryon caught him, amazed about how light he was now, and helped him stand up.

Theus stuttered, "I-I can't believe it! I knew you loved me as family, but not this much! I don't deserve it, not after what happened..." He turned away, shamefaced. Laryon turned his head back to his own, smiling warmly.

In a deeper voice than he was used to, he said, "You are the best Pokemon in the world Theus, and nothing will change that in my mind." Arceus stepped forward, towering over the two Lucarios

 _"You look and sound like Matheus, years ago. If he were years younger, I probably couldn't tell the two of you apart."_ He stated. Theus and Laryon looked at each other, the former chuckling.

"He's right; it's like I'm looking into a mirror from the past." He stated. Before more could be said, Hoopa floated in, ecstatic.

"Alright, important news, very important! I found-" He said, before floating around the new Laryon in curiosity. "Nice look, reminds me of Matheus around thirty years ago." Theus clouted him over the head, having little effect.

"It hasn't been _that_ long!" He exclaimed. Hoopa shrugged, eyes going wide as he remembered what he was going to say.

He said, "While I'm excited about all of this, there is one little thing:" He pointed to the outside, where an orb of red floated. "Arthus is here." Theus looked at Laryon with sad eyes, shuffling across the floor and picking up his cloak and hat.

He gave them to Laryon, "Take these. I won't need them anymore. I'm sure that with those you can fool him." Laryon accepted them half-heartedly, knowing what this meant. Theus clapped a paw over his shoulder once more, winking. "Make sure you get my staff back too. I worked ages on that thing." Laryon chuckled, slipping the cloak over his back. He secured it, tying the leather cord over his chest, and set the hat on his head, the ear holes fitting perfectly.

He held out his paw, feeling as if he knew how do something he hadn't been able to do before. He focused his thoughts, and felt power all around him. He saw blue sparks in his mind's eye, and then a full vision of the room around him. Blue outlines surrounded where Theus, Arceus and Hoopa were, and he could see the entire room in this outline.

 _"Be quick Laryon. Arthus will not wait."_ Arceus warned. Laryon opened his eyes, amazed about what he saw. He ignored it for now, and stepped to the viewing branch of the Tree of Life, where Arthus floated in the air, empowered by the power of Yveltal.

"It is time."

Down below, Arianne and Aram hid underneath the wreckage of the Airship Electivire, shuddering at the sight of Arthus. The sky thundered once more, and lightning struck the ground next to them, dangerously close to Aram's tails.

Arianne looked outside, toward the Tree of Life. She saw Arthus in the air, Life energy surrounding him. To the right, on the tree, she saw who appeared to be Theus, a light-blue energy surrounding him, with Xerneas below, his many horns glistening.

She grabbed Aram's arm and exclaimed, "It's from the legend of Yveltal and Xerneas! My mother taught me this story! A being of Yveltal would attack the Tree of Life, and a being of Xerneas would protect it!" Aram squinted, seeing the resemblance from the tale.

"You may be right. Let us hope that Theus can beat him. He's standing on the tree, looking ready to fight him!" He exclaimed. The crew agreed, nodding their heads and chattering in agreement. A stray bolt of lightning quickly quieted them, and instead hopes that there wouldn't be a fire came from their lips.

Arianne clasped her hands together, closing her eyes. "I know you can beat him Theus…and you too Laryon. There's always a reason for everything…"

On Serenity Continent, the storm raged on, extending from the environment of Deity. The other continents of the world suffered the same weather as well, the nature of the world unbalanced by Arthus' act of taking Yveltal. Thunder and lightning brewed, flashing across the sky and booming through the heavens.

The members of Project Empowerment weren't sure what was happening; those carrying children back to Fort Ervine attempted to wait the storm out, hoping that it would shortly dissipate. Others within the Fort wondered why such weather happened in their desolate canyon, after so many years of peacefulness.

Azure huddled in the barracks with the children as they waited out the storm, while Ferrick ordered Project Pokemon to keep watch for unusual activity. The air thrummed with unnatural energy, as if the world would be determined by some small but great act.

Azure took a deep breath, holding Erik tightly in her arms. The Zorua slept fitfully, having nightmares of a certain Pokemon, wishing them to stop. She petted his head, comforting him. "All this will be over soon…I hope." She prayed within her heart that Laryon would be okay, wherever he might be.

The Isle of Regret, unlike other places, was unusually peaceful, with only a dull grey cover in the sky. The rockiness of the isle was bone-dry, unlike most times, and the sole inhabitant was in a peaceful mood…unlike most times.

Mewtwo lounged on his obsidian throne, soothing his psychically produced wounds. The Mystic Orb lay cracked on its pedestal, the gleaming ruby gem scoured by its use. Around it, treasures from previous adventures lay glistening, acting as reminders for the almighty Legend.

Mewtwo chuckled, thinking of what was happening. "Might not have been the best idea to give Arthus that power, but oh well. Makes for a more interesting future. At this point I don't care if I live or die; Arthus in his state will forget promises he made, and wipe the world clean with his ambitions." He pointed a finger at the Orb, bringing it closer to him. He set his hands on top of it, and willed it to see the Tree of Life.

"I wouldn't want to miss the show."


	61. Chapter 61

Arthus hovered in the air, his face unchanging. Below him, a hoop hung in the air, zipping past him and returning to Hoopa, hanging on his horn. He looked at Laryon devilishly, madness appearing in his eyes. A crimson aura lifted off him, reeking of the Life he had forcibly taken from Pokemon.

Laryon stood on the bough confidently, his chest out and his paws on his sides. The cloak fit him perfectly, as it did with its previous owner, Theus. The wild wind blew past him, his black appendages whipping in the wind. A blue aura surrounded him, a light film in contrast to the constantly pouring energy of Arthus.

Arceus stepped forward, stamping his foot. The Tree of Life glowed yellow, sending a yellow beam into the air. Arthus looked up at it, his eyes studying the strange phenomenon. His fur was matted and wild, in contrast to the once-composed nature of the Pokemon. Laryon thought he saw a Wild Pokemon in front of him, if it weren't for the knowledge of his theft.

Arceus said to him, _"The Tree of Life is now in touch with yours and Arthus' memories. Be careful when you go against him; Xerneas will provide support while you try to bring his memories to the surface. As Uxie once said, memories are never truly erased; they are only hidden. Let the aura guide you, Laryon Lucario."_ Laryon turned to him, nodding, then turned back, looking down below. He crouched, then jumped into the air, landing on the soft ground below.

Arthus took notice of him, craning his head to the ground. He slowly floated downward, seeming aloof of what happened to him. He seemed a far different Pokemon than before; rather than the berserk and bloodthirsty god, he was an oblivious and drunken beast, unable to properly channel his newfound power.

He landed on the ground, padding softly. He stared blankly for a moment, then blinked, shaking his head. He looked around, and realizing where he was, growled.

"Why am I here once more? I have not finished gathering the Life of those in this world." He inquired to himself, angered. Laryon stepped forward, his eyes focused on the half-mad Pokemon.

He stopped several feet away from the Zoroark and said, "Arthus." Arthus snapped his head towards Laryon, laughing quietly. The Seal of Creation, hanging around his neck, pulsed blue in a sea of red.

"Matheus, how great to see you again. I thought I finished you moments earlier; I feel your Life flowing into me this moment, and you are not weakened." He said. Laryon held back the fact that he wasn't Theus, and pointed to the Tree.

"You cannot take Arceus' power. I will not allow it." He stated, aura glowing around him. Arthus panted, a discharge of Life coming off him.

"You have no say in the will of the world. I have taken much, and I feel strong, mighty, and omnipotent!" He exclaimed. The dancing lights of the Tree of Life came from the ground, forming a morbid image. Arthus cackled wildly, using his Oblivion Wing across vast tracts of land, ranging from mountains to plains to towns. Pokemon crumbled to dust under his might, their Life being stolen by the Usurper Legend.

Laryon winced at the thought of those Pokemon dying, the image dissipating. "What will it matter to those you love? If you keep going like this, everyone you love will die." Arthus laughed wildly, arching back into the air.

"Why would _you_ care! You betrayed me eight years ago, turning from our purpose to rid the world of evil and bring good!" He repeated, almost raving. Laryon could sense a lack of confidence, if only slight, and for a moment, he thought he could see worry in Arthus' mad eyes.

Arthus curled his fingers, forming a sphere of red energy. "I don't plan on talking for long; Arceus awaits." He snarled. He threw the red orb at Laryon, the energy dissipating on the ground.

Laryon focused his will, his aura rising in him. He looked at his paw, seeing sparks of aura forming into a ball. He looked up, seeing a Life Orb soaring toward shim. He dodged it, turning his head, the Orb dissipating into the tree.

Arthus roared, running wildly towards the Tree of Life. Laryon ran toward him, punching him across the face, sending him to the ground. The Seal pulsed with bright blue light, sensing its true owner is near.

Arthus rubbed his jaw, staring coldly at his attacker. "Matheus likes his precious Bone Rush, not simple punches. Who are you?" Laryon held his paw out, attempting to form an Aura Sphere once more.

"What does it matter? You care nothing for the lives here on Equivos…not even Cassia's" Laryon stated, a tiny ball of aura in his paw. Ferrick stood up in a blur, breathing rapidly. The dancing lights formed an image of him and Cassia dancing, holding paws and moving across a decorated floor, sharing peaceful moments with each other.

Arthus growled, the image dissipating. "How do you know about her? She means nothing to you!" He charged forward, his claws outstretched. Laryon guarded it with a brittle Bone Rush, weakened by his lack of practice.

Laryon pushed him away, dodging the other attacks on him. He said in a rushed but calming voice, "I care because you are not who you think you are! Cassia saw a Pokemon that cared about others, cared about yourself, cared about her!" Arthus rose his claws into the air, his face sinking.

Lights organized themselves into a scene, with he and Cassia holding a tiny Zorua, just hatched. Arthus laughed, as did Cassia, relishing this precious moment. The image faded, and Arthus stared at the ground.

"I loved her…I loved Matheus…I loved my work…" He whispered, the Life fading around him. Laryon stepped back, charging an Aura Sphere once more, the ball bigger this time.

Arthus' Life grew once more, his anger rising. "That is unimportant now. We all die, and the world starves for goodness. The cycle must end!" He turned toward Laryon, another ball of Life in his paws. He fired it, and Laryon responded by firing his own Aura Sphere, the two energies colliding and dissipating.

Arthus growled, running toward the Tree of Life. Laryon rushed after him, feeling enhanced by his aura. He charged another sphere, throwing it at Arthus' feet. The Zoroark tripped, falling to the ground.

He got up, spitting dirt. He held his arms in the air motioning to the tree. "Why do you care? What do you gain? You do what you can to prevent evil, and it never works! I have great power, and I will use it to end!" He summoned a violet sphere into his paws, malicious intent in his eyes. He turned to the tree of life, the violet ball turning larger.

Laryon summoned a Bone Rush, pushing it under Arthus and lifting his arms the Oblivion Wing firing into the distance. Arthus cursed, punching Laryon to the ground, his Life rising.

"You are weak, fool. I will not toy with you any longer." He said, turning back to the tree, walking toward it. Laryon stood up seeing Theus standing on the viewing bough, watching his progress.

"Would Cassia want to see you like this? Or Ferrick?" Laryon asked, knowing that this would have some effect on Arthus.

Arthus stopped, lights dancing around him. He clutched his head, images of him with another male Zoroark, playing a game of PokeBoard together, having a friendly talk. He was also with Cassia, playing in a large lake splashing and interacting with each other.

He cried achingly, "I must serve…the greater good! That does nothing!" He turned on Laryon, firing a Life Orb. Laryon took it to the chest, landing on the ground, groaning.

Arthus ran to him, his wild eyes glaring at him. "You know nothing, Lucario. I cannot turn back." Laryon looked up to the empty bough, where Theus stood, his features difficult to see.

Arthus turned to see where looked, and sneered. " _There_ is the real Matheus. I tire of him; he has stalled me for too long." He leapt away from Laryon, clambering onto the tree and climbing upward. Laryon stood up and rushed toward him, wanting to protect the weakened Theus. He launched an Aura Sphere toward him, landing just above the empowered Zoroark. He tried again, landing below.

Theus stepped back, seeing Arthus approaching from below. The Draining Sickness had spread to his arms and neck, further weakening him. He moved toward Arceus, exclaiming, "We have to get out of here before Arthus makes it!" Arceus stood still, staring into the crystal.

 _"Laryon must invoke a stronger memory within him to truly stun him. There must exist one such one."_ He said, images dancing through the crystal. Arthus' claw appeared over the bough, cardinal energy rising from it.

Laryon took a deep breath and jumped high into the air, landing on one of the lower branches of the Tree of Life. He saw Arthus stretching himself over the edge, focused on Theus. Laryon jumped once more, making it to another bough next to the viewing opening. Arthus clambered on top, standing up and slowly walking toward Theus.

Theus stepped back, holding his paw toward Arthus, shaking violently. "This is not who you are Arthus! Others exist to bring the world to order! You do not have to be like this!" He exclaimed. Arceus continued searching for memories, searching for a way to stun Arthus.

Xerneas clambered up the stairwell, a ball of pink energy in his horns. Arthus took notice, firing a surge of Life at the Life Pokemon. It landed on his head, electrifying him and sending him to the ground in screams of agony. Arthus grinned, looking down at his claws.

"Why should I care? I brought down a Legend with only a drop of the Life I hold. Arceus stands no chance!" He roared. He continued advancing toward Theus, ignoring the mighty Arceus.

Arceus turned to him and roared, his mighty voice quaking the Tree of Life. His arc glowed bright, and spears of light flew from them, centering on the usurper legend. They struck him on the chest, the Seal of Creation doing nothing to stop its blows, its power fading in Arthus' chest. He clawed the ground, the Judgement of Arceus forcing him to his knees, the force too great.

Laryon made it to the viewing bough, seeing Arceus bring his Judgement to Arthus. He thought of Arthus before he exited and after, and saw a distinct change in his nature. When before he was intent on doing what he wanted, he now seemed hesitant to do what he claimed he would for years.

The Judgement faded, and Arthus stood up once more, bruised and battered. He continued advancing toward the fleeing Theus, who weakly clambered away. Laryon sped to him, leaping upward and landing on Arthus' back.

"You will not harm Theus!" Laryon exclaimed. Arthus pulled Laryon from his back and threw him to the floor, Life dissipating around him. Arthus stepped heavily forward, something weighing him down.

Theus cocked his head, realizing something. "You don't want to do this, do you? All of this, when you finally had Yveltal…it was an act." Arthus shook his head, insistent that that was not true.

"You are wrong! You are against…you…are…" Arthus cried, losing heart. Another memory came next to him, showing him and Theus younger, helping a Roselia away from wild Pokemon joking together about how easy it was. Another memory came, this time of him discovering a vast hoard of treasure, side by side with Theus as they did so.

Theus stopped retreating, this time moving toward Arthus. "You know that who you are trying to be is not what you are. You thought you could change the world for the better, and we did. We don't need a prophecy, and we don't need to leave life." He held a paw out towards Arthus. Arceus did nothing, his eyes unmoving.

 _"Matheus, think carefully…"_ He warned. Arthus' Life dimmed, his will weakening, his motives questioned.

"I've killed so many…so many harmed…over these years…" Arthus muttered. He looked at Theus, who continued to draw closer. Laryon groaned, looking up, surprised.

Theus set a paw on Arthus, the red light fading to a steady glow. He smiled, seeing a familiar sight in his friend's eyes. "Arthus…please, come back to me." Arthus took Theus' paw, gently. His eyes closed, the Seal pulsing blue with only a hint of red.

His shot open, wild once more. He crushed Theus' paw, eliminating the peaceful blue of the Seal, and replacing it with the harsh shade of Life. He jabbed his claw into Theus chest, much to the surprise of both Lucarios.

Arthus drew closer, whispering into his ear, "I am friend to the world…forgive me." Theus crumpled over, turning to blackness, is life being drawn into Arthus. Laryon screamed in pain and agony his paw outstretched and his aura pouring forth.


	62. Chapter 62

Theus landed on the ground, dissipating into black dust, his life transferred into his traitor friend, Arthus Zoroark. Laryon screamed, ramming into Arthus with all his might, shoving him into the trunk of the Tree of Life. He punched Arthus with Aura-Infused paws, the aura sparking with the Life surrounding the Zoroark.

Arceus roared, sending his Judgement toward the Usurper Legend. Arthus held up the Seal, the glowing artifact absorbing the spears of light, all the while taking a beating from Laryon. He laughed madly, the negation of the Judgement bringing him a sense of superiority. He took Laryon's paw, twisting it, sending him to the ground.

"Why should I deal with mere mortals! The Legend is the true prize!" Arthus exclaimed. He stepped over Laryon and proceeded toward Arceus, the Seal in his claws. Arceus stepped back, his arc glowing bright. He stamped his foot, the boughs of the Tree of Life coming down from above, wrapping around Arthus.

Arthus burst with Life, disintegrating the tree's limbs in an explosion of red electricity. He cackled, holding the Seal in the air. "Why do I do these things? To complete this world you have made, to give it what it deserves!" He charged forward, the Seal in his claw. Arceus closed his eyes, and stamped his foot once more. The Seal drew close to him, and the entire Tree was absorbed in pure light.

Arthus opened his eyes, half-blinded by the spectacle. He looked down at the ground, expecting to see an orb floating upward, similar to Yveltal's demise. There was no such thing.

He looked around wildly, searching for Arceus. "Where did you go, you coward! Give me your powers, so that I can fix this world where you refused!" The tree shook, the crystal spire crackling. Arceus' face appeared within, dark and solemn.

" _You have challenged the Legends and Myths, Usurper. And now you shall face them."_ He said, the crystal shattering. Arthus could hear the cries of many Pokemon, coming from the north, south, east and west. He stepped outside, seeing beams of light extending from the land, sea, and sky.

He grinned, his Life rising to new heights. "Why just one Creator? I can have them all at my disposal!" He saw Ho-Oh, bringer of light; Dialga, bringer of time; Zekrom, bringer of ideals; Rayquaza, bringer of the sky. He saw the many Myths of the Pokemon world, coming from their realms on Deity and beyond to protect their world and their creations from the Usurper Legend.

Rayquaza came down from the sky, flying straight toward Arthus. Arthus grinned, holding out the Seal of Creation. He thrust it outward, the Legend of the Sky speeding toward it. The Legend roared once more, changing into a green beam of light, then to a simple rushing gem, soaring past Arthus and into the space behind him. The other Legends followed suit, turning into spheres and gems, rushing behind the Usurper Pokemon.

He turned, seeing where they rushed to. He saw Laryon, crouching on the floor, gems flying into his frame. He absorbed their power, increasing his aura and turning it into a blue flame, growing higher and higher. Xerneas cried out from the stairwell, turning into a gem and absorbing into Laryon, giving his power to the Chosen of Arceus.

Arthus quaked, his Life growing and his fury as well. "How _dare_ the Legends and Myths give their power to one such as you! I do what they refuse to complete!" Laryon stood up, his aura growing mightier and stronger, amplified one-hundred-fold by the Legends and Myths.

Laryon his head down, said defiantly, "You don't get it. We don't want a perfect world. We want a world where people can make mistakes, and become better because of it. We want a world where you can have the joy of forgiving someone of something they did, and to love them afterward. You can't grasp that, because you are focused on when those who don't forgive or choose to change continue doing bad things." He looked up, revealing that his own red eyes held an aura of blue, similar to Arthus; blue eyes having an aura of red.

" _We made this world how it should be."_

Arthus roared in fury, charging toward Laryon with all his strength. Laryon charged forward as well, causing an explosion of purple energy. The Tree of Life shook, a shockwave extending from their first contact.

Arthus slashed with his claws, with Laryon dodging the frantic assault. The Zoroark turned too far, his side exposed. Laryon fired an Aura Sphere at his side, send his assailant flying out of the tree of life through the open canopy.

Arthus fizzled with Life, the power protecting his frame. He fell down the tree and to the ground, landing on his feet, the storm above growing more violent. Laryon landed next to the Tree of Life, crouching defensively.

Arthus charged forward, an Oblivion Wing forming in his claws. Laryon closed his eyes, aura radiating from him. Deep below, the earth shifted, coming to the surface in the form of massive blades. They stabbed around Arthus, forcing him to let go of Oblivion Wing and dodge the Precipice Blades, the power of Groudon.

Arthus snarled, rushing forward once more. Laryon closed his eyes once more, a watery sphere forming around him. He held his paw out, and the water shone with blue light, extending from him and homing on Arthus. Kyogre's Origin Pulse was with him.

Arthus sent orbs of Life at the homing missiles, the Pulse exploding in the air. He jumped up, sending waves of Life, crackling with electricity, at Laryon. The empowered Lucario absorbed the hits, feeling the pain but none of the side effects.

The Zoroark landed next to Laryon, clawing at the Lucario. One of his arms was grabbed, and he began to feel intense pressure from Laryin;s aw. He struggled to get it free, stuck in Regigigas' Crush Grip, pulling and tugging. He raised a fist, pounding it on Laryon's paw. Laryon let go, the sting of Life too much.

The Usurper nursed his paw, rubbing it. A surge of Life energy poured into his paw, restoring it to full use. He grinned, another Oblivion Wing in his claws. Laryon stood his ground, breathing in deeply. Arthus stood ready to use Oblivion Wing, when he was thrust back by an almighty roar from the Lucario, slowing down in time and being repulsed by the distorted stream.

Laryon set a paw on the ground, Dialga's Roar of Time wearing him thin. Arthus floated in the air, slowly falling to the ground. Arthus chuckled, watching the world go by.

"You are fueled by the hatred of me killing Matheus. He never deserved to be a Legend, unlike me!" He screamed. Laryon growled, purple energy surrounding his paws,

"He deserved to live a thousand times more than you!" He cried, running forward and striking Arthus with a space-distorting punch, Arthus suddenly teleporting into the air.

He cringed, recovering from the Spatial Rend. He was not expecting the use of so many abilities of the Legends. The Seal of Creation acted as a repelling agent toward attacks made by the Legends and Myths, not those empowered by them. He needed to pursue his foe differently.

He fell to the ground, seeing the remains of the Airship Electivire. He grinned, sending jets of Life energy to prevent him from falling to the ground. He rocketed toward the Airship, wishing to exact his revenge.

Laryon clenched his teeth, ice forming around his paws. "You're not getting anyone else." He said furiously. He let Kyurem's Glaciate fly towards Arthus, the freezing power encasing him in ice. He fell to the ground, the icy prison restricting his movements, allowing Laryon to catch up to the Usurper.

Laryon breathed heavily, the Legends' abilities wearing him out. Arthus seemed to be unaffected by whatever he did; this could last forever if he so chose. There had to be a better way to end this. He remembered what Arceus said: _"The only way to defeat him will be to take the Seal of Creation from him, robbing him of Yveltal's power and any Life he may have; once he stole Yveltal's power, their lives became linked. If Yveltal is released from the Seal, then Arthus will be forced to join Yveltal in his Cocoon unable to act."_

Laryon stopped near the cube of ice, where red electricity spiraled from within. Arthus melted the ice, then caused it to crack apart. He broke free entirely, sending shards of the substance everywhere around him. He spat the ground glaring evilly at Laryon.

"Even with the powers of the Legends you are useless. I am immortal, just like Yveltal! You cannot kill me!" He exclaimed, the violet sphere of Oblivion Wing in his claws.

Laryon jumped upward, dark energy surrounding him. Arthus fired his Oblivion Wing, striking Laryon across his chest, while Laryon shot a Dark Void under Arthus' feet, Darkrai's darkness enveloping the Usurper.

Laryon felt his aura sap away slowly into Arthus, stopping only after the Usurper fell into nightmares. The Zoroark cringed, his darkest fears realized in the dream world. Laryon slowly stood up, aching from the Oblivion Wing. He stepped toward Arthus, reaching out to the Seal around his neck.

A foot away from the pendant, Arthus awoke, his eyes hooting open. He kicked Laryon away, thrusting him to the ground. He cackled, another Oblivion Wing in his claws.

"Life is mightier than aura! I have all the energy of life, while you only have small glimpse! I shall never be defeated!" He cried, holding his claw in the air. Laryon rolled away as the Oblivion Wing shot down, killing the grass beneath it.

Laryon panted, exhausted by the Legends' abilities on his mortal frame. He would soon tire out, unable to block the countless blows by Arthus, and the Usurper would finally hold the capability of truly recreating the world.

Dark and light energy surrounded him, and Arthus laughed. "I have won, fool. I took Yveltal's power by force, and he was _made_ to bring destruction to all!" Laryon growled, rays of light soaring off of him, turning into spears of light as they focused on Arthus, Arceus' Judgement coming to those deserving of it.

Arthus cackled, exclaiming, "I shall prove to you how powerful I am!" He held his arms outstretched, closing his eyes. The Judgement pierced into his Life, damaging him. The Life quickly returned around him, restoring his power.

He looked to where Laryon was, seeing no Pokemon there. He looked around wildly, searching for his all-powerful foe. He felt a tugging sensation around his neck, and a blow to his jaw, sending him to the ground. A purple wave of energy surrounded him, wounding him with ghostly remnants. Giratina's Shadow Force had done its work.

Arthus quickly stood back up, seeing Laryon with his paws behind his back. Arthus chuckled, motioning to himself. "I recover from whatever blows you give me. The Life I have stolen restores me. You can never win against me!" Laryon shook his head, a particular pendant hanging on his paw.

"You are wrong Arthus; I have won against you." Laryon dropped it to the ground, the blue energy reaching new heights. He stomped on the intricate metal work, ruining Arthus' connection with the Legend of Destruction.

Arthus cried out, the Life Energy drifting off of him and rising into the air. He looked at his claw, seeing it slowly turn to mist, rising with the Life. He reached for the Seal of Creation, his strength failing him as he fell to the ground.

He reached to Laryon, his wildness sinking away from him. "I did…what I did…to help…everyone…" He gasped. In his last moments of physicality, he landed flat on the ground, drifting away.

"Forgive me…Cassia…" He dissipated, rising into the accumulating Life energy. It formed into a Y-shape, then exploded in light, enveloping the world in white.

Laryon awoke, seeing a world of mist. Everywhere surrounding him was mist, coating the floor and sky. He felt refreshed, as if the encounter with Arthus had never happened.

Arceus appeared in the mist, bowing. Other Legends appeared as well, bowing and showing other forms of respect. Yveltal appeared in the mist as well, crying out in gladness. Laryon bowed as well, feeling undeserving of such praise.

Arceus stood up, a moan being heard in the air. _"You did well to take the Seal from Arthus. He exists no longer, and his work on the memories of all is finished."_ Laryon sighed with relief, the mist revitalizing his spirit.

"Thank goodness for that. I never thought it could be done; I could only use your abilities once each after all." He replied. Arceus chuckled deeply, motioning his head to his fellow Legends and Myths.

 _"I speak for all of my brethren when I saw we are thankful. The Future of Life has been brought to us, and the Prophecy is fulfilled."_ Arceus stated. Laryon beamed, knowing that Equivos would be at peace.

Arceus stamped his foot, revealing the fog on the floor beneath. It turned to the open sky, revealing the five continents of Equivos, surrounded by the vast sea. _"What do you plan on accomplishing when you return?"_ Laryon cocked his head, thinking. He never considered what would happen when they actually stopped Arthus. What would he do?

He had the perfect idea, saying, "I'll bring back Lucario Guild, and help Equivos recover from Arthus' destruction. I might as well follow in Theus' footsteps…" He sighed, thinking of his now dead uncle. He knew he could see him at the Tree of Life, but it wouldn't be the same. A physical body is better than a mirror image.

Jirachi came forward, floating above Arceus and coming in front of Laryon. He turned to his creator and bowed, tilting his head forward. _"I wish to give a gift to the savior of our world, if you would permit it."_ Arceus turned to see the thoughts of his fellow Legends and Myths, receiving words of approval. He turned back to Jirachi and nodded in reply.

Jirachi turned to Laryon and said, "I will grant you one wish, and one wish only. I would normally do such a thing once every thousand years, but this is a special instance requiring such a thing." Laryon knew in his mind what he wanted most, but he knew he shouldn't be so selfish. So, he said something else. Something just as great.


	63. Epilogue

The Founder's Canyon glowed brightly with the afternoon sun, flowers blossoming and wild Pokemon chirping. The Heart of the ancient Draco Canyon had been restored, and through vast efforts, been returned to its state from seventeen years ago. Items aplenty came forth from its network of tunnels and caverns, and the Wild Pokemon returned, peacefully coexisting with the civilized Pokemon.

At the end of the Founder's Canyon, the final room was decorated with eight obsidian statues: a Zoroark, Gardevoir, Bibarel, Nuzleaf, Electivire, and three Lucarios, one wearing a cloak, and another with an ornate pendant around his neck. Past the final room was a mighty fortress, built into the canyon wall from the old Fort Ervine.

The walls rose into the air, made of sandstone blocks, turrets extending above the corners set in the canyon. The Pokemon lounging on the battlements all wore yellow armbands, all with a blue flame in the center. The walls surrounded a great lawn, the green plot yielding many berry bushes and walkways, providing plenty of places for the Guild Members to stay and communicate. A fountain near the entrance provided a plentiful supply of water, underground conduits feeding the water into other structures. The Tree of Slumber was rooted in the corner of the wall, the sacred ground providing a place of worship for the Guild Pokemon. In the center of the lawn was a single tower, extending high into the air, while five buildings surrounded it, all in pristine condition.

A Lucario stood in the midst, a decorated staff in paw, wearing a brown cloak and hat and his seal of office, the Seal of Creation, glowing with a soft blue tone. Small teams of Pokemon walked past, giving their greetings to their beloved Guildmaster. He thanked them all kindly, going towards an oval building with a great chimney spouting steam into the air.

The building was divided into two sections, divided by a single wall. The south side was the dining area, boasting room for several hundred Pokemon, scattered with circular tables and chairs. The wall dividing the north and south sections had a massive serving counter built into it, for the chefs and assistants to give and receive dishes from their customers. The Wenstrel Café's head chef was former-Project Empowerment member Gaska Bibarel, happily serving his food with a smile, with his fiancé Sally.

The Lucario exited the café, happy with the conditions set by the head chef. He went into another building, rectangular and with the seal of Arceus positioned overhead. Within the entryway there was a waiting room, and this lead into a variety of other rooms that provided all sorts of healing and recovery needs. The founder, Arianne Gardevoir, took extra care within the Guild to make a specialized system of medical care, wishing to spread her gift to everyone she met, regardless of who they were.

The Lucario briefly investigated the medical bay, satisfied with Arianne's care. He went to the square, multi-storied building, a flood of children going within. Inside Azure's Inn and Nursery, many Pokemon travelled to and fro, going to their rooms, dropping off little ones, and meeting with the generous owner, Azure Lucario. She sat at the entrance, welcoming everyone who came, an eager Zorua named Erik assisting guests to their rooms. Behind them was the door to the nursery, where they cared for the children of the Guild Pokemon out on journeys and expeditions. Within, Ferrick Zoroark, wearing a white cloak to hide his scars, watched over them, a tiny Riolu in his arms.

The Lucario grinned, leaving his relatives to continue their business. He went to a small building with a triangular roof, extending down to the ground. Within, a retired Electivire meditated, awaiting a new student to come and learn new skills. He left his old title of Guildmaster on Harmony continent, leaving another to serve in his stead. He wished to spread his skills in adventuring and combat to those who need it before he passed on in the world, his age doing nothing to hinder his ferocity in his Training Dojo.

He marched toward a large circular building, the largest in size compared to the rest. He entered, seeing many groups of Pokemon huddling with each other on tables, discussing plans and strategies. The room held many doors that entered other rooms, living spaces for the Exploration Teams the Guilds housed, extending into a second and even third story, including a basement. The mess hall had two great boards, managed by a mischievous Chimecho, receiving new requests from various Bird Pokemon daily. He pasted Rescue Requests n the board to the left, while he put Wanted notices on the board to the right, making easy-access for the Exploration Teams possible. The Expedition Hall was the thriving hub of activity for the Guild.

The Lucario sighed contentedly, seeing his work become fruitful. He left this central room, moving toward the sacred tower in the center. He was met by a friendly Nuzleaf named Nix, the assistant to the Guildmaster. He opened the door, and the Lucario entered the Master's Tower, the last remnant of Fort Ervine. A ladder extended downward into a vast storage room, tapped into for emergencies and basic exploration supplies, but also for the storage of rare and powerful artifacts not fit for standard use; they could only be accessed with the Guildmaster's Seal.

He ascended the stairwell, seeing portraits of the founders of the Guild, all celebrating victories and momentous occasions, such as the founding of their beloved creation. At the top of the Master's Tower was a glass dome, encompassing the top, and within was a simple living arrangement: A bed for sleep, a desk for paperwork, several chests for items and documents, hooks for his cloak and hat, candles for light at night, and a single portrait of a grizzled Lucario, surrounded by his old compatriots. A Magmortar, Metagross, Gengar, Dragonite, Delphox, Electivire, and Lucario all stood around him, with a Zoroark standing closest, all celebrating the initial creation of the Guilds.

On the desk next to the Lucario's bed was a Mystic Orb with a crack through it, a gift from a Legend, and a rainbow-colored leaf, encased in crystal and still glowing with supernatural energy. He took the Seal from around his neck and touched it to the leaf, winking out of the room and to the Deity Continent.

He appeared in a Tree on a pedestal of crystal, lights dancing around him and multicolored leaves overhead. He saw the mythical Arceus, looking over Deity Continent and his whole creation of the world.

The Lucario stepped next to the Legend, sitting on a chair made from a wound tree branch. Arceus kneeled, watching as the sun set. The light reflected from the Lakes of Enlightenment, reaching the distant Mount of Rebirth, where the Cocoon of Destruction sat undisturbed in the Chamber of Awakening, awaiting it's time to wake again.

The Lucario took a deep breath, and exhaled, slipping his staff into a hole made by the branch. "Deity is truly wonderful at this time of day." He said. Arceus nodded in agreement.

 _"Indeed. I wouldn't have made it any other way."_ Arceus replied. He turned to the Lucario, the Seal glinting in the light of dusk.

 _"The Seal, even without its original power, still glows. It still remembers its true master."_ Laryon nodded, holding up the Seal.

"The Seal of Creation has been turned into my seal of office, the Guildmaster's Seal. Thanks to your help, I can use it to lock away items too dangerous to be used by the world, such as the Prison Bottle." The Seal glowed softly with sapphire light, contrasting with the orange of the sky.

Arceus chuckled, looking to the leaves of the tree. _"I still marvel at the wish you made, nine years ago. The Usurper was dead, and the world only just brought to peace. We gave you the opportunity to wish for anything, yet you chose what you did."_ Laryon chuckled in reply, letting the Seal fall to his chest.

"'I wish to recreate the Lucario Guild of Deity Continent, to provide aid to all who require it, and to wipe the errors of Project Empowerment's ways.' It wasn't instantaneous, but it's finally done. Everyone is happy, and there is no strife in this world." He replied. His face turned less jovial and more sorrowful, him taking off his hat and looking at it fondly. Arceus craned over him, feeling his pain.

 _"I understand. Matheus' absence still aches in your heart. Why did you not wish for his return?"_ Arceus asked. Laryon looked to the sky, the dancing lights of the Tree of Life floating across the pristine view.

"Uncle Theus was the greatest Pokemon in the world. He helped so many in his life, and I know that myself after looking at his memories here. He truly deserved being Deity Elect; I would be hard-pressed to beat him there. And yes, I almost used my wish to bring him back." He set the hat back on his head, Matheus' old cloak still fitting as well as ever. "I knew that he would want only one thing: to bring back Lucario Guild. It would be difficult, especially with Project Empowerment still on the loose, even with Arthus dead. We would probably spend the rest of our lives trying to rebuild it, and it would never be how he wanted it. So, I saved him the trouble, and wished for Lucario Guild instead."

Arceus looked back to the sky, deep in thought. _"An honorable wish indeed. He couldn't have asked for more in his nephew. Your parents would be proud as well."_ Laryon looked up to the leaves of the Tree of Life, smiling sadly.

"I know they would. Still, it's not been the same without him. Azure wants to say how sorry she was for thinking wrong of him, and Ferrick too, and Arianne and Aram just want to be with their friend again." Laryon said, the wind shaking the branches and rustling the leaves.

Arceus stood up, turning to the interior of the tree. _"Tell me: how would you describe your longing for Matheus?"_ Laryon remained in his seat, reminiscing.

"He was wise, strong, and quick. He always wished for the best, even if it didn't always seem likely. He was airheaded at times, but I often think its because he wanted to grow closer to those who laughed at him; he knew that the things he sometimes did weren't the best things to do. He had a true and honest heart, and while he was sometimes rash, he was always kind to those who deserved it, no matter who they were." Laryon mused. Lights came from the sky and toward the tree, entering into the room within.

" _You know Matheus well. His memories here in the Tree of Life hold true to his character, and I feel your desires, and the others in this world, to meet my Deity Elect."_ Arceus replied. He stamped his foot, the wind rushing into the tree.

Laryon turned to see Arceus, dancing lights arranging themselves on the crystal pedestal. Arceus stamped his foot once more, more lights coming from the tree, the leaves above falling and surrounding the formation of the lights. Laryon stepped out of the seat, looking curiously at the lights in front of Arceus. The great Myth stamped his foot again, the lights forming not a group but a single individual, collecting into a single body.

" _I hear the wishes and will of this world, and many times I have felt the want to extend my omnipotent hand to assist all with their troubles. I created life to make choices and develop my world, to better themselves and others; I left them to their own to determine their own course in life."_ He exclaimed. The lights began to glow righter, forming a familiar shape. The leaves surrounding it turned into multicolored powder, absorbing into the light. _"I am not a perfect Pokemon, and so I am prone to mistakes. I never realized this until the day the Usurper came to my doorstep, ending the life of one who did not deserve it."_ Laryon's breathing grew faster, the lights dimming and a familiar figure in their stead.

" _I make the laws of the region of Equivos, and proclaim that my condition of Deity Elect be removed from Matheus Lucario, to the wishes of Laryon Lucario and the Lucario Guild."_ A Lucario, white and pure where his blue would be, stood on the pedestal, his eyes closed. He was perfectly formed, his tail slowly wagging and his ears twitching. Laryon's mouth gaped, the excitement of a lost wish overtaking him.

" _The Guildmaster Pokemon, founder of the Guilds and a Legend of Equivos, is reborn."_

And so is the Legend of Laryon and Matheus Lucario.


End file.
